WAR Zero Destroyed World
by Shraffe1001
Summary: The world are destroyed. All hopes seems lost as the new evil empire arise and take over the world. But a boy destined to lead a team to fight the empire.  Warning: Unbelievable Pairing.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

A mysterious figure is seen running like he is searching for something. The man then stops and rests for a while.

"Nazm, did you found him?" shout a voice behind him.

"Not yet, Ashraf. He must be here somewhere," reply Nazm. There are so many enemies they have to cut through and yet they didn't found that person yet.

Suddenly, hundreds of enemies came out of nowhere attack them.

"Go! I'll fight them off!" says Ashraf as he transform.

Nazm continues his journey and meet a girl along the way.

"Did you found him, Rin?" asks Ashraf.

Rin answered, "I saw him gone to that mountain. Let's chase after him, dad!"

"Let's go. And stop calling me dad!" urged Ashraf.

Both of them then fight against several enemies while helped by others. They then meet up with a man standing near a stone. That stone is different from other stone near it. The stone is shiny and emits bright light.

"Stop right there. And what are you going to do with the stone?"

"I'm going to become a king! HAHAHAHA!" the man laughed. "With this stone, I can wish upon it and become the only ruler of this world!"

"You will never become a ruler in my sight! "Shout Ashraf.

"Rise, my army. RISE!"

Millions of stones rise and turn into human-like state.

They started to attack Nazm and Rin. Both of them had hard time defending themselves. After a few minutes, help comes.

Nazm use this chance to attack the man. The man is so fast that he did not hurt even once by Nazm.

"This is no time for games," he said. He then runs to the stone and touch it.

Suddenly, an explosion occurs. Nazm watches in horror as he saw the world is so dark and cold…

What happen? He saw the man lying there, lifeless. Is he dead? What just happened?

Rin came toward him and ask, "Dad, what happen?"

"I don't know it myself," Nazm answered shockingly.

A voice is heard. "Sir, sun is already destroyed." Could it be the new era of destruction has begun?

Weeks later, Nazm had a meeting with his friends.

"What should we do?" one of his friend asks.

"Nothing can be done right now except defend ourselves secretly."

"Someone already taken over this world. Should we just sit around do nothing?" his friend asks again.

"Is all hope seems lost?" a girl asks.

Nazm answered calmly, "Only our generation can stop them. Yes, our generation. They are our hope now. We have to wait till then. You hear that boy? Now wake up and fight for this world."

Rin asks him confusedly, "To who did you told to wake up?"

"To the boy who is currently sleeping and saw these events."

20 years later, a boy wakes up from his bed. He seems to be shocked of something. "What was the thing that I just saw?"

_**

* * *

**__**SORRY FOR THE SHORT ONE. DESCRIBING FIGHT SCENES ALWAYS BECOMES MY WEAKNESSES. I CAN ONLY ACT IT THOUGH. BE SURE TO READ THE WAIT FOR NEXT STORY...  
**_


	2. A Destined Boy

A Destined Boy

That morning he wakes up earlier that he usually does. Maybe because of that dream he saw last night. That dream look so real that he can feel a tense in it. He ready to go to school even though he did not like it. The boy then shout, "Lisana, are you awake?" "Yes, onii-chan," a voice responded. He goes down to have some breakfast. There he met 2 girls in school uniform. "Good morning, uncle," says the girl with a pony tails. "Good morning," the boy responded. A few minutes later, a girl come down and sits on the table. "Where is dad?" ask the girl. She had a long, tied black hair and wears a spectacle. A woman with long, black hair responded, "He had to go to work early. Shraffe, are you all ready?" The boy responded, "Yes, mom". Shraffe and the 3 girl then go to their school.

"Good morning, Shraffe." A voice calls him. He then turned to respond and saw a group of student come toward him.

"Hi."

Shraffe looks at his school. It was a big school. But somehow he feels that there is something wrong with the school. A girl with brown hair suddenly hugged him. She is Yumi. She is a daughter of a wealthy man and also loves him very much. They always together as a couple even though sometimes she irritated him. "Congrats, Shraffe-kun," "Why?" Shraffe shocked as he not knows what is she talks about. "Don't you know? We been selected to become a member of Saint," the girl answered happily. Oh crap, Shraffe thinks. He never wanted to become a part of Saint. Saint is a group that has a power greater than ordinary policemen. The government select among students to become a Saint as they believe in students' hidden potentials.

Shraffe keeps thinking about becoming a part of Saint that he did not realized that he is already inside his class, still hugged by Yumi. Yumi is actually his junior so she is learning in different class. As soon as Shraffe going to sit on his chair, Yumi released her hold and goes back to her class. "You thinking about becoming a Saint, right?" a boy with messy, black hair asked. He is Sam, Shraffe's cousin and also his best friend. "So, what are you going to do, oniichan?" a brown-haired girl asked. She is Ayumi, Shraffe's flirty cousin. Shraffe, Sam and Ayumi are known as The Bermuda as they are really dangerous when they are together. Shraffe hears a loud noise before he could answer Ayumi.

They ran outside to see what's going on. They saw a boy with black hair being bullied by a group of boys while a group of girls are laughing at him. "So, Take-geek. When are you going to pay me, huh?" a boy with brown hair asked angrily. He is Ryunosuke, a leader of bad boys in that school. "I already told you. I won't pay a cent to you!" the bullied boy answered. He is Takeru, Shraffe's friend. He is a geek that silent most of the time. Only Shraffe and his friend can talk to him. "I don't bring money right now. Beside, what did I get if I give you my money?" Takeru seems scared of them. He never had any courage to deal with anything before. "Why you…" "Stop." A girl with dark brown hair interfered. She is Mako, Ryunosuke's girlfriend. "Why don't you just give him your money and we won't bother you again."

"Yeah, right. And tomorrow you are going to ask him for more money." Shraffe interfered. Ryunosuke moves backward. He is scared to Shraffe as Shraffe used to beat him up until he comatose for a month for threatening Takeru with a knife. Shraffe always help anybody who in trouble. That's why he is known to every students and teachers in school. He is also most clever student in that school. Maybe that's the main reason why he been chose to be a Saint. "I already told you. I hate a man that thinks he is so great that he can bully anybody around him." "What about you?" ask Ryunosuke. "You always bullying us", a boy shouts. He is Chiaki. He is one of the top followers of Ryunosuke. "Omoetachi, teacher's coming," a girl tells them. She is Kotoha. Even though she always seen hanging out with Ryunosuke and others, she is actually the quietest in her class.

"I give you guys 10 second to sits on your chair before you are hang upside down while drinking toilets' water," a woman threats them. She is a beautiful but scary woman and also Shraffe's history teacher, Yuria. She always punishes student with nonsense punishment. Everybody quickly runs to their classes and quiet.

That recess, Shraffe and his friends hang out at school's garden. Foods at canteen are not healthy and sometimes poisonous. Inoue ask Shraffe, "Are you going to become a Saint? If you do that, we can eat at Saint's canteen." Saint had their own canteen and it sells better food there. That's why students always hoping to become a Saint. "I don't know." He never likes Saint. He always thinks Saint are like someone who think their better than everyone else. "Hey, did you guys heard about Rebel?" Rika asks them. "The group that trying to take over the world?" People keep fighting for power, Shraffe thinks. He wishes that there is one day that nobody fight each other.

* * *

_**LONGER. BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SEPARATE PARAGRAPHS. SORRY FOR THE INCOVENIENCES. NEXT TIME I JUST SAID THEIR NAME WITHOUT DESCRIBING IT... I'M NOT REALLY GOOD AT IT..**_


	3. Refusal

Refusal

Few days left till the Saint ceremony. What should he do? He did not want to become one, but can he reject the offer. This thing keeps him awake every night. Yumi, on the other hand, are excited about that. She always wanted to become the best for her family. She had a twin brother, Hiroto, but she always thinking that her brother is kind of gay. And by gay she means that weak and always sulking over something stupid.

The day before the ceremony, Shraffe becomes crazy as hell. Sometimes his body shakes like having a seizure. He doesn't know what to do. He would never join that kind of group. But, what about Yumi? She would be very sad. He loves her so much. He had to sacrifices either two; his feeling for Yumi, or his freedom. Mizuki, his elder niece, ask him to re-consider about accepting the selection. That night, he had made up his mind. Whatever happens, will happen…

(TITLE CARD) The Ceremony Day…

A lot of people have been chosen as part of Saint from every school. Things started to get scary. But Shraffe already had a plan…

Takeru and Genta (also Shraffe's friend) gone to the backstage. They are searching for something. "Ah, found it!" whispered Genta. He is holding a list of Saint Candidates' names. Takeru, happily, whispered, "YESS…." Genta looks at him with a face of irritated. He asks, "Why do you say yes like a pervert? Are you reading porn again?"

"What? No, I'm just glad we found it," Takeru answered. Takeru then take out his shodophone, highlighting Shraffe's name and the last name, write 'switch' with a kanji-style and flip the word. Shraffe's name then switch places with the last name. Genta then called Shraffe. "It's done," he whispered.

"Why do you want to do such thing? Why don't just say no?" asks Ayumi. Shraffe replied, "Well, it won't be dramatic if I just say no right? Besides, Goseiger is cancelled today due to this ceremony. We can stay longer, right? Mizuki interfered, "But, there are thousand of candidates here. From what I know you would pee yourself if you had to stay in one place for too long." "Owh, **(censored)**. I mean, you know nothing about me," said Shraffe as he just remembered how many there are the candidates is. "I know something. You're my uncle, right?"

The time has arrived. Shraffe sits among other candidates when Yumi suddenly came and hugged him. "Yumi… I … can't … breath…" whispered Shraffe as he struggle from Yumi's hug. The first name is called.

"Royama Saki, Ruamrudee International School, Saint of Smile." The hell just started. He had to wait for few hours.

"Todoroki Hikaru, St Stephen School, Saint of Rescue." Hundred have officially become a Saint. More to come.

"Kosaka Renn, Segambut High School, Saint of Facts." Why did he ever think about becoming a last person?

"Suto Yumi, Segambut High School, Saint of Sparkle." He didn't even look at her. In his mind he keep saying **(censored)**…

"Howard James, Ipeka High, Saint of Slayer." Regret is inside his heart right now.

"Shiba Kaoru, St Blossom High, Saint of Samurai." His regret stop for a while. Shiba? Is she related to Takeru? In other corner, Takeru startled. Yaiko asks him, "Is Kaoru related to you?" Takeru, feeling awry, answered, "No way. There are a lot of Shiba in this world."

"Namikaze Minato, Ohsaka Gakuen, Saint of Flash." Fewer left.

"Salleh Yaakob, Rawang High, Saint of Dances." 3 person left.

"James Bond, Raptor International High. Saint Of Ladies Man." 2 person left.

"Jean de Reich, Shamballa School, Saint of Possession." Shraffe and a girl are left to be named. He looked at that girl. She is so beautifully. The girl smile back at him. He feels ashamed. What with this heartbeat? It is beating fast. This never happen at him. Not even when he saw Yumi for the first time.

"Sarah Ilaina, Segambut High School, Saint of Holiness." So, she is his school's headmaster's daughter. She is quite famous there. But he never met her before.

"Ashraf Naqiuddin, Segambut High School, Saint of Mind." That's his name. He stands up and goes to the stage. He then takes the microphone from the host's hand. The host is shocked. Everybody is startled for what he just done.

"I reject the offer to become a Saint." One of his teacher, Mister Ken shouts at him, angrily, "What the **(censored)** are you just talk about, you **(censored)**?" "It is the truth," Shraffe answered calmly. "I don't want to be a Saint as being a Saint is not my dream so, why must I waste my time accepting something that I never wanted to be?" Ken's anger is rising to the top. He rise is up fist when a voice suddenly stops him. "Wait, my friend." The man is Ashraf, Shraffe's mathematic teacher. "It's his choice. Let it be." Shraffe then goes down the stage and left the place followed by his friends.

The next day, school starts with loud noises comes from students. They keep talking about what happened yesterday. Yesterday's event had become the most memorable event as no one ever declines the offer before. Not just students, but even reporter keeps reporting about that. All television channels and newspaper now focusing on that event.

Yumi come towards Shraffe who is hanging out at a corridor angrily. "Why are you declining the offer? What were you thinking?" Yumi can't accept the fact that his boyfriend is not a Saint as her family is a wealthy family that obsesses about perfection. That includes their daughter's choice of future husband. Everybody who walk at the same corridor stop to hear what's going on. They also wanted to know his reason.

"Why? That's a good question," Shraffe answered as if he already knows that Yumi is going to asks him that question. "It is good to be something that everybody always wanted to be. But, don't you ever think about your true target? My target is I wanted to be the first in something that I wanted to do. Something I always dream of." Everybody is shock to hear that. Shraffe continue," Are you all forget that when we are a little kid we already set up our mind of what are we going to become? But when we grown up we forgot our dream and become something that everybody had done it. We keep following people's footsteps. I don't want to be like that. I want to be something that will make me proud to be alive. I want to do something that everybody will keep remembering it for their whole life. Don't you guys have your own dreams?" Yumi startled as she looks around her to see everybody's reaction. To much of her dismay, everybody are amazed of Shraffe and started to cheer his name.

Since then, everybody keep on refusing to become Saint. The refusal acts grow to other school when someone posts Shraffe's word in BlogSpot.

* * *

_**LONGER. BUT STILL BAD. WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THE CHARACTER I PUT IN IT? I GIVE YOU SPOILER. SOME OF THEM ARE GOING TO PLAY PART IN NEXT CHAPTER STORY...**_


	4. Destined

Destined

A week holiday soon to be arrive. Everybody keeps talking about their plan for the whole week. That includes Shraffe and his friends. "Why don't we go to a funfair? I never been there before," Shotaro suggest.

Tendou responded, "You won't like it. Believe me."

Takeru said, "I maybe stay at my home the whole week."

Inoue tease Takeru, "What are you going to do the whole week? Reading Playboy magazine?"

Takeru responded quickly, "What? No. I'm not a pervert. I will never read such thing."

Ray responded, "Fine. By the way, did you guys know that Suzuka Morita is going to pose in Weekly Playboy for next week issue?"

Takeru shocked. Suzuka Morita is his favorite idol. He thinks with interested expression, I should buy next week's Weekly Playboy. Suzuka Morita is the hottest.

Genta looks at Takeru silently. "You are pervert, right?" he asked.

"What? I already said that I'm not a pervert."

Genta said, "Dude, I read the script. You ARE a pervert."

Sam then said, "I maybe gone through the whole week reading fanfics. I mean like, Yite12's story always makes me feel energized. Especially Samurai Vs. Shinkenger."

Shraffe asks Takeru, "Speaking about Samurai Vs. Shinkenger, what about your sister, Kotono?"

Takeru replied, "Owh, she's fine. No need to worry about her. She can master both Fire Mojikara and Earth Mojikara."

"Hi, Sho-kun." A voice heard out of nowhere. It was Mako.

Shotaro shockingly asked, "What are you doing here?"

Mako replied, "Nothing. Just saying hi to someone. See you later."

She walks from there and winked to Shotaro. Shraffe notices something on Mako's finger. It was a ring with Hidari emblem.

He then asks Shotaro, "Are you engaged with Mako?" Everybody turn to Shotaro.

"EHHHH?" Shotaro, panic, replied, "No way. I would never marry that devilish woman. Not even when her family and my family meet and arranged our marriage." He silenced. The sentences just slipped trough his mouth.

"Interesting," said Phillip. "I would never get to imagined what it looks like Shotaro and Mako's wedding." Yaiko teases Shotaro, "Don't worry. We're looking forward to it."

At home, Shraffe thinks of something. After the holiday, they have to move into dormitories. It's a must for every student who studied in 3rd year. He did not really care about the system. But one thing kept him thinking. His roommate is a girl. Curse the system, he thinks. Of all the things in this world, the thing that scares him the most is alone with a girl except his family. He always thinks of something evil to do. You know, boys nature…

In his house, there is one room that he never enters. A basement. He never enters the basement as he is always busy. But that time he is not busy at all. Everybody is asleep. He then decides to enter the basement.

The basement is really dark. He barely had seen anything in his path. Shraffe then saw a box labeled "for Shraffe." He is muted. Why was a box that meant for him is kept in the basement? He then opens up the box.

The content is really weird. There is a photo that makes him interested. It is a shape of semicircle on a on him interested. asted. ain the basement? he ...st is alone with a girl except his family. he What is that thing? In that photo it looks like the shape is shine brightly. He looks at the pictures back. It wrote "sun". Sun? Isn't sun supposed to be wrapped around earth? And when night, the sunlight is dimmed. He searched the box for more.

He then found a piece of paper. It is a letter. He read the paper.

_Dear Shraffe,_

_The time for you to react has arrived the time you read this letter. You have been chosen by our ancestor, Saito to lead a group to save this this world from danger. It's your destiny._

_First, let me tell you about this world you currently living in. this world was destroyed and reborn as a new corrupted world. Everybody had to live in despair. It is the survival of the fittest. Only strong can survive. But this world originally not like this. If you searched this box for more, you will see pictures regarding this world used to be._

_The sun we have right now is not a real sun. The real sun is supposed to be sphere. It earth spin around it, getting light from it. Any places that gets the light are having an event we call as day. Days are not like today. The sky is light blue. And when night, the earth spins as some places lose its light and day turn into night. Nowadays we had artificial sun. They destroyed the sun in the first place because it is the source of our power. We, Affliate keep fighting them secretly due to not enough power. But you guys can endure it. Because you were born in this world, you can adapt with its situation._

_All hopes are now upon you. I know what you feel right now. I used to feel the same burden too. As Saito's descendent, you have to carry this burden. But, as Syer's descendent, you can choose. It's your choice._

_You will be given power that everyone can only dreamed about it. You can control everything in this world. Even peoples' mind. But remember, Saito hates anybody who use his power for evil. You will lose this power if do such thing._

_I get this power after I was dead and reborn. It gives immortality till I'm old enough to die. But because this world saw its own demise in near future, you are been given this power as soon as you realize your responsibility. But you won't become immortality anyway. You have to die first to get it._

_Well, this is really long letter for a simple message. You can make differences. We all pray for you._

_Yours truly,_

_Nazm_

Shraffe looks at the sender's name for a while. Dad? So he done such heavy work all this time? Shraffe sits and read the letter again and again and again, thinking that he had mistakenly read. The content is still the same. He then searched the box for more. What he found excites him.

The next day, he met his friend to tell them what he saw last night. All his friends hear him, disbelieve.

"Are you high last night?" Rika asks.

"No. I'm telling the truth. Come to my house after school."

That night, all of his friends come to see if Shraffe telling the truth or not. They also gives the same reaction as Shraffe.

"So, what are you going to do?" Mizuki asks as she worry what will happen to his uncle.

"Why don't you just leave it to Saint? They are the defender, anyway," suggests Inoue.

"No, I'm sure they are also got corrupted as well. Isn't the government are controlling them right now?" says Takeru.

"I'm going to fight them. That is my destiny alone." Shraffe said as he ready to fulfill his destiny.

"What are you talking about? Alone? No way. We're coming with you," says Sam.

"What? It could be dangerous!" says Shraffe.

"We're friends, right? We going to help you with this." Ayumi said with confidence.

"Thanks guys. Now, let's start making our own suit."

"Suit?" they ask him.

"Yeah. Why are we going to fight the Saint? With our bare hand? Of course we had to create our own armor," says Shraffe

Lisana ask curiously, "But how?"

Shraffe says calmly, "There is a room back there full of equipment we need to create one. Do you think the Affliate would not prepare if they know this day will come?"

Sam gets excited. "So, what are we waiting for? Let's do it!"

* * *

**Finally I know what makes my story so short. But I fixed it in this chapter. Next will be the start of action. I give you spoiler: There will be Shinken Red and Dark Decade among Shraffe's friends. Who is it? Please review my story and tell me about the story.**


	5. Time To Fight

Time To Fight

They work "all night" create their transformation device. Takeru already had his shodophone. But his shodophone is incomplete as he can't transform using it. So they help him completing it. Thanks to Shraffe's father's secret room, they did their work in less than a second. The room is actually Time-Space Room. When the room is activated, the world will stop moving so they can finish their work without interference. When they feel like staying there for a week, they actually stay there for less than a second.

After finishing their work, all of them gone back home. That's includes Takeru. He then reached his home. His home is not that far from Shraffe's home.

"I'm home." "Takeru, welcome home." An old man came out and run towards Takeru.

"Are you okay? Did you hurt? Did Ryunosuke beat you up again?" That old man searched Takeru's body.

"No, Jii-san. I'm fine." That old man is Hikoma, Takeru's guardian. He had taken care of Takeru since Takeru moves from Shiba House with his sister, Kotono. Takeru treated him like a father since then.

"I'm fine, and hungry. Did kuroko save up some food for me?" said Takeru as his stomach makes a grumbling noise. "Sure. I'll bring the food." Hikoma then gone to the kitchen.

Takeru sit on the floor. It's been a while since they moves from Shiba House. They moved from there because he could not stand everybody keep mocking him for his lineage and his Mojikara. He and Kotono are not come from Shiba families. His real name is Matsuzaka Takeru. He and his sister were found under a bridge by their aunt and adopted by her. His family died in front of him, killed by Saints. He hated Saints since then.

His aunt married a Shiba, families that live with by the way of samurai. But his uncle was corrupted by power when he was selected to become a Saint of Samurai. After he retired, his daughter, Shiba Kaoru, becomes the Saint. Since he is small, he treated Kaoru like a big brother as Kaoru had no brother or sister.

Takeru inherited Darkness Mojikara, a dangerous Mojikara from his father while Kotono inherited Earth Mojikara from her mother. From what Shraffe used to said to him, Mojikara reflects a person's personality. He misunderstood his own Mojikara and started intensive training to gain Fire Mojikara with his sister joins his training.

Next day, schools start as usual. Shraffe and his friends hang out at the garden as always. They talked about dorm life they are going to face right after holiday. List of roommates are already posted on notice board. "So, who's your roommates, Shotaro," asks Phillips. "It's Mako," he answered with a sigh.

"Be careful then. Ryunosuke will be very angry," Yaiko remind him. "You don't want to get bullied by him."

"Yeah right. A Hardboiled like me will never be bullied by such person," Shotaro said with confidence. The truth is he scared of Mako rather than Ryunosuke. All of them know that Mako wanted to be a mother when she's grown up. And she really looks forward to her marriage with Shotaro when their grown up.

"How about you, Takeru?" Shraffe asks. Takeru answered, "Well... she is Kotoha." Everybody burst into laughter. "Well, make sure you're not violated her. You know, she just looks like Suzuka Morita."

"What? I would never violate anybody," Takeru defend himself. Sam replied, "Yeah, says a pervert man."

"What about you, Shraffe? Shotaro and Takeru get their dream date," Ayumi asks Shraffe while Takeru shouts, "That's not true!"

"She is Sarah."

"You mean the headmaster's daughter? Poor you. Yumi is not your roommate," said Rika. "Never wanted to," Shraffe replied. Since he rejected Saint's offer, he and Yumi are no longer together. Yumi really hate him since then.

"Okay, stop this nonsense. What about our powers? When we are going to try them anyway?" Lisana asks.

"Did you guys know there is a group of gangsters are rule in a town nearby? Tomorrow is holiday, right? Tomorrow we're going there," answered Shraffe.

The next day, Shraffe and his friend gone to the town and prepared to try their newly-made powers.

Sam then knocks on a gong he brought many times. Genta asks him, "What are you doing?"

"I'm calling the entire gangster to come here and face us," Sam answered confidently. All the gangsters come out and looking at them with weird faces. Sam still knocks the gong.

PANG!

Shraffe knocks on Sam's head and shout, "Did you know the meaning of stop!" He then shouts at the gangsters, "That's far enough, gangsters! Let's do it guys!"

"**Ready To Henshin! Waiting For Orders!" **Shraffe then shouts, "**Guys, Let's Go!"**

"**Ippitsu Soujou!"**

"**Ikkan Kenjou!"**

"**Mahou Henshin! Maagi Magi Magiiro!"**

"**Change Card! Tensou!"**

"**Change Soul Set! Let's Go On!"**

"**Henshin!"**

Shraffe puts a battery into a slot on his belt and push it.

Sam presses his palm on top of a katana holder.

Ayumi and Mizuki flip their Magi Phone and dial 185.

Takeru writes Fire in kanji-style with his Shodo Phone and flips the word as he presses a button.

Genta press a middle button on his Sushi Changer, folds a disk and put it on top of Sushi Changer like making a sushi.

Phillip inserts Cyclone Memory into a right side of his Double Driver. The memory then transferred into Shotaro's right side as he presses the memory. He then insert Joker Memory into his left side, presses it and flips the Double Driver into the shape of W.

Inoue flips a card of his and put it into Decadriver. He then pushes its side to spin the Decadriver into its original state.

Rika pulls off the lids of her Tensouder, insert a card and close the lid.

Yaiko insert a key-like object into his bracelet and pushes it deeper.

Tendou insert a kabuto beetle-shape zecter and puts it on his belt and flips its horn to the right side.

Hiroto opens a slot in his Wing Trigger, insert a Change Soul into the slot and close it.

All of them changed their outfits and wear armor while Phillip's body is entering Shotaro.

Shraffe shouts, **"From Darkness To Light, The Man Of Future, Marzonn!"**

Sam shouts, **"Cut Through Everything, Yami no Samurai!"**

Ayumi shouts, **"The Blowing Wind Element, Magician Of The Pink, Magi Pink!"**

Takeru shouts, **"Shinken Red, Shiba Takeru!"**

Genta shouts, **"The Same, Gold, Umemori Genta!"**

Shotaro and Phillip shouts, **"Now, Let Us Count Your Crime! Kamen Rider Double!"**

Inoue shouts, **"Taking Pictures Is My Duty, Destroying Is My Passion, Kamen Rider Dark Decade!"**

Rika shouts, **"Breath Of Skick Power, Gosei Pink!"**

Yaiko shouts, **"The One Who Cuts The Lightning, Lightning Rider!"**

Mizuki shouts, **"The Shaking Water Element, Magician Of The Blue, Magi Blue!"**

Tendou shouts, **"The Man Who Walks Through The Path Of Heaven, Conquering Everything, Kamen Rider Kabuto!"**

Hiroto shouts **"Break The Limit, Go-On Gold!"**

Together they shout, **"As Long As The World Cries, We Are Always Be Here! We are, WAR Zero! Going forth!"**

They then attack the gangsters. The gangsters try to fight back.

Takeru slashes through his opponents with his katana, Shinkenmaru. A man is trying to hit him with a bottle but Takeru easily deflects it and stab the man.

He then spins a disk inserted on Shinkenmaru and shouts **"Kaen No Mai!" **His katana turns fiery as he slashes gangsters in front of him. The fire flies to the gangsters and burn them all.

A man trying to hit Genta with a baseball bat but Genta quickly grab the bat and beat the man rapidly. He takes out his katana, Saranamaru and slashes through his opponents.

"**Hikari No Mai!"**Genta shouts and slashes thousand times to an opponent wearing a bulky suits

Tendou calmly counters all of his opponent attacks. He then punches them back. He then activated a switch.

"**Clock Up!" **

Everything around him becomes slow and he takes out his weapon, Kunai Gun and slashes through opponent.

He presses 3 switches on his Kabuto bettle Zecter on his belt as a voice said, **"1, 2, 3. Rider Kick" **He flipped the horn to the right side. He then says, **"Rider Kick."**

He flipped the horn back to its position as electric covered his body. He then turns to kick a gangster that jumps towards him like he already knows that. The man are knocked to behind.

Shotaro punches his opponents and kicks with his left feet. He then kicks his opponents behind him with his right feet as a wind covered his right feet.

He takes out Joker Memory, insert it into a slot on his right side and tap it as a voice says, **"Joker, Maximum Drive."** He jumps and flips till both of his feet are facing his opponent. He shouts, **"Joker Extreme!"** as he splits into two and dash towards his enemy. The man then explodes.

Ayumi and Mizuki are fighting against opponents using their Magi Stick. They turn around and shouts, **"Gii Magika!"**

"**Pink Storm!"**

"**Blue Splash!"**

A stream of water came out of nowhere and a wind blows. All the gangsters are pushed backward.

Inoue slash through his opponent with his Ride Booker Sword Mode and switch it into Gun Mode and shoots his opponents.

He then inserts a card as a voice says, **"Final Attack Ride. De-De-De-De-Decade!" **Inoue jumps as large, golden cards appeared. He then flying kicks his opponent through the cards. The man he kicked is knocked backward and explodes.

Rika shoots her opponents with her Gosei Blaster. She then inserts a card into her Tensouder and call forth Phoenix Headder. She insert it on her Blaster on shoots her opponents with powerful lasers.

Yaiko slashes his opponents with his Lightning Rapier. He then writes Thunder in kanji-style with the key in his bracelet and slashes the word with his rapier. His rapier is covered with electricity.

"**Sanda no Mai!"** A wave of thunder is flies to enemies behind him.

Hiroto fights his opponents with his Rocket Dagger. He then flips a switch as a voice shouts, **"Mission One!" **He then shouts, **"Burning Dagger!" **as the blade emits torrents of flame. He then slashes it to his furthest enemies.

Sam uses his katana and attacks waves of opponents while dodging most of their attacks. He then slashes his sword as enemies in front of him within a straight line are attackedhes it to his fegger. He then flips a switch as a voice shouts, e Thunder with the key in his bracelet and slashes the wordn .

Shraffe fights hordes of opponents with his sword as he deflects any attacks. He then slashes like crazy as any enemies within its range are attacked while enemies out of his range are sucked into the slashes. He presses the battery some more as his sword starts to glow.

"**Death Slash!" **He slashes his sword as a wave of light glides through his enemies. Any enemies that touches the light are dead instantly.

Shraffe then regroups with his friends as there are still enemies left. Shraffe says, "How about this?" He takes out his battery and inserts another battery. A big, black sword appears out of nowhere and Shraffe grabs it.

"**Rekka Daizantou! Bazooka Mode!" **He inserts a black disk, Zero Disk into the sword. "Guys, I need you to put your disk as well," Shraffe said to his friends. They immediately put Yami Disk, Kaze Disk, Phoenix Disk, Tori Disk, Mizu Disk, Joker Disk, Photo Disk, Zo Disk, Ika Disk, Shishi Disk, and Kabuto Disk into Rekka Daizantou side by side.

"**Hozon Rokurindan!" **Shraffe presses the trigger and push the lever as the sword shoots a laser in a form of a sword to the enemies. The gangsters then explode in bigger explosion.

Shraffe and his friends de-transform as he says, "Thus, bringing this story to its end."

"What a fight, man," Tendou praise all of them. Sam says, "Remember guys. This is just the beginning. There will a lot more to come, right readers?"

Shraffe asks Sam, "Are you breaking the 4th wall again?" Sam shocked as he said, "No, I'm not!"

Takeru interfered, "Well, we better get going. This week's Young Animal's idol is Rin Takanashi. I mean, she may not be as hot as Suu-chan, but she is still one my favorite idol."

Shotaro said to Takeru, "Shut up, you pervert. I have a bigger problem. Today I have a date with Mako. And I still not dress up yet!"

Genta asks, "I thought you didn't like her? So, you did have feelings for her?"

Shotaro answered back, "Of course no! Blame my mom for arranges this date."

Shraffe interfered, "Whatever. Let's go home."

As soon as they stepped out of the town, they heard a voice, "You must be the destined boy." Shraffe turns as he sees a man in a beggar clothes. "Who are you?" The man answered, "I know your dad. And I'm here to tell you everything you need to know about the Lost Stone."

All of them are shocked. "Lost Stone?"

* * *

**Here it is. My first fight scene for Shraffe and his friends. I already told you guys, I'm not good in fight scene. What do you think about Shraffe's black Rekka Daizantou? His true abilities yet to come. I talk about Takeru's life because it will be important in the next saga. As you can see, Shraffe is neither Super Sentai nor Kamen Rider. He is an original character I made it myself. Do review this chapter as I find it as the most interesting chapter I wrote so far.**

**Next chapter: Shraffe met a girl and fall in love with her. Takeru beats Chiaki in kendo match. Kotoha met someone she had a feeling with, and that definitely not Takeru or Chiaki. Kotono first appearance as Shinkenger. More coloured Shinkengers will be revealed. And the Saints start to notice enemies greater than Rebel. More to come... ****Oh, there is a scene where Shotaro kisses Mako, on her lips, with Ryunosuke watching.**

**Facts: WAR Zero stories are part of Special Squad, a series that have been planned by me for two years before I have any courages to write it here.  
**


	6. Dragon of Jealousy

Dragon of Jealousy

"What is the Lost Stone?" Shraffe asks the old man. The man was invited to Shraffe's house as they want to know more about the Lost Stone.

"The Lost Stone is an extraordinary stone that was created by using thousand of peoples' souls." Takeru interfered, "You mean, peoples' souls were taken to create the stone?" The man continued, "Not just ordinary people. They killed people with special ability so the stone would be so powerful. The stone are said to grant peoples' wishes." "Aren't that cool. We can just find the stone and wish for the world to be un-destroyed," Shotaro interfered.

"But to get something, you have to sacrifice something with the equal values."

Shraffe responded, "I think I know what had happened. A man use the stone to grants his wishes, to take over this world. But he didn't know that his life is about to be sacrifice by the stone as his wishes are too great in values. And this world was created by that wishes."

Everybody silenced for a while. Why were they created such thing? What are their purposes? Shraffe then asks, "Who are you?" The man stand up and said, "My name is Johan." He then goes out from the house as everybody is looking at him.

Where did I ever heard that name before?

The next day, Shraffe and his friends are at school. Takeru is having a test to upgrade his kendo grade straight to 6-dan, second highest in kendo's grade even though he's just entered kendo club. Anybody can ask for skips in grade if they think they are strong enough. Because Takeru used to learn sword style at home by using real katana (he once cut his hand), he asks for skips to avoid boring in lessons. Unfortunately, at the same time Chiaki also asked for skips to 6-dan Chiaki used to bully Takeru by using kendo stick as he thinks doing this is part of training. So, Takeru and Chiaki have to fight each other to see if they are qualified to upgrade.

"Is this okay?" Takeru asks as he is scared. "Don't worry. If you win this, you will send a message to Ryunosuke-tachi to not mess around with you," Shraffe calmed Takeru.

"This will be 2 out of 3 matches. Are you guys ready?" their kendo teacher and physics teacher, Mister Junid asks them. "Ready to get beaten up, Take-geek?" Chiaki threated Takeru.

Takeru holds his shinai (kendo stick) firmly. The day to fight his bullies back has come. "Round 1, Start!" Junid shouts.

Chiaki runs straight to Takeru as Takeru hits Chiaki's head hard. Everybody silenced. Ryunosuke opened his mouth wide enough that flies entered his mouth without him noticed.

"Itaiiiii!" the sound of the scream means that the hit must be really hurt. "Chiaki-kun!" Kotoha runs towards Chiaki and his head. She always acts as big sister for Chiaki.

"That's hurt, you know that!" Chiaki shouts at Takeru. "Gomenasai…I mean…suit yourself!" Takeru shouts back at Chiaki. Junid thought in his mind, Takeru must be really talented. Nobody ever get to hit Chiaki if he strikes first. Chiaki is the fastest in this club thus the most fearsome.

"Takeru wins Round 1!"

Chiaki said as he stands up, "That's it. I will become very dangerous when I'm angry." Takeru said, "Well, why don't we try it out." He put his shinai on top of his right shoulder.

"Round 2, start!"

Chiaki runs towards Takeru and hits rapidly. Takeru tried to defend himself as but Chiaki is just too fast for him. He then tried to fight back but Chiaki keeps dodging it. Chiaki then kicks Takeru's left feet and hit his back immediately. Takeru fell down. "Chiaki wins Round 2!"

"How's that, Take-geek?" Takeru's back is really hurt but he smiled. Sam and Shraffe realize it. "Why is he smiling?" asks Sam. "Shhhh. This is the good part." Said Shraffe as if he knows what Takeru is going to do.

"Round 3, start!"

Chiaki runs towards Takeru as he uses the same rapidly moves earlier. Takeru moves backward while dodging it. He then strikes Chiaki at several places quickly and moves backward. Chiaki screams as he tries to throw his shinai towards Takeru. Takeru grabs Chiaki's shinai, throws both of the shinai upward, hits Chiaki with his knee, grabs both shinai as they fall on top of them and beats Chiaki. Chiaki falls down and faints as Ryunosuke, Mako and Kotoha runs toward him.

"Takeru wins!" Shraffe and his friends cheered as Ryunosuke looks at them with hatred.

After they gone out from school, Shraffe brings them to a shopping complex to celebrate Takeru graduation to 6-dan.

Shraffe said to Takeru, "Congratulation, Takeru. Oh yeah, and happy birthday." Everybody shocked. "Oh no, we got excited and forgot your birthday. Gomenasai, Takeru," said Rika.

"It's okay. You guys are not the only one. Jii-san and Kotono also forget my birthday," said Takeru.

Shraffe said, "Don' you worry. This is the main reason why I brought you guys here. Now, let's split up and buy Takeru's presents. I'm going to buy his cake. We'll meet up at food court." Everybody then splits up to search Takeru's presents.

Meanwhile, Mako brings Ryunosuke, Chiaki and Kotoha to the same shopping complex. "Hey, Chiaki. Try to cheer up. Let's forget about Takeru today, right?" said Kotoha. Chiaki responds, "Alright, Nee-san. But, if I ever met him, I'm going to kill him." All of them then split up to go to their own different destinations.

While finding a shop, Kotoha feels something. She then went to toilet to let out her faeces. In the toilet, there are 5 rooms. She pushes slowly the first 3 doors to make sure if there is someone inside. All of them are locked. She then pushes the 4th door as it is open. She then checked if there is a lock but found that the lock is broken. She then pushes the 5th door but disappointed as it is locked.

She stands there thinking what she should do. After the world destroyed, there are no longer male toilets and female toilets. What left is unisex toilet, means everybody gender use the same places. She had no time to gone to other floors but what if a man barges in when she's having her time? Her stomach getting hurt. She then enters the 4th room. Few seconds later a man comes out of the 5th room. A man, wearing a blue jacket and a pair of blue jean then enters the toilet and pushes the 4th room only to see Kotoha is having her time without her pants intact.

"ARRRGGGGHHHH!"

The man asked her while turn around, "Why didn't you lock the door?" Kotoha answered, "Gomenasai, but the lock is broken?" "I see," the man replied. She must have entered this place when there is only a room available. He then reach out his pocket, take out a rope, close his eyes with his hand and give the rope to Kotoha.

"Take this. Tied it to the knob and give it to me." Kotoha asks, "Why?" he then replied, "I will guard this room from outside. When you have done, just knock the door." Kotoha then do what he told and give the rope to him. Then man then pull the rope to close the door.

Kotoha thinks, why he is so good to her. He didn't try to take advantages on her and even guard her from outside. It is so rare to find this type of man. Kotoha then feels something strange. Her heartbeat is really fast. Oh no. did she fall in love with him? She then realizes that her happy time is already finished.

She knocks the door and the man opens it slowly. "Arigato." She thanks him as her heartbeat is getting faster. She then runs from there. The man mumbled, "What a weird girl. But she's kind of cute."

Shraffe is at a cake shop as he saw someone familiar and said, "Hi Sarah." It was Sarah, his roommate. "Hey there." Sarah replied. This is the first time they talked together since the ceremony. "I remember you. You're Shraffe, right?", she asks.

Shraffe, shocked that she remembered him, answered, "Wow, I must be becoming really famous after the ceremony."

"Yes, you are. And you look like a nice person. I'm looking forward to become your roommate." Shraffe smiled as he said, "We are going to celebrate our friend, Takeru's birthday at food court. You are invited to the party." Sarah said, "Takeru, huh? I think I know him. So that's why you bought that cake? Okay. I'll come. I still had time." She then went to other place.

Shraffe looks at her as she walks away. Wow, even though she had a very high status, she seems so friendly and willingly to come to such place. Besides, she's cute.

Shotaro is searching for jackets as Takeru's present. Suddenly, someone touches his shoulder and whispered, "Hi, Sho-kun." He stands there, silenced. Oh no, it's Mako. He then ignores her and continue look at the jacket. Mako then said, "Sho-kun, you leave me no choice." Shotaro then feels something touched he's "bottom" and shocked. "Are you trying to molest me?" Shotaro asks Mako.

"You're the one who ignores me. Besides, isn't it okay to do such thing?" Mako said. Shotaro replied, "Nani? You called molesting people's b*** is okay?" Mako then said, "But, aren't you are my fiancé?" "That does not mean you can touch mine anytime you want!" He then picks a jacket and goes to the counter. Mako follows him from behind.

"Can you stop following me?" Shotaro asks. "Is there any way that could make you leave me right now?" Before Mako opens her mouth, Shotaro suddenly said, "Okay. I think I know a way."

Shotaro holds Mako's arms as Mako becomes clueless about his action. He then slowly approaches his face towards her face. At the same time Ryunosuke, who walks around, saw this event and hide to see what's going on. Shotaro then kisses Mako's lips. Ryunosuke, who saw this event, sit down and tears rolled down her cheeks. Why is Shotaro kissing her? And why Mako didn't even try to resist.

They kissed for almost a minute when Yaiko entered the store. He snaps a picture of them with his hand phone and asks, "How long are you going to do such thing?" Shotaro and Mako then stop kissing. Both of them are blush and Mako runs away from there.

Shotaro is shocked with what he just did. What in the world is he doing? Didn't he hate her so much? As for Mako, she smiled and goes from there and met up with Kotoha. Yaiko then said, "Wow, you finally done it. You two really suits together." Shotaro then shouts, "What are you talking about? I'm just trying to get rid of her!" "By kissing her? That's the best choice you've ever done. By the way, did you paid for that jacket? Shotaro realized it as he then quickly goes to the counter.

Shraffe who just went out from a bookstore, holding plastics, meet Mako and Kotoha. "Hi. What are you hold?" Mako asks him. "Owh, it's a cake. Today is Takeru's birthday. We're going to celebrate here." Kotoha then replied, "Wow, can we join?" Shraffe, smiled, said, "It's okay with us. But I just saw Chiaki pass by with a long face. You guys must be come here from school, right? I think you guys better check if Chiaki and Ryunosuke are busy. They would not like it if you join us." Mako then sighed, "You right." She is looking forward to meet Shotaro after what they had done

"By the way, Mako, if you are already engaged with Shotaro, why did you still hangs out with Ryunosuke? You could join us. Maybe that's the reason why Shotaro hate you so much." Mako shocked. It's that why Shotaro always run away from her? To avoid Ryunosuke? But she had to do stay with Ryunosuke. She afraid something bad will happen if she ever leaves him.

Before she could answer, suddenly a voice is heard. "Hey, Shraffe!" Kotoha turned around to look at the voice. She is shocked with what she saw. It's the same man that helped her in the toilet earlier.

"Hey, Shraffe. Long time no see," the man said to Shraffe. Kotoha then asks, "Did you know him?" "Know him? He's my cousin. He learned at Ruamrudee International School."

Kotoha then smiled. She is really happy to hear that. Mako, who saw Kotoha's expression, asks Shraffe, "What is his name?" Shraffe then answered, "We called him Ryan."

"His real name?" Mako asks again.

"I would like to tell you guys, but promise me don't laugh. And make sure you not tell Ryunosuke and Chiaki about his name, okay?"

Both Kotoha and Mako nod. Kotoha's eyes glowing.

"His real name is Chimatsuri Doukoku."

"EHHH!" Both of them shocked. Mako tried to stop laugh. But Kotoha gives different reaction. She said, "That's the most beautiful name I've ever heard." Mako, Shraffe and Ryan shocked. "EHHH!" Shraffe then suspected something. "Meet you guys at the food court."

At the food court, Takeru and others are waiting for Shraffe when they saw Shraffe and Ryan. Sam said happily, "Ryan, how are you?" All of them are happy to see Ryan and forgot about Takeru.

Suddenly, a cat jumped in front of Takeru.

"CAAAAT!"

Mako and Kotoha, who are on their way to meet them, heard Takeru's scream and runs towards them. Mako then asks, "You scared of cat? What type of man are you?" Takeru then replied panickly, "Not when you had a trauma that had anything to do with cats!"

He remembered the time when Tanba, Kaoru's guardian once put a cat inside his trousers. Tanba supposed to teach Kaoru, Kotono and Takeru about Mojikara, but instead he paid attention to Kaoru only. He even mocked Takeru and Kotono for they are not Shiba. He is the main reason they moved away.

The party starts normally with lots of reactions. Kotoha and Ryan are seen to sit together and talked. Mako and Shotaro are seen to drink in the same glass with different straws. The kissing incident surely makes them closer. Hiroto asks Yaiko, "Why are they look so close together. Aren't Shotaro supposed to hate her?" Yaiko replied, "This happen because of this." He then show Hiroto the picture he snapped earlier. Everybody start to gather around to see the picture. "Shotaro, did you kissed Mako?" shouted Inoue as everybody shout, "OOOOOOHHH!" Much to their surprise, Shotaro and Mako ignore them and start to hold each other's hand.

Shraffe walks toward Takeru and gives plastic contain the book that he bought in the bookstore. "Here, this is your present." Takeru confusedly asks, "Why don't you wait until we open it together with other presents?" Shraffe smiled as he says, "Why don't you take a look?"

Takeru opens the plastic carefully and take out the book. He is so surprised to see the book's cover. "WOW! Weekly Playboy Henshin Hotties Special Edition! There is Suzuka Morita, Rin Takanashi, Yumi Sugimoto, Ayumi Kinoshita, Katou Natsuki and Rina Koike! There is also Matsuzaka Tori, Kimito Tani and Shogo Suzuki as well as Kimito Totani! Thanks, man!" Shraffe smiled as he saw Sarah. He then walks toward Sarah and talk together. Suddenly, a voice is heard loudly.

"MAAAKOOO!"

It was Ryunosuke. Everybody silenced. He runs toward Shotaro and punch him. Mako stops him from ding anything further. "What are you doing with my girlfriend?"Shotaro then shouts back, "She is your girlfriend? She is my fiancée!"

Ryunosuke is shocked to hear that. He then screams as his body changing into something large. It was a giant, blue dragon. The dragon then attacks everybody around him and grab Mako away.

Shotaro chase him until they are out from the place and ended up in a forest behind it. Shotaro then inserts Joker Memory and Cyclone Memory and flip the Double Driver to become Double. "Sho-kun," Mako saw the transformation and takes out her Shodo Phone. She then writes HEAVEN and flip it to become Shinken Pink. She then attacks the dragon until she fell down.

Shotaro pull the Joker Memory and changed it with Trigger Memory. He use Trigger Magnum he gets by using Trigger Memory to shoot the dragon. The dragon still looks strong and burn them with fire from his mouth.

"**Kaen No Mai!"**

"**Sanda No Mai!"**

"**Zero Blast!"**

Shraffe asks them, "Are you guys okay?" Mako shocked and asks, "Are you guys?..." Yaiko interfered, "That is one big dragon." Takeru asks, "How do we beat him?" Shotaro replied, "Don't worry. Leave it to me."

He then changes Cyclone with Luna and shots blasts that turn every time it is nearly missed thus giving him accurate shots. He then insert the Trigger into a slot in the Magnum and closed it.

"**Trigger, Maximum Drive!"**

"**Trigger Full Burst!"**

Thousand blasts were released from the Magnum towards the dragon the dragon then faints and return into Ryunosuke. Shotaro said, "So, that's the reason why are you still with him. You want to make sure he didn't end up killing people nearby." Mako cried and said, "Gomenasai! I had to do this. But I still loves you. Gomenasai! Gomenasai!"

Shotaro walks away. "Sho-kun!" Shotaro then said, "Don't worry. I'll give you babies. It's a promise." "So, he really likes her," said Shraffe as they walk away from Mako and Ryunosuke.

At Shraffe's house, Shotaro looks at the ceiling and daydreaming. He still thinks about Mako. He is already fall in love with her. "Promise is a promise," he said alone. Rika asks him interested, "What promise?"

Shotaro then shouts, "Nothing!" Everybody laugh as Rika chase after Shotaro to ask him about his promise.

That night, Shraffe feels sick all of a sudden. His eyes turn black and fangs appeared besides his teeth. Ayumi enter his room suddenly and shocked to see Shraffe. "Shraffe-chan, what happen?"

Shraffe then grabs Ayumi and trying to bites her neck. Ayumi quickly push him to the wall behind him. He then return to normal and asks her, "What just happen?"

* * *

**Seriously, what's just happen? Well, anything could happen in this story. So, which one is your favorite scene? Mine is when Shotaro and Mako kissing. It is so hard to describe it though. Do review this story, okay. Any comment and suggestion are acceptable.  
**

**Facts: The reason this story is updated fast because I got ideas so suddenly. So, why wasting your time?**

**Next chapter: ShinkenOh vs ShinkenOh, Shraffe's lineage exposed, Two Kotoha, and one of them is not Ayakashi that can copied people's appearance. Mako kills Ryunosuke. Takeru already married? More to come**

**Gomenasai: I couldn't put Kotono because it is still too early for her. Sorry, guys.  
**


	7. More Mysteries

More Mysteries

"What's just happen?" Both of Shraffe and Ayumi are clueless on what happened. "You're such an interesting boy," a voice is heard. It was Shraffe's father, Nazm.

"What are you talking about?" Nazm replied calmly, "You just activated Vampire blood." Shraffe is shocked. Vampire blood?

"Usually, we can only activate Saito's power when we're dead. And after a few years, all of our blood will activate their respective powers. But you're power came after a few days. And you're not even dead yet."

Shraffe thinks and thinks. Vampire blood? Could it possibly because of "him"? He asks Nazm, "What did Syer had done in his life?" Nazm replied, "Not just Syer. Most of our ancestors did something."

"You see, Saito's powers came from a stone. That stone has the same power with the Lost Stone. Our first ancestor who fights evil after Saito is Syer. Syer had sacrificed so many happiness in his life so that we won't do the same thing. Syer married Gita, a Vampire queen and accidently divorced her. He then married Gita's twin, Aluna. Aluna also possessed Vampire's abilities but she also inherited cursed seal." Nazm then shows a long tattoo-like shape that suddenly appeared on top of his right arm.

"Hakeim, Syer and Aluna's second son, also inherited Saito's powers and fights evil. He then married Suri, a girl that possessed a power that could destroy the whole universe with one shot. Zmi, Hakeim's first son, done the same thing. He married Laura, a girl that could create her own dimension. Zri, Zmi's second son, married Cinta, Laura's cousin. Zri's son then married a Werewolf although he did not fight."

"Zmi II, Zri's grandson and your grandfather, fights the new evil and married Liyana, a Fortune Teller. I also fight evil and I've married your mom. She possessed a mysterious power that we never know what it is until now."

Shraffe looks at his dead. He never knows his families had such a history. He suddenly realized something. "Wait, did you mean…" Nazm interfered, "Yes, you've possessed Saito's, Vampire, Seal, Destructre, Saito'..d such a history. he a mysterious power that we never know what it is until now."mi, Hakeim'ive, Dimension, Werewolf, Fortune Teller and mysterious powers." Shraffe and Ayumi shocked and looked at each other. Ayumi and Sam is his cousin. That's must mean they also possessed those powers except his mom's.

"By the way, I come upstairs to give you a present. Happy birthday." Shraffe looks at his dead, he forgot about Ayumi and his birthday. "This is your present." Nazm shows his bracelet as the bracelet is shining. A figure then goes out from the bracelet.

The figure is a beautiful girl with black-long hair. She looks at him, smiling. Shraffe never saw her, but he feels like he knows her. He then feels something on his palm. A weird circle appeared on his palm.

The girl sat down and rub his palm, "So, you're my master?" Master? What does she mean? And who is she?"

"From nowadays, she is your soul mate, and your servant," Nazm said. Shraffe looks at his dead. Servant?

"She is an artificial intelligent that can transform into anything and possessed anything." Shraffe, asks, "So, she is a robot?" To much of his shock, his dad laughed and said, "No, you silly. She also can breed, like her mom."

"Mom?" Shraffe asks his dad. "Yes, the only thing is, she is asexual." Shraffe and Ayumi shocked. Huh? Asexual? Is she experimented human like Ryan?

"Well, good night. Oh, she sleeps in this bracelet." Nazm throws a bracelet to him. That bracelet looks just like his dad's.

The next day, Shraffe and his friends hang out in Shraffe's house. Shraffe decide to get some fresh air and gets out. He then saw a beautiful girl wearing kimono come toward his house.

"I'm sorry. Can I help you?" he asks her. She then replied, "I'm looking for Matsuzaka Takeru. Did you know him?"

Meanwhile, Takeru opens the door when he saw the girl is standing in front of the door. The girl then hugged him. "Takeru-kun, I missed you so much!"

Everybody is shocked to see them. Inoue asks Takeru, "Who is she?"

The girl answered, "My name is Michiko. Haruna Michiko. I'm Takeru's wife."

"EHHHH!" Rika confused and asks, "Takeru, since when you are married?"

Meanwhile, Shraffe and Nia sit outside when a man suddenly appeared before him.

"Hi, Shraffe. It's good to meet you." Shraffe looks at the man and shocked. The man looks just like him. He stands up and asks, "Who are you?" The man replied, "My name is Shraffe. And I'm here because I have to give you this." He gives Shraffe a piece of paper and disappeared.

Shraffe, confuse, looks around to find the man when he saw Kotoha and…Kotoha? There are two Kotoha outside Shraffe's house. One of them called him, "Hi, Shraffe!"

"Wow, what's with the smile? And who is she?" Kotoha answered, "She is my sister. Her name is Suzuka." Shraffe gives his hand to Suzuka as they shake hands.

Suddenly, Shraffe's brains feels sick and fainted. He then wakes up and found himself in other place. This must be a dream, he thinks. A man who he met earlier appeared before him.

"Hi, Shraffe. Welcome to what we call as Nexus." Nexus? What is that? Shraffe asks him, "Who are you?" the man answered, "My name is Ashraf Naqiudin. My friends usually call me Shraffe, but you can call me Naqiu."

"Before you ask for more, let me tell you something. I come from the world that you have saved in your future. The reason why I come here is to help you save your world, like what I did before."

Shraffe asks, "Did you mean, you're my future?" Naqiu nodded and said, "Thanks to you, we had different life than you had right now."

"Now, I want to tell you about the paper. The paper contains a map to a place. When mid holiday, bring your friends there. You will know anything about the Lost Stone."Shraffe looks at him. So, he will know something about the Lost Stone there. He can't wait to go to that place.

"Before we leave, do you want to ask something about my current life? Oh, you better hurry before Kotoha ended up giving you CPR" Naqiu asks. Shraffe then said, "Can't you tell me who is your girlfriend?" Naqiu smiled and said, "Sarah and Kotoha."

Shraffe then wakes up to see Kotoha ready to give hi CPR. Shraffe asks her, "What are you doing?" Takeru, who is also there, said, "Dude, we think you are going to die. That's why she trying to give you CPR."

"But why her?" Shraffe asks them when he thinks of something, "Ryan, is this your idea?" Ryan panickly turn his head and said, "Nope."

Few days later, their holiday are over. Ryan returns to his hometown, Territory T. Michiko, Takeru's wife, transferred to their school when she heard that Takeru is a pervert. Suzuka, Kotoha's sister, also transferred there.

The day before schools start, they had to bring their stuff into their dormitories. Shraffe is in his room when Sarah comes in with her stuffs. "Do you want me to help you?," Shraffe asks her. Sarah then asks, "Do you want to help me?"

Shraffe said, "Hey, I asked the question first. Whatever." He then helps her out. Suddenly, Sarah trips and falls down. Shraffe quickly catch her. They then looked at each other. Sarah quickly stands up and looks at other places. "Gomen," she said.

Shraffe's friends entered the room suddenly. Takeru is heard said something to Michiko, "I already told you, it will take a month till you can switch room with Kotoha. Besides, she already had a boyfriend." It seems that Michiko trying to make sure that Takeru won't do anything to Kotoha.

In the midst of the noise, Shraffe and Sarah sneak around and get out of the room. "Wow, your friend really noisy," said Sarah. Shraffe agreed, "Yes, and they will talk about anything at anywhere." Both of them laughed.

"Shraffe, can I talk to you for a while?" Suzuka said to Shraffe. Suzuka seems to be interested to Shraffe since they met for the first time. "Okay, but why don't you say it right now?" Shraffe said to Suzuka.

"Did you remember her?"

"Her?" Shraffe asks Suzuka. Suzuka then runs away like seeing something.

The rest of the weeks are just normal days. They had to study, study, and study most of the time. Shraffe and Sarah become closer day by day. Takeru, on the other hand, meet up with two boys and a girl calling themselves as vassals of Matsuzaka family. Sam and Ayumi always seen suspiciously together. Yaiko is currently being harassed by their teacher, Yuria. Suzuka keeps running away from Shraffe every time she sees him.

One day, Shraffe and his friends hang out at school's garden for lunch. "Shraffe-sensei, how is my sushi" Genta asks Shraffe. Shraffe once made sushi from strawberries, oranges and chocolates. Shraffe's friends loves his sushi so much, especially Genta. He is obsessed with everything about sushi.

"Your sushi is good, but it's still kinda plain," Shraffe said to Genta. Genta feels sad and said, "Not again." Rika then cheered him up, "Don't worry. Practice make perfect."

Suddenly, Sarah grabs Shraffe hands and takes him away. Everybody looks at them with confusion. Ayumi then realized something, "Could it be?"

At one corner of school's garden, Sarah asks Shraffe a weird question. "Did you love me?" Shraffe feels weird. Indeed, he loves her. But he never said that in front of her. He afraid that he is going to be rejected ng to be in front of her. he estion. "es him. he made himself. those due to their different status. Sarah's families are wealthy as Shraffe comes from normal family.

An earthquake suddenly happened to that place. It is impossible, thinks Shraffe. They are at Territory M. This place never had an earthquake. Fireballs raining heavily upon to the school.

Rebel has come to the school to make all the students, teachers and staffs their hostages. Groups of Saint are currently outside the school.

"How are the hostages right now?" one of the Saint asks his men. The Saint is John, Hiroto and Yumi's cousin. "They are guarded heavily. It is dangerous to bust in," a Saint with afro hair said to John. "Right now, we can only wait."

At a class where the hostages are kept, Shraffe said to Hiroto, "Why is your pervert cousin is here?" Shraffe never likes him as he is more pervert than Takeru. He used to sexually harassed Yumi. Hiroto answered, "Maybe because there is a high-class Rebel here.

Shraffe thinks, that should make senses. As a captain of Saint, John only came to someplace when a high-class Rebel is spotted. Sam asks him, "Should we change now?"

"No. If we change right now, Saint that are captured here may see us and who knows what will happen then," answered Shraffe. Their identities need to be secret for a while. Shraffe continued, "We'll change when there is chance." Even captured Saints are not change as they think the same thing.

They're captured for nearly an hour. Not even once Saints out there tried to sneak in.

All of the hostages waited in despair. They are guarded heavily and there is no chance to slip through. This may be the reason why Saints still gathered outside. The Rebel didn't call them and do nothing.

"That's sure is strange," Shraffe said to his friends. "Why are the Rebel did not do anything? Are they doing something here?" Tendou then said, "Let's find out."

"Looks like I have to do this," said Shraffe as he closes his eyes to concentrate using his power. He never try to use his family's powers as he thinks he did not need them.

Everything around them suddenly stop. Shraffe had used his powers to stops time. Only Shraffe and his friends are moving. They then transformed and runs outside.

As the time is restored, Shraffe and his friends fights several enemies along the corridor. Most of the Rebel are using guns to fight them. Suddenly, a group of monsters come and attack them.

"Monster?" Inoue shocked. Sam said to Inoue, "Don't you know? Some of the Rebels were reported can transform into monsters." They fight the enemies as more of them comes.

The corridor then explodes as Shraffe and his friends are separated from each other. Seeing this, captured Saints took their chances and transform as well.

Tendou and Inoue were fighting monsters at school's field when suddenly they are attacked by fireballs. They then de-transform. A man walks toward them and said, "Tendou, long time no see."

Tendou looks at the man and shocked. "YOU!" The man laughed and said, "I am Menos, top of Rebel's officer. Tendou, trying to stands up, shouts, "You're the one who killed my sister!"

**[FLASHBACK]**

It was raining heavily. Tendou and his sister are running away from Menos. Menos shoots out beam and nearly hits them. Tendou and his sister are separated. Menos then grabbed the girl and walks away. Tendou trying to chase them but realized that his feet was stucked in quicksand. He can only shouts, "Hiyori!"

**[PRESENT]**

Tendou stands up and transform into KR Kabuto and attacks Menos. Menos dodge the attack and walks backward from Tendou. He then puts on his weird-looking belt, inserts a big needle and transforms into something. Inoue shocks, "You are…"

Menos said calmly, **" Darkness Is My Game, Orochimaru."**

Tendou attacks him with his Kunai Gun but he is too strong for him. Inoue transforms as he shouts, "Tendou, lets attack him together!"

"**Rider Kick!"**

"**Final Attack Ride, Da-Da-Da-Da-Dark Decade!"**

Inoue and Tendou try to kick him but he grabs their foot and throw them away. He then said, "The time is near. This place will be finish."

Meanwhile, Shraffe is fighting monsters alone when a Saint in armor comes and help hm. "Are you okay?" the Saint, who is a girl, asks."

"Sarah?" Shraffe asks her. He heard her voices ad quickly recognize it. The girl is shocked and said, "You are…"

Suddenly, a large vine grabs her and pull her away. "Sarah!" Shraffe chases the vine.

The vine brings Sarah to a place. It was the school's underground. Sarah is tied to a tree. In the middle of the place, a girl appeared from a tree and said, "So, you're his new love?"

Sarah asks her, "Who are you?" A voice answered, "Diana." It was Shraffe.

"You are supposed to die two years ago," Shraffe said to Diana. She asks him as she walks toward him, "Don't you love me? You said you love me." Her face change as they is fangs among her teeth.

"You are…It can't be." Shraffe shocked to see her face. As far as he knows, she is not a Vampire. How can she have that kind of power?

Shraffe remembers something.

**[FLASHBACK]**

Shraffe and Diana, who looks different that time, are sitting in a forest. "Do you really love me?" Diana asks him. He answered, "Yes, I am."

"But why did you want to bite me?" she asks again. Shraffe smiled and said, "Think it as a token of our love."

He then bites her neck slowly.

**[PRESENT]**

Diana asks him, "Did you remember?"

Shraffe can't accept it. Why didn't he remember those?

A voice is heard.

"Because that is not you. Your Vampire powers is too strong that it have its own ego. The power took over your body and reacts with your love toward Diana."

Shraffe thinks, but it is still me biting her right?

The voices said again, "It's not the body's fault. It's the mind's fault."

The voice is right. He didn't know anything that time. His body was taken over. He stands up and face her.

"Believe it or not, it wasn't me who bite you. And I didn't love you since you're gone."

Diana stops. She then asks angrily, "It was her, right? She was your love, RIGHT!" She pointed at Sarah.

Shraffe smiled and answered, "No, you are wrong. It IS her who I love." He then transforms and attacks her. She could not been touched. Large vines are defending her. He then is hit and fall down.

He inserts a black battery into his belt and changes his form. His armor is now bat-themed armor. It was Marzonn Vampire Form.

Shraffe runs toward Sarah and releases her. They then attacks the vines together. Shraffe summons a sword from his hand and slashes one of the vines. Sarah shoots the other vine with her gun. "Nice one," Shraffe compliments her.

Diana changes into a monster and attack them. Shraffe and Sarah could not defend themselves as she is too strong for them.

Diana's hand change into a sharp blade and tried to stabs Shraffe but Sarah shoots her. Shraffe slashes her with his sword.

Sarah insert a flat, squared object into her gun as the gun is charged.

"**Charging Finish! Shoot, Ready!"**

She then shoots a large beam towards Diana. Shraffe presses his battery and jump upward.

"**Bat Slash!"**

He then slashes Diana downward. Diana is explodes and return as a human. Shraffe puts her on his lap. She said to Shraffe, "I…love…you…always." She then died.

The place is suddenly shaken and explode. It was a large explosion.

Two days later, Shraffe and his friends is hanging out in a place. He remembered the time his schools explodes.

**[FLASHBACK]**

Shraffe and Sarah was running away as the places shaken. The school was suddenly exploded. Shraffe accidently activated a shield using his power to protect everybody.

**[PRESENT]**

Shraffe and his friends are having a meeting about what are they going to do in holiday. Since the school was exploded, all the students were given holiday while the school is repaired.

"Why don't we go to the safe house?" asks Sam. Shraffe answered, "Well, this is the time, right? The repair work will going to take long time to finish."

Shraffe suddenly sensed something on the front door. He then opens the door and saw Sarah. "Sarah? What are you doing here?" he asks her.

Sarah then pointing her gun toward Shraffe. "You are under arrest for an attempt to fight Saints." Shraffe walks backward and said, "Why don't you sit down first and let me tell you why are we doing this." Yaiko asks him, "What are you doing? She's a Saint! A SAINT!"

Sarah walks in and sit down. She thinks, what is she doing? Shraffe maybe trapping her. But, for some reason he can be trusted.

Shraffe then explain everything to Sarah. After that, he asks her, "Are you still going to arrest us?" he then sees something on Sarah's face. She is crying.

"It must be hard…to have that kind of burden," said Sarah, sobbing. Shraffe touches her shoulder and said, "It's because I have friend that I don't care to have such burden."

Sarah looks at him and said, "Can I join you?"

"EHHHH!"

Everybody are shock. Shraffe asks her, "Why?" Sarah answered, "I wanted to stop all the cries in this world. And…" she blushed. "I love you."

Everybody stands there, silenced. Shraffe smiled and hugs her. He whispered to her ear, "I love you too."

Shraffe then said to everybody, "Let's go home and pack your thing. We are going to the safe house tomorrow morning."

* * *

**The worst chapter i've ever made. I hope I will never have to make such chapters again...**

**Something to tell you guys, next chapters will be final CHAPTERS.**

**But don't worry, there will be the sequel for WAR Zero Destroyed World.**

**Just wait...  
**


	8. Kirana Village

Kirana Village

Shraffe, Sarah and their friends were in their base early in the morning. Shraffe looks at the map to the safe house. "So, where is it?" asks Sam.

"That's weird," said Shraffe. "The map says the place is in Malaysia. The thing is, there is no such place."

Shraffe suddenly thinks of something. "What if…" he muttered as he searches the box his father gives him. He then takes out a map. He compares the map with his map. "I knew it," he said to his friends.

"You see, Territory M used to be known as Malaysia."

Since the world destroyed, there are no longer countries. They had changed some country names with Territory and letter A-Z. They then combine other country with some Territory.

"So, we don't need to go overseas?" Ayumi asks him, disappointed.

"Don't worry, we'll go next time," Sam comforts her. Ayumi hugs him and said, "Thank you, Sam-niichan." Sam and Ayumi always act as they are brother and sister. Even though Ayumi looks like she have some sort of feelings toward Shraffe, but she usually seen around with Sam.

Shraffe stands and said, "Let's go guys."

They went to their destination by Nia. Nia changed herself into a van.

After a while, they finally reached their destination…or not. "A forest?" Genta asks Shraffe, disbelief. "You gotta be kidding me."

"What, do you think it will be that easy?" Shraffe asks him. Takeru said, "It won't be called as safe house if it was easy to reach."

They then walk for another hour and reached the safe house. "Finally…" said Shotaro as he is exhausted.

"So, the safe house is actually a village?" said Inoue.

He is true. The village looks peace and quiet. It looks like a normal village. But what surprise them is what they saw when they entered the village.

As soon as their feet stepped in the village, there is no longer orange sky. The sky is clear blue and it is very bright, just like in Nazm's pictures.

"Wow, this place is a wow," said Takeru, shocked. They never saw such beautiful scenery with their own eyes. Their bodies feel much stronger and healthier.

"You guys must be outsiders," a voice said to them. It was a boy with red hair. "It is a long time since guests came to this village."

"Welcome to Kampung Senara. My name is Izani. Call me Jan." Jan shakes his hand with Shraffe. He then said, "Such a washiwashi feeling."

"Washiwashi?" they ask Jan. Such a weird language.

"Yeah. You guys must be munimuni," he said.

"JAN!"

Jan turns around and saw a girl runs toward him. "What is it, Mele?" Jan asks her.

Mele said to Shraffe, "I'm sorry. He loves to use weird language."

Shraffe smiled and said to them, "Its okay. We actually trying to find this address." He shows the address to Jan and Mele.

Jan said anxiously, "Ah, I know this place. It's just dukiduki."

"Dukiduki?"

"Its means the place is nearby," said Mele.

Jan and Mele bring them to a mansion. "Wow. In this small villages, there is such big mansion," said Tendou, disbelief.

The mansion's door suddenly opens and a girl is standing inside. Jan said to her, "Ghost! There is someone wanted to see you!"

The girl walks and saw Shraffe's face. She suddenly flies to Shraffe and hugs him. Everybody is shock.

"Master, you've finally came," the girl said sobbing. "Master?" asks Shraffe.

"Ah, why don't you guys come in," the girl offer them. Shraffe and his friends enter the house along with Jan and Mele.

Inside, the girl told everything about her and the village. She is Fatin, Syer's dead sister but her power is kept inside the house to take care of the house. The village has been protected by Syer and his generation. When the world is destroyed, Nazm manages to contain the village in interdimensional rift to preserve the sunlight as the sun is the source of Affliate's powers. Jan and Mele is part of Affliate in this village.

"Do you know anything about the Lost Stone?" Sam asks Fatin.

Fatin answered, "I can't say much about the stone, but someone from here knows a lot." Shraffe quickly asks her, "Who is she? Where is she?"

Fatin stands up and grabs a photo. She then shows them the photo. "This is Miko," she said as she points to a girl. "Unfortunately, she is missing. Some say she got captured by Saint."

Everybody disappointed. Shraffe raise his hand and sends a light upward. "Nia, I want you to find her." Nia responded, "Yes, master."

Everybody look at him. "My dad has a satellite. We can use the satellite."

Hiroto saw something in the picture and grab it. "Mom?"

Hiroto's mother, Miu Suto, is a friend of Nazm. She used to work with Nazm. She was also used Go-Onger systems, the systems that Yumi inherited.

"Well, while waiting for Nia, why don't we stay here for a while?" suggested Shraffe.

"Yeah, you can meet our matemate!" said Jan.

"Matemate?"

Jan and Mele brought them to their place where they met with Kouga, Ferhad and Miku. They are also Affliate's members.

Suddenly, Shraffe, Sam and Ayumi sense a threat. "Zowazowa," said Jan as if he also sensed the same thing.

All of them run toward a village nearby to find the threat. It was Rebel.

"Them again?" asks Inoue. "They never know when to give up, huh?"

Jan then shout, "Guys, let's do it!"

Jan does a Wushu pose and shouts, **"Tagire! Kimono no Chikara!"**

Mele shouts, **"Geki Gaisou!"**

Kouga raises his katana and draw a bright-line circle with it. The circle moves downward toward him.

Ferhad wears a belt and inserts a kunai (ninja's knife) into it while shouts, **"Henshin!"**

Miku presses buttons (which have some sort of numbers) on her bracelet and shouts, **"Install, Megaranger!"**

All of them transform.

**"In my body flows infinite power. Unbreakable Body, Geki Red!"**

"**For Jan's love I live, for Jan's love I fight as his love warrior. Geki Jyu Chameleon-Ken, Geki Chameleon!"**

"**Slaying evil is my honor, GARO the Golden Knight!"**

"**I will be a leader, a just leader, Ninja Naruto!"**

"**Mega Pink!"**

Jan and his friends then shout together, **"Even the world has destroyed, humanity will survive! Kirana Warriors!"**

As the Kirana Warriors attack the Rebel, Shraffe and his friends stood behind them, silenced. They were shocked to see such role call.

"Kirana Warriors…from Kirana Village?" whispered Takeru. Jan's village is called Kirana Village.

Sam thinks, Wow, even GARO have its own role call.

They then transform and help the Kirana Warriors fights Rebel.

Suddenly, Shraffe is shot from behind. He turns around to see something even readers will shock if they could imagine the shooter.

It was Shinken Yellow, wearing a bullet-proof vest and her belt has a slot to put guns. She said, "Owh, I'm in the wrong time…"

A voice than shout, "Stop right there!"

An armored figure appears in front of Shraffe. The man said to Shinken Yellow, "I'll make sure that your treachery will stop. Besides, he is not pregnant yet. You are in the wrong time."

The girl responded, "Do you know when he will pregnant?"

"Chapters after Miko are saved. You have to wait syer1001 to finish of that part first."

Shraffe recognized their voices. It was his and Kotoha's.

The girl said, frustrated, "Owh, that's my baby inside Ta…" The man quickly interfered, "Don't say it! You know how many spoilers we just gave to the reader? If you want the HIM to be pregnant, stop talking, and GO!"

They then had gone into thin air. Shraffe stood there, shocked. What happen after Miko is saved? He can't wait to see what happen. And what with that Shinken Yellow? She doesn't look like samurai.

Sam snaps him out of his thought and said, "Enough dreaming?"

Shraffe shocks and shoots a man behind Sam.

Meanwhile, Rika, Mizuki and Miku were fighting horde of Mutated Rebel (you know, the one that can change into monsters?) when Rika was shot and separated from her group.

"Well, well, well. Why in the world does a Gosei Angel is working with a group that fights Saint?"

A figure, known as Gosei Blue, stands in front of her. He is pointing his Seaick Bowgun towards her. He then continued, "Gosei Angel supposed to work with Saint." He shoots her and damaging Rika's left feet in the process.

Rika said to the man, "Stop it, Hyde." She is struggling to stand as she continued, "Why are you doing this? What happened to you after the massacre?"

Hyde responds, "What happened? I was given a great power. The power that even Gosei Angels can only dream about it."

He then tries to shoot Rika's right feet when a silhouette appeared before him, defending Rika.

"Rika, shoot him!"

Rika saw the figure and shocked to death. That was Alata, her childhood friend. He is already dead during the massacre.

Hyde, struggling with Alata, said, "Why you…"

Rika takes this time to grab her Gosei Blaster and shoots Hyde.

Hyde walks backward in pain. "You won't get away with this!" He then runs away from her.

Shraffe runs towards her.

"Are you okay?" He helps Rika to stands up.

Ferhad is seen fighting Rebels alone when he suddenly slashed by someone. He fell down. A man is laughing.

"**The avenger who vows to kill the world, Nin Sasuke."**

Ferhad looks at him and shouts, "YOU!"

The man asks him, "Even after the massacre, you still remember me?" He stabs Ferhad with his claymore into Ferhad's chest.

Kouga come to save him as he attacks the man. But the man is too fast that he dodges the attacks.

He jumps backward and flicks a switch on his right hand. His right hand and his katana covered with electricity.

Ferhad stands up and flicks a switch on his right hand. He grabbed his sword as winds forming a shield around his right hand.

The man shouts, **"Chidori Nagashi!"**

Ferhad shouts, **"Futon: Rasen Ken!"**

Both of them clash and small explosion occurs.

Ferhad stands there, alone. He whispers, "He is still good at running away."

Mele is fighting Mutated Rebel. A group of Rebel trying to shoot her when Jan comes to rescue her.

Mele sees him and said in a flirty way, "Thank you, Jan!"

After a few minutes of fighting (no need to describe such thing, not important anyway), the remaining Rebel are surrounded by Kirana Warriors and WAR Zero (that is Shraffe and his friends, of course).

Shraffe takes out his Rekka Daizantou and change it into Bazooka Mode. He and his friends put their disks on top of it.

Jan calls out Geki Bazooka as Mele and Kouga hold the Bazooka in front.

Ferhad flicks his switch as his swords is covered with winds. He shouts, **"Futon: Kaze Surasshu** (Wind Style: Wind Slash)**"**

Mele shouts, **"Ta Ta Dan!"**

They shoot beams toward the Rebel and explosion occurs.

Shraffe walks toward their leader and asks, "Aren't you Saint? Why are you here?"

Before the man could open his mouth, he is shot from far away.

"Who is that!" shouted Sam.

They trying to find the shooter but found no one there.

A voice is heard from Shraffe's bracelet, "Master, I've found Miko's location. It's not far from here."

Shraffe said to his friends, "Let's go there tomorrow."

Jan interfered, "Can we follow you guys? We wanted to help"

Ferhad then said, "Yeah, we also want to have a little adventure."

Shraffe smiles as he said, "Very well."

That night, the Shinken Yellow and the mysterious man appeared before Shraffe are seen at a field.

The girl said, "Why did you keep chasing me?"

The man answered, "I just want to make sure you don't interfered their works."

She replied, "Let me tell you something. Hanaori family will strike tomorrow for we want to make sure that he will be pregnant. You can bring his counterpart as well as the whole Matsuzaka family too."

She then disappeared.

The man whispered, "Very well. I will invites the western samurai too, if that is what you want…"

* * *

**Wow, spoilers everywhere. Make sure you review this chapter. also tell me who do you think the weird looking Shinken Yellow is. i'm sure you know who is she. And who is that Ta, the pregnant father? If you already know the girl, you would definitely could guess the Ta...**

**Well, just wait for the next chapter...**

**More surprise to come...  
**


	9. War Of The Hill

War Of The Hill

The night was so dark. There is a group of people in a room. They are having a meeting. Unknown to them, a man is watching from far away.

A girl said, "As you guys know, this project must be launch if we want our family to rule this world. The man must be shot by the laser so the seed will enter his body."

A man asks her, "But, Miss Kotoha, what about Matsuzaka family? The rogue must have informed them. They will be a trouble."

The girl, Kotoha, responded, "Yes, especially that Takeru boy. If he appears, I'll handle him. Ryan, I want you to handle the rogue."

A man interfered, "But miss, the rogue is Ryan's cousin."

Kotoha said to him, "So? Chiaki, did you forget that to become part of Hanaori family, a nanochip had been put inside your blood and will explode if you trying to betray us."

The spy that watches them from far away grabbed his cellphone and dials a number.

"Sam? Shraffe is here. Make sure you inform Takeru. I'm sure he don't want his counterpart to be the first man to have a baby. The seed must be stopped."

Shraffe wakes up early in the morning. He just had a weirdest dream he ever saw. He sits on his bed, silenced. Why is the dream looks so real? And why did he have a bad feeling regarding the dream? It's like the dream and his mission today is somehow connected? He just hope that nothing really bad happen today.

They are waiting for Jan and his friend outside the mansion. He said that they wanted to help in the mission.

According to Nia, Miko is currently at a hill near the village. She is captured with others by Saint as she had some information that might be useful for them.

The Kirana Warrior has finally arrive and they gone to the hill

The hill's entrance is guarded with soldiers. Ayumi and Sam distract them and silently break their neck when they are not looking.

"Okay, we have to split up. Sam, you follow me. Sarah with Ayumi. Takeru, you are going with Genta and Inoue. Tendou, you and Shotaro. Rika and Mizuki. Yaiko and Hiroto. Jan and Mele. Kouga, you with Ferhad and Miku."

Hiroto looks around and said, "Wow, I never realize we have so many teammates."

Sam said to Hiroto, "Yeah, me either. All o this due to this story talks about war, so need all help we have. And because syer1001 himself tends to like more than 1 characters."

Takeru interfered, "Guys, I think we should get going."

They then went to different directions to search Miko.

As Takeru and Genta walk into a cave silently, they then saw something that catches their attention.

They saw Ryunosuke, Mako, Chiaki and Kotoha having a meeting with a girl. She is Shiba Kaoru, Saint of Samurai. Takeru and Genta walk closer to hear them.

"Remind me why are we here?" asks Chiaki.

Kaoru answered, "We are here because Rebel are going to attack this place."

"Tono, why are they attacking this place?" Ryunosuke asks her.

"Ryunosuke, I thought she already told us. They are here because they thought we are hiding treasures." Mako answered angrily.

"Sorry, but readers need to know why are we here," said Ryunosuke.

Takeru just sends messages to his friends when they are attacked by a group of masked samurais. He and Genta transform and fight them back.

Ryunosuke and others run toward them and shock.

"Shinkenger?"

Ryunosuke said to Kaoru, "Tono, they must be imposters!"

They then grabbed their shodo phone and transform into Shinkenger.

"**Shinken Red, Shiba Kaoru!"**

"**The same, Blue, Ikenami Ryunosuke!"**

"**The same, Pink, Shiraishi Mako!"**

"**The same, Green, Tani Chiaki!"**

"**The same, Yellow, Hanaori Kotoha!"**

Ryunosuke, Mako, Chiaki and Kotoha kneeled down as Kaoru said, **"Samurai Sentai authorized by providence!"**

All 4 of them then stand up and shout together with Kaoru, **"Shinkenger! Going forth!"**

Genta said to Takeru as he struggle to fight with one of the samurai, "They really had time doing all those unnecessary role call, didn't they?"

Kaoru attacks Takeru as they clashing swords. "Who are you? Why are you looks like me?" Kaoru asks Takeru angrily.

"I'm not looks like you at all. I don't wear skirt!" said Takeru as he tries to dodge every single Kaoru's hit. He would like to tell Kaoru about himself but Shraffe already told them not to reveal their identity when not needed.

At the same time, Sarah and Ayumi use waterway to sneak through enemies as they heard something interesting.

"I heard you are a really good marksman. I want you to shoot this thing into a man. Make sure his stomach really get shot. You can only shoot once. If you succeed, I'll give you a great reward. If not, you figure it out yourself."

They can only hear the voice as there is no hole to see who said that. But they are sure it was a girl.

Tendou and Shotaro, who is actually the first one to get caught up first, runs toward the security room and meet up with a man on their way. He was Menos.

"Shotaro, you go to the room. I'll fight him," said Tendou as he prepared to fight Menos.

"**Clock Up!"**

Tendou attacks Menos with his Kunai Gun as the world around him move slowly. But, as soon as his knife reaches Menos, he suddenly slashed by a katana.

"You think you are the only one who has Clock Up system?" said Menos as he transform into Orochimaru.

Shotaro enters the security room and found out where Miko and the others being held. He immediately calls his friends and tells them where she is. He suddenly hit by someone from behind. Shotaro fell down.

Shotaro looks at the attacker and asks, "Who are you!"

A man wearing a fedora slowly grab his hat as he said, "I am Shiraishi Sokichi."

Shotaro shocked and asks, "Shiraishi? Could it be?"

"Yes. I am Mako's big brother, Saint of Detective, Kamen Rider Skull."

He put on a belt that looks like Shotaro but only the right part and inserts a black Gaia Memory, Skull into the belt. He then pushes the belt sideway and transform into a figure with skull on his face.

"**The man who would count you crime, Kamen Rider Skull."**

Sokichi shoots Shotaro as Shotaro manage to transform into Cyclone Trigger form and shoots him as well.

Shraffe and Sam run toward the prison as they shoot several enemies. Shraffe suddenly dragged by a girl to a corner. She was Yumi, Shraffe's ex-girlfriend.

Sam continues his work and leaves Shraffe with Yumi alone.

"Why are you doing this?" Yumi asks him.

Shraffe said as he transform, "Whatever I do, does it have anything to do with you?"

Yumi transform into Go-On Silver using Wing Trigger just like her brother, Hiroto.

"**Sparkling World, Go-On Silver!"**

Yumi takes out her Jet Dagger and attacks Shraffe. Shraffe grabs the dagger and throw it along with Yumi behind. Yumi stands up and flicks on a switch on the dagger.

"**Mission Two!"**

"**Freezing Dagger!" **Yumi shouts as she slashes a wave of ice towards Shraffe and makes him frozen into ices.

Yumi kneeled as tears rolling down her cheeks. She whispers, "Why are you doing such thing? I trusted you even though we are apart from each others. But you're betraying us. Betraying me."

Yumi prostrate and said, "I love you! But why?"

"Thanks for still loving me, but I have a job to do."

Yumi looks up and saw Shraffe kneeled, unfrozen. He then hugs her and whispers to her ear, "Don't worry. After my duty has done, I'll be back."

Yumi was silenced. She hopes that the time is stop as Shraffe is hugging her tightly.

A group of prisoners runs as Sam and Miko follow from behind. Sam then saw Shraffe and Yumi, still hugging, and said, "Oh, come on. Not this time. Can you guys please stop?"

Shraffe release his hold on Yumi and trying to stand up but Yumi pulls his face and kiss him.

Sam shock to see this and said, "Shraffe, you have Sarah. Enough with only one person."

Shraffe and Yumi stop kissing and Shraffe whisper to Yumi, "I have to go." He then runs along with Sam and Miko. Yumi sat there, watches them run away from her. She hopes that Shraffe will return to her side.

Miko said to Shraffe as they run, "Wow, you really are smooth with ladies. Just like your dad, Nazm."

Shraffe shocks as he asks, "How do you know my dad?"

Miko answered calmly, "Well, your dad used to date so many girls, even me. And you're resembles him so much."

Shraffe thinks, my dad is a playboy?

They met up with others on their way and cornered by Saints. That time Rebels already attacking the place.

"Rebel, you are under arrest," said a man with tuxedo.

"Who are you?" Inoue asks him.

"Saint of Ladies Men. Bond. James Bond."

An explosion occurs on top of them. A group of people fall down as they shoot most of Saint's member (They are the one who join Saint but don't have Saint Title).

"Kotono, what are you doing here?" asks Takeru to one of them.

"Onii-chan!" a girl said to Takeru. She is Kotono, Takeru's little sister.

"We come to help you, Takeru-kun," said Michiko, Takeru's wife.

"You are not supposed to be here. Who knows if you are pregnant or something," Shraffe asks Michiko.

She answered playfully, "Don't worry, nii-chan. Besides, Takeru-kun never _do _me."

Shraffe realize something and asks her, "Why did you call me nii-chan?" he then turns to Takeru and asks, "And why don't you _do _your wife?"

Takeru asks him, "Do what?"

Ayumi answered, "You know, first night?"

Sam interfered, "Wow, this is the first time I heard a pervert never _do _his wife."

As they are busy teasing Takeru, someone is asking Shraffe, "You must be Shraffe, right?"

Shraffe turn to see someone and asks, "You are…?"

"My name is Nogami Hikaru. I am you sister's friend."

Shraffe is shocks. "My sister?"

"ONII-CHAN!"

Lisana runs toward Shraffe and hugs him.

"SHUT UP!"

Everybody turn their face to James Bond. His face is red and looks angry.

"Guys, let's henshin!"

All of them then transform.

"**From Darkness to Light, the Man of Future, Marzonn!"**

"**Cut Through Everything, Yami no Samurai!"**

"**The Blowing Wind Element, Magician of the Pink, Magi Pink!"**

"**The Holiness of Shooting, Gunslinger!"**

"**Shinken Red, Shiba Takeru!"**

"**The Same, Gold, Umemori Genta!"**

"**Now, Let Us Count Your Crime! Kamen Rider Double!"**

"**Taking Pictures Is My Duty, Destroying Is My Passion, Kamen Rider Dark Decade!"**

"**Breath of Skick Power, Gosei Pink!"**

"**The One Who Cuts the Lightning, Lightning Rider!"**

"**The Shaking Water Element, Magician of the Blue, Magi Blue!"**

"**The Man Who Walks Through the Path of Heaven, Conquering Everything, Kamen Rider Kabuto!"**

"**Break The Limit, Go-On Gold!"**

All of the WAR Zero member then shout, **"As Long As the World Cries, We Are Always Be Here! We are, WAR Zero! Going forth!"**

**"In my body flows infinite power. Unbreakable Body, Geki Red!"**

"**For Jan's love I live, for Jan's love I fight as his love warrior. Geki Jyu Chameleon-Ken, Geki Chameleon!"**

"**Slaying evil is my honor, GARO the Golden Knight!"**

"**I will be a leader, a just leader, Ninja Naruto!"**

"**Mega Pink!"**

Jan and his friends then shout together, **"Even the world has destroyed, humanity will survive! Kirana Warriors!"**

"**The train goes anyway, everyway! Kamen Rider DenZo!"**

"**Together we are one! Grieta!"**

"**Shinken White, Haruna Michiko!"**

"**The same, Red-Yellow, Shiba Kotono!"**

"**The same, Pink-Blue, Hiroki Mamosuke!"**

"**The same, Blue-Pink, Hiroki Raiko!"**

"**The same, Green with the hue of Blue and Grey, Shogo Chokichi!"**

"**The same, Gold-Yellow, Umemori Kenta!"**

"**The same, Yellow, Hanaori Suzuka!"**

"**Freedom is my treasure, Kamen Rider Diend!"**

"**Survive through despair, Chimatsuri Doukoku!"**

All of Lisana's teammates shout, **"Saving life is number one priority, DenzLiner Police!"**

Sam said to everybody, "You guys know what, I'm confused."

Hiroto interfered, "Yeah, what with the colors? Red-Yellow? Green with the hue of Blue and Grey? And why are their name is the same with Yite12's Samurai Vs. Shinkenger?"

Shraffe said to Hiroto, "Maybe because the story is the first story syer1001 ever favourited?"

Sam interfered, "Okay guys, Yite12 will be very glad to hear that. Now, can very fight them all?"

Shraffe shouts, "CHARGE!"

The war begin…

Shraffe, Takeru and Suzuka are fighting Saint's members when a weird light appeared before them. A girl and two boy walks out of the light as she transforms into Shinken Yellow. That Shinken Yellow is the same as Shraffe saw yesterday.

"**Hanaori Number One, Shinken Yellow, Hanaori Kotoha."**

"**Hanaori Number Two, Gedou King, Chimatsuri Doukoku!"**

"**Hanaori Number Three, Shinken Green, Tani Chiaki!"**

All three of them then shouts, **"The most fearless group ever, Hanaori Family!"**

At the same time, the circle light appear everywhere as yellow-coloured samurai came out of the light, thus making the war more complicated.

"My love, Takeru, you're mine!" said Kotoha as she jumps toward Takeru and attacks him.

Kotoha, who fights through enemies and allies (she confused and slashes everybody around her. She even accidently cut Chiaki's hand), saw "herself" fighting Takeru and fights both of them.

The three-way fight (Takeru VS Kotoha VS gun-using Kotoha) is broken by a shot. Two man stands besides a corner and one of them shouts, "Stop this nonsense!"

"**Matsuzaka Number One, Sheriff Red, Matsuzaka Takeru!"**

"**Matsuzaka Number Two, Sheriff Gold, Umemori Genta!"**

Both of them then shouts, **"Just is the way of our family, Matsuzaka Family!"**

NKotoha (for the rest of the story, anybody who came from the light or shouting family will be given N in front of their name) said to NTakeru with flirtatious tone, "Darling Takeru, you came to see your other self pregnant? Or you want to give me a kiss?" She then blow a flying kiss to him.

NTakeru said angrily, "I know we are engaged, but that doesn't mean I would let you do whatever you want!"

NKotoha responded, "I want a baby so much. You want to give me one?"

"What? NO!"

Shraffe and his friends take this chance to escape from them. He grabs Kotoha's hand along the way.

Another explosion happened. This time, a man who looks like Shraffe, Sam and Ayumi appeared.

"**The man of darkness, Marzonn Noir."**

"**The sword of darkness, Noir no Samurai."**

"**The wind of darkness, Magi Noir."**

All of them said, **"Inhaled all despair, Exhaled all hope, Noir Zero."**

Sam shouts in the middle of the fight,"ARRGHHH! WHY ARE THIS CHAPTER KEEPS GETTING WEIRDER!"

"Shraffe, I want you to bring everybody get out of here. Including Takeru. Now!" NShraffe said to Shraffe.

Takeru suddenly get shot in his stomach. He stands up as nothing happened.

NSam said angrily, "God **(censored) **it! It already happened!"

At the same time, Tendou is busy attacking Menos. He then shot by Menos rapidly.

"You are really getting on my nerves. Prepare to die."

Menos points his gun toward Tendou when a lightning struck him. A figure appeared between them.

"Grandma used to say this, 'Eating once fill your stomach. Eating twice fill your heart'."

Menos scared as he asks, "Who the hell are you?"

"Grandma used to say this, 'Walk through the path of heaven, Conquering everything, Tendou Souji."

NTendou then attacks Menos with his big sword. He is so strong that Menos having a hard time fighting him.

NTendou then said to Tendou, "Let's do it, together."

NTendou flicks a kabuto-looking switch as a voice said, **"Maximum Power!"**

Both of them press their switch and flips their zecter's horn.

"**1, 2, 3. Rider Kick!"**

Both of them jumps and kick Menos and explode. He fell down and faints.

Tendou then runs toward Shraffe and follows them.

NKotoha looks at Takeru and said to NShraffe and NTakeru, "My job is done. I'm going to be a mother. Good bye!"

She and other samurais jumps into a light as NTakeru, NShraffe, NSam, NTendou and NAyumi follow from behind.

Ryan was knocked and de-henshin in front of Kotoha. Kotoha is shocks to see him and asks, "Ryan? What are you doing here?"

Ryan stands up and changes into a monster. Kotoha sees him in horror.

"Gedoushou?"

"Guys, I want you to ride DenzLiner and Nia as soon as you get out. I'm going to fights them, alone," said Ryan as he prepared to hold their enemies, including Kotoha.

Shraffe said to Ryan, worries, "But Ryan, you cannot fight in this form. You are away from Sanzu River. You are going to die!"

Ryan said calmly, "Shraffe, take care of Kotoha. She is also part of your families, right? Please make sure she's alright…"

He then runs straight to Saints and Rebels as Shraffe and the others ride on DenzLiner, a train that flies and Nia, who changes into an aeroplane. Ryan manages to throw Kotoha out from the hill and explodes.

"RYAN!"

**[Song plays]**

**Song: Stay The Ride Alive**

**Artist: Gackt**

At the mansion, Takeru said that his stomach is hurt as he puts his hand on top of his belly.

"Oh my gosh," said Shraffe as he use his power to scan through Takeru's stomach.

"You're a dad."

"WHAT!"

[END OF SAGA 1]

* * *

**What did you guys think? It s super long and confusing, right? This is what happen when you try to combine war and tokusatsu… Make sure you guys review this chapter and tell me if you want any of N characters to make their appearance in the next chapters. It can be anybody.**

**Well, next chapters will be the start of the new saga, Seed Of Destruction. Make sure to wait for the next chapters because more people are going to die.**

**P/S: Yite12, I would like to put your character in the next chapter, but I need to know your fictional appearance. Can you help me with that one?**


	10. He Is Born

**This is actually a special story for WAR Zero- Destroyed World. Why? Because it will include characters from other series I'm gonna make right after WAR Zero is finished. Or is it before… So, I'm going to tell you guys what is the other series is all about. Think of it as Super Sentai vs. Movies…**

**Affiliate Zero- A boy lives in a world of peaceful and harmony. Well, not really. As long as humanity exists, evil will always lurks nearby. It's his duty to protect the world, again…**

**This story is a sequel to WAR Zero. Although both series is from different world, but…never mind, just wait for the ending. All the characters from here are going to be called as A character.**

**Noir Zero- A boy couldn't stand seeing dead people everyday as the world is corrupted by many way…**

**This story is indeed another dimension. All characters are N characters.**

**Let's start the movie…**

**

* * *

**He Is Born

"Where am I?" whispers Shraffe as he wonders around. He is in a place as nothing in it except himself. Suddenly, two men appear out of nowhere.

They are Naqiu and the man they met when they saved Miko. He looks just like Shraffe with the exception of his hair. His hair is spiky.

"Who are you?" Shraffe asks that man. "Why do you look like me?"

The man responded, "Call me Din. Although my friends called me Shraffe."

Shraffe is shocks. Another Shraffe?

NShraffe then continued, "I come from a world full of corruption. Mobs control everything. Each week a fight between mobs occurred."

Naqiu interfered, "We came here to warn you about the baby."

Shraffe, again, shock. "What's wrong with the baby?"

"Not much we can say though," says NShraffe. "What can we say is the baby no ordinary baby. And a girl named Kotoha from our world is the mother."

Shraffe asks them, "You mean like, what happen is Takeru/Kotoha pairing in weird way?"

Naqiu answered, "Let's just say, it's a reference to Earth and Fire community in ."

NShraffe interfered, "Moving on. She is the most dangerous mob leader in our world. She is known as a mob that would do anything to gain something. Even experimenting with her body."

"Like what?"

"For examples, experimenting her cells so that she has some sort of Gedou powers without dying to become a Gedou. And…" NShraffe continues with a speed of speeding car, "making a vagina and her ovum to become more dangerous so that nobody dare to **(censored) **her."

All 3 of them stands there, shocked. What a weird stuff to say. She must be really crazy to do such thing. But wait…

"How did you know she do that to hers?" Shraffe asks him, curiously. NShraffe must have done something before.

NShraffe answered, with the same speed, "Of course you would know if you are forced by her to _do _her…"

Shraffe said with a disgusting tone, "Eww…"

"Yeah, it really hurt, a lot. It's hard to pee since she done that to me."

Shraffe then thinks of something. He asks, "Wait, you expect me to keep the baby away from her? Why don't you help out?"

Naqiu answered, "We would like to, but this isn't a typical movie you see in cinema. We have to wait until an event occur, then we're going there."

NShraffe interfered, "Why don't you wake up before getting your worst nightmare…"

Both of NShraffe and Naqiu disappear as someone appears after that. It was Shraffe's nightmare.

Meanwhile, Sam enters Shraffe rooms quietly so that Shraffe won't wake up suddenly and make him eat run-over chicken. Shraffe really hates people messing with his dream for something not important .

He then heard Shraffe talking in his sleep. He never talks in his sleep, except his nightmare. Nobody knows what is he afraid the most.

"No…don't…no…help…please…don't…**(censored) **me…stop…please…"

Sam looks at his cousin curiously. What is he dreaming about?

"ARRRGHHH!"

Shraffe wakes up, sweaty. It's like something bad happen to him.

"Dude, are you okay?" Sam asks him for explanation.

"I'm okay…it's just a dream…just a dream," whispered Shraffe. He never tells anybody about his nightmare as he afraid everyone will laugh at him. He always scared of getting gang raped by girls. Well, now everybody who reads this chapter know it, please don't tell anybody, okay?

"Hey, where's my food? I'm hungry," said Takeru as he rubs his stomach.

Michiko answered from distance, "Still cooking!"

Since Takeru was declared pregnant and going to be a father, he s craving for many foods, and sometimes a weird one. He once asks for a sushi that is burned in fire at 120 degree Celsius and served with curry made from oyster and orange juice mix with celery as drink. Michiko had a hard time making that food. Luckily, Shraffe, who is really good at cooking, helps her every time Takeru asks for something impossible.

One thing that keeps them thinking, the mother of Takeru's baby. Shraffe already obtained the baby's DNA but it didn't match any of them. They know Takeru is pregnant because someone shoots a weird beam towards him, but who shot him?

Shraffe is busy talking to someone via phone. He looks excited as he is talking to someone interesting.

(he actually talks in Japanese, but I translate it for you…)

"No, I am going to come. Yes, it is today, right? Yes, all 3 of us. Yes. No. no, that's not what happen. Well, it's the first one. Of course, we're going there. Okay, bye. What, a kiss? No! Okay… (kiss). Bye!"

Tendou asks him curiously, "Who is that?"

"Nobody," answered Shraffe, dishonest. He is like hiding something. He then said, "You know, I'm going to the kitchen to help Michiko. Poor her."

Shraffe goes to the kitchen and help Michiko with her works. He then saw something interesting on her arm. It was a bite mark.

"Nice mark. Where did you get that?" asks Shraffe.

"My dog bites me," Michiko answered him, panic.

Shraffe then suddenly hugs her as he said, "Rina, is that you?"

Michiko sobs as she asks, "Nii-chan, you know me?"

Sam and Ayumi enter the kitchen and saw Shraffe and Michiko hugging each other.

"What the hell? Are you wooing someone's wife?" asks Ayumi as she is shock to see them.

"Guys, this is Rina. My long lost sister. I mean, twin."

"EHHHHH!"

[Affliate Zero] (this means all events are going to occur in this series, this world)

AShraffe sits on a chair when AKotoha suddenly hugs him. He is struggling to get out from her hugs while shouting at her, "Stop it! You are killing me!"

AKotoha release him as she said with a long face, "Did you hate me so much?"

AShraffe said to her, angrily, "I know you're really me. I appreciate that. But you don't need to hug me every time you see me."

ASam, who is nearby, asks him, "So, when is she going to strike?"

"I've already told you, she won't strike until the baby is born."

Suddenly, his iPad is ringing. It's a mark of a new mission for them.

"Let's go!"

[Noir Zero]

NKotoha lay down on a bed as she mutters, "Owh, I can't wait until my baby is out!"

"Shut up. And what are you doing here?" NShraffe is walking towards her and sit besides her.

"I want to be with you for the whole day, darling," said NKotoha with a flirty tone.

Although NKotoha and NShraffe fight each other, (NKotoha is the leader of Hanaori family, the most dangerous mob in the town while NShraffe is a rogue that fights mobs) she always wanted to be around him as she is in love with him.

NKotoha stands up as she said, "You know, I have so many works to do, so, why don't you give me a kiss before I go."

"No!" said NShraffe but he still kissing her. She then out from the room.

NKotoha is in a warehouse. Groups of yellow jacket person are standing beside a girl. The girl is tied on a chair.

"So, tell me where is the key," NKotoha asks the girl. The girl refuses to speak.

NKotoha bows and put her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Leiko, please tell me where the key is. If you not tell me, your beloved Takeru will die."

The girl remains silent. NKotoha snaps her finger as one of her man brings her a chainsaw. She takes the chainsaw and rise up high.

"If you not gonna tell me, fine. There are a lot of people out there who is willingly to gives information about the key," she said as she turns the chainsaw on.

The girl is panic and tries to escape but can't. NKotoha swings the chainsaw and cuts the girl's right hand.

"This is for flirting my gonna-be-husband!" She swings the chainsaw and cut the girl's body into pieces. The girl screams as she cuts her. Her evil laugh is heard.

She then takes one of the girl's meats and eats the meat.

She then turn around and looks at one of her man.

"Could you make me sushis out of this? The meats are tasty," she said as she licks her lips.

[WAR Zero]

"So, you and your sister are separated in the massacre?" asks Rika.

They found out that Michiko is actually Rina, Shraffe's twin.

"And you recognized her just by looking at her mark," asks Inoue.

Shraffe answered, "Of course, I'm the one who bites her."

"WHAT?"

Shraffe continues, "Well…I bit her because…I love her."

Takeru confused and asks, "So...?"

Tendou stands up and said to everybody, "Don't you get it? He has incestuous feeling to his own sister!"

Everybody gasps. "EHHHH!"

"I…We used to. Everybody makes mistakes," explained Shraffe.

He then stands up and said, "Well, I'm not gonna put up with this **(censored) **anymore. Ayumi, Sam and I are going to someplace. You guys want to come?"

Shraffe and his friends are at a shopping mall. Nobody knows why Shraffe, Sam and Ayumi bring them here.

Their questions are solved as there is film convention held there.

"Shraffe-kun! Here!"

Everybody turn around to see who just called Shraffe and saw a girl waving at them. It was Suzuka Morita.

"How did she knows you?" Takeru asks him with a jealous tone. Everyone else is shock as Shraffe, Sam and Ayumi walk toward her. Suzuka Morita (also known as Suu-chan for the rest of the story) hugs Shraffe much to their shock.

Suu-chan asks them, "I thought you guys won't come!"

"This is a very important event. How can we not come?" said Shraffe. Their friends still stand there with mind full of questions.

"It's good you guys came. Now, let's hurry up. It's our turn to talk," said a girl with curly-black hair. Takeru looks at her and feels something flowing from his nose.

"Dude, you got nosebleed," said Genta. Takeru realized this and wipe his nose with a tissue from his pocket. He seems to know that girl from somewhere but where?

"Hey, who is that girl?" asks Takeru as he points to the girl.

"Are you kidding me? I thought you like Meet The Phantom? She is Kari, main actress for the movie," said Genta.

Why did he feels like he knows her? Takeru looks at her as Shraffe and several people walks up to the stage.

It turns out that one of Shraffe's father's companies, Reisos Film, made a sci-fi movie called It's A Beautiful World. Among it's actors and actresses is Shraffe, Sam, Ayumi, Suu-chan, Kari. The convention is held to promote new movies to the entire world.

Michiko asks Ayumi, "What is the movie is all about?"

"Sorry, no spoilers allowed. Just watch it at the nearest cinema," Ayumi answered her.

Shraffe, who is busy signing autographs for his fans (especially girls), finally finishes his work and walks toward them along with Suu-chan.

"Why did you bring her here?" asks Takeru as he watches in horror.

Shraffe answered, "Don't you want to take pictures with her?"

Takeru smiles as he takes pictures with her with Inoue as the photographer. It's like a dream come true. No…it is a dream come true.

Tendou asks Shraffe, "Don't you want to take pictures with Suu-chan?"

"Owh, I already did," Shraffe responded as he shows a picture. It's a picture of Suu-chan kissing his cheek. "Backstage."

Suu-chan saw the photo and started to blushes. Shotaro saw her and asks Shraffe, "Did you had anything to do with her?"

"NO!" Both of Shraffe and Suu-chan denied.

The truth is, Shraffe and Suu-chan already know each other since kindergarten. They are really close together. Suu-chan then had to move to Territory J with her family but they still contact each other.

Suddenly, an explosion occurs. A dragon appears out of nowhere and started to attack peoples there. a group of people is seen on top of the dragon. One of them is NKotoha.

They get down from the dragon and looking for someone. At the same time a group of yellow samurais attacks people there.

"Guys, let's do it!"

Shraffe and his friends transform and fight the samurais.

Kari runs towards NKotoha and her friends and shouts, "You are under arrest for assaulting people!"

She suddenly attacked from behind by a man. "You think we gonna listen to you? Not a chance," said NKotoha.

Kari bridges both of her hands and a blue light appears. Her clothes changes into a blue spandex with a skirt. She wears a white helmet. She is now called as Blue Bender.

A girl besides NKotoha holds a Gaia Memory, Heat and inserts it into her upper chest as she transforms into Heat Dopant, a monster with fiery abilities. She then attacks Kari.

Kari moves her hand as a stream of water act as a whip splashing around the girl. The girl jumps around to avoid getting splashed but Kari is too fast. Kari then freezes the girl as she turns the water into ice after covered the girl with the water.

A man from NKotoha's group holding a blue Gaia Memory, Trigger and insert it into his back hand. He turns into Trigger Dopant, a monster with a huge rifle as its right hand. He then randomly shoots people around.

One of the bullets nearly hits Suu-chan when something unexpected happens that saves her life. Her right hand is turning into a robotic hand with metal claws at the end of her fingers each.

"Suu-chan…" whispered Shraffe, disbelief.

Rains of violet and pink lights appear as a group of people appears from the lights. It was led by NShraffe and Naqiu (or AShraffe).

From AShraffe's group there is someone resembles Kotoha, Mako, Yumi, Sam, Ayumi and there is a man who didn't resembles anybody.

From NShraffe's group there is NTakeru, NSam, NAyumi, NGenta and someone resembles Shotaro, Tendou and Rika.

"I think…you should stop now," said AShraffe to NKotoha's group. They then started attacking NKotoha.

In the midst of the chaos, Trigger Dopant inserts a grey Gaia Memory, Time into his rifle and shoots someone. Takeru gets the hit at his stomach and faints.

"Takeru!" A girl shouts from distance and runs toward Takeru. She was Kotoha.

"It's done. Let's go," said NKotoha as the dragon flew away from there.

"Dammit! They got away!" said NShraffe with anger. Shraffe and his friends quickly run toward Takeru. They shock to see his conditions.

Takeru's stomach is growing as if the baby is already 9 month.

"Let's bring him to my house!" said Shraffe as they lift Takeru and bring him away.

AShraffe looks at NShraffe and said, "Let's follow them. They need to know what happen."

The baby is successfully taken out from Takeru. It is really a painful process. They had to cut his stomach because he doesn't have the _place _to push the baby normally.

"He's cute. I don't know Takeru is pregnant. Who's the mother?" Kotoha asks Sam. Sam gets stutter as he thinks of a good answer.

"Well?" asks Kotoha impatient. As soon as Kotoha finish asking, Sam quickly responded, "It was you!"

"EHHH!"

Shraffe taps his forehead as he watches from far away.

Kotoha, confuse, asks him for explanation, "How did this happen. I never _do _him."

Sam panicly answered, "Experimental problem. Yeah, he got accident in a lab."

Kotoha, still confused, walks to Takeru, who is holding his baby, and asks him, "What's his name."

"His name Takeo…"

* * *

**The baby's name is Takeo. What lies ahead Takeo's future? What is his relationship with NKotoha and her team? Should be covered next week.**

**What did you guys thinks about my first attempt to make a movie…**

**Do review this chapter and tell me what did you expect gonna happen in the next chapter. I love hearing your opinions.**

**

* * *

****Warning: If you don't want to waste your time reading pointless side note, don't read it. Just skip this section.

* * *

**

**P/S: On the site note, I'm thinking of doing a draft for my second story. Although this story is still far from its completion, I am a man who loves to prepared years before doing anything. So, I'm going to list down stories with its preview and I want you guys to give me suggestions which one I should write? The story may be posted after WAR Zero's completion.**

**Special Squad: Syer's Trilogy**

**The story about Shraffe's ancestor, Syer. The most tragic story in my opinion. The story is super long as it has 3 separated stories.**

**Special Squad Reisos**

**About Shraffe's ancestor and Syer's grandson, Zmi. Covered with love story most of the time.**

**Great Ninja Battle**

**Parody of Naruto and Super Sentai. Using Naruto's storyline.**

**Monster Trilogy**

**Separated into 2 different stories. First is about a group of survivor who have to fights human who had turned into mutants. Second is about a group of mutant have to fights heroes as they are misunderstood as a threat of humanity.**

**Forces Sentai Crowleranger**

**First attempt to make a sentai-themed story. Based on Dekaranger.**

**Affliate Zero**

**Alternate dimension of WAR Zero with a more peaceful-themed.**

**Noir Zero**

**Alternate dimension of WAR Zero with a darker tone.**

**It's A Beautiful World**

**Already stated in this chapter. It's about a group of students who found out that their world is already changing into something worse.**

**Aku Sentai Yamiranger**

**Another sentai-themed story. A group of people who consumed too much darkness and become superheroes.**

**Affliate Future**

**A tale of Shraffe's descendent, Syafe. He is living in futuristic world as he tries to survive through the world.**

**Well, do review and tell me which story I should do right after WAR Zero. Or maybe before the story is finished…I don't know…Just…tell me, okay?**


	11. Run And Chase

Run And Chase

"His name is Takeo," said Takeru as he looks at his baby.

Kari, who is having an instant noodle, spits out its soup as soon as she heard the name.

Shraffe walks toward her and asks, "What's wrong?"

"Of all the name in this world, why did he choose Takeo?" Kari asks him back.

Michiko said to Kari, "Well, maybe because he is the fan of Yite12?"

"Fan of me?"

Everyone except Shraffe looks at her as soon as she finished her words. They are puzzled with her words. It occurs for nearly a minute until Inoue stands up as he realized something.

"You're Yite12?"

"EHHHH!"

"Wow, you just blew up your cover…" said Shraffe. Takeru looks at her as he thinks, wow, I never know Yite12 is such a beautiful person. He didn't realize his nose is bleeding again.

"Takeru! Your nose is bleeding again! You pervert!" shouts Genta as everyone is shock to see him.

"What…No! It's not what you guys think as it is!" said Takeru as he tries to defend himself.

In the midst of the chaos, they never realize about what happen at the other place.

NKotoha and her team are in a warehouse as they are having a meeting.

"The baby is born. Aren't we are going to take the baby away?" asks NChiaki.

NKotoha answered, "Well, we have to wait for a right moment to strike, right?"

"Don't worry about the time. You're not the only one who has a team behind your back," said a man wearing a white tuxedo.

A man wearing blue jacket said with a worry face, "The problem is those Affliate Zero and Noir Zero is blocking our path. They must be teamed up with WAR Zero and giving us more trouble. What are we going to do?"

A girl who looks like Mako with a fully-black attire interfered, "Don't worry about that. I have a plan. A very nice one."

Back to Shraffe and his friends, AShraffe is seen talking to Shraffe and NShraffe, "The baby's just born. She's going to strike. We have to be careful."

Michiko suddenly interfered as she pulls his brother away from them.

"Brother, can you help me with something?"

Shraffe asks her, "What is it?"

"I cannot wait anymore. I may start to think she is stealing my husband. Can you help me with my problem?" she said with a worry tone.

Shraffe knew what is she talking about. It must be hard for her. She came here all the way from Territory J just to search for her beloved husband. When she found him, her husband still doesn't want to _do _her. And now her husband is seen around with a girl who is not her husband's wife.

"Well," Shraffe said to Michiko. "Why don't you _do _it then?"

"Eh?"

"Don't worry," said NShraffe, who seems just heard their conversation.

"If it's about distracting, leave it to us 3," said AShraffe.

Takeru and Kotoha are playing with Takeo right now. Kotoha has accepted her "duty" as the "mother" of Takeo without knowing the truth.

AShraffe, who sneaks behind them, throw a ball into Kotoha's coffee. It was a laxative.

Kotoha drinks her coffee and feels pain in her stomach. She then runs to the toilet.

"Hey, Takeru! Phone call for you!" shouts NShraffe from far away.

Shraffe lift Takeo as he said to Takeru, "Don't worry. I'll take care of him."

Takeru walks to the phone and suddenly pulled by Michiko. "Michiko, what are you…?"

"I'm sorry, Takeru-kun. I can't stand it anymore…" said Michiko as she takes Takeru into a dark room (it is actually Shraffe's room). NShraffe locks the room from outside.

"Mission Ends," said AShraffe with a smile on his face.

As for Shraffe, he is playing with the baby when he saw something scary.

He saw worlds are destroyed one by one. He then saw a city was destroyed. A man stands up, looking at the destruction he made.

Shraffe then feels pain at his hand. Kotoha walks toward him as she takes the baby from Shraffe.

"What is that?" she asks him as she saw a cut on Shraffe's left arm.

"I don't know," he answered as he looks at the baby. He feels something strange about the baby.

"By the way, where is Takeru?" Kotoha asks him.

"He's gone to toilet upstairs," Shraffe lied to her. Michiko and Takeru are still busy with their "happy time". Kotoha then walks away from him.

"You felt something about the baby, am I right?" Kari asks him.

"A wanted criminal is with the girl we saw earlier. Saint is on pursuit to find them. He must be wants to do something to the baby," explain Kari. AShraffe and NShraffe came to them to hear her.

NShraffe asks her, "Who is that man? And why are you still doing here, anyway?"

"His name is Prasarn, a criminal from Territory T. I've been searching for him for years. And I need your help to capture this guy."

"Why didn't you say this earlier?" asks NShraffe.

Shraffe said, "You've been chasing for him for years and yet you still have time posting fanfics in ? Wow…"

A ringing is heard. It was AShraffe's iPad.

"They are striking. Let's go!" said Shraffe to everyone. At the same time, Takeru and Michiko just out from the room (it seems they broke the lock accidently).

"If I know you were this good, I would have done this right after our marriages," said Takeru as he wear his clothes back on.

"Well, you are the one who don't want to _do _me in the first place," Michiko responded as she helps her husband.

"Takeru? What did you just do?" Kotoha asks him.

Shraffe, who is nearby, grabs Kotoha and brings her away as he said, "No time. Let's go."

Michiko and Lisana are still there as they have to take care of Takeo.

A man appeared in front of them and attacked them as soon as everyone away from the house.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Lisana asks him as she is prepared to fight him off.

Shraffe, AShraffe, NShraffe and the entire party (which is super many) arrived in a place yellow samurais is seen around. There are also people wearing a mask and tuxedo.

"Okay, what are you guys doing?" asks Shotaro.

NKotoha laugh out loud as she said to them, "Nothing, just buying off some time."

A blue jacket- man asks her, "Why did you say that out loud! We're will be doom if they know our plan!"

NKotoha responded, "You're worrying too much, Zhao. I wont' said it out loud if we are already succeeded."

A man with yellow robes appears in front of her, holding a baby. It was Takeo.

"Ma'am, I did a very good job, am I?" the man asks with a girly tone.

"You know what," Kotoha said to the man as she takes Takeo. "You're as gay as Chiaki. You know that, Izumi?"

NChiaki shouts, "I'm not gay!"

"Well, tell me why did I caught you sleeping with Ryunosuke before?"

"We're friends! That's what friends do!" NChiaki defends himself.

"I'm sorry!" shouts AShraffe from distance. "First, men don't sleep with each other. Even though they are friends. It's gay. Second, can we start chasing you guys now?"

A container is seen on the sky. It is dropping near NKotoha.

"I don't know what that is, but we have to make sure they don't get that thing," said NShotaro.

Shraffe immediately shouts at his bracelet, "Nia! Shoot the container, now!"

Beams of lights are seen heading towards the container. The container is pushed away from NKotoha and heading towards forest nearby.

"That thing is indestructible!" said AYumi.

"Let's go!" shouts NKotoha. "We have to get to the container! Quick!"

NKotoha and her team run toward the forest to search for the container.

"We cannot let them get to that thing first. Let's go!" said Shraffe.

"Uhhh, in case you forgot, these yellow guys is still here," interfered ASam.

A train came out of nowhere and ramp toward the yellow samurais. It was DenzLiner. Hikaru, along with other DenzLiner Police members came out from the train.

"Go, we take care from here!" said Hikaru as he transforms into DenZo.

The DenzLiner Police fights through the samurais as Shraffe and others runs toward the forest.

NKotoha and her team are still searching for the container while the girl who previously fights Kari (mysteriously survived) carries Takeo. Takeo is currently sleeping.

"Why am I the one who have to hold him? Why not you, ma'am?" the girl asks NKotoha.

NKotoha responded, "Well, you used to be a mother. I never been one. So, you have to take care of him, okay Reika?"

A man stop his search as he senses something.

"They're here."

Shraffe and his friends are splitting into groups to make the search easier. And also because syer1001 would like to avoid confusion while giving out back story for each characters.

NShraffe is seen walking with Sam, AYumi, AKoji and Inoue.

"So, can you tell me about this girl, NKotoha? If she is our Kotoha's counterpart, why is she doesn't act like ours?" Sam asks NShraffe as they walks in bushes.

"She is actually mob leader for Hanaori family. Even though her mother is a samurai, her father is the most dangerous mob in our world. Her father gave her responsibility to take care of Hanaori family."

AYumi asks, "All of her family are evil?"

"Not really. Her twin, Suzuka is currently with us. She doesn't like her sister's life so she betrays her family. Her mother has gone long time a go. She was driven away when she tried to fight her husband. Some say she was killed by him. Nobody ever saw her for a long time."

Sam asks him, "What about you? Tell us about yourself."

"Well, just like your cousin, Shraffe, I was selected by my world to protect it from further corruption. Although the world is already corrupted, there is still chances for people to live in harmony. I work as a rogue to fight every mob that trying to stir off the peace. Matsuzaka family in the only mob family we did not fight as they are not really doing their job as mob."

NShraffe turns to AYumi and asks, "Why don't you tell us about yourself?"

"Well, there is nothing special about me. The only thing that differentiate me and this world's Yumi is my relationship with our Shraffe is closer. That's all."

AKoji interfered, "Just tell them that you are one of Shraffe's future wives."

"EHHH?"

AKoji continues, "Our Shraffe is really good in using his Fortune lineage powers. He often uses his powers to pisses us off. He also made a list of his future wives."

All four of them look at Inoue, who follows them from behind.

"What?"

"Well," NShraffe said, "You're the only one in this group that the past is mystery for readers."

"How to start this? Well…I used to be Saint of Image but I resigned after I joining Shraffe. I think that's all."

AShraffe is currently with Kotoha, NRika, ASam and Yaiko.

AShraffe said to Yaiko, "I'm actually envy with your Shraffe. Not everybody like him. Especially girls. In my world, most of girls like me. Even you two."

"What?" Kotoha and NRika shock.

AShraffe continues, "Yes, you two. I don't know how, but I'm always crowned as Most Charming Person anywhere I go."

ASam interfered, "He even has a list of girls who might will marry him."

"What about you?" AShraffe asks Yaiko.

"Well, my mother is a samurai. My father is a knight. Both of them married. As the result, they get me."

Everybody look at him with a weird-looking face.

"What? You want more? Okay, then." Yaiko continues, "Because of my mother, I get Thunder Mojikara. But, my dad used to train me with rapier, not katana. My mom taught me how to use my Mojikara."

"Before you guys ask me, I tell you guys about myself," said NRika as she continues, "My family were murdered by mobs. I don't know what family, but I will find out soon."

ASam asks her, "Who do you live with now?"

NRika responded, "Shraffe. I owe him so much. He once saved me from NKotoha. That's why I follow his renegade."

Shraffe is with AKotoha, NTendou, NTakeru and Ayumi.

"My backstory?" AKotoha asks Shraffe.

"Well, I don't know if I have any difference with this world's Kotoha. But what I can say is I am Shraffe's candidate for his wife."

"EHH?"

NKotoha continues, "Our Shraffe is so charming. Most of girls melted their heart when talking to him."

Shraffe took time to respond as he is shocked to hear her statements. He then asks NTakeru, "What about you?"

"Me?" asks Takeru as he continued, "I am the leader of Matsuzaka family. Although we were often called as mobs, we didn't really live like one. And my dad thought that I could help other mob leader to become a better person, so he engaged me with Kotoha so that I could help her. The thing is, she already loves Shraffe."

"What?" Shraffe asks him.

Takeru, Shotaro, NShotaro, Kari and NSam are walking through bushes.

"What!" Shotaro is shocked to hear a statement from NShotaro, "Mako was kidnapped by Kotoha and got brainwashed?"

NShotaro sighed and said, "Yes. She was kidnapped at our marriage. Hanaori family attacks our wedding and run quickly before Shraffe reached us. I don't blame him for being late. But, I blame myself as I didn't stop them from kidnapping her. That's why I join Shraffe."

NSam interfered, "Most of our teammate join Shraffe because something bad happen to ourselves in the past. I join him because my sister was killed and eaten alive by Kotoha in front of me." NSam then make a fist with his hand as if he is angry with NKotoha.

Takeru looks at Kari (he didn't realized his nose is bleeding) and asks her, "Why did you so dedicated with your job? You could have call your team as soon as they arrived. Why did you follow us?"

"Well, I got suspended from my job," she said with a sigh. "It's all because I save that man's hostages and wasting time catch him."

"Don't you know Saint only cares about their mission rather than people's safety. That's why we hate them so much," said Shotaro as he holds his fedora.

Kari thinks, maybe they are right.

Mizuki is with Rika, AMako, AAyumi and NAyumi.

"What? You love your own uncle?" asks Rika, AMako, AAyumi and NAyumi to Mizuki.

Mizuki answered, "Well, it's hard to live under the same roof with a hot uncle."

"Wow. How do you keep your feeling from him?" AMako asks her with a curiosity on her face.

Mizuki smiled as she speaks, "I don't. I expressed my feeling to him."

NAyumi asks her with a worry face, "What is his reaction?"

"He smiled and kissed me. He said its okay to feel, but it's not okay to do it."

The last team who still not been said is Hiroto, Genta, Tendou and NGenta.

"Why me?" asked Tendou. He was told to reveal his backstory.

"Well," Hiroto said. "You're the only one whose past is not yet revealed."

"Okay." He sighed as he continues, "Nothing much to say. The only back story I can tell is my sister is dead because of a guy name Menos killed her. That's all I could say."

Suddenly, they are attacked by yellow samurais and blue-attire ninja.

Tendou quickly reaches his phone and call Shraffe.

(For the phone conversation, dialogue style is used)

Tendou: Shraffe, we…

Shraffe: Let me guess. You guys are attacked by samurais and ninjas, right?

Tendou: How did you...

Shraffe: Well, we are attacked as well. (He punches a samurai)

Tendou: Then…

Shraffe: Just breakthrough everything!"

(End)

NKotoha and her team are still searching for the container.

"Ma'am, I've found the thing!" shouted NChiaki.

Because of him, Takeo is awake and now crying. Reika is trying to cheer him up.

Zhao jumps and kick NChiaki's forehead as he screams, "Curse you! Must you shout out loud! Look what have you done!"

NKotoha calm them down as she said, "Now, let's not wasting our precious moments and get to the container."

The container is long way down the hill. They carefully down the hill (Takeo is still with them).

They finally reached the container when a voice is heard.

"That's far enough!"

Shraffe and his friends have made it just in time.

"Luckily you underestimate us and send only grunts to stop us!" said NGenta proudly.

"I think she really wants us to reach them before they reach the container," said NShraffe.

"WHAT!"

Zhao turns to NKotoha and asks, "Ma'am, what is the meaning of this?"

"Well, we just want you to watch the event of…Reika, you know what to do."

Reika runs toward the container. Shraffe and others try to stop her but more samurais and ninjas come to stop them. NKotoha and her team minus Reika also join the fight and made the fight more difficult.

Reika reaches the container and opens a door. She then puts Takeo inside it and closed the container. The container is then glowing with red lights from inside.

Shraffe warns others, "Guys, don't go near that thing."

The others minus NShraffe and AShraffe fail to listen to him and run toward the container. A wave is shot around the container and pushed them backward.

"I already told you guys," said Shraffe.

A man walks out from the container. He looks just like Takeru with the exception of blonde, straight-to-the-top hair with light green eyes.

Shraffe and others looks at him and Takeru several time. Shraffe whispered, "Could it be?"

The man opens his mouth, "Hi, dad."

"Takeo!"

* * *

**Finishes this one with a sigh. Back story given so that people won't confuse. Wait for next chapters for more surprises...**

**Don't forget to review...  
**


	12. Breakthrough

Breakthrough

"Takeo?"

"It can't be. It's impossible!" Takeru said as he is currently shocks with what he saw.

"Well," NKotoha said to Shraffe and his friends, "It's not possible if you use this thing. It's a time swapper. If you put something in here, that thing will change its appearance based on any date."

She then continued, "The reason we make you pregnant because we want the baby to infuse with your Darkness Mojikara. We want to use his powers to rule the whole universe."

Prasarn, who is the criminal Kari chased, said, "What's left is a key to unlock his true power."

AShraffe raises his hand as he shouts, "You guys, can we ask something? What do you want with Takeo?"

The man looks at NKotoha as she said to him, "You tell them, Prasarn."

Prasarn opens up his mouth as he said, "NKotoha once experimenting with her ovum and found out that she could altered the DNA of the ovum. Her ovum can absorb any powers and create a super human based on the power it absorbed. We decide that the ovum should infuse with a sperm with a dangerous power. And Darkness Mojikara is among the best choice ever."

NShraffe interrupted, "More questions. Why this world's Takeru? Why not your fiancé? (NTakeru: What!)"

Reika said, "This world's Takeru doesn't know about ma'am."

Prasarn interfered, "The only left is the key. And the key is currently with ma'am."

NKotoha nodded. She suddenly realized he was mentioning about her as she turns around, shocked.

"Ore?"

She suddenly felt something inside her as she bows down. She screams as she feels something painful inside her.

A woman voice is heard laugh at her hysterically. She was the girl NKotoha ate earlier in the story.

"YOU!"

The girl laugh as she said, "Yes, me. Sakutaro Leiko. The girl you ate before. Owh wait, that was my clone you ate."

NKotoha bows down as she tried to withstand the pain inside her.

"I've made the clone to keep the key from you. But you ate her. Now the key is inside you and try to take over your body."

Prasarn kicks NKotoha as he said, "You are no longer needed. From now, we will take over from here."

NKotoha screams as a hole appeared on her stomach. The members of her team minus Kazu runs toward her with a worry face.

"Ma'am!"

Prasarn snaps his finger as all those who are around NKotoha silenced suddenly. Their faces turn empty as if they had no soul.

NTakeru shouts, "You, what are you doing?"

"They are too loyal for her. I'm just controlling their mind," Kazu smiled.

"Takeo, tear off your mother's body. Grab the key. Now!"

Takeo walks toward his mother slowly. Shraffe and his friends run toward her but samurais and ninjas appear and fight them.

As Takeo finally reaches his mother, he grabs the hole's edges and start to tear her apart. NKotoha screams loud. The hole is getting bigger and bigger.

Suddenly, Takeo is knocked backward as a man saved NKotoha from her misery. The man is wielding a katana at his back and a big sword on his waist. He wears a black shirt and black track suit.

"I'm sorry, but this isn't the time to tear her off. Still too early," said the man towards Takeo.

Takeo feels anger as he shouts, "Who do you think you are!"

The man lift NKotoha as he calmly said, "The man who starts everything." He then take out his katana and slashes toward the samurais and ninjas. They all are exploding.

He throws NKotoha to NShraffe as he said, "You know what to do."

Shraffe and his friends run into the woods. Takeo tries to chase but a barrier was put in front of him.

"What a bad son you are," the man said as he jumps off and disappeared.

NShraffe manages to close the hole on NKotoha for a while. He sure that the hole is going to appear again, but he don't know when.

"You need to stop eating people's meat, okay?" NShraffe advices NKotoha.

"Why…did…you…save…me?" NKotoha whispered as she had no energy to talk normally.

NShraffe rubs her forehead as he said with a smile, "That's because I trust you."

Shraffe looks at them from far away. He then asked AShraffe who is nearby, "Why did he still with her after all that she has done?"

"She is the main reason why NShraffe fights. When they were small, they both are good friends. But, one day, everything changed. She was forced to drink her dad's blood to harness the evil inside her."

Shraffe is shock. AShraffe continues, "You see, NShraffe starts to fights evil beside trying to find a way to save her."

"I want to ask you something. Did you know who that guy is?" AShraffe asks Shraffe.

"I don't know. But he looks a little bit like us," said Shraffe. That man who saved NKotoha earlier looks familiar.

AShraffe said, "He looks like us, or we look like him?"

Shraffe looks at him. Could it be…him?

Suddenly, they heard a noise come from bushes nearby. They stand up as Shraffe said, "Who is that?"

"Someone."

A man appeared from the bushes. He wears a pink shirt and green trousers.

"You guys look like you need trouble with the girl," he said as he points to NKotoha, who lay down on NShraffe's lap.

Tendou walks toward him as he asks, "Tell us who you are."

"I can't. I'll destroy the whole storyline if I tell you guys," the man said as he walks toward NKotoha and NShraffe.

"Poor girl. She really needs help." The man rubs NKotoha's forehead.

"Owh, I brought a friend of yours," he said as he pointed to someone behind him. It was Suu-chan.

The man (still not reveal his name) do something NKotoha while others are watching. He said that he knows how to get rid of the hole. He put his hand on top of the hole as his palm is glowing.

While everybody are busy watching, Shraffe and Suu-chan are sitting on the corner.

"Why are you here? We're in the middle of a battle right now," said Shraffe, concern.

"I know. That's why I came here. I wanted to help you guys. And…" she sigh as she continues, "There is someone I would like to meet."

Shraffe looks at her. "Who?"

Suu-chan responded, "There is a man who had killed almost everybody in my school. He is currently with those you guys fight right now."

"Owh, revenge?"

"No. I just want to talk with him."

Suu-chan then grabs Shraffe's hand as she said, "Could you please let me help you?"

"I can't. It's too dangerous," said Shraffe as he shook his head.

Suu-chan grips his hand tighter. "What is the use of becoming part of Affliate if I don't help you?"

"What?"

"Yes." Suu-chan said, "At day, I am an actress, an idol. But at night, I am part of Affliate. I worked with Affliate since I was 15 years old."

She hugs him as she continued, "You once said, if you love someone, don't keep it. I…I love you. I wanted to fight with you."

They stop hugging as Shraffe said to her, "Okay, you can help us. But you have to know, we are dealing with something outside our usual mission. I won't always by your side."

She nodded with a smile. Shraffe rubs her hair as she lay down on his lap.

AShraffe looks from afar as he said to ASam, "Wow, our Suu-chan never does that to me…"

"Jealous?"

"Yeah…" said AShraffe as he looks at the sky.

[Day]

Takeo walks toward the barrier as he punches the barrier. The barrier is destroyed into transparent pieces of glasses.

Prasarn smiled as he said, "Let's do as we had planned."

Prasarn and his team disappeared.

They arrived in a city as Takeo shoots fireballs from his hand. Buildings are destroyed. People are running away.

A man fall down as he screams, "Where is Saint when we need them!"

A fireball hit a building and a piece of the building is falling down to that guy. The guy screams for help (he still had time to scream as the building is 142 floors and the piece came from the highest floor) but nobody help him (you don't have any time to help people during this event).

The piece is destroyed suddenly as it got hit by a laser. It was Shraffe and his friends.

"You know, you should not rely on someone else to do a job. You have to do it yourself," said AShraffe to the man.

"Thank you," said the man as he runs from there.

"Time to kick some ass," said NKotoha. Everybody minus N person looks at her with a weird face.

Ayumi whispered to Shraffe, "Wow, she really is different from our Kotoha."

Prasarn looks at NKotoha as he said, "I don't know how did you survive, but you sure are healthy."

"Yeah, thanks to some mysterious guy, I survived." NKotoha then continues, "Now, anybody who betray us Hanaori family, the earth will eat all traitors."

"Us?" NShraffe asks. "We're not your family."

NKotoha turns to him as she said, "I mean my team." She then continues with a sigh, "Although I always want you to be part of us."

AShraffe interfered, "Guys, enemies in front of there."

Prasarn said with a smile on his face, "As much as I wanted to kill you all, but I have work to do."

He snaps his fingers as a huge, giant, big (the reason I give the same-meaning words because it is **(censored)**ingly gigantic) castle. It's floating along the road and crashes any nearby building.

Prasarn and his teams jump into the castle. Shraffe and his friends ready with their henshin device when he realized something.

"Wait, why they attack this place in the first place?"

His question is answered when a group of giant monsters came from cracks Takeo made before. The monster is Gedoushou.

"Dang it! We have to fight them first while Prasarn and the others are planning for something else!" Genta said angrily.

A giant robot came and fights the monster.

Kotoha surprised as she muttered, "That is…"

Voices from inside the robot shout, **"ShinkenOh, United Under Providence!"**

"Hime-sama!" shouts Kotoha. Takeru looks at her. Hime?

From inside ShinkenOh, a Shinken Red shouts, "We covered from here. You guys go to the castle!"

Shinken Blue asks her, "Hime, should we trust them?"

She replied, "We have no choice."

ShinkenOh fights through waves of Gedoushou as Shraffe and others enter the castle. They then split into groups (again, but the group is different now).

Shraffe, along with AShraffe and NShraffe, fights through enemies at the highest floor.

Takeru and Kotoha chase after Takeo as they sense Takeo presence (you know, parents feelings).

NTakeru, NGenta and NKotoha go to downstairs. The others also used different routes as the castle has so many paths.

Inoue and AKoji fights enemies at a place that looks like golf field (WTF?). They suddenly got hit by someone as they thud backward.

Group of men are laughing. One of them said, "Well, well, well. Destroyer of the world is also here."

"You're wrong. He is the SON of the destroyer," said another man.

"Who are you guys?" Inoue asks as they try to stand up.

"No need to know who we are," said a man with messy, red hair. They then hold their henshin device.

The man in the middle inserts a card into a slot and put it on his waist. Several cards appear as they covered around his waist. The man flips the card by pressing a button as a blue-flat wall appears in front of him. The man goes into the wall as he changes into Kamen Rider Blade.

The man at his right wears a belt around his waist. He holds a phone as he flips it. He then presses numbers (555) and close the phone. The phone is put on his belt as red lines goes around his body and changes him into Kamen Rider Faiz.

The man at Blade's right do a hand pose as if he is holding something attached to his waist (which is clearly not). A belt appear out of nowhere at his waist. He then does another poses (which is clearly hart to explain). Armor appears suddenly as if it is come from his body. A mask is appearing (also the same situation with the armor). He transforms into Kamen Rider Kuuga.

The man beside Faiz wears a belt. He then holds a knuckle and presses its edge. A robotic voice is heard,

"**Re-a-dy."**

The man puts the knuckle onto a slot on is belt. A small projectile appears and it is getting bigger until a form of armor appears. The projectile goes nearer the man and changes him into Kamen Rider Ixa.

The last man who still did not change holds a some-sort of walkie-talkie. He shouts, **"SPD, Emergency!"**

A projectile of armors appears from the walkie-talkie. He jumps toward the projectile and turns into SPD Red Ranger.

"Wow, you guys must be coward," said Inoue.

"WHAT!"

Inoue continues, "Well, we here only two people. You guys are five. Doesn't that make you guys a little bit unfair?"

His enemies are enraged to hear those words as they attack them both.

Inoue puts on his Decadriver and inserts a card into it. A blue-green projectiles appear and crashes onto his enemies. The projectiles then crashes into Inoue. Seven black card-like projectile struck his head and form his mask. His armor is now turning light black. His dark blue eyes are flashing.

Ixa is attacking AKoji when he got hit by something. A bat-like mecha is crashing Ixa.

"Kivat!" AKoji calls the bat.

The bat goes to AKoji as he said, "Kivatte, let's go!"

AKoji grabs him as Kivat bites his hand. A stained-glass patterns appear on his face and a chain wraps his waist as the chain turns into a belt. AKoji puts Kivat upside down on the belt. A wave appears as soon as Kivat is upside down. AKoji's body turns into glass and shatters as he turns into Kamen Rider Kiva.

Blade, who attacked by Inoue's projectiles earlier, try to stands up as he asks, "Who do you think you are!"

Inoue smiled as he said, "I don't really love using this catchphrase, but I'm gonna use it anyway."

"**I am a passing-through Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Dark Decade! Omoetokke! **(Remember that!)**"**

"**Wake Up! Break the chains of destiny! Kamen Rider Kiva!" **shouts Kivat.

Inoue fights Blade, SPD Red Ranger (aka SPD) and Kuuga as AKoji fights Ixa and Faiz.

Inoue changes his Ride Booker into Sword Form and slashes SPD and Blade. SPD uses his twin pistols, Delta Blasters and shoots Inoue. Inoue walks backward as he takes out a card from Ride Booker. He inserts it into Decadriver.

"**Attack Ride, Clock Up!"**

Times moves slowly as Inoue slashes all of them. As the time is back to normal, SPD combines his Delta Blasters and turns it into Delta Combo Blaster and shoots Inoue.

Inoue stands up and grabs a card and inserts it.

"**Attack Ride, Blast!"**

Inoue changes his Ride Booker into Gun Form and shoots rapid fire towards those three.

Blade stands up and grabs a card from his sword, Blay Rouser and slashes through it.

"**Thunder!"**

A projectile appears and goes into Blade as his sword gains electricity. He slashes Inoue but Inoue manages to dodge the attacks.

Kuuga readily with his fiery feet as he jumps and kicks Inoue. Inoue manages to grab a card and puts it into Decadriver.

"**Final Attack Ride, Da-Da-Da-Da- Dark Decade!"**

Large, golden cards generated as Inoue runs towards Kuuga and counter the kick with his slashes.

Meanwhile, AKoji is having hard time defeating Ixa and Faiz. They keep using range attacks (Faiz turns his phone into gun form and Ixa have his Ixa Calibur into gun form).

AKoji grabs a green whistle on his belt on put it on Kivat's mouth. Kivat blows the whistle as a tune comes from the whistle.

"**Bassha Magnum!"**

A gun-like weapon, Bassha Magnum came out of nowhere as AKoji grabs it. His red chest turns green along with his right arm. His eyes and Kivat's eyes turn green as well.

AKoji shoots them as they quickly hide. Ixa grab his whistle as he puts it in his knuckle.

"**Ixa Kna-Ke-Ru Ra-I-Su Up!"**

Ixa takes out his knuckle as his knuckle charges up. Ixa then shoves the knuckle toward AKoji as he releases a sphere of heat energy. AKoji manages to roll aside but then found himself into bad situation.

Faiz is already waiting for him as he already wears a flash light device on his right ankle as he presses Enter on his phone.

"**Exceed Charge!"**

A light appear from his belt and goes to his ankle through the lines on his body.

Faiz jumps as he points his ankle toward AKoji. The device shoots out energy drill on AKoji. AKoji movement is stopped.

SPD shoots Inoue as he thud toward AKoji, saving him from Faiz's kick.

As for Kari, Mizuki and Ayumi, they met Reika as she transform into Heat Dopant.

Kari bridges her palms as a stream of water cover her and turn into her attire.

Mizuki and Ayumi calls upon a circle as they enter the circle and their attire are changing.

"**Water bending user, Blue Bender!"**

"**The Blowing Wind Element, Magician of the Pink, Magi Pink!"**

"**The Shaking Water Element, Magician of the Blue, Magi Blue!"**

Reika summons fireball from her hands as Kari and her friends try to dodge.

Kari controls a water to protect her from the fireball but the ball is too hot the her water is evaporates. Mizuki saw this as she summons a jet of waters to save Kari.

"**Blue Splash!"**

Sam is fighting Izumi, who changes into Luna Dopant, a yellow monster with a long, elastic hand. Yaiko, on the other hand, is fighting Zhao, who turns into Trigger Dopant, a monster with a large rifle as his right hand. Sam and Yaiko are still not transformed yet.

Sam presses his palm on top of his katana holder. The holder generates armors. The armors flying around as some of them hit Izumi. The armor goes toward Sam. An armor from his body goes toward his face and closes it. A sword is out from the holder.

Yaiko insert a key-like object into his bracelet and pushes it deeper. Electricity nearby goes toward his body as it forms his armor one by one including his cape.

"**Cut through everything, Yami no Samurai!"**

"**The one who cuts the lightning, Lightning Rider!"**

Sam slashes Izumi rapidly but Izumi is too elastic to be cut. Izumi whip his arm toward Sam as he is taken aback.

Yaiko writes Thunder with his key and slashes the word with his rapier. He runs toward Zhao to melee him as Zhao only useful in range attacks. That's what he thinks.

Zhao inserts a white-grey pendrive, Unicorn Memory into his rifle. A sharp horn appears at the edge of his rifle. He fights Yaiko as he tries to stab him.

Yaiko grabs the horn. The horn disappears and Zhao shoots him at his stomach. Yaiko manages to summon lightning but he still gets the hit.

Shotaro, NShotaro and AMako reach engine room as they try to stop the castle's movement. NShotaro nearly get shot as Shotaro pushes him.

NMako is there as she is the one who shoots them.

"Mako!" shouts NShotaro.

NMako ignored him as she takes out her shodophone and writes Heaven. She flips it as the same word appears behind her and envelops her body. The word in front of her envelops her face, giving her mask.

She has turn into Shinken Pink. The only things different is cowboy boots (with the wheel at behind), a holster and a vest.

NShotaro takes out his belt, Lost Driver (similar to Shotaro's Double Driver but only the right side) as he puts it on his waist. He then inserts a black pendrive, Joker Memory into his belt and flips it right side. A data-looking shapes appear around him and cover him, turning him into Kamen Rider Joker.

Shotaro puts on his Double Driver as a green pendrive, Cyclone Memory appear in the right side. He presses the pendrive and inserts Joker Memory into the left side. He then flips it. The data-looking shapes appear around him and cover him as well, turning him into Kamen Rider Double.

AMako takes out her shodophone and slashes the word Heaven and flips it. The same scenario happens just like NMako.

"**Now, let me count your crime. Kamen Rider Joker!"**

"**Now, let us count your crime. Kamen Rider Double!"**

"**Shinken Pink, Shiraishi Mako!"**

A monster that looks like a turtle, Ayakashi KameTenkuu, appears beside NMako. NMako points them as the monster said, "With pleasure."

The monster runs toward them as NShotaro jumps across him and fights NMako. Shotaro and AMako fight the monster.

Rika and ASam fight monsters at a place that looks like a hot spring (?).

Rika grabs her Tensouder and opens it. She puts a card on the lid and closes it. A large wings appear behind her and envelops her. A phoenix-like energy appears on her face, giving her mask.

ASam presses his palm on top of his katana holder. The holder generates armors. The armors flying around as some of them hit Izumi. The armor goes toward Sam. An armor from his body goes toward his face and closes it. A sword is out from the holder.

"**Skick Power of Breeze, Gosei Pink!"**

"**Samurai of the future, Yami no Samurai!"**

Rika summons her Skick Shot as she shoots several enemies.

ASam sensed a threat as she quickly defends Rika from a blue shot. It was Hyde.

Hyde, as Gosei Blue runs toward them as he shoots them using Seaick Bowgun.

ASam slashes him but he keeps dodging it and shoots ASam right to his stomach.

As for Tendou and NTendou, they met Menos along the way.

Tendou and NTendou both summons their Kabuto Zecter. They both put the Zecter on their belt. Armor appears around them. They flipped the horn to the right side.

"**Cast Off!"**

Their bulky armor is flying off from them, reveal lighter armor underneath. A horn is flipped on their face.

"**My grandmother use to say this, the man who walks through the path of heaven, conquering everything. Kamen Rider Kabuto."**

"**The man who walks through the path of heaven always said this, the chosen who walks on the path the heaven's carried, conquering everything. Noir Rider Kabuto."**

Menos transform as he fights them. Tendou blows a punch on his face, but it is uneffective.

Menos howls toward him as he is thud backward. NTendou presses the switch on his belt as the world moves slowly. He strikes Menos with his Kunai Gun Kunai Mode but Menos is faster.

"He also has Clock Up?" asks Tendou."

"Let me tell you this. Every time I was defeated, I'll gain new powers. I am immortal!" said Menos with an evil laugh.

Tendou and NTendou charges toward Menos.

NTakeru, NGenta and NKotoha go to a maze entrance with Leiko waited for them.

"Leiko!"

NTakeru and NKotoha slashes the words Fire and Earth as the words envelop them each after they flip it.

NGenta press a middle button on his Sushi Changer, folds a disk and put it on top of Sushi Changer like making a sushi.

All of them change into Shinken Red, Shinken Yellow and Shinken Gold respectively, with a Noir theme addition.

NTakeru has a cowboy hat on top with cowboy jacket. NKotoha have a vest with holster. NGenta have a slot for knife and bombs on his belt and two Saranamaru.

"**Matsuzaka Number One, Shinken Red, Matsuzaka Takeru!"**

"**Matsuzaka Number Two, Shinken Gold, Umemori Genta!"**

"**Hanaori Number One, Shinken Yellow, Hanaori Kotoha!"**

Leiko runs into the maze as the three chase her. They then accidently split up as they go into different paths.

They then found out they were lost.

"Arggh! Where are we!" NGenta screams.

Leiko laughs with an eerie laugh as she said, "This is my place. Only I know this place."

The place is suddenly filled with Nanashi Company. Leiko appear before NKotoha as she turns into her Gedou form (how did she looks like? Yite12's is the one who own her. Just ask her). She takes out her sword (which is actually her shamisen holder) from her shamisen (obviously) and strikes NKotoha.

"You shameless woman, why are you still here?" said Leiko with anger tone as she slashes NKotoha. NKotoha tries to deflects her attacks but she is faster.

Leiko continues her speeches, "You know that Takeru did not love you, why did you still want him? You said you love Shraffe, why did you still chase HIM!"

Leiko stabs NKotoha right onto her chest.

"Takeru loves me, ONLY ME!"

"No, I don't!" said NTakeru from far away.

NKotoha stands up as she tries to fights her but she is badly damaged.

Suu-chan and NRika arrive in a room filled with flowers.

"So, you're here?"

A man appears behind a giant flower.

Suu-chan asks him, "Why did you kill them? Why!"

"Don't need to know. Just die."

The man puts on a belt as he presses numbers on it. A stream of data covers his body.

"**Data-Eater, Kamen Rider Koori."**

Suu-chan's right hand is tearing apart as the hand turn into a metallic hand with sharp claws. She slashes and opens a some sort of hole. Yellow lines appear from the hole and envelop her.

NRika opens her Tensouder, put a card into the lid and closes it.

"**Claws under cuteness, Kiiro Tsume!"**

"**The breath of the darkness, Gosei Noir!"**

They attack him as he dodges every attacks effortless. Koori walks backward as flowers there started to attack them.

Takeru and Kotoha met Takeo along the way. At the same time Shraffe, AShraffe and NShraffe met up Prasarn. (Takeo is downstairs and Prasarn is upstairs)

"Takeo, it's me, dad!" said Takeru to his son. His son shows no sign that he listen.

"Takeo, it's mommy (although I'm not). Come to mommy, please?" Kotoha calls him but fail.

Prasarn laugh out loud as he said, "He is only a puppet."

"He's not!" Shraffe looks at him with a total hatred.

Takeo takes out his shodophone and slashes the word Fire. He changes into Shinken Red with extension claws, sharp elbows, and a weird symbol replacing usual Shiba crest.

Takeru and Kotoha transform into Shinken Red and Shinken Yellow (no need to know the sequences, it's just the same as NTakeru and NKotoha).

"**Shinken Red, Shiba Takeru!"**

"**The same, Yellow, Hanaori Kotoha!"**

Prasarn does a weird poses as a belt appear on his waist. He presses buttons on it as the middle of the belt is sparkling. Part of the castle attracted to him and becomes his armor.

"**Master of Despair, Karyonez."**

Shraffe wears his belt and inserts a battery into the slot. The battery turns shiny as a rod appear at his right and left sides. The rods envelop him and turn into his armor. His eyes are flashing as the sign of completion.

AShraffe raise his right hand and a big watch-like bracelet appears. The bracelet transforming into a bigger bracelet called Affliate Resonator. He pulls the bracelet's lower side, turns it around and closes the side. The bracelet gives out a thread-like light and envelops him. A helmet appears and covers his face.

NShraffe does a hand poses as the roof on top of him is destroyed. A shape flies towards him as he grabs it and put on his waist. The shape turns into a belt as NShraffe opens a light as a projectile appears and covers his body.

"**From darkness to light, the man of the future, Marzonn Battle Damage!"**

"**Reacting to the light, Marzonn Saviour!"**

"**The man of darkness, Marzonn Noir!"**

(Note that all three Marzonn is differ to each other.)

All of them attack their respective enemies.

As for others who's their name is not stated, they found the main engine room. As they enter the room, group of monsters.

NSam presses his palm on his katana holder.

Hiroto opens his Wing Trigger, put a shape called Change Soul, closes it and presses a button on his Wing Trigger.

Genta press the middle button on his Sushi Changer, folds a disk and put it on top of Sushi Changer like making a sushi.

AKotoha takes out her shodophone and writes Earth. She then flips it.

AAyumi and NAyumi dial 183 on their Magi Phone and shove it into the air.

All of them transform.

"**The sword of the darkness, Noir no Samurai!"**

"**Break the limit, Go-On Gold!"**

"**Shinken Gold, Umemori Genta!"**

"**The same, Yellow, Hanaori Kotoha!"**

"**The blowing wind elements, Magician of the Pink, Magi Pink!"**

"**The magic of the darkness, Magi Noir!"**

They fight through monsters and at the same time try to reach the castle's engine but they were too many enemies.

ShinkenOh is having problem defeating the giant Nanashi Company. To make things worse, the castle itself is attacking them (ShinkenOh).

DenzLiner Police who were nearby ride on DenzLiner and attacks the castle. But the castle is too big for both of DenzLiner and ShinkenOh.

Shinken Red inserts a disc on the Shinkenmaru and spins it. A large Kabuto Origami is summoned. It is then becomes ShinkenOh's new helmet.

"**Kabuto ShinkenOh, armed under providence!"**

ShinkenOh shoots lasers from the castle but still no effects. The castle then shoots larger lasers as both ShinkenOh and DenzLiner got hit and fly as explosion occurs.

At the same time, a scene of Shraffe and his friends jumping with style after getting blown up is shown (you know, the typical scene where Super Sentai got blown up and jump with explosion as their background).

"You, it's your turn," said Prasarn as he looks up. Shraffe also looks up as he saw something.

A monster is standing on top of the castle. "I, Redryu of Despair, will give you all the test of despair!"

The monster has a tiger-like mask on his face. His right foot is a cheetah as his left foot is a jaguar. On his chest is a lion face and on his right hand is a chameleon.

A black hole appears on top of him and shoots out beams. Those beams hit Shraffe and his friends. Shinkengers in ShinkenOh and DenzLiner Police also get the hits.

"We…we…can't win…" said Shraffe. He started to feel despair as if they have failed. Everyone who gets the hit also feel the same.

"Stop it, you guys!"

A voice is heard in the midst of despairs. It was the mysterious men who they met earlier.

Redryu feels angry as he shoots the same beams toward them. The beam is easily deflected by them.

"You guys are…?" asks Redryu as he is shock to see such thing.

The man who wears black attire said, "Despair is just an excuse to not move on."

The man who wears pink shirt said, "As long as the courage is there, despair is nothing."

Shraffe thinks, they are right. All of them try to stand up.

Redryu saw this and turn to them both. "Who are you guys!"

The black-shirt man said, **"Despair is small, compare to the courage. Dark Samurai, Syer."**

"**Despair is part of life, embrace it. Kaizhone, Zmi," **said the pink-shirt man.

Syer wields a katana with his left hand and a large, red sword with his right hand. He strikes Redryu rapidly as the monster is having difficult time evading it. Syer then jumps as Zmi runs toward Redryu from Syer's behind and stabs him.

Redryu taken aback as he said, "You, how did you fight me without henshin?"

Syer said to him as him smiled, "No need to know. Spoilers ahead."

Syer takes out a device, spins its upper side and presses an emerging button on top of it. Armor appears one by one from his hand to all part of his body. The device release a laser as it becomes lightsaber.

Zmi takes out his own device as he pushes out an antenna. He shakes the device and pushes back the antenna. He then puts the device into his belt's slot oh the left side. Armor appears and covers his body.

Both of them then fight Redryu.

Shraffe and everybody scream as they regain their courage back.

At one place, objects on a wall are moving by its own.

"It has awakened. Release them," said a monk nearby. Those objects quickly disappear.

Syer and Zmi fight Redryu effortless. Syer slashes his katana and his sword around. Zmi then jumps toward Redryu as he slashes the monster with his sword.

"Zmi, the finisher!"

Both katana and sword Syer is holding having some-sort of aura. He slashes them towards KameTenkuu. At the same time, Zmi's sword turned into a rifle as he shoots a beam.

Cornered, KameTenkuu is destroyed.

"Our mission is done," said Zmi as both of them disappears.

Inoue slashes Blade, Kuuga and SPD respectively. He then shoots them as they thud backward.

A box is appearing in front of Inoue.

"This is?"

At the same time, a card jumps out of his Ride Booker. The card, which is blank at first, changes its appearance suddenly. There are a lot of symbols on it.

Without wasting so many times, he inserts the card into the box, which is called as K-Touch, and presses the symbols one by one.

"**Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva!"**

"**Final Kamen Ride, Dark Decade, Complete!"**

A card appears and becomes Inoue's crown. His armor is now full of Kamen Ride cards, start from his left shoulder toward his right shoulder. He then takes out his Decadriver and puts it on his right waist. The K-Touch is set on the middle, where the Decadriver is used to be.

Inoue presses a symbol and a letter F.

"**Kamen Ride, Blade, King!"**

A figure appears beside him. It looks like Blade, but it is golden in color and looks a lot like a knight. The figure is holding a big sword.

Inoue inserts a card into Decadriver.

"**Final Attack Ride, B-B-B-B-Blade!"**

Several cards appear in front of both Inoue and Blade King. Blade is shock to see this. He immediately slashes a card as his Blay Rouser having electricity.

He runs toward Inoue, but Inoue and his Blade slashes the cards in front of them first. Waves appear and hit Blade. Explosion occurs. Blade is turned back to human.

Inoue presses another symbol followed by F.

"**Kamen Ride, Kuuga, Ultimate!"**

A Kuuga with black armor appears beside him. He then inserts a card into his Decadriver.

"**Final Attack Ride, Ku-Ku-Ku-Ku-Kuuga!"**

Kuuga realize he is in danger as he jumps and kicks Inoue. Inoue counter this as he and his Kuuga also jump and kick Kuuga. Explosion occurs as they clashes. Kuuga has turned back to human.

SPD laughs as he said, "I've already seen this. You don't have my symbol on that box, right? So you can't copy my attacks!"

"Oh really?"

SPD stops laughing as Inoue inserts a card into Decadriver and presses F.

"**Sentai Ride, Deka Red, Battliezer!"**

SPD is shock as a figure looks like him appears. Deka Red is wearing a big, bulky shield on his chest.

SPD uses his Delta Combo Blaster and shoots Inoue. Inoue dodges as he inserts a card.

"**Final Attack Ride, De-De-De-De-Deka Red!"**

Both of Inoue and Deka Red shoot beams from Ride Booker Sword Form and Battliezer Cannon respectively. SPD is hit as he turns back into human.

AKoji punches Faiz several times without knowing that Ixa is inserting a whistle into his belt.

"**Ixa Ca-Li-Bur Ra-I-Su Up!"**

Ixa slashes AKoji but Faiz got the hit instead as AKoji realize the attack.

"He is too strong. Koji, use him, now!" said Kivat.

AKoji grabs a golden whistle from his waist and put it into Kivat's mouth. A tune is heard from the whistle.

"**Tatsulot!"**

A small dragon-like mecha crashes Ixa as he happily shouts, "Tat-chan to the rescue!"

He then crashes AKoji's shoulders as his shoulders open and golden bats are flying out from his shoulders. As Tatsulot attaches himself on AKoji's right hand, the golden bats fuse with AKoji's body as his body turns gold. His face is changing as his yellow eyes turn red. A cape appears behind him.

AKoji kicks Ixa several time. He is too fast for Ixa to neither dodges nor deflects it. AKoji then pulls Tatsulot's head as a slot inside his body is spinning. The slot stops at a red symbol.

"**Wake Up Fever!"**

As fogs appear around them, AKoji jumps and kicks Ixa. At the same time, two scythe-looking lights appear on AKoji's feet. As his feet reach Ixa, the scythe strikes Ixa, giving him more damages.

Ixa is thud as he is explodes and turn back to human form.

Kari uses her water bending skills as she controls water to whip Reika. Reika jumps backward but find herself traps in a circle. Ayumi has set this trap while ago. Mizuki and Kari are teaming up splashing Reika to put her off.

Reika screams as big fire came from her body.

"**Revenge Kaen!"**

Reika destroys the circle and fires came out of her hands. The fires look like a dragon. The dragons attack them.

Two rods appear in front of Ayumi and Mizuki. They grab the rods as their Magi Phone suddenly ringing.

"A new spell has been learnt!" said Mizuki.

Ayumi responded, "This must be because of our courage to fight our despair."

They dial 183 and shove it toward the sky.

"**Chou Mahou Henshin, Maagi Magi Magi Magiiro!"**

Circles appear on top of them as it moves downward. Their helmet is changing as Ayumi is having some sort of big ears while a fin appears on top of Mizuki's helmet. They are wearing a golden shield on their chest.

A scroll appears itself in front of Kari. Kari grabs it as the scroll opens and light appearing from it. The scroll covers around her as a blue shield appear on her chest.

Reika is shock to see them as her dragons attacks them. Ayumi and Mizuki spin their rods and make a circle. Ayumi strikes the circle as big wind came from the circle and put off one of the dragon. Mizuki strikes her circle as huge stream of waters came out and put off another dragon.

Kari took this chance as she summons a giant wave and splashes Reika. Reika is fainted as the pendrive is out from her.

Sam slashes Izumi but he is still too elastic. Izumi then whips Sam as he longing his arms. Sam quickly uses this chance as he runs toward Izumi and strikes him off. Izumi thud backward.

A katana appears in front of Sam. Surprised, he takes the katana. His hand moves by himself as the katana stabs his hand.

The weird thing is, there is no blood running out of his hand, but a blue liquid. The liquid covers his body as his armor is changing. The katana is shining brightly with white light as his original katana is shining with black light.

Izumi stands up as he spins his left hand likes a helicopter's fan. A huge, yellow circle appears as he whips the circle. The circle cuts everything along the way as it is nearing Sam. Sam immediately cuts the circle into half.

Izumi scared as he shouts, "Nobody could cut the circle. What is this power?"

Sam throws his black katana towards Izumi. The blade immediately seals him after the katana impales him. Sam jumps as he slashes Izumi with white katana. Izumi is back to normal.

Yaiko shields Zhao's bullets with Shield word. He then jumps toward Zhao and fights him with his rapier. He then writes Push on Zhao's body as he is thud aback.

A black Kivat appear in front of him as it speaks, "Prince, let me help you."

"What are you…?

"Talk later!" said the bat as he bites Yaiko. Yaiko feels powers flowing in him. The bat turns himself upside down as he attaches to Yaiko's belt. Yaiko's armor shatters as a new armor revealed.

Yaiko takes out his rapier, which its holder also changes it's appearance, and stabs Zhao. Zhao feels pain. He then kicked by Yaiko. Yaiko grabs a whistle and outs it on the bat's mouth. He then presses a button under the bat's mouth.

"**Wake Up, Two!"**

Yaiko throws his rapier as it's hit Zhao's chest. Fogs appear as he jumps and kicks the rapier. His feet are covered with thunder from the sky. The thunder than covers the rapier as Zhao's heart is stop beating. He then turns into human.

Yaiko realized this as he wrote Electric on Zhao's wound from the rapier. The word enters Zhao as he is alive again.

"What…a…dangerous…power…" said Yaiko as he relived and sits down. The bat flies away from them.

AMako strikes KameTenkuu's shell but it is too hard. The monster than pushes her. She is thud backward.

"Desperate movement for desperate times," she mutters as she takes out a box. There is Shiba crest on top of it.

Shotaro asks her, "What is that?"

AMako opens the box as she puts a colorful disk.

"**Super Disk."**

She presses a button as the crest is shining and envelops her. White vest appear on her.

"**Super Shinken Pink, going forth!"**

She opens the box as the disk had been transferred into the katana's holder. She then puts a pink disk and closes it.

"**Kame Disk."**

Shotaro replaces his purple pendrive with silver pendrive, Metal Memory as his black half is change into silver.

"**Cyclone, Metal!"**

Shotaro grabs a silver rod and attacks the monster together with AMako. A barrier appears as it's blocked their attacks. The monster then gives them tupparis (sumo punches).

Both of them moves backward as AMako said, "He is too strong!"

Shotaro replaces the silver pendrive with the purple one and back to Cyclone Joker form.

His right eye is shining, "Why?"

A bird mecha appears in front of him as his belt is pushed upward suddenly. Green and black lights appear from the slots on his belt and straight to the sky. The bird attaches itself to Double Driver and opens up, revealing a spinning X letter.

"**Extreme!"**

Shotaro pulls out the silver lining on the middle of his armor as a bright green light appears. A silver armor appears between the green and black halves. His helmet is having an X motif.

A shield appears from the silver form. The shield has five different slots on each edge. Shotaro grabs the shield as he put a metallic pendrive, Prism into a slot at the furthest edges. He then puts green pendrive (Cyclone), red pendrive (Heat), yellow pendrive (Luna) and purple pendrive (Joker) into the other slots.

"**Cyclone, Maximum Drive. Heat, Maximum Drive. Luna, Maximum Drive. Joker, Maximum Drive."**

AMako spins the disk on her Shinkenmaru. As the scenery changes into a place where wind is blowing.

"**Shin Tenkuu no Mai!"**

AMako spins forward as she slashes Kame Tenkuu as she breaks his barrier. Shotaro pulls a sword that was placed in the shield. Four lights flying around the sword.

"**Bicker Charge Break!"**

Shotaro slashes KameTenkuu as he cuts the monster into half. The monster explodes.

NShotaro punches NMako several times as she is thud backward. NShotaro then runs toward her, jumps and kicks her. She tried to slash him but her Shinkenmaru is knocked behind.

"Sorry," said NShotaro as he punches her with his purple light punches to her heart. She fell down and changed back to human. NShotaro manages to capture her.

"Honey," said NMako. They then kiss each other.

Shotaro and AMako saw this event. Shotaro's tears rolling on his cheeks as he whispers, "What a tragic love."

AMako saw him as she asks, "Why are you crying?"

"Nothing!" said Shotaro as he wipes his tears.

Hyde shoots Rika and ASam several times. A huge, weird-looking sword appears in front of Rika. Her card holder on her belt is shining as she takes out a new card. She puts it in her Tensouder.

"**Summon, Miracle Phoenix Headder!"**

A golden phoenix head appears as Rika grabs it and puts it into a compartment in the sword.

A golden shield with phoenix head appears on her chest.

"**Miraculous Breath, Super Gosei Pink!"**

Rika and ASam fight him as they try to reach him as he keeps shooting them. ASam catches Hyde's arm as he holds him.

"Rika, now!"

Rika presses a button on the sword as the head spins around.

"**Super Skick Dynamic!"**

A beam is shoot from the compartment toward Hyde. Four projectiles appear in front of him as it trying to defend him but he still knocked backward.

Hyde stands up as he said, "You will pay for this." He then runs into a black hole.

NTendou strikes Menos with his knife and locks his movement. Tendou presses buttons on his Zecter.

"**1, 2, 3." **He then flips its horn to the left and to the right.

"**Rider Kick!"**

Tendou jumps as he kicks Menos. At the same time NTendou releases his hold and roll away from him. Menos get the hit but he is still standing.

"I am immortal!"

Two small flying objects crash Menos as they stop in front of Tendou and NTendou.

"This is…" Tendou grabs the object. It looks like his Zecter, but without beetle's wing and silver in color.

NTendou grabs his as he said to Tendou, "This is how you use it."

He puts the object on his right waist and turns it so that it is face upward. Tendou does the same. They push its horn downward.

"**Hyper Cast Off! Change Beetle!"**

Both of their armor change appearance. Their kabuto horn is bigger. They then push the horn again.

"**Hyper Clock Up!"**

Their front chest open up and a wing-like energy come out from it. Everything around them becomes slower, slower than the normal clock up.

Menos try to attack them but he just to slow in their eyes. They punch him as he thuds backward, in slow motion. Both of them push the horn one more time.

"**Maximum Rider Power!"**

They then presses buttons on their Zecter, flips the horn left and right as electricity running on their armor. They jump and kick Menos. Menos flies backward and explode.

"Why! Why! WHY!"

Leiko keeps slashing NKotoha with her shamisen's sword. NKotoha fells down as her chest is bloody.

"I ask you again, why did you still with him? Why don't you just give up!"

NKotoha tries to stand up as she said, "I know he hates me. I know someone else already fills my heart. But I still am going to fight. I will always trust him. He is the only person I know that could save me."

NTakeru silenced. Is she alright? She talks like she is not herself. Or, she is talking like her real self right now?

NKotoha continues, "I love only one person! And he is Takeru!"

"Why you!" Leiko summons monsters from her back (yes, her back) to attack NKotoha. A dinosaur-like monster attack Leiko and her army. All of her monsters are destroyed.

"**Hyper Shinken Red, going forth."**

NTakeru and NGenta walks toward them. NTakeru is wearing red vest. His is holding the monster that helps her just now.

"Darling!" Leiko runs toward NTakeru. NTakeru slashes his sword as Leiko dodges it.

"I only have one darling, and she is her!" said NTakeru as he points NKotoha.

Leiko screams as a giant monster comes out of her back. That monster looks like a giant rock.

NTakeru looks at NKotoha as he said, "We fight this thing. You defeats her…for me…my love."

NGenta jumps on the monster's head as he slashes it.

"**Saranamaru, Senmai Oroshi!"**

NGenta jumps and slashes its head rapidly. NTakeru jumps high until he is the same level the monster's head. He slashes its head as his sword is longing itself and act as a whip. He then slashes downward and cut the monster into half.

"No, it can't be," said Leiko as she trying to run away. She then grabbed by someone.

"Going somewhere?"

NKotoha pulls her and slashes Leiko with her sword. She then pushes Leiko to a wall. She puts her pistol on top of another pistol. She puts a yellow disk around the lower pistol.

"**Saru Shot!"**

A yellow beam is shot toward Leiko. Leiko then explodes as she turn back to human and fell down. NKotoha grabs a metal rod on her feet and hits Leiko's head.

"This is for making Kotoha feels sad in her life and makes her run away to United States!" she shouts as she hits Leiko until her face is crushed. Blood flowing on Leiko's stop. NKotoha still not stop hitting her. NTakeru runs toward her as he tries to stop her.

"Don't…blame…her…just…because…she has the…same name…as…Yite12's…character…" said NTakeru as he struggling with NKotoha. She stops and hugs him. "She is going to be alright, right?"

NTakeru comforts her as he said, "Yes, everything is fine. Kotoha already told Takeru about Kotono. Everything. The story is going to be over."

Koori is slashing Suu-chan while NRika is struggling with flowers.

"You can never defeat me. Flower is with me. They give me powers," said Koori.

Suu-chan then kicks Koori as she said, "Shut up, you intersex!"

"Why did you call me that?"

"Why did you put your profile image in with a picture of Takeru wearing girl's attire?" asks Suu-chan.

"Well, that was…" Koori stutters as Suu-chan jumps.

"An opening!"

Suu-chan slashes Koori as Koori said, "I'm not intersex…"

He fell down. Flowers around stop attacking them.

NRika releases herself as she said with a sigh, "Wow, I thought I was going to get tentacles from those flowers."

She walks toward Suu-chan as she asks, "Is that all? I thought you are going to asks him why did he kill everybody in your school?"

Suu-chan turns at her as she said, "No, that's not him. This is his twin. The true person I wanted to meet always claims that he is intersex, just like Lady Gaga."

NRika is shock. "You mean, Lady Gaga has a **(censored)**?"

NSam and his group manage to destroy the engine room and he said to everyone, "Guys, we need to get out of here. This castle is finish!"

Takeo punches Takeru as Takeru is flying backward toward Kotoha. Kotoha manages to catch him.

Takeru feels pain at his ribs. He try to speak to his son, "Takeo, it's me, your dad. Listen to me…"

"Takeo, listen to your dad!" Kotoha try to help him.

Takeo runs toward them when suddenly two mysterious objects appear with a bright light. Takeo is thud aback. One of the objects is the same box AMako used earlier. The other object is a black shodo phone.

"No, this is…" Takeru is shock to see the shodo phone. He grabs the shodo phone.

Kotoha presses the box as white vest appears on her. She opens the box and puts a yellow disk.

"**Saru Disk."**

Takeru writes Fire using the black shodo phone. The word is black instead of red. He flips the word as the word becomes his black vest.

"**Super Shinken Yellow, going forth!"**

"**Mega Shinken Red, going forth!"**

"Die," said Takeo as he shoots fireballs towards them. Kotoha runs toward the fireball as she spins.

"**Shin Saru Mawashi!"**

The fireballs are deflected by spinning Kotoha. Kotoha stops spinning as she said to Takeru, "Now!"

Takeru disappear and appear in front of Takeo. He then slashes Takeo rapidly. He jumps backward as Kotoha spins her Shinkenmaru.

"**Shin Tsuchikemuri no Mai!"**

She jumps and slashes Takeo downward. She then spins around as she strikes him.

Takeru puts a purple-black disk into Shinkenmaru as he spins it. His vest turning red as himself is turning black.

"**Yami Kaen no Mai!"**

His Shinkenmaru is filled with black fires. Takeru then strikes Takeo with a double hit. Takeo is exploding as he fell down. He still not de-transforms.

Even though the castle is stop moving, it still keeps firing. Shinkengers and DenzLiner Police are still having problem.

"Guys, get ready. We need to use it," said Hikaru to his friends.

Four trains come out of rainbow holes. Kotono, Chokichi, Raiko and Kenta jumps out of DenzLiner. Kenta enters the yellow train. Chokichi enters the green one, Raiko enters the purple one and Kotono enters the blue one.

"What about me? Why Kotono is the one who entered the blue one?" asks Mamosuke.

Hikaru shouts, "Shut up! Why don't you jump earlier than Kotono, you slow poke!"

He takes out a pass, inserts a ticket with a robot pictures and inserts it in a slot on his bike.

"**Liner Gattai!"**

A complicated combination occurs involves all five trains. Green train becomes left foot, yellow becomes right hand, purple train becomes left hand, blue train becomes right foot. DenzLiner becomes its chest and a head revealed from DenzLiner.

"**Liner Robo, Gattai complete!"**

"Nice," said Shinken Green.

"Looks cooler than ours," said Shinken Pink. Shinken Red turns her face at Shinken Pink.

"What? I'm just saying."

Shinken Red turns her head towards the castle as she said, "You know what? Let's just finish this."

Kabuto ShinkenOh sits down as kabuto helmet reveals cannon. The cannon shoot a large beam.

"**Kabuto Great Revolving Cannon!"**

The castle's main cannon is destroyed. But the castle is still standing.

"Now is the time!" said Hikaru. They spins the throttle as Liner Robo is charging up.

"Oretachi no Hissatsu Waza! (Our finishing move)"

"**Hissatsu Waza, Part 9!"**

The yellow train's head is separated and crashes on the castle. The head is controlled by the robot. The head then spins around and hits several time. It then flies upward and crashes on top of the castle with a bright light.

The castle is going to destroy but the three Shraffe and Prasarn is still not finish fighting. Prasarn is too strong.

"Why…don't…you…give…up?" said Prasarn as he struggle to fight all three of them.

"We won't stop fighting!" shouts NShraffe as he punches Prasarn but he manages to catch it.

"As long as we are still alive, we won't give up!" said AShraffe as he hits Prasarn with his elbows.

"NEVER…EVER…GIVE UP!" screams Shraffe as he punches Prasarn. Prasarn walks backward as he started to panic.

An object appears in front of Shraffe. The object attaches itself on Shraffe's arm.

"Well, let's do it!"

NShraffe takes out a badge as he puts it on his belt. He then spins it. Armors flying out from the badge and attaches itself on NShraffe.

AShraffe holds an object and puts it on his bracelet. He presses a button and rolls a ball on the object. The ball emits a projectile as the projectile attaches to his armor.

Shraffe inserts a black and pink pendrive, Strike Memory into the bracelet. He pushes the bracelet's other edges. A rain suddenly appears as armors came from it and attach on his body.

"What! What is this power?" Prasarn is shock.

"This is what we are," said NShraffe.

"This is our true faces," AShraffe continues.

"The faces of humanity!" said Shraffe. They run toward Prasarn as they scream.

AShraffe stabs Prasarn but he dodges it. NShraffe shoots his head and it hit. Shraffe gives him headlock and throws him to the ground. AShraffe steps his body. Prasarn stands up as he releases a huge sword from his body. NShraffe shoots the sword from him. AShraffe and Shraffe jump and strike him.

Prasarn moves backward. All three of them prepared their weapons (sword for AShraffe, pistol for NShraffe and hard claw or shuko for Shraffe).

"**Final Slash!" **shouts AShraffe.

"**End Shoot!" **shouts NShraffe.

"**Strike Finish!" **shouts Shraffe.

They attack Prasarn. Before exploding, he screams, "I will be back!"

Shraffe said calmly, "He won't be back. Except when people found his body and revive him, he won't be back."

"Guys, we need to get out of here, this place is going to destroy," AShraffe interfered.

They're out from the castle using a huge window. The castle explodes as it is destroy into pieces.

"Wow, this is the end, right?" asks ASam.

He was wrong. The place is shaking.

"What is happening?" NRika asks.

A bright light comes from Takeo nearby. Takeru and Kotoha managed to bring him out from the castle. He is screaming.

"He is going to destroy this place!"

"What?" NTakeru turns his head toward NKotoha.

"That's true," said NKotoha. "He is the seed of destruction after all."

"How do we stop him?" asks Kotoha.

"The only way is…" NKotoha stops for a while. She then continued, "To strike his heart."

Everybody silenced. It is hard to kill someone they knew as a baby before. How can they do such thing?

"Let me do it," Takeru stirred the silence. He then continues, "He came from my seed. I'm going to stop his pain."

Takeru walks toward Takeo. He raises his Shinkenmaru.

"I…can't." Takeru stops his movement. He can't kill his own son. He doesn't want to be a worst dad ever, but he doesn't want to see his boy suffered.

"Onegai…"

Everybody is shocked. The word came from Takeo himself. It was his first word.

"Onegai…papa…"

Takeru strikes Takeo's heart as it is shine brightly.

The place stops shaking. Takeo is silenced, lifeless. Takeru kneels down as he screams. Tears flowing on his cheeks.

"Well, I gotta go," said NKotoha.

NShraffe, AShraffe and others who's not from that world is leaving. Two holes are there for them to go home.

"Goodbye," said Takeru.

"Wait ma'am!"

NChiaki and NRyan are seen running toward NKotoha.

NKotoha asks them, "Where have you been?"

NChiaki, exhausted, said "That traitor captured us in that castle when we tried to fight him."

"You guys were not controlled?"

"No. Those Nano chips you put inside us are really working. It manages to destroy the spell and freed our mind."

"Well, goodbye," AShraffe said to them all. The N characters and A characters then enter their respective holes.

**Song: Yume de Aeta Nara**

**Artist: 175R**

**[The song is playing]**

Shraffe and his friends walk back to their home.

Sam asks Shraffe, "Where is Sarah? She is not here all day long."

"Don't you know? She had to work with Saint. She is our double agent, remember?" said Shraffe

Kari walks in front of them as she said, "Well, I'm off to finish Samurai vs. Shinkenger. The story is finally reaching its ending. I wonder what should I do next."

Shraffe responded, "Why don't you put us in your newest story? Put some of us into Shinkenger's world."

Genta interfered, "That's right. I would like to see Shinkenger's responds when they see our pervert Take-chan here, right?" He then turns his face toward Takeru.

Kari runs away as she waves at them when she is far away. Takeru looks at her, still having a nosebleed.

"Okay, I give up. I can't remember her face anywhere. She looks familiar though," Takeru said suddenly.

Shraffe interfered, "Don't you remember? When we were at a summer camp, you were peeping a girl who was showering at that time. Well, Kari is that girl."

Everybody is shock, especially Takeru.

"And when she found out, she punched you on your face. Remember?"

Inoue then said, "Yite12 punched Takeru?"

Everybody is teasing Takeru along the way. Suu-chan is at behind with Shraffe.

Suu-chan said to him, "I'm going back to Territory J."

"Well, do call me okay?"

They then do a full-body hug. Yaiko realizes that as he shouts, "What the? First, we knew Takeru was punched by Yite12. Then, this?"

On a building nearby, Syer and Zmi are standing and looking at them.

"He is our future, right grandpa?" Zmi asks Syer.

"Don't call me grandpa." Said Syer as he turns away from Zmi.

"Why not? You are my grandfather after all."

"Urusai."

Both of them enter a hole after Zmi said, "It's nice to cross a time. But our wives are waiting. Let's back to our time. Good luck, Shraffe, my great-great-great grandchild.

**[song stops playing]**

The scene is now in a dark room.

"He has failed. It is your turn," a voice is heard.

A girl with a red hair appears as she said, "Me, Veronica Marie, will make sure us, Saint is number one. I'm ready, sir."

**To…tired…need…rest. The story is finally finished. So long, isn't it? Next chapter will be the beginning of a new saga: I Quit. Also, I'm going to focus on two or three characters in the next chapters until the saga is finish. So tell me, who do you want me to focus on? You can even tell me to make a new character and makes the whole story more confusing. Don't even think about asking me to focus on N characters and A characters. They will never make any appearance again (although I kinda like NKotoha).**

**Do review this chapter, no…Please review this chapter, I'm desperate…Just kidding…**

**Well, off to make a new one. Hmm…who am I going to focus first?**


	13. Monkey, Turtle & Lioness

Monkey Family

That night is raining. Kotoha is in her room. She still remembers about Takeo, his son. Even though she wasn't the real mother, but she is the one who act like a mother. The time she spent with her son is really short. She wishes he don't need to die.

Knocks is heard on the door. Her twin, Suzuka, enters her room.

"Are you okay?" asked Suzuka.

"I'm okay. What is it?"

"Aunt Mitsuba is here," said Suzuka. Their aunt, Mitsuba is coming to their house. She said it was important.

Kotoha stands up as she walks toward Suzuka. "Let's go," she said to Suzuka.

Those two walks down toward the living room. Their parents and their aunt (black straight hair, wears yellow jacket and white shirt underneath) are there, waiting for them.

"Aunt," Kotoha opens her mouth. "Why are you here? You said it was important."

Their aunt, Mitsuba smiled as she said, "No need to rush. Night is still too young. Enjoy it, while you can."

Both of them feel weird. What is she talking about? They sit down in front of her.

"Well," Mitsuba opens her mouth. "The reason I come here from Territory A because of you, Kotoha."

"Ore?" Kotoha asks her.

"Yes. I've decided that I want to see you getting married before it's too late."

Kotoha stands up. She could not believe her ears. Marriage? Her? She is still too young. But then she remembered Takeru. He's already married. But she doesn't want to married yet. She wants to spend her youth.

"Aunt, why?" Suzuka asks her aunt. She also thinks the same as her sister.

Mitsuba said, "Kotoha, you know you are my favorite cousin. I want you to be happy. That's why I want you to get married."

Kotoha runs toward her room. But her feet stop as soon as she is on the upper floor. She wants to know who she is going to married to. But she is too afraid to ask. She afraid that they are going to misinterpret her question. She doesn't want to get married yet, but she doesn't want to run from unsolved questions.

Suzuka looks at the stairs. She knew Kotoha is still there. She also knew why she is still there. She turns to her aunt as she asks, "Who is she going to married to?"

Mitsuba said to her, "I knew a perfect man. He is the heir of Reisos Company and still school."

Kotoha runs as she doesn't want to know more. She already knows who the man is. She then remembers her first love, Ryan. What would Ryan feels about this. He would be mad if she is marrying someone else, especially _him_.

"What! You're getting married!"

Genta asks Shraffe, disbelief. All of Shraffe's friends near their head to listen to him.

"Yes, married," Shraffe said with a sigh. "The girl's family is such a push-over. Of course, my dad is going to leave all the decision to me."

"So, did you meet her?" Sarah asks him as she sits on his lap. She always did something out of her habits when she is panic.

"Don't need to. We've already met her," said Shraffe as he lifts Sarah from his lap.

"We?"

"Yes, we," said Shraffe.

Sam then interfered, "she is Kotoha."

"EHHH!"

Shraffe, Sam and Ayumi sigh. Takeru asks him, "Will you marry her?"

"Of course I won't. I cannot marry her. It will be a forbidden marriage," said Shraffe. He realized the word forbidden as he tries to run from there.

Suzuka and Kotoha walk toward them. Suzuka is waving at them. Shraffe waves back as he smiled. Kotoha blushes as she saw him.

Suzuka asks him, "Shraffe-kun, how is Suu-chan?"

"Owh, she's fine. She's at Territory J, schooling."

"She still schooling?"

"Yes, she is the same age as us, remember?"

Kotoha gathers her courage as she opens her mouth, "Can you say no?"

Suzuka turns toward her with a shock face. Shraffe smiled as he said, "Of course I'll say no. I still have Sarah and Suu-chan."

He then hugs her as he whispers, "But you have to make sure that your aunt won't do anything stupid."

Hanaori Mitsuba is famous among Hanaori for her determination. She is also known as Love Trap. When match making someone, she always make sure nothing going on her way, even though the person itself said no. if that's happen, she will force them to get married. She only stops when those persons were married. And Shraffe and Kotoha is her newest victim.

Kotoha escapes from his hold. She is scared when she imagines what will happen if they said no. but then she think of something.

"Why don't you marry me, and then you divorce me," Kotoha said to Shraffe with a big smile. She thought that it is the perfect plan. Since her aunt will stop after they get married, there will be no problem after they divorce. Except that…

"No, cant' do. That is one stupid plan I've ever heard," said Shraffe.

Kotoha's head fell down. Why did he decline her proposal? Why must he face difficulties that her aunt is going to give? Could it be?

"Did you say no because of Ryan?" Kotoha asks him. She sure that Shraffe doesn't want to betray Ryan. But Ryan is dead.

Shraffe turns away as he said, "Ryan told to me to take care of you before he is dead…"

"But…"

"You don't understand!" Shraffe shouts at her. Everybody is shock. Shraffe is the man who hardly getting angry because of something.

Kotoha walks away from him. Sam approaches him as he whispered, "Dude, you just makes your daughter sad."

Suzuka, who is born with ears as sensitive as cat's, heard Sam. Daughter? Kotoha?

Sam, not knowing that Suzuka is listening, continues, "You can just marry her and then divorce. Don't do anything before divorce, and don't tell her."

Shraffe whispered, "Nice plan, but don't you feel you are making sins if you do that? You know the truth, but you still doing it. Don't you ever feel guilty? What if she suddenly falls in love with you?"

Sam silenced. He is true. Shraffe is not a terrible person to do such thing. He must be rather to choose dangerous path than making sins.

Suzuka walks from there as she is shock to hear them. What are they meant? Kotoha is Shraffe's daughter?

Shraffe looks at Suzuka who walks from them. He feels something bad about her. Could it be, she heard them?

It was Miss Yuria's class, history. She is teaching about World War 2. Because of history is considered to be a boring subjects, everybody nearly sleep in her class. But Yuria manages to break the silence as she sexually harasses anybody who sleeps regardless boys or girls. Everybody would laugh every time she does that. Nobody ever escaped from her harassment, except for Shraffe. Shraffe somehow manages to avoid being harassed and eventually harassed her back.

Kotoha is nearly sleeping when Shraffe saw that. He immediately throws paper at her without Yuria's watching. Kotoha awakes as she looks at Shraffe.

Shraffe smiles at her. She blushes as she turns from him. What is this feeling? Why did she is blushing every time she looks at him.

"Miss Mitsuba, are you sure this is going to work?" a red hair girl (wearing a red, leather jacket) said to Mitsuba.

Mitusba urged, "Of course it is. He is the perfect candidate for her. I'm sure, after this she won't need to become someone slave."

"What about the boy."

Mitsuba sighed, "That is one problem. He already had someone else."

The girl said to her, "Why don't you just do the ritual?"

School is over. Now Shraffe and his friends are at shopping complex (the same place where they celebrate Takeru's birthday). Shraffe is actually there to meet his informer regarding the Lost Stone. They still are searching for it.

"Why don't you guys go anywhere? I would like to meet the person," said Shraffe as he walks away from them

Genta approaches Takeru as he asks, "I wonder, who is that person?"

Shraffe goes to KFC as he walks toward a girl. She is Reika, one of NKotoha's comrades.

"First thing first, why don't you back to your world? And why did you help me?" said Shraffe as he sits in front of her.

Reika stops eating as she said, "First, I am from this world. Second, you make me realize why I joined Saint in the first place."

Shraffe smiles. Reika then asks him, "Don't you want to eat?"

Kotoha and Suzuka, who are currently at the same place and at the same time, is window shopping at a store sells girls clothes.

"Kotoha?"

Kotoha turns around as she finds the person who called her just now. She then smiled as she said, "Mako-chan!"

Mako walks toward them. Kotoha asks her, "why are you here?"

"Owh, just looking for pregnant clothes," Mako answered.

"EHH?"

Mako smiles as she responded, "Shotaro and I have discussed that we are getting married as soon as we finish our study. I've predicted that I am in my fertile month when the time has come. So I might get pregnant faster. I'm just preparing for that time to come."

Kotoha seems interested. Mako always prepares for something to come, even though that thing is 100 years from today.

Mako then asks, "What about you? Do you plan anything with your would-be-husband?"

Kotoha shook her head as she said, "No, not yet." She then realizes something.

"How did you…?"

Mako turns her head. "Don't you know? Your aunt came to school today. She gives everyone the invitation."

Kotoha grabs Mako's arm as she asks, "What invitation?"

"Your marriage?"

"With?"

"Shraffe?"

"When? When!"

"At the end of this month?"

Kotoha releases her. She looks down, disbelief. Her aunt already acted. That is her first move. She must have known that Shraffe is going to decline the engagement.

Suzuka rubs her shoulder. She knows her sister's feelings right now. She tries open her mouth, but she can't. She wanted to tell her what she had heard before, but this is not the time yet.

Mako suddenly said, "Hey, isn't that Shraffe? Who is that girl?"

Kotoha looks up and saw Shraffe is passing by with a girl besides him. She is Reika.

"Reika?" said Kotoha.

"Did you know her?" asks Mako.

Kotoha runs toward Shraffe followed by Suzuka.

"Shraffe, why are you with her?" asks Kotoha. Why is Shraffe with someone who kidnapped her son?

Kotoha hits Shraffe as she yells, "WHY!" Shraffe struggles with her as he tries to grab Kotoha's arms.

He then hugs her. She calms down as she whispered, "Please tell me why?"

"It's none of your business," said Shraffe. He wanted to tell her, but she is working under Saints.

Kotoha runs away from them as she cried. She runs to a toilet and hide in one of the room (fortunately that one have a lock).

She hits her head on a wall. She then thinks, why must I care? He can do anything he wants. Why did she have to be so noisy.

"Maybe because you love him?" a voice is heard. She turns around to see who said that. That voice sounds familiar.

"Admit it. You love him," said the voice. She is still looking for the voice.

Suddenly, someone knock the door. "Are you here, Kotoha?"

Kotoha is shock. It was Shraffe. Why is he here? What does he want?

She then opens the door. Shraffe is in front of her. She then hugs him.

"Gomenasai, gomenasai…" she said with a low tone voice. She is still crying.

Shraffe releases her and holds her chin.

"The girl has repented. She is with us now," Shraffe trying to cheer her up.

Kotoha moves her face toward his. He suddenly pushes her.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing…" said Kotoha, blushing. Is she tried to kiss him? What is she thinking?

Mako is walking around the place. She is thinking to buy something, but what is it?

"Mako!"

Ryunosuke runs toward her. He is smiling as he hugs her.

"What…Ryunosuke…what…stop…it…" said Mako as she struggles to escape from his holds.

"What's wrong? I thought you like hugging people." Said Ryunosuke.

Indeed, she loves hugging people. But only to someone who's being emo. Ryunosuke used to be one, but now he is really annoying.

"Yo, Mako!"

They turn as they saw Shotaro. Shotaro is wearing a black fedora, black vest and long-sleeves white shirt. He is walking toward them.

Mako quickly forgetting about Ryunosuke, who apparently annoyed with Shotaro. She then runs toward him when suddenly she feels something. Everything turns darker.

"Wake up, girl. We need to talk."

Mako wakes up as she is at a beach. There is an orange sphere on top of her. It shines brightly.

"Stop looking at the sun! It's like you never seen one!"

Mako turns her head as she saw someone. There is a girl who looks a lot like her, with the exception of green lips, green clothes and green make-ups.

"Owh, you again?"

The girl is angry to hear that. She pulls Mako's hand as she said, "Stand up, **(censored)**!"

"What did you just called me?" Mako stands up as she yells at the girl.

The girl tight her waist as she said, "Yes, that is what you should be called! You know what did you just done? You showing your future husband that you have a lover! You should've done it behind him!"

"What! Ryunosuke is not my lover!"

"Of course he is not! He is your future husband!"

The word husband is then echoes as she opens her eyes. She is lying on Shotaro's lap. Shraffe, his friends, Ryunosuke, Kotoha and Suzuka are squatting around her.

"Mako, are you okay?" asks Shotaro. He wanted to rubs her forehead when Shraffe suddenly touches her forehead.

Her eyes are suddenly rolled up. He moves around likes she had a seizure or something.

"Don't touch…ME!" The voice supposed to come from Mako's mouth, but the voice is sounded like a man.

Things around them are levitating. Everybody is panic, especially Ryunosuke, who seems to be overreacting. Shotaro lifts her and puts her on Shraffe's lap.

"Gedoushou, get out from her!" yells Ryunosuke.

Shotaro is irritated. He stands up as he punches Ryunosuke.

"Shut up! You're interfering with the exorcism!"

Shraffe puts his hand on Mako's chest as he said calmly, "Leave her alone. You're not supposed to be here."

"YES, I AM! ONLY I CAN GUIDE HER!"

Shraffe started to yell, "FOR WHAT! IT'S HER LIFE, SHE DOES WHAT EVER SHE WANTS!"

"THE TURTLE CAN ONLY BE WITH THE DRAGON! THE JOKER SHOULD NOT INTERFERE!"

Shraffe looks at Shotaro as he said, "I'm sorry, Shotaro. This is the only way to save her."

"Do it," said Shotaro, reluctantly.

Shraffe looks toward Mako. He moves his face nearer toward Mako's. Their lips are together. Ryunosuke wanted to pull Shraffe but Shotaro managed to stop him.

Mako's eyes are then rolled back to their normal position. She is shock to see Shraffe.

"Did you…"

Shraffe smiles as he said, "She won't bother you for now."

Mako is confused with what he said. Did he know about her?

Shraffe stands up as he said to Ryunosuke, "Don't you ever come near to Mako again."

"What are you talking about!" said Ryunosuke. He felt so angry hearing that.

"The dragon should not be with the turtle. The turtle is too kind for the outrageous dragon. Either the turtle or the dragon or both will be hurt if they are together. This is why the joker is needed."

Everyone is confused. Since when Shraffe is good with poetry?

Mako, on other hand, still shock with Shraffe's kissing her. It's not just their lips are together, their tongues were also touched each other. She looks at Shraffe. Why is he did such things? She thought that he supposed to be a nice person.

Sarah walks toward Kotoha as she said, "Don't worry about your aunt. We'll do something about it."

Kotoha and Suzuka are walking toward their house. Her spirit just been raised by Sarah's words. She's right. Shraffe is a man who always prepared for something worse. She should not have doubt him. But she still remembers what the voice said.

"Stop loving him. There is a hidden truth you need to know," said the voice.

Kotoha is now sure that the voice is actually come from her mind. The voice acts as her conscience, using Ryan's voice.

She smiled as she thought, Hidden truth? What is it?

"We'll talk about it after we get home. It's cold tonight," said the voice.

She smiles again as she thought, Even my conscience feels cold? That's really weird.

"What? Conscience? Me? I'm not your conscience," said the voice again.

Kotoha is shock to hear that. She stops smiling. Not her conscience? Then, who is he?

They finally reach their home. Kotoha opens the door first as she can't wait to talk with the voice.

Next thing she saw is darkness.

Shraffe and his friends are at his home, as usual. The reason why they are still living in their house (and not in their dorm) because their dorm is still renovated.

They are now having a meeting about the Lost Stone's location.

"The Lost Stone is supposed to be in Territory N, but who knows where it is supposed to be," said Reika.

Shraffe, who is holding a book, said, "In my dad's diary, the stone is in Nepal. I've checked his map. Nepal is not supposed to be really big."

Nia interfered as she came out from Shraffe's bracelet, "Let me check it out!"

Shraffe sighs as he said, "Please don't do so many works. You've been in that satellite for days. Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"I won't rest for you, master!" said Nia cheerfully as she hugs Shraffe.

Shraffe, struggles with the hugs, said, "Okay, Okay. Just go, okay?"

Nia then disappears into thin air.

Tendou said with a shock face, "Wow, you are so lucky. Every girl wants to hug you."

"If you talk about Nia, then you should reconsider of saying that. I hardly sleep because she sleeps with me, constantly," said Shraffe as he is irritated.

Inoue interfered, "Should I tell Kotoha?"

"What? About your dad?" asks Rika.

"Yes, about my dad AND her mom," said Inoue.

"You know," Shraffe responded as he is holding his phone. "If I were you, I won't tell her. She might think that she is wedlock."

"Yeah," said Inoue. He still thinking of telling Kotoha.

He remembers the love letter he found yesterday. The letter was written by the name Kadoya Tsukasa for someone named Hanaori Kotoha. He sure that Tsukasa is his dad, but he is not sure about the girl's name. From what he heard, the Kotoha they knew was named after her mother.

But what if that's not Kotoha's mother? What if he was wrong?

Shraffe's phone is ringing. He answered the phone immediately.

A voice is heard. "I want you to come hear, alone."

Shraffe interfered, "Wow, wait a minute. First, I don't know where to go. Second, it's that you, miss Mitsuba? Third, it that's you, can I brought my girlfriend too? She needs to know that I'm going to married to Kotoha."

The voice said with a weird tone, "Ooookaaay…Yes, I am Mitsuba. Meet me at a warehouse near the abandoned train station. And…did you agreed to marry my niece?"

Shraffe laughs as he said, "Did I said yes? I'll be right there."

He closes his phone as he stands up.

"Rescue mission. Victim, Hanaori Kotoha. Suspect, Hanaori Mitsuba. Sarah, Inoue, Sam and Ayumi go with me. Others stay," said Shraffe with a leader tone.

Kotoha and Suzuka wake up as they found out that they are in a dark place. Their hands are tied as they cannot move at all.

A light is turn on as a woman is in front of them. She was their aunt.

"Aunt, what is the meaning of this?" asks Kotoha.

Mitsuba walks toward them as she said, "Honey, all I want is you to be happy. Just like your mother."

"Okaa-san?"

Mitsuba said with an angry tone, "Yes, your mother, Hanaori Kotoha Sr. She is gonna marry that passing away Kamen Rider if I don't stop her."

Kotoha and Suzuka look at their aunt. What is she talking about?

Mitsuba continues, "Yes. That Tsukasa jerk is flirting your mother. He already has Natsumi yet he still chasing your mother's skirt. It is also Lord's fault. Heh, Lord Takeru. Having affair with his own mother. He is not even a Shiba to become a Shinken Red. And he didn't loves your mother when your mother is totally falls head over heels on him. That's when that curse Kamen Rider takes his chance."

Both of the twins are still confused. Why Okaa-san's storyline is nearly the same as in Shinkengers?

Mitsuba is still talking, "That Kamen Rider even sleeps with your mom!"

Kotoha is shock. Okaa-san sleeps with someone else?

"What? You think your mother is really that innocent?" shouts Mitsuba as she saw Kotoha's expression.

She then continues, "That Kamen Rider said that by sleeping with him, the world is going to be saved. Your mom believed everything! EVERYTHING!"

"I had to do everything to stop your mom. I had to force her to married her own cousin just because that Lord already fall in love with someone else. Who is she? Hm….I can't remember. I can only tell that the Lord is married to a Gedou. He said she has repent becoming a Gedou. Yeah, right. Like Gedoushou have feeling that make them repents. By the way, your mother is still contacting that Rider."

She stops talking as she takes deep breath. She then continues, "That's why I want you to marry someone you like. Before it's too late."

Kotoha shocks even more. "Love? Shraffe?"

Mitsuba smiles. "Yes. It was him, right? Your mom said that he came from Nazm's family."

A voice is heard, "I've said that he came from Nazm's family, does not mean that it was his son."

Mitsuba turns her face to see who just said that.

"Sis, you're here," said her with a smile.

"Okaa-san?" Kotoha and Suzuka is shock.

That woman is none other than Hanaori Kotoha Sr, Kotoha and Suzuka's mother.

"Onee-chan, you do the whole ritual stuff just because you thought that your niece is in love with the chosen one?" asks Kotoha Sr.

From far away at the rooftop, Shraffe and his friends were looking at the conversation.

"Wow, luckily the mother itself came to help us," said Inoue.

**[FLASHBACK]**

Shraffe and his friends were running on a street when they suddenly stopped.

"Wait, Pudu Station or Yama Station?" asked Ayumi.

There were two abandoned train station and Shraffe forgot to ask Mitsuba the location.

Sarah interfered, "Hello, we have someone to rescue. No time for asking direction."

"I know where you guys should go," a voice is heard.

Shraffe turns as he smiled, "Ah, Ms. Kotoha, Kotoha's mother. Did you know the place?"

Kotoha Sr walks toward them as she said, "I do. I know her very well."

"Well then, let's go!"

**[PRESENT]**

Kotoha Sr shows her sister a badge as she said, "Hanaori Mitsuba, you are under arrest for kidnapping and threating peoples before."

She then puts the badges inside her pocket as she said, "Just kidding. I've always wanted to say that."

Sarah asks Shraffe, "What did she just do?"

"That's what Affliate do when they are going to catch a criminal."

Mitsuba opens her mouth, "Did you know the guy Kotoha in love with?"

"He is Ryan! And he's dead!" shouts Suzuka. She the regret that she says the name as Mitsuba turns to her.

"It's okay. I know how to raise a dead. Just tell me his full name," said Mitsuba as she smile. This is going to be a very easy match-making, she thinks. Manipulating the dead is what she good at.

Mitsuba urged Suzuka to say the name by rubbing her head. Kotoha Sr is walking toward them when Nanashi appearing out of nowhere, blocking her path.

"Nanashi Company? I thought she hate Gedoushou so much?" asks Sam.

Shraffe is looking around to see the place clearly as he suddenly said, "Guys, I had a plan."

"His name is Chimatsuri Doukoku!" shouts Kotoha. Her aunt is torturing Suzuka. Suzuka's head is sensitive as it cannot be touched by anyone. Suzuka is born with a mental illness. She is going to become crazy if her head is been touched for a long period.

Mitsuba turns toward Kotoha with a ghost-looking face.

"Doukoku…? The leader of Gedoushou, I presume…?" she said with a scary tone.

She then turns toward Kotoha Sr as she said with anger tone, "Look what you have done! You had given birth to a girl who is in love with a Gedoushou and a girl with a mental illness! This must be your fault!"

Kotoha Sr felt hurt when she heard the statement. She never thought the sister that once played flute for her when she is crying, the one she had sacrificed her life so that she could replace her sister as a Shinken Yellow, is mocking her family.

She shouts at her sister, "Shut up, sick girl! Don't blame your sister just because you had nieces who are not perfect at all! I had to sacrifice everything for their happiness! I had to sacrifice my own love, my own freedom just to save you from getting killed! Don't you remember who saved you from Tsukasa-kun? IT'S ME! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO MOCKING MY DAUGHTERS!"

"Now!"

Shraffe and his friends came down from the rooftop toward Kotoha and Suzuka.

"You!"

"Yes, me!" said Shraffe. "I'm here to save my friends. FRIEND, NOT LOVER!"

Kotoha Sr said with a sad tone, "Nee-san. I know you want to see your family happy. But this not the way. I know it's hurt when the person you loved doesn't loved you back. I know, I also loved Tono-sama, just like you, like Mako-chan. Everybody love him, just everybody love Nazm."

"My dad?" asks Shraffe.

"Yes, your dad," said Kotoha Sr to Shraffe. "Your dad is the greatest playboy I've ever seen. And I hope you would become just like your dad."

"EHH?" Shraffe is shock to hear that. What a weird thing to wish for.

"Now, back to us," said Kotoha Sr toward her sister, who is now looking down.

"It can't be helped. Tono-sama loves someone else. You cannot force someone to love you. The balance of the world will be destroyed. Please, nee-san."

She walks toward her sister. Mitsuba then shoved her Shinkenmaru toward Kotoha Sr.

"URUSAI! The ritual is already on."

Kotoha's chest is suddenly glowing with a purple light.

Mitsuba turns toward Shraffe.

"Boy, choose. If you touch her, you're going to marry her and both of them are going to live. If you are trying to save her, she is dead…"

"Nee-san!" said Kotoha Sr.

Nanashi around her suddenly attacking her.

"**Shodo Phone! Ippitsu Soujou!"**

Kotoha Sr transforms into Shinken Yellow as she fights the Nanashis.

Shraffe, on the other hand, is thinking. If I touch her, I'm going to marry her. As a father, I cannot do that to my own daughter. If I don't, she will be dead.

"I've made up my mind."

Mitsuba smiled like a Cheshire cat (Alice in Wonderland's striped cat) as she said, "If you are like your dad, you should probably marry her, right?"

Shraffe laughs a little as he said, "No. That's not true."

He pointed a gun toward a seal on top of Kotoha's head. Everybody is shock. Kotoha started to cry. Although she did not want to get marry, she also did not want to die.

Shraffe shots the seal. Electricity is generated toward Kotoha's chest. She then lying, lifeless.

"SIS!" shouts Suzuka. Kotoha Sr smiled as she thought, good job!

As they untie the twin, Shraffe touches Kotoha's chest as he said, "I'm a responsible dad. I won't let my daughter died easily."

Electricity is generated from his hand as it touches Kotoha's chest. A heartbeat is heard from inside. Kotoha opens her eyes.

"Is this heaven?" asks Kotoha, clueless. Aren't she supposed to be dead by now?

Shraffe hugs her as he said, "Thank goodness."

Mitsuba screams as she shouts, "YOU GUYS ARE DEAD!"

More Nanashis came out from cracks everywhere. This time, a sheep-like monster appears as well.

"Fangire?" said Kotoha Sr. "Don't tell me that you…"

Mitsuba screams, "FETCH THEIR SOULS FOR ME!"

Shraffe and others stands up and line up as he said" Guys, let's do this!"

Sarah, Inoue, Sam and Ayumi shout, **"Ready to henshin, waiting for orders!"**

Shraffe then shouts, **"Zero henshin!"**

Kotoha and Suzuka shout, "**Ippitsu Soujou!"**

All of them henshin. They then fight Nanashis.

"Kotoha!"

Mitsuba changes into a monstrous-looking Shinken Yellow (pale yellow. The helmet is not Earth kanji, but two falcon eyes and a visor. Have a shark mouth).

She then attacks her sister, who is currently fighting Nanashis.

"You have really getting strong, heh? Ka-ge-mu-sha?" said Mitsuba while slashing her sister.

Kotoha Sr is still defending from her sister's attacks.

Mitsuba is shock to see this as she continued, "Crybaby! Replacement! Baka! BAKA!"

Kotoha Sr jumps backward as she puts a yellow disk into her Shinkenmaru. She then spins the katana as the katana is covered with yellow aura.

"**Tsuchikemuri no Mai!"**

A yellow energy nearly hits Mitsuba as she dodges it.

"If you thinking of doing the same as Ayakashi Zuboshimeshi, that you should forget about it. It won't happen for me," Kotoha Sr reminds her sister.

As for Shraffe and his friends, Shraffe and Kotoha are fighting the Fangire (aka SheepF). The monster is too fast. In addition, he also wields a revolver.

SheepF keeps running around and shoots from short distance. Shraffe and Kotoha are having a hard time fighting them.

"Is there any other way to fight him?" said Kotoha.

Shraffe responded, "Inoue!"

Inoue jumps toward them as he said, "Cover me."

He grabs a card and inserts it into Decadriver.

"**Form Ride, Kuuga Pegasus!"**

He changes into green-armor Kuuga and wields a bowgun.

As SheepF running around, Inoue try to sense the monster's movement.

"There!"

He shoots at one point and the monster got hit. He fell down.

Kotoha use her Inromaru and wears a white vest. Shraffe changes his red battery with a black battery as bats flying around and attaches into him, becoming his armor.

"**Super Shinken Yellow, going forth!"**

"**Marzonn Vampire form, going forth!"**

Shraffe runs toward SheepF as he attacks rapidly with his sharp wings from behind. He then jumps as he pushes the battery deeper. His belt is shining as he slashes downward with his wings.

Kotoha inserts a yellow disk into Inromaru and spins her blade.

"**Shin Tsuchikemuri no Mai!"**

She spins around while slashing SheepF. SheepF then turn into a glass with glass-stain colors. Shraffe walks toward the monster. As he touches him, the monster is shattered.

Mitsuba spins her blade as the katana turns into a giant sword. She slashes Kotoha Sr but she deflected it.

Kotoha Sr then spins her katana as the katana is turn into a giant shuriken.

"**Land Slicer! Shin Tsuchikemuri no Mai!"**

She throws the katana as the katana is covered with yellow aura. The katana hits Mitsuba's sword as the sword is break into pieces. Explosion occurs.

"Kotoha! Suzuka! Honey!"

Kotoha's father, Hanaori Ray runs toward Kotoha Sr and her daughters.

Kotoha Sr had called Shraffe's father, Nazm as her sister Mitsuba is captured and going to be thrown into Affliate Jail, a place only Affliate's high class know this place.

"CRYBABY! CRYBABY! REPLACEMENT! BAKA! BAKA!" shouts Mitsuba as she is struggle into Nazm's van.

Shraffe and his friends sit at far away as they look at the scenery. Nazm walks toward them much to their shock.

"I am happy that you are making your own legend. But most of all, I'm happy that you are save," said him as he walks away from them. Shraffe and his friends look at him with a surprise face.

Kotoha said to her mother, "I was scared when Shraffe killed me just now. I thought I will never saw you guys again."

Kotoha Sr and Ray look at each other as they are smiling.

Kotoha Sr then bows down and said to her daughter, "You should never doubt your father. He is the boy of destiny, you know."

Suzuka is shock to hear that. Even her mother knows something?

Kotoha look at her mother for a while. She then said, "Why did you say that Shraffe is my father?"

"AHHH!"

Kotoha Sr said to Ray with a crying tone, "Honey, I just expose it! I didn't know that they don't know it! Gomenasai! Gomenasai!"

The whole Hanaori family is in chaos because of the mother's statement.

Shraffe look at the family as he said, "I don't know what happen, but it's good to see them in such a happy moment." His friends nod. Apparently, they didn't hear Kotoha Sr's words.

Kotoha Sr is pointing at Shraffe as Kotoha quickly runs toward him.

"Shraffe-kun, did you know why are they called you as my dad?"

"EHH!"

Shraffe stands up as he trying to run away from her. "I don't know what are you talking about."

He then runs away as Kotoha chases after him.

"Liar! You know something, right?"

"It's true! I don't know anything!"

"Then why are you running away?"

"Because you will never believe what I just said!"

Kotoha Sr and Ray look at them as she said, "This is…my fault, right?"

Ray nods. She turns around with a sulking face when he saw Takeru pass by. She then walks toward him.

"You must be Matsuzaka Takeru, right?" asks her.

Takeru is shock. The only person who knows his real surname is his friends and his family.

"Is Jii-san is living with you? Can I meet him?"

**[End of Part 1]**

Double-Headed Turtle

"Ahhh, Kotoha! Long times don't see you!" said Hikoma.

Takeru brought Kotoha Sr to his house the next day. She said that she is Hikoma's friends.

"Hai, Jii-san!" said Kotoha Sr cheerfully.

Hikoma said to her, "Sits down. Let the kuroko brings you something to drink.

Takeru sits beside Hikoma as he wanted to know who is this woman to Hikoma.

"Since Doukoku is defeated, we didn't see you for a long time. We really missed you, though," said Hikoma.

"We mean Jii-san and Tono-sama, right?"

Both of them silenced. Kotoha Sr started to cry. Takeru looks at her, curiously. He wanted to know more about his dad's life. He only knew that his dad is a fearsome fighter, that's all.

"It's sad," said Kotoha Sr with a sobbing tone. "He had to die earlier."

Hikoma opens his mouth, "Tono was discarded by Shiba for marrying a Gedou. Although previous Hime try to stop them, it is too late. Thanks to that Tanba…"

"I knew I would meet you here," said a kuroko. The kuroko opens his mask as Kotoha Sr is smiling.

"Tsukasa-kun!"

A clock is ringing. A hand suddenly presses a switch on it. A girl is wake up as she yawns. She then looks at the window.

"I'm coming, Sho-kun."

"Okaa-san, I'm coming down!"

A woman is cooking in a kitchen. She then shouts, "Mako, how many time must I tell you? You don't need to tell everybody that you are coming down!"

Mako is wearing a pink dress as she sits on a chair. Her mother looks at her with a surprise face.

"Where are you going? Time is still early."

Mako responded, "I'm having a date with Sho-kun!"

Her mother smiles. She never thought that her daughter and her fiancé are getting closer. All this time, she always goes out with Ryunosuke. Mako's mother never really likes that boy and his father.

She suddenly remembers the time she fights as Shinken Pink together with everyone.

"I wonder what is everybody is doing right now," she whispers.

Mako heard her as she asks, "What did you just said?"

"Ahh…nothing," she said with a smile. She then serves her daughter an omelet.

"By the way, did you know where to find Shotaro? You can't remember his house, right?" her mother asks her.

Mako responded, "He usually hangs out at Shraffe's house, even at this time."

Her mother is silenced. The turtle not just becomes closer with the joker, but also the king as well.

She sits as she said to Mako, "Mako, if…only if…you feel sick, or having a headache, a really great headache, just…don't go away from Shraffe's sight, okay?"

Mako looks at her mom. She feels weird. Why is her mother said such thing?

As soon as she is finish eating, she goes out from her house. A voice is heard, "Hi, Mako."

Mako turns as she saw a man wearing white tuxedo and a fedora.

"Onii-chan!"

The man is Shiraishi Sokichi, Mako's big brother. For an unknown reason, her brother is staying far away from his family.

"Mako, if you are thinking of meeting that half-boiled, you better stop. Ryunosuke is a suitable person for you," said her brother. He never approves Shotaro as his sister's love.

"Blerrkk! You can never stop me!" said Mako as she is mocking her brother.

Shraffe is talking at his phone while others minus Takeru look at him, curiously. Takeru is sitting at a corner, silent. He is shock to what he saw just now (which remain unknown, due to spoilers).

"If it's not Suu-chan, then who he talks with right now? He looks so happy," said Yaiko to Sam.

Sam responded, "Its Tiffany."

Everyone look at him. He then said, "You know, Tiffany….Taeyeon's group…Black Shisho?"

"Owh, that group…" said Tendou. Black Shisho is a girl gangster group at their school. They are lead by Taeyeon, a dangerous girl that only Shraffe has courage to speak with her. The group is known to do something evil every month. They can act more dangerous than they supposed to, but due to Shraffe is more dangerous than them, well…you know what it is supposed to mean.

"Yeah…no…okay, okay, I go…don't tell them...Yes…especially Taeyeon…Sooyoung to…And Yuri…"

Shraffe closes his phone as he looks at them. "What? Never seen me talking to someone unexpected?"

Mako enters the room as she shouts, "Sho-kun!"

She hugs Shotaro firmly much to everyone's shock.

"Hi," said Shraffe.

Mako is blushing as she tries to turn away from him. She still remembers getting French kissed by Shraffe.

Shraffe, sensing her feelings, walks away as she said, "Okay, I get it."

"Sho-kun," said Mako as she feels better when Shraffe is away.

"Can we go on a date?" asks her.

"Why not?" said Shotaro with a smile. He just hopes that Ryunosuke is not around when they are dating.

Shraffe looks at them while smiling. He then saw something scary. Sam and Ayumi walk toward him as Sam ask, "Did you saw what we just saw?"

Shraffe nods.

All three of them follow Mako and Shotaro from behind.

Rika, who realized their movement, asks Shraffe, who happen to be at the behind, "Hey, where are you guys going?"

"Stealth Mission. Suspect, Shiraishi Mako. We're going to make sure Mako is Mako," said him as he walks away. Rika looks at them as she is confused.

Genta stands up as he said happily, "Okay guys, how about we going anywhere today?"

A red hair girl is seen in a restaurant with Sokichi.

"That boy is still half-boiled. Don't you ever worry," said Sokichi.

The girl said, "But he still is a dangerous boy, doesn't he?"

Sokichi touches his fedora as he said, "Don't worry. The joker will never be a threat. The real threat is the king himself."

"You right. The king is the real business."

Shotaro and Mako's date is just fine as Sam and Ayumi watch them from afar. Shraffe is walking around the place as he sensed something earlier.

Shraffe is walking at a shoe store when he sensed something strange. His feet are getting heavier and heavier.

"This…power…is…"

A girl in a black robe is passing him by as the power he felt is getting stronger. The moment the girl is away from his sight; his feet are back to normal.

She tried to find the girl but she is nowhere to be seen. Who is she? Why did she have such power?

His then forgets about the girl when he saw something far more important. He saw Ryunosuke and Chiaki at a video game shop.

Mako and Shotaro were at Burger King when Mako feels something on her head. Once again, she fainted.

She wakes up as she saw the girl that looks like her.

"What…?"

The girl smiles as she said, "From now on, you're going to stay here forever."

Mako suddenly got chained as she struggles to escape. She reaches her shodo phone and writes Heaven but nothing happen.

The girl laughs as she walks away.

"Mako? Mako? Wake up."

Mako wakes up as she saw Shotaro. She then kisses Shotaro.

Shotaro is shock as he said, "Not here, Mako."

Mako stands up as she said in a melodramatic way, "Owh, Sho-kun. Is my love is not enough that you said such thing. How could you?"

Ryunosuke and Chiaki passes by when Mako started to cry. Ryunosuke heard her as he runs toward her.

"Mako, what happen?"

Mako quickly hugs Ryunosuke's arm. "Sho-kun is playing with my feelings!" said Mako as she is pointing at Shotaro.

Shotaro is shock as he asks, "What? What are you talking about?"

Mako brings Ryunosuke out from the restaurant. Shraffe, who just came, saw her action.

"She just done it," said Shraffe.

Mako brings Ryunosuke to somewhere until they finally stop. She stands there, silenced as she still holding Ryunosuke's hand.

She then turns as she said, "Ryu-san."

"Mako, what is it?" asks Ryunosuke.

Mako hugs him as she whispers, "Ryu-san, will you marry me?"

"EH!"

"Ryu-san," she continued. "I love you, more than anyone else. I cannot stop thinking about you."

"Mako," a voice said a hand touched her left shoulder.

Shraffe pulls her as he throws rice on her face. She screams as Shotaro quickly pull Ryunosuke.

Ryunosuke is struggling with Shotaro as he shouts, "Let me go! What are you doing to Mako? Mako!"

Shraffe shouts at him, "SHUT UP! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"

Shraffe looks at Ryunosuke with an angry face as he said, "I've already told you. Don't come nearer to Mako! Now we are really in trouble!"

"Shotaro, take care of him," said Shraffe as his right hand is glowing.

Shraffe hugs Mako as his right hand is on her right shoulder.

Ryunosuke suddenly becomes outrage as he writes Water with his shodo phone. The word envelops him as he changes into Shinken Blue.

"Phillip!" said Shotaro as he puts on his belt. A green pendrive appears as he pushes the pendrive. He then inserts a black pendrive and flips his belt. Data around him envelops his body as he becomes Kamen Rider Double.

"Now, let us count your crime!" said Shotaro and Phillip toward Ryunosuke.

"I don't have crime!" shouts Ryunosuke as he slashes Shotaro.

Shraffe is now in Mako's mind as he found her chained.

"Shraffe!" Mako calls him. He runs toward her but he is attack by someone. He thuds toward Mako.

"You!" said Shraffe as he saw his attacker.

"Yes, me." said a girl that looks like Mako. "Please get out of here. You're invading our private place."

"Shiraishi-kun, let me tell you something," said Shraffe towards the girl. "Mako is the only person who has a right on her body, not you. So, time to chain you up."

Shraffe transform and attacks the girl.

Shotaro is dodging Ryunosuke's Shinkenmaru. Ryunosuke has become crazier and crazier as his fighting style has become worse. He keeps attacking relentlessly.

"Shotaro, Metal, now!" said Phillip as Double's right eye is flashing.

Shotaro replaces the black pendrive with a silver pendrive. He also replaces the green one with a yellow pendrive.

"**Luna, Metal!"**

Double's right body is now yellow as his left part is silver. A rod appears behind his back as he grabs it.

Shotaro strikes Ryunosuke from far away as the rod is extending itself and becomes like a whip. Ryunosuke is hit several times as he thuds away.

As Shotaro tries to chase him, he suddenly feels a familiar presence.

"Shotaro, look!" said Phillip. He turns left as he saw Sokichi walks toward him.

"Oyaa-san!" said Shotaro.

Sokichi puts on his belt as he inserts a black pendrive into it. He then flips it.

"**Skull!"**

He changes into Kamen Rider Skull. His face looks like a skull with an S mark on his forehead. He puts on his fedora as he said, "Now, let me count your crimes."

Sokichi jumps toward Shotaro as he punches him. At the same time Shotaro shouts, "Oyaa-san, stop it! Stop it!"

Phillip said, "Shotaro, he is not Shiraishi Sokichi we knew!"

Sokichi shoots him with a black gun, Skull Magnum. Shotaro is shot several times. He then quickly replaces silver pendrive with a blue pendrive.

"**Luna, Trigger!"**

A blue gun, Trigger Magnum appears as Shotaro grabs it and tries to shoot Sokichi. But he didn't pull the trigger as he is reluctant to do it.

"Shotaro, he is not Sokichi! Sokichi is…"

"Don't say it, Phillip!"

"Sokichi is dead!"

At the same time, Sokichi pulls off his pendrive and inserts it into his gun and close the gun.

"**Skull, Maximum Drive!"**

Sokichi shots Shotaro with stronger shots. Phillip realizes it as he takes over Shotaro's body and rolls away from the shots. He then points his gun toward Sokichi.

"Still a half-boiled, Shotaro?" said Sokichi as he de-transforms.

"You know, you should not abandon your wife," said Sokichi.

Shotaro is shock. Yuki is still alive?

Sokichi continues, "You already had a daughter, yet you still want to marry my sister?"

He walks away from Shotaro. Shotaro silenced. Yuki supposed to be dead. But how? And now he is a dad?

"Shotaro, behind you!"

Shotaro rolls over as Ryunosuke slashes him with his Shinkenmaru.

"Shotaro, he looks different!" said Phillip.

Phillip is right. Ryunosuke is now wearing a white vest. He also wears a white mask that resembles dragon's head.

"Inromaru? But how?" said Shotaro. Inromaru supposed to be with Kotoha right now.

Ryunosuke spits out fire as Shotaro dodges it. A bird is flying toward Shotaro as he grabs it and puts it on his belt.

"**Extreme!"**

Shotaro is changing into Kamen Rider Double Cyclone Joker Extreme as a silver lining appears between his black side and his green side. A shield, Prism Bicker appears from his silver part.

"Shotaro, I've already analyzed him," said Phillip.

Shotaro inserts a platinum pendrive into a slot at the edge of his sword, which is attached to the shield. He then inserts green, red, yellow and black pendrives into each slot respectively.

"**Cyclone, Maximum Drive! Heat, Maximum Drive! Luna, Maximum Drive! Joker, Maximum Drive!"**

Shotaro pulls his sword from the shield as four lights is flying around the sword.

"**Bicker Charge Break!"**

Shotaro slashes Ryunosuke as he turns back to human.

Shraffe is battling the girl. The girl has transformed into Shinken Pink, but dark green in color.

"Mako!" said Shraffe as he is having difficulties fighting the girl.

"Mako, open your eyes! This is your mind! You can do anything you want here!"

Mako looks at them. She is still chained. She doubts Shraffe's words. Why is she still chained if she can do anything?

"Mako, just listen to him," said a man as he touches her shoulder. She turns to see the man.

"Sho-kun" said Mako, happy. The man is Shotaro.

"Please help me," said her.

"No, only you can help yourself."

"But…"

"You just felt that you are trapped. But the truth is, you are free. Only you can stop her," said Shotaro.

Mako stops smiling as her face shows a determination. She holds her shodo phone tight as she writes Heaven. A pink ink forms the word and envelops her body as she turns into Shinken Pink. She is no longer chained.

"Thanks," said Mako as she charges toward the girl.

Shraffe de-transform as he sits beside Shotaro.

"Why are you still here?" asks Shraffe.

Shotaro responds, "Just watching this interesting fight. It's not like we can watch it everyday, right?"

Shraffe smiles as a box full of popcorns appears from his hand.

"Popcorn?" he asks Shotaro

"How did you…?"

"Just eat."

Mako is slashing the girl. The girl tries to deflect but not all attacks are deflected.

She jumps away from her as she is trapped in a quicksand.

"This is my mind," said Mako. The girl tries to jumps but she is trap.

The girl is panicked as she said, "Could we just talk?"

"Sorry, but I can't," said Mako as she inserts a pink disk into her Shinkenmaru and spins it.

"**Tenkuu no Mai!**

Her Shinkenmaru is covered with pink aura as she slashes it toward the girl. Explosion occurs.

"I think that's enough."

Shraffe is standing in front of her as he defended the girl.

"Shraffe? But why?" asks Mako. She is shock. Shotaro looks at them from far away.

Shraffe said, "You're the winner in this battle. Let her traps here forever."

Mako opens her eyes as she is shock to see her condition. Shraffe is hugging her and Shotaro is holding her shoulder.

"Sho-kun!" said Mako is she quickly hugs Shotaro as they stands up. She looks at Shraffe as if Shraffe was trying to do something bad at her.

"Don't worry, Mako. He won't do anything to you, right Shraffe?" said Shotaro.

"I'm just helping," said Shraffe. "From now on, as long as you have faith in you, she won't take over your body."

Shraffe and his friends along with Mako are at his house. They are having fun playing PlayStation 3 while Shotaro and Shraffe look at them.

"So, Mako has personality disorder?" asks Shotaro.

Shraffe responded, "Not really. She is born with double personality. And both of them are competing with each other to takes over the body."

"How did you know such thing?"

"She is my long cousin," said Shraffe as he looks at Shotaro.

Shotaro looks at him as he is shock. "How many cousins did you have?"

"You don't want to know."

Mako runs toward him as she kisses him. Shraffe looks at him as he smiled.

"I wish Sarah would do the same as her," whispered Shraffe.

Chiaki walks alone as he said, "That Ryunosuke. How could he leave me alone?"

He then saw Ryunosuke lying under a tree.

"Ryunosuke?"

A man walks toward Ryunosuke as Chiaki hides to see what is going happen.

The man kicks Ryunosuke's face as he takes out a sword. He then stabs him as blue liquid flow from his body.

Chiaki walks backward as the man shouts, "Did you saw?"

Chiaki is scared as he tries to run. As soon as he turns around, the man appears in front of him.

"Shinken Green? Perfect."

The man stabs him as green liquid flow from his body.

"More to come…"

**[End of part 2]**

The Lioness That Roars

Two girls and group of kurokos are walking out of an airport.

"Ahh!" the elder girl yawns. "After long hours of flying, we finally reach the land."

The younger girl said to a kuroko, "Did you know his house?"

The kuroko nods.

That day, Takeru wakes up earlier than usual. He still remembers the conversation his guardian, Hikoma had with Kotoha's mother and Inoue's father.

**[FLASHBACK]**

"Tsukasa-kun!"

Kotoha Sr hugs Inoue's father, Tsukasa tightly.

"Long times don't see you," said Tsukasa.

Hikoma asks, "How is Natsumi?"

"Owh, she is fine. Her back is hurt a little. Being a Kamen Rider is not really her stuff, you know."

Kotoha Sr releases him as she sits down. Tsukasa also sits down.

"Why are you here?" she asks him.

Tsukasa opens his mouth, "Did you remember the time all 10 of us fight together?"

"You mean, the time Tono-sama, Ryuu-san, Chiaki-kun, Mako-chan, Gen-chan, Daiki-san, Yusuke, Nazm-kun and us fighting that monster?"

"Yes, " said Tsukasa. "It looks like he never dies after we defeated him. And he is the one who responsible to kill this boy's dad," he said as he looks at Takeru.

Takeru is shock. "My dad?"

"Tono is…" whispers Hikoma.

Tsukasa continues, "right now, he is hunting several people. And our daughters are in his list."

"You mean, Kotoha and Suzuka?"

Hikoma is shock. "So it is true? That the twin is never Ray's daughters?"

Kotoha Sr nods. Tsukasa said, "If those two is his, they could have shown their abilities as his dad, Rayonix."

**[PRESENT]**

Takeru gets out of his room as he heard a noise from the living room. It looks like someone came to their house.

Takeru walks to the living a he saw a girl wearing a kimono is talking with Hikoma. He runs toward her with a happy face.

"Obaa-chan!"

"Owh, you're awake, Takeru?" said the girl. She is Takeru's foster grandmother, Kaoru. She adopted Takeru's father for some reason although she is younger.

"Where is Haruka?" asks Takeru.

Kaoru smiles as she said, "She is playing with Kotono outside."

Takeru runs out as Kaoru looks at him.

"He looks a lot like his dad, right?" Kaoru said to Hikoma.

Hikoma laughs as he said, "You can never say that if you had seen his perversity."

Kotono is playing badminton with a girl when Takeru runs out.

"Haruka Oba-chan!"

"What?" said the girl angrily as she is distracted.

She is Haruka, Kaoru's daughter and Takeru's aunt. She really dislikes Takeru calls her oba (aunt) as she is just the same age as Kotono.

"Stop calling me oba!" said Haruka.

Kotono laughs at them as Haruka is chasing Takeru, who teased her some more.

A girl is standing at a corridor. She is looking at the sky when an old man called her from distance.

"HIME!" a man shouts.

The girl takes out a large fan as she whacks the man's head.

"Itaiiii…"

"Tanba, too loud!" said the girl.

"I'm sorry, Hime. But this is important," said the man as he stands up.

"What is it?" asks her, uninterested.

"Previous princess has gone to Territory M!"

"So?"

"She has gone to meet that boy!"

The girl looks at the sky again. Previous princess is visiting Nii-sama? Why didn't she bring her along? Doesn't she know how much she missed him?

"Tanba, we're going to find them, " said her.

"But…"

"But!"

"Previous princess never told us the boy's house," said Tanba as he bows down.

That's true. Since Takeru ran away from the house, previous princess has lost her trust on Tanba. She even cuts Tanba's hand when he asked her about Takeru. His left hand is replaced with a robotic hand, much to his dismay.

She whacks Tanba's head again, but now the hit is harder.

"Itaiiii! Why did you do that, Hime?" said Tanba as his head is hurt. She ignores him as she enters the house.

"Why didn't you tell her?" asks Takeru. They are sitting at a table, having breakfast.

Kaoru responds, "I can't. She will ask me to come along. If she knows this place's location, she might tell everybody at the house. They might send assassins to come and kill you guys."

"But…" Takeru asks her again. "Aren't you their princess? You could stop them."

Kaoru sighs. "I'm no longer a princess. Your cousin is. Now, I'm just a previous princess."

Kaoru used to be Shiba's princess. Since Takeru's cousin has grown up, she is appointed as the new princess. It is also one of Tanba's schemes for an unknown reason.

"What are you reading?" Ayumi asks Shraffe, who is reading a book.

"Tales of The Chosen," said Shraffe. "It is a collection of stories that you never heard before and stories that had changed its storyline."

"Aren't you dislikes story book"

Shraffe puts the book as he said, "I am, but this book is beyond interesting. You see, this book featured our ancestor's life."

"EHH!"

"Yes, and I wishes that some of this stories will be written by syer1001 and post it in ," said Shraffe as puts the book on the table.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he will. Right after our story is finished," said Ayumi as she takes the book and read its cover.

Takeru walks in as Kotono and Haruka follow from his behind.

Shraffe saw them as he walks toward Haruka.

"If it isn't, our lovely Haruka Oba-chan?" said Shraffe as he gives his hand to Haruka.

"Owh, you are so sweet," said Haruka as she puts her hand on his hand. Shraffe then kisses her hand as she smiles.

Takeru looks at her as he asks, "Oba-chan, why did you mad every time I called you oba, but smiles every time he called you oba?"

"Shut up, Takeru!"

Shraffe always treats Haruka as a princess. It is because she supposed to, but Shiba's corruption rips her off from her throne.

Haruka, on the other hand, loves to treat him as if he is her fiancé, although Shraffe didn't like it. That's because she admires his respect towards her although she isn't a princess.

"Shraffe, did you know why am I here?" asks Haruka in a flirtatious way.

"Let me guess, you came here to see me, right?" said Shraffe as he turns away and looks at Sarah. He gives a sign language to her (Help me!).

Sarah smiles as she shows him sign language as well (No).

(Why?)

(Didn't you like her?)

(No!)

Haruka hugs him as she said, "You are always right."

She then tries to kiss him at his mouth. Everybody, knowing that Shraffe didn't like her as much as she does, rooting for her much to his annoyance.

He suddenly said, "I'm sorry oba-chan, but my lips did not deserve your pure lips. Besides, I have a date with Tiffany."

"Tiffany?"

"Who is Tiffany?" Haruka asks him. "I thought you are dating Yumi?"

Shraffe walks backward as he said, "Owh, she's an old news. Besides, I'm currently dating her." He points at Sarah.

"Then who's Tiffany?"

"Bye bye!"

Shraffe runs off as Haruka chases him.

The girl is looking at a photo album. The album contains photos of her and Takeru.

She remembers the time they were together.

**[FLASHBACK]**

The girl runs toward her mother and hugs her.

"Okaa-san, who is that?" asked her as she pointed to a boy and a girl, wearing beggars' clothes.

Her mother said as she smiled, "They are your cousins."

"Okaa-san, can you change their clothes?"

Tanba, who is behind a wall, whispered, "That boy is staying here. I cannot let him survived."

Tanba whacks Takeru's head with a small fan as he said, "Why is someone like you wanted to learn Fire Mojikara? You're not even a Shiba!"

"It's not me who wanted to learn it, its oba-chan's request," said Takeru as he rubs his head.

Tanba whacks him again. "How dare you talk to me like that! Do you know who I am! I am Hime's caretaker!"

He suddenly got whacked from behind and faints.

"Hime, looks! A direct hit!" shouts the girl as she is happy with what she just did.

Kaoru rubs her head as she said, "Good job."

"Obaa-chan, thanks."

Kaoru smiles.

The girl entered Takeru's room as she saw him packing his clothes.

"Nii-sama, what are you doing!" the girl asks him.

The boy ignores her as he still packing up. The girl hugs him.

"Nii-sama, are you going to leave me alone?" said her as she is crying. She seems to understand the situation.

Takeru rubs her head as he said, "Be a good girl. Fight for the goodness of the world, even if it's means that you are the enemy of the world itself."

He lifts his bag and get out of the room, leaving the girl alone, still crying.

"Hime, are you going just going to ignore them!" said Tanba towards Kaoru.

Kaoru whacks him with her large fan as she said, "Shut up! They are my grandchildren, I know what best for them!"

"Grandchildren…or children?" said Tanba as he tries to stand up.

"What!"

Tanba said, "Like I don't know, but you once slept with your own adopted son, right? And you still remember the moment, right!"

Kaoru holds her fist as she looks down. She then stands up as she wields a katana.

"Tanba!"

Blood splashing from Tanba's hand. His hand is cut by the blade. He fells down as he is screaming. Kurokos help him get on his feet. Kaoru walks out of the room. She then realized that the girl is watching the whole scene.

Kaoru and Haruka are helping the girl dressing.

"I can't believe that I'm going to become a Saint. Becoming a Saint is what I've always wanted," said the girl happily.

Kaoru said to her, "Look at you. First you have become Shiba's princess. Now, you are a Saint."

"You're right, previous princess! Dad must be really proud of me. Nii-sama too."

Kaoru looks at her as her smile is gone. She doesn't think that Takeru is going to be proud of what she has become. He never likes Saint.

"Shiba Kaoru, St Blossom High, Saint of Samurai!"

The girl stands up as she walks toward the stage and taking a certificate, means that she is a Saint, from now on.

She walks down the stage when she saw someone familiar.

"Nii-sama?"

"Hime!"

Tanba runs toward her. She quickly changes her attention towards him.

"Hime, congrats. When we get home, I'm going to throw a huge party. You can invite your friends. And then…"

"Tanba, too long!" said the girl as she whacks him with her fan. "I'm getting confused."

At the same time, Kaoru (previous princess, or should I call 1st Kaoru for now?) is talking to a kuroko. The kuroko opens his mask as he has a thin moustache.

"They live here?"

"Yes," said the kuroko.

"I want you to investigate more about them before we're going home, Sakutaro."

**[PRESENT]**

A ringing sound is heard from a cup. The cup fell down and chopstick is out from it. Tanba takes the chopstick as he read it out loud.

"Point M-23-5."

"Territory M again?" said the girl with a sad face.

"Don't worry, Hime. You can go there with Tori Origami your dad has created, " said Tanba as he is holding a blue-purple disk.

Shraffe is walking in a city. He is searching for someone.

"I wonder where she is."

Shraffe takes out his phone as he calls someone.

"Tiffany, where are you?...You're at Yuri's house?...I though we had promised to meet up her?...You can't?...Fine then…Tomorrow…bye…"

An earthquake appears as a giant monster came from a crack.

"Gedoushou?" said Shraffe with a tone of annoyance.

He suddenly feels an aura he felt before. He looks beside and saw a girl wearing a black robe. She looks at the monster as she is smiling.

Shraffe asks her, "Why are you smiling?"

The girl turns around as she looks at him. "Have we met before?"

"How could I remember? I've seen a lot of beauty like you before."

At the same time, Takeru, Genta and Haruka run toward the monster. They then transform using their own device.

Haruka puts on a belt and inserts a kunai into a slot. Two lines appear from back of her belt around her body toward its front. As the lines become her clothes, a helmet appears from the belt's behind toward her face.

"**Shinken Red, Shiba Takeru."**

"**The same, Gold, Umemori Genta!"**

"**Ninja Ino, Jinrai Haruka!"**

"What!"

Takeru and Genta turn their face toward Haruka with a total shock.

"You are not a Shinkenger!"

Haruka responds, "How can I? I was born with Poison Mojikara."

"Whatever," said Takeru as he looks at the monster.

"Punish!"

Genta interfered, "How are we going to fight him? We don't have a robot. And Ebi Origami is still under construction.

At the same time, a red, giant lion appears and attack the monster.

"Shishi Origami?"

"Guys, help me with this one!" said Kaoru (Takeru's cousin) on her phone.

A blue dragon, pink turtle, green bear and yellow monkey appear and attack the monster as well.

"**Samurai Gattai!"**

All five origami combine and become a giant robot.

"**ShinkenOh, united under providence!"**

ShinkenOh wields a sword as they fight the monster. The monster shoots fireballs from its chest as ShinkenOh defends itself with its shield.

The monster disappears as it is appearing behind them. The monster then hits ShinkenOh.

"Ryunosuke, summon Kajiki Origami, now!" said Kaoru to Shinken Blue.

Ryunosuke stands there silence as if there is nothing with their situation right now.

The monster is shooting fireballs when a red lion, a white squid and a purple flower attack the monster together.

"Shishi Origami?" said Kotoha.

"**Shishi Origami!"**

"**Ika Origami!"**

"**Hana Origami!"**

Takeru and Genta looks at the flower, shock.

"Owh, come on!" said Haruka.

Shraffe is still with the girl. They look at each other for a while when the girl turns around and walk toward a girl.

She pulls off her glove covering her right hand and shows her palm toward the girl.

"For a Fangire likes you who falls in love with human, night has arrived."

The whole place turns night as an emblem appears on her palm.

Shraffe runs toward the trapped girl as he said, "Run, now!"

As soon as the trapped girl escaped, a wave appears and strikes him off.

Takeru and others is having a big problem. The monster is too fast for them.

As the monster's chest is glowing, he suddenly attacked by something.

A crystal-colored twig, an orange peacock and a black hedgehog appear in front of them.

The twig disappears and appears on top of the monster, blocking its eyes. As the monster is struggling, the peacock runs toward it and tackles the monster. The hedgehog rolled over the monster as it is using its thorn to attack.

"Ouch! Ouch!" said the monster as he walks away from them.

"**Harinezumi Origami, Shinken Black, Todoroki Kuro!"**

"**Kujaku Origami, Shinken Orange, Hyuuga Hinata!"**

"**Sae Origami, Shinken Clear, Reich de Maru!"**

"You guys…" said Takeru as he tries to make his lion rises.

"Tono! Samurai Gattai, now!" said Shinken Black.

Takeru agrees as he had no time to think.

"**Samurai Gattai!"**

Takeru's lion becomes a chest. The twig turns into legs. Both hedgehog and peacock become arms. A head appear on the chest as it wears a helmet.

"**ShinkenOh Number 2, united under providence!"**

"**Samurai Armament!"**

Genta's squid becomes a spear and a shield. Haruka's flower is attaches on ShinkenOh 2's right shoulder.

"**Ika no Hana ShinkenOh Number 2, armed under providence!"**

Kaoru is shock as she said, "Another ShinkenOh?"

"Impossible!" said Mako.

"What is going on!" said Kotoha.

Ryunosuke and Chiaki, on the other hand, still didn't show any expression.

Both ShinkenOh slash the monster from two directions. The monster walks backward as he is trying to escape.

"**Daishinken Samurai Giri!'**

Kaoru's ShinkenOh slashes the monster with its sword is on fire.

Takeru shouts, "The finisher!"

"**Yariika Issen no Hana Bumeran!"**

ShinkenOh 2 charges Ika's spear with lightning as they attack the monster. ShinkenOh then takes Hana Origami and throws it toward the monster. Explosion occurs as the monster is defeated.

Shraffe is caught in the wave that came from the black-robe girl.

"The one who defies Fangire is our enemy," said the girl as she smiles.

As the wave is gone, the girl is shock to see the outcome.

Shraffe is still standing there as he said, "I don't know what that power is, but I 'm sure it is dangerous to that girl."

Takeru, Genta and Haruka are meeting with their savior. The three mysterious Shinkengers (black, orange and almost colorless) bow in front of Takeru.

"Tono, we are your vassals, the vassals of Matsuzaka, and we are ready to follow your orders," said the black one.

Takeru panicked as he said, "Okay, I get it. Just don't say my family name out loud."

The three Shinkengers stands up. At the same time, Kaoru and others run toward them.

"Who are you?" Kaoru asks Takeru.

Takeru looks at her as he said, "Be a good girl. Fight for the goodness of the world, even if it's means that you are the enemy of the world itself."

Takeru then walks away, followed by his team.

Kaoru looks at him, with a shock on her face.

"Nii-sama!"

As for Shraffe, the girl walks toward him as she said, "Are you…king?"

"King?" asks Shraffe.

* * *

**Finish…all three of it…although it is kinda messed up. So, what do you think about the stories. FYI, there is some reference of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger TV series and Kamen Rider Decade TV series here, if you guys didn't spotted.**

**And there is new characters…Haruka…Tiffany…who the hell are they? Tell me what you guys think?**

**About Kotoha being Shraffe's daughter, I'm going to reveal it when Kotoha is near death after stung by thousands scorpions all over her body. And that happen after few chapters from now. In the mean time, I'm going to give clues regarding it. Don't forget to tell me what you guys think.**

**Wait, did I just give you guys spoilers? Damn, I love making people impatient…**

**Well, I'm off to make a new chapter. Be sure to review…**

**Next chapter will be focus on guys. Shotaro is already chosen, but who is the other two? Give me suggestions, okay?**


	14. The Joker That Loses To The Lion In Card

The Card Played By a Chimp

Inoue is reading a letter. That letter is an unsent letter from his dad, Tsukasa to Kotoha's mother, Kotoha Sr.

_Dear my lovely Kotoha,_

_Did you know why we have to use the word 'dear' every time we send letters? I mean, doesn't it can be really annoying sometimes? And why don't you just have a Facebook account. Nazm already have one. And he is chatting with Mako when I wrote this letter._

_By the way, how are our daughters? I wish I could see them. Curse that Mitsuba. Sorry, but first he married you with your cousin who is actually a monster who can control other monsters. And then after you guys get married, she sent you guys on a holiday, on HAWAII!_

_Geez, she really hate me, doesn't her? Is it because Takeru already married with Tayuu's so called daughter and Nazm doesn't want to become your groom that you had to marry to a monster?_

_Still, remember the time we do it? You really are good on bed. Despite having such innocent face, you really are dangerous when it comes to do it. Even Mako is jealous when I talked about it. No, I'm serious! You know Mako and I once done it, unintentionally of course. She the one who get drunk in the first place and hit on me suddenly. But seriously, I really missed the time we had a night together._

_Did you know Mako just married an old guy? Not really old, but he still older than us. Shotaro is really shock that time. I mean, he had tried his best winning her heart, and suddenly an old man who is his boss married the girl he loves. It must be really hard for him. To make thing better (which is not), Mako arranged an engagement between Shotaro's son and her daughter or vice versa._

_I know. She is kinda weird, right? I mean, since the day that monster attack her, she got infertile for the rest of her life. To make thing looks really weird, Nazm predicted that she WILL get pregnant…Well, you don't want to play around with Nazm when it comes to reading future. Nazm always predicting accurately…_

_Owh, the reason why I wasting papers talks about Mako because just now, Natsumikan is behind me. She is really pissed off when she found out that our little Kotoha and Suzuka is our daughters. She once forced me to drink Sanzu river. You know what will happen when we drink that, right?_

_Something just bothered me. Nazm told me that Kotoha's relationship with us is broken as soon as she is dead. In the other word, she is no longer our daughter. And when she is reborn, she will be Nazm's son's daughter. Crazy, right? Still, who knows what will happen in the future, right?_

_Make sure nothing wrong with you when Nazm's son in old enough. You know that some mental illness can only be cured when Saito's generation's tongue touches the patient's tongue, right? Remember the time Nazm kissed Takeru's wife? He is really pissed off. But, Nazm said, if the illness is something big and no improvement had been made for the cure, you had to do it. Yeah, this story is totally rated M._

_Nazm said, you are becoming sick day by day because of that monster's attack, is that true? Seriously, if your sickness is getting worse, Nazm's son has to do you…_

_Wow, this is one long letter. Be sure to get Facebook account. Who knows what Natsumikan would do next? Make me drink Mitsuba's blood? Ew…You know how dirty her blood is, especially when she is controlling Nanashis…_

_Passing through Kamen Rider,_

_Tsukasa_

Inoue had read the letter thousand times. He couldn't believe his own eyes. Too many spoilers for the chapters ahead.

"What are you reading?"

Inoue's father, Tsukasa takes the letter and read it. He then laugh, making Inoue confused. Why his dad didn't even angry at him? Isn't that his private letter?

"How nostalgic. I didn't get to send this as a few seconds letter Nazm told me that Kotoha already has Facebook account, thanks to her husband."

Tsukasa sits on the floor as he said, "I never believed Ray before. He is a monster and he marrying my lovely. But it turns out he is also forced by Mitsuba."

Inoue looks at his dad. "Dad, why is Suzuka's sister is Shraffe's daughter?"

Tsukasa laughs. "Suzuka's sister, huh?"

He looks at his son with a cunning look. Inoue got panic as he stands up.

"No, I don't love Suzuka!"

"I didn't say you are."

Inoue realize it as he sits down, feeling ashamed.

"Nazm doesn't want to tell us why. He said it is not our business to meddling the next generation's story," said Tsukasa.

Inoue looks at the ceiling. He never thought that there is another story before theirs.

Tsukasa stands up as he said, "Son, your mom called. It's dinner."

He walks away from his son. He suddenly stops as he turns around.

"Hide that letter. If your mom found out, I'm going to drink a gasoline."

Inoue stands up, put the letter into his pocket, and chase his father from behind.

Today is school day. And the worse part is, the dormitories are rebuilt. That means they can no longer have any chances to meet together as always without suspecting anybody.

"Don't worry, I'll find a place," said Shraffe. "Besides, my dad used to have some sort of secret place when he was the same age as us."

Kotoha runs toward him as she hugs him.

"DADDY!"

Everybody is shock. Shraffe shouts, "Why did you called me daddy!"

Kotoha releases him as she said, "Then please tell me why you are my dad?"

"NNNNO!"

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please…"

"NO!" shouted Shraffe. "Did you know that you just wasting my time here!"

A girl with a short brown hair taps his shoulder. He turns around as he said, "Hey, Tiffany. Where have you been yesterday?"

Tiffany said with a sulking face, "I already told you. I'm busy."

"Did you know I got chased by a Fangire who told me that I am her future husband?" said Shraffe.

"MAJI! (really)"

Before Shraffe get to respond, a group of girls walk toward them.

"Tiffany, what are you doing there?" said a girl with a brown pony tail.

Tiffany quickly rums toward her as she said, "I'm sorry, Taeyeon-sama!"

Taeyeon responded, "You know that he is our enemy, right? Why did you even meet him?"

"I'm sorry, Taeyeon-sama! I promise, it won't happen again," said Tiffany as she bows down.

The girls walk away from them, followed by Tiffany.

Tendou looks at them with a total disgust. He then said, "Why are they still here? I thought they were supposed to not schooling here anymore."

"They should be, before Taeyeon seduced our pervert headmaster," said Shraffe, looking at Tiffany. It is really sad to see Tiffany hanging around with people who didn't even matched her personality. She is like one of the cheerleader in Oh music video (performed by Girl's Generation) joining girls from Run Devil Run music video (also performed by Girl's Generation).

It was recess. Shraffe and his friends are hanging around at the school's garden. Sarah is not there as Saints is having a meeting.

"Hey, what is this? Looks nice," said Genta as he grabbing Shraffe's bottle.

"Don't drink it," said Shraffe.

"Why?"

"It's a Sanzu river."

Genta, who is drinking the water from Shraffe's bottle, spit the water to the air.

"Why are you drinking such thing!"

Shraffe grabs his bottle as he said, "Sanzu river is tasty, if you had an evil heart." He then drinks the water.

From far away, Yumi is stalking at them, silently. She looks at them with a pair binocular. A man with a short, brown hair is beside her.

"Tell me why we are stalking at him?" the man asked.

"Shut up, Renn. I am focusing right now," whispered Yumi.

"You know, that if you guys want to stalk someone, you need to find a better place, right?"

Yumi and Renn turn around as they are shock. Sarah is right behind them.

"Why are you stalking at him?" Sarah asks them.

"No, we're not!"

"Then tell me why are you looking at him alone?" said Sarah with a sly smile.

Yumi is blushing as she runs away from her. Renn chases her from behind.

"What a weird girl."

Inoue is eating his burger and at the same time taking pictures with his dark blue camera.

"Hey, why are you eating while capturing image?" Sam asks him.

Inoue puts his camera on the table as he said, "I want to capture beautiful image around me. I want to remember them, forever."

"Inoue!~"

Inoue turns around as he saw Suzuka running toward him. He started to blush.

Shraffe quickly hide his face when she is getting nearer.

"No, Kotoha is not with her," said Rika.

Shraffe then shows his face as he is relief.

"Inoue, thanks for the photo. It is really beautiful," said Suzuka.

Inoue is still blushing and hide his face from her.

"Inoue, are you sick?" said Suzuka as she taps his left shoulders.

Shraffe and Sam turn their sight from Inoue as Shraffe said, "Uh oh, the card is falling in love with the chimp...~"

Suzuka, didn't understand Shraffe's words, said to Inoue, "Well, I have a lot of things to do. See ya!"

She runs away from them as Inoue looks at her from far away.

"Inoue, you should tell her what do you feel," said Mizuki as she rubs Inoue's right shoulder.

Shraffe interfered, "Mizuki, don't give him a weird advice!"

"Why? You said 'It's okay to feel, but it's not okay to do'!"

Shraffe said to Mizuki, "You clearly didn't understand the words meaning. By the way, did you want Inoue to commit incest?"

"But…"

Shraffe is arguing with Mizuki. Inoue, on the other hand, looks at his shadow.

Shraffe is right. Suzuka is his sister, thanks to his father's and Kotoha Sr's act. He wishes things weren't this complicated.

"Hey, Valentine's Day is the day after tomorrow, right? Who are you going to give chocolates to?" Kotoha asks Suzuka. They are walking back to their class.

Suzuka looks at the ceiling as she said, "I don't know. Inoue, maybe?"

"That photo guy? I thought you are going to give it to Shraffe!" said Kotoha, disbelief.

Suzuka responded, "Yes, but poor Shraffe. His locker always full of chocolates."

Both of them then laugh. As 3 times Most Charming Student, Shraffe always gets lot of attention from most of girls in that school. Even when he did not get the title last year (Chiaki gets the title, which shock everyone because most of them knew he is gay), he still gets lot of attention. Shraffe, who is pissed off for getting too much attention, send some of the chocolates he gets to orphanage.

Kotoha stops laughing as she said, "But seriously. You two look really close this year, isn't it?"

Suzuka silenced along the way. She never realized that. She used to hang out with Shraffe's friends all this time because of Shraffe. Yes, she did idolized Shraffe for his courage for defending the school from waves of gangsters all by himself.

But then, her feelings toward Shraffe are getting weaker and a new feeling has come. Maybe that's what the students there called as Shraffe Curse. Every time a girl becomes closer to Shraffe, they ended up dating with someone else.

Suzuka gasps. What if she is one of those girls? What if the curse is true?

Kotoha looks at her sister. Why did she gasping?

Inoue enters his room as he lies on his bed. He looks at the ceiling, wondering. Should he confess to her? But what about their relationship? She is his half-sister. He can't possibly love his own sister, right?

The door opens suddenly. Inoue sits as he looks at the door. He is shock to see who is appearing behind the door.

Suzuka is pulling a large bag. "Owh, why did mom have to give me a lot of stuff?" whined her.

Inoue looks at her, silenced. He forgot that Suzuka is his roommate. Now everything is getting more complicated.

"Let me help you," said Inoue as he pulls the bag along with Suzuka. They had hard time pulling it, though.

After a few minutes, they finally managed to pull the bag into the room.

"I wonder what is in your bag?" said Inoue. His hands feel pain.

Suzuka responds, "Who know what my mom put inside it."

"By the way," said Suzuka as she turns to Inoue. "Who are you going to give chocolates to?"

Inoue turns around as he is blushing. He said, "I don't figure it out yet."

He looks at his cupboard. Tomorrow will be a very busy day. Every year, when Valentine's Day is around, Shraffe and his friends is making a lot of chocolates to sell it the day before. They always ended up making profits. He might as well make his own chocolates to give it to Suzuka…

"Well, gotta go," said Suzuka as she heads toward the door. "Hikaru-san said we had a meeting."

"Owh, time travelling again?" said Inoue.

DenzLiner Police always wasting their time fighting monster who invades the past. DenzLiner, Hikaru's personal train, has ability to time travelling.

"Yup! Who knows, I might find answers for Kotoha's relationship with Shraffe."

Suzuka is walking happily at a town when she heard a voice.

"Are you Rayonix?"

Suzuka turns around as she is looking for the voice. No one is around her.

"That is really weird," said Suzuka.

"Rayonix? Then I'll have you…"

A black hole appears behind her. Two hands appear from the hole as they grab Suzuka. Suzuka screams as the hands pull her into the hole. As she is inside the hole, the hole disappears quickly.

Inoue and his friends are making chocolates at Shraffe's room. Inoue's phone suddenly is ringing.

Inoue grabs his phone as he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, there…"

Inoue is shock. Why the voice did sounds familiar?

"Who's there?"

"Who cares? What you need to know is your girlfriend is with us right now."

Inoue silence. He never had any girlfriend. But then he realized something.

"Where is Suzuka? What do you want with her?"

"Wrong question. Just come over to the abandoned, scary-looking mansion near the school."

Inoue is running toward the mansion. He then stops.

He looks at the mansion as he saw an apparition appears and disappears in a blink of an eye. His feet started to crumble. Having an experience of seeing thousand ghosts in the mansion is not helping at all.

Last year, he and Suzuka, curiously, entered the house. As they are trapped, they saw a lot of ghosts in there. And the most embarrassing part is, Suzuka isn't scared at all. Suzuka managed to help them get out of the mansion…

But, Suzuka's life might be in danger. He runs toward the mansion and enters it.

"ARRRGGHHH!"

First thing he saw is a figure wearing black robes.

"Owh, not you again…"

"ARRGGGHHHH! A GHOST BEHIND ME!"

Inoue gets a hit on his head. He quickly squats, rubbing his head.

"Itaiiii…"

"Why are you screaming! It's me, okay!"

Inoue looks up as he saw Shraffe standing behind him.

He quickly stands up as he said, "What are you doing here?"

"You ran out of my room suddenly. I scared you would do something wrong," said Shraffe as he looks at the figure in front of them.

The figure opens his hood as it's said, "King? It's that you?"

She was the girl Shraffe met in the last chapter. The girl walks toward Shraffe as she hugs him.

"King…"

Shraffe pushes inoue as he said, "Go! She is in the third room on the third floor. Go!"

Inoue runs toward the stairs as ghosts appear. He runs through them while screaming.

"Stop it. I already told you. I'm not your king. And you're not my queen!" said Shraffe as he pushes him.

"Go away, Maya. I don't have any business with you."

"Yes, you are," said Maya. She raises her arms as monsters appear everywhere.

"Well then. If talking is not working, than I hope fists would do," said Shraffe as he transforms.

Inoue finally reaches the room as he had past ghosts along the way. He enters the room as his feet are shivering.

"I will never…do this…again…" said Inoue as he looks at the floor.

"Welcome, my friend."

Inoue looks up as he saw a man wearing a black robe. His face is hidden under his hood. Suzuka is tied up at her hands and her mouth on a weird-looking rock. She is currently fainted.

"Suzuka!" said Inoue. He then turns to the man.

"What are you doing to her?"

"Nice question. You see, she is a daughter of Rayonix. She should have some sort of Rayonix's powers."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well," the man continued. "Her dad has the ability to control space monsters. Because she is his daughter, she should have inherited it."

Inoue is shock. "She is not her dad's daughter. She is my sister."

The man laughs. "You see, Rayonix's seed can interrupt any fertilization. Long story short, your girlfriend is your father's and Rayonix's daughter."

Inoue is shock. Suzuka has two dads?

"I'm going to make use of her energy and use it to control the space monsters. After that, I will be unstoppable!"

Inoue takes out his Decadriver as he said, "Using a girl for your own ambition…you will never…BE FORGIVEN!"

Inoue puts the Decadriver on his waist and inserts a card into it.

"**Kamen Ride, Da-Da-Da-Da-Dark Decade!"**

Blue-green projectiles appear and crash into Inoue. Seven black card-like projectiles struck his head and form his mask. His armor is now turning light black. His dark blue eyes are flashing.

"**Destroyer of the worlds, Kamen Rider Dark Decade."**

"You are in a big trouble for messing with me," said Inoue as he attacks that man.

The man summons monsters and orders them to attack Inoue. Inoue try to fight but they are just too many.

Shraffe suddenly crashes behind him.

"Yo, what's up," said Shraffe as he is lying on the floor.

Maya walks toward him as she said, "Why, king? Why did you still resist us? Why!"

Shraffe stands up as he said to Inoue, "Take this. It will help you."

He throws an object toward Inoue. Inoue grabs it as he looks at that thing.

The thing is a white, big box. He puts it on his Ride Booker. He takes out three cards and opens the box. Inside the box, there are three slots. He inserts the cards into the box and closes it. His Ride Booker is changed into Gun Mode. He presses the trigger.

"**Kamen Ride, A-A-A-A-Agito!"**

"**Sentai Ride, Ga-Ga-Ga-Ga-Gao Red!"**

"**Rescue Ride, R-R-R-R-R1!"**

Three figures appear in front of him as they attack the monsters alongside Inoue.

Shraffe is dodging a horse-like monster's punch. He palms the monster's chest away as he senses something.

His senses is sharpening as he can see and read clearly his opponent's movement. At the same time, he heard a noise coming from his behind.

He quickly squats as two punches coming toward him from different direction. Those punches hit each other.

"Ouch! Why did you punch me!" said the monster in front Shraffe.

The monster behind him responded, "No, he is the one who is too fast."

Maya looks at Shraffe as he fights those monsters. A hybrid?

The three figures Inoue summons earlier make way for him as he rushed toward Suzuka.

"You think that I'll let her go that easily?" said the man as he do a hand pose.

A belt appears on his waist. He then does another weird pose as he transform into a figure.

"**The name is not Black-san, I am Kamen Rider BLACK!"**

The man (let's call him Black for a while) jumps toward Inoue as he punches him. Inoue dodges as the punch hits the rock Suzuka is tied on.

"Owh, **(censored)**…"

The rock shatters as Suzuka is untie. Inoue grabs her as he unties the rope on her mouth.

"Suzuka? Suzuka? Wake up!"

Suzuka opens her eyes as she saw Inoue.

"Inoue?"

Inoue smiles as tears rolling on his cheeks.

"It's good to see that you are safe."

"But it's not good to see the rock is destroyed," said Black as he looks at them, angry.

Suzuka stands up as she takes out her shodo phone. She slashes Earth and the word envelops her.

"**Shinken Yellow, Hanaori Suzuka!"**

Inoue and Suzuka runs toward Black as they attack him together. Black summons a red sword as deflects Suzuka's attack. Inoue slashes him but he manages to punch him. He then kicks Suzuka.

Both of Inoue and Suzuka is thud backward. They are de-transforming. Black walks toward them as he laugh.

"I see some good chemical here. A forbidden relationship, perhaps?"

Suzuka is shock. Forbidden?

Inoue tries to stand up as he said, "I know she is my sister. I know my love toward her is a forbidden love. But still…"

He stands up with a confidence on his face.

"I will always love, no matter what. Even if the world condemns my love, I will never stops loving her. Never…"

Inoue puts on his Decadriver. He shows his card's front toward Black.

"**Henshin!"**

He flips the card and throws it into his belt. He pushes the belt to close it.

As he finishes his transformation, waves appear around him.

"Who is this guy?" said Black as he is taken aback.

Shraffe, who is still fighting monsters, glances at them for a moment.

"The card has awakened, as the true destroyer."

Inoue punches Black several times. Black use his sword to stabs him but he deflects it with his Ride Booker Sword Mode. He then slashes Black.

As Black is thud aback, Inoue takes out his K-Touch and inserts a card.

"**Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva."**

"**Final Kamen Ride, Da-Da-Da-Da-Dark Decade, Complete!"**

Inoue transforms into Dark Decade Complete Form as he said in a cold tone, "The one who messed with my girl, will pay…"

He grabs a card and inserts it into Decadriver. He then presses F on his K-Touch.

"**Kamen Ride, Black RX!"**

A figure appears beside him. The figure looks a lot like Black, but green in color.

Inoue grabs another card and inserts it into Decadriver.

"**Final Attack Ride, Black RX!"**

Both Inoue and Black RX jump toward Black and stab him with their swords.

"Onore…Dikeido! (Damn you, Decade)" said Black as he explodes.

Maya looks at them as she said, "He has lost. Retreat!"

Monsters around suddenly gone. Maya looks at Shraffe as she said, "We will meet next time, my king."

"Don't call me king!" said Shraffe as Maya enters a black hole behind her and disappears.

Inoue runs toward Suzuka, who is still lying on the floor.

"Suzuka, anata wa daijobudesu ka?" said Inoue.

"Daijobuda yo," Suzuka responds.

Suzuka grabs Inoue's arm as she asks, "Is it true? That I am your sister?"

Inoue silence as he is thinking a good answer.

Shraffe interfered, "Rayonix is a noble person. His seed isn't strong enough to interrupt any fertilization."

"What…?

"He means that there is a chance that you are not my sister," said Inoue.

Suzuka looks at him as she said, "Arigatou, Inoue."

They then kiss each other. Nia appears beside Shraffe, who is disgust with their doing.

"Even in this scary place? Owh, come on!"

Nia looks at her master as she said, "Are you jealous?"

"No! Yes…"

Shraffe let's out a sigh as he said, "I wish Sarah would do the same to me."

Nia rubs his shoulder as she said, "Don't worry. Just wait till her story, then she will…"

"Okay, stop it! You are giving everyone spoilers."

Shraffe walks out from the room followed by Nia. Inoue and Suzuka are French kissing each other.

"You guys want to know a fact! The ghosts around here is not the monsters we fought!"

Inoue stops kissing as he looks at Suzuka. They are silenced for a few minutes.

"WAIT FOR ME!" screamed Inoue as he runs out from the room. Suzuka looks at him as she smiled.

He never change even a bit, thought Suzuka.

"ARGGHHH! I JUST SAW A GIANT FROG GHOST!"

Suzuka's smile fades as she is shock. Frog?

"WAIT FOR ME!" Suzuka shouts as she runs away from the room.

A skeleton-looking hand appears on the floor as a voice is heard, "The chimp…is mine…"

**[End of part 1]**

Great Lion's Killer

Takeru is looking at a photo. The photo contain him as a small boy, his sister and his parents.

He remembers the time when his dad is having a slow dance with his mother at Valentine's Day. He heard from Hikoma that his dad spent time learning something else than samurai way after the leader of Gedoushou is defeated.

He suddenly cries as he remember the event when his parents is murdered.

**[FLASHBACK]**

"Takeru, run!" said a man wearing a red jacket. He looks just like Takeru, except the fact that the man is Takeru's father, Takeru Sr.

"But, dad…"

"Just go! I'll be fine!"

A boy pull her sister run under a bridge. They then hide so that they could see what's going on.

Takeru Sr and his wife are cornered by a group of samurais. Takeru Sr takes his Shinkenmaru and slashes one of them. His wife summons a shamisen (again?) and pulls out a sword from its holder (again?) as she slashes a samurai.

Takeru Sr lean on his wife's back as he said, "They are just too many. Tsunade, we need to transform."

"Hai!" replied Tsunade as Takeru Sr takes out his shodo phone and writes Fire. Tsunade plays her shamisen and both of them transform into Shinken Red and a Gedoushou (looks a lot like Tayuu, with the exception of the scary-looking head) respectively.

Takeru Sr and Tsunade quickly finish them off. As all of the samurais has been defeated, a man walks toward them as he said, "Well done, Ta-ke-ru. You are always a good lord, right?"

Takeru Sr looks at the man as he is shock.

"Chiaki? Omae…"

"Yes, it's me," said the man proudly.

"But…why?"

"Why! Did you forget that I've always wanted to defeat you? Did you!"

"That is just too long, Chiaki," said a girl behind him.

"Owh, Kotoha-chan," said Chiaki as he looks at the girl behind him. She was Kotoha Sr.

Takeru Sr is shock. "Kotoha?"

Kotoha Sr laughs as she said, "What did you feel when someone you trusted your life on betrayed you, Tono-sama?"

"Enough of this crap!"

A man walks past both of them. He is wearing a white shirt and a brown trouser.

"Why did you waste your time talking to your own lord?" said the man.

Takeru looks sharply at the man. "Did Tanba send you?"

"Half," said the man. He then takes out a rectangular object and a badge. He inserts the badge into the object and presses a button on its side.

The man's attires change as armors flying around him. The armors attaches to the man's body. A light blue swan appears on his mask and becomes his visor. A pair of wing appears and disappears as the sign of the transformation is completed.

"**Advent, to the top."**

"Aren't that armor supposed to be someone else?" asks Tsunade.

The man responded, "True. But I've already killed him."

"Kisama!" said Takeru as he looks at the man with an angry face. He holds his Shinkenmaru tighter. Tsunade prepare herself behind her husband's back.

Chiaki and Kotoha Sr writes Wood and Earth respectively. They then change into Shinken Green and Shinken Yellow.

"**Shinken Green, Tani Chiaki!"**

"**Shinken Yellow, Hanaori Kotoha!"**

Takeru fights both of the man (called as Wing right now) and Chiaki while Tsunade fights Kotoha Sr.

Kotoha Sr slashes Tsunade, who seems exhausted fighting the samurais before.

"Did you know how hard it is too see the man you love marrying an enemy!" said Kotoha Sr with an angry tone.

She spins the yellow disk on her Shinkenmaru as yellow aura covers her katana. She stabs Tsunade as the blade pierces her body.

"TSUNADE!"

"An opening!" shouts Chiaki.

Chiaki spins the black disk on his katana as it changes into a green spear. He puts a green disk on it and slashes Takeru Sr.

At the same time, Wing throws a boomerang toward Takeru Sr. he realizes it and rolls to his right. Wing swipes his object onto his belt.

"**Full Charge!"**

The boomerang crashes Takeru Sr's back and flies away. Wing then throws an axe toward him. As the axe is stuck on Takeru Sr's body, Wing runs toward him and pulls the axe from him. Takeru Sr explodes.

"Finish…" said Wing.

Tsunade is dead as she loses so many bloods. Kotoha Sr steps on her body as she laughs.

"If I can't get him, no one can!" said her as her laugh is getting louder.

Kotoha Sr suddenly stops laughing. All three of them look at fires where Takeru explodes. They felt something strange…and dangerous.

"You guys…are gonna pay…"

Takeru Sr stands up as he is holding a black shodo phone. He writes Fire with it as black, fiery ink forms the word. He flips it as the word envelops his body. His attire is changing. He looks like Shinken Red, except that it is purple-black in color.

"No wonder they called you Shiba's threat," said Wing as he is prepared to fight his opponent.

"**Shinken Darkness, Matsuzaka Takeru."**

Takeru Sr runs toward his opponents with his black Shinkenmaru and strikes them. Chiaki defends himself from Takeru Sr's rapid move. As he stops his move, Chiaki's katana is cut into halves. He then receives a kick from Takeru Sr.

Takeru Sr spins his purple-black disk on his Shinkenmaru as his katana is covered with black flame. He runs toward Kotoha Sr and attacks her.

Kotoha Sr defends her self but Takeru Sr manages to cut her from top of her right shoulders all the way to her left waist. She fells down as she changes back to human.

Takeru puts a black disk on his Shinkenmaru and spins it. The katana changes into a large, black sword, Rekka Daizantou. He slashes Wing easily with a single cut. Wing is thud backward.

Takeru Sr screams as he takes out a horned, red bazooka. He puts his Shinkenmaru on top of it. He then put a black box and inserts a disk as he closes it.

"**Saishu Ogi Disk!"**

"It can't be! He still using it without wearing Inromaru!" said Chiaki, disbelief.

Kotoha Sr looks down as she whispered, "Tono-sama…" tears started to roll on her cheeks.

Takeru Sr shoots a large beam towards them as they are exploding.

Suddenly, a scythe appears from the explosion as it penetrates Takeru Sr's body. He then fell down as he changes back to human.

As for Wing and his team, they are standing there as Wing said, "He's done."

All three of them walk separate ways. Kotoha Sr suddenly saw two men as she is shock.

"Honey? Shraffe-kun?"

**[PRESENT]**

Takeru wakes up as he is shock. Why did he remember such event deeper than usual? He never know who is his parents' killer is.

Now he is scared. He looks at Kotoha, who is listening to her mp3 beside him. He never thought that her mother is the one who killed his mother.

But, one thing matters him. Is it true Shraffe is there? But how?

He looks at his alarm clock on his bed.

"Arggh! It's already 5 o'clock!"

Takeru forgets that he had promised to Shraffe. Shraffe told that he had found a good spot to make it as their secret base.

Takeru quickly runs out from the room, while Kotoha looks at him with a weird face.

"Wow, Takeru is surely late, doesn't he?" said Inoue as he looks at his watch.

"Maybe he is having some project with Kotoha?" said Yaiko.

"We all know that his favorite idol is Suu-chan. Kotoha and Suu-chan is pretty sure look alike. Kotoha is having period right now, right? And Kotoha is always high when she is having such condition, right? Maybe Takeru is taking advantage on her…"

Michiko, who is holding a glass, breaks the glass as soon as she heard Yaiko.

Shraffe looks at Yaiko as he said, "That's pretty long, unnecessary statement you made there."

A door is knocked as Takeru enters, exhausted. He just ran a few kilometers as he is lost just now.

Yaiko smiles as he ask, "Having fun time with Kotoha?"

Michiko holding her fist as she looks at her husband.

Takeru, confused, asks, "What are you talking about?"

"You know that she is in her period month, right?"

"No," Takeru responds as he realized something. "How did you know?"

Yaiko immediately looks at somewhere else as Shraffe said, "You are not the only one who is pervert."

Takeru shook as he looks around.

The place is pretty big. Everything is prepared there. Table, chairs, you name it.

"How did you found this place?"

Shraffe rubs Michiko's head as he said, "This place used to be my dad's."

A tone is heard from a room. Sam quickly enters the room. A few minutes later, he gets out from it.

"Guys, there is a robbery at CIMB Bank near here," said Sam.

Shraffe quickly said, "Bounty mission. Location, CIMB Bank. Takeru, Michiko, Shotaro and Sarah, let's go. Others, you can go back to your room."

At the bank, a group of robbers walks out with bags of money.

"We are so rich right now, don't we?" said a man wearing a red cap.

A man wearing a blue specs said, "What could I say, we had a great boss here, right?"

"I already told you, we had a good boss," said a girl wearing a yellow dress.

A girl wearing a green shirt interfered, "Mission complete. Let's go."

Their leader, a man wearing a golden polo shirt raises his arms to stop his friends as he senses something nearby.

Shraffe and his friend run toward them as they suddenly stop. Takeru is shock to see the leader.

"Transform, "said the leader.

The leader takes out a box and puts a badge into it. He then presses a button beside the box. The man's attires change as armors flying around him. The armors attaches to the man's body. A light blue swan appears on his mask and becomes his visor. A pair of wing appears and disappears as the sign of the transformation is completed. He looks just like Wing from Takeru's past.

"**Advent, to the top."**

The red cap man crosses his arm as he said, **"Chaos Mohawk Emo Ranger." **His bracelet is shining. His attire then change.

The blue spec crosses his arm as he said, **"Straight Edge Emo Ranger." **His bracelet is also shining and his attire is also changing.

The yellow dress girl does a hand pose as she shouts, "**Tagire, Power of the beast! Beast on!" **Her attire change as a helmet appears covering her face.

"**With daily purification polishing the heart, Honest Heart. Geki Yellow!"**

The green shirt girl holds a some-sort of megaphone as she shouts, **"Fire-3, Chakusou!" **She then shoves the megaphone forwards as a crystal-clear dragon flies out of the megaphone. The dragon crashes onto her as a number 2 appears on her chest. Armors appearing as well. The dragon's head covers her face and changes itself as the girl's helmet.

"**Chakusou Complete!"**

Seeing this, Shraffe and his friends also transform.

"**From the darkness to the light, the man of the future, Marzonn!"**

"**Shinken Red, Shiba Takeru!"**

"**The same, White, Haruna Michiko!"**

"**Now, let us count your crime."**

"**Black Or White, It Wills Always Shine, Gunslinger!"**

"Shraffe, let me take care of the leader," said Takeru.

Both team then clash.

Shraffe and the blue specs guy (Edge) clash their blades. Shraffe slashes Edge's head as he bows down and tries to strike back. Shraffe does a summersault as he dodges away from his katana.

Sarah and Fire-3 are having a rumble as they hide somewhere and shoot each other. Sarah shoots a corner with her white pistol. Hearing this, Fire-3 quickly counters with her orange gun.

Michiko tries to slashes Geki Yellow as she dodges every attack. She then punches Michiko as she thuds backward. Michiko throws her Shinkenmaru as she is ready with her fist. She punches Geki Yellow several times.

Shotaro is attacking Chaos Mohawk Emo Ranger (Mohawk) as the man is jumping around, dodging Shotaro's attack. Mohawk then takes out a red belt and use it as a whip. Shotaro replaces his green and black pendrives with yellow and silver pendrives. As his armor is changing colors, he takes out a rod and hits Mohawk. Mohawk jumps backward but he got hits somehow.

Takeru charges toward Wing as he is screaming with anger. Wing easily dodges it with his hands at his back.

"You killed my father!"

Wing said, "I don't know who you are talking about."

Takeru shouts as he slashes Wing, "He is Shinken Red!"

"I killed so many Shinken Red. Thanks to that greedy old guy," said Wing as he dodges every move.

He then throws two objects on his waist to the air as he grabbed another one. The thrown objects then combine with the one in his hand; become an axe and a boomerang.

He slashes Takeru as Takeru is thud backward. Takeru screams as he takes out a black shodo phone.

Wing is shock is he said, "You are…that man's son?"

"Tell me, why did you kill him!" said Takeru as he prepared with his black phone.

"I will, if you defeat me."

Takeru changes into Mega Shinken Red and attacks Wing.

Shraffe slashes Edge rapidly. He then pushes his battery as his right foot is covered with electricity. Shraffe then jumps and kicks Edge as he is explodes. He reverted back to human.

Sarah spins her revolver as it is flashing brightly. She then shoots out large, white beam from it. Fire-3 caught up in the beam as she explodes and reverts back to human.

Michiko spins her white disk on her Shinkenmaru as she shouts, **"Yuki no Mai!"** Snow is covering her katana as she slashes Geki Yellow. She explodes and reverts back.

Shotaro whips Mohawk with his rod several times. He then takes out the silver pendrive and inserts it into a slot on his rod.

"**Metal, Maximum Drive!"**

"**Metal Illusion!"**

Shotaro spins the rod as yellow circles appear. He then hits the circles as the circles crashes Mohawk. Mohawk explodes and back to human.

"You kill my dad! I'm going to kill you!" shouts Takeru as he slashes Wing. Wing keeps dodging his attacks.

Wing throws a boomerang toward Takeru. He rolls to his right. Wing swipes his object onto his belt.

"**Full Charge!"**

"I know your trick!" said Takeru as he slashes the upcoming boomerang and the axe threw by Wing. He then spins the red disk on his katana as he slashes Wing.

"_Takeru, what will you do if you met your parents' killer?" Kaoru Sr asks young Takeru._

_Takeru answered, "I'm going to kill them!"_

"_Really? I was thinking the same too. But, you have to remember that revenge is not everything, okay?"_

"_Not everything?"_

Takeru's blade nearly hits Wing when he stops his movement. He remembered his grandmother's words.

"Why did you kill him?" Takeru asks Wing, calmly.

Wing stands silently as he said, "He had so many enemy. Everybody hates him. He is a good lord, but a good lord always has so many enemies."

Wing de-transform back to his human form.

"What are you…?"

"The name is Sieg. I met your father when we are fighting a monster together. He is also my enemy back then. When I was hired by that old guy, I was delighted. I then…"

His body is suddenly pierced by a scythe. It was the same scythe that killed Takeru's father.

A man in black robe is behind Sieg.

"Traitor, they aren't supposed to live," said the man. He then pulls his weapon away from Sieg as his victim fells down.

The man disappears, along with Sieg's team.

Takeru runs toward Sieg as he said, "Are you okay!"

Even though he is the man who killed his father, he felt a strong emotion telling him to talk to that guy.

Sieg tries to sit down as he said, "there is someone else…who is involved…with the…assassination."

"Who?" Shraffe asks him.

"Ha…na…ori Ko…to…ha…"

The man fells as he is no longer lifeless.

**[End of part 2]**

The Joker's Rough Past

"Oyaa-san, I can't…" said Shotaro to a man.

"Don't be stupid. This is our duty," said the man as he holds Shotaro's shoulders.

Shotaro nods, reluctantly.

The man holds a black pendrive as he said, "If anything happen to me, takes care of my sister, okay?"

He then runs away as Shotaro shouts, "OYAA-SAN!"

A shot is heard…

Shotaro wakes up in the middle of the night, sweating.

"Oyaa-san…"

Because today is Valentine's Day, the school stops earlier. And they had a day off tomorrow so they can celebrate the day twice. It is normal in that world.

Shraffe and his friends are at their secret base (Well, not so secret since Kotoha and Mako is there as well).

"Sho-kun!" said Mako as she hugs Shotaro. "I have a present for you."

She hands him a box. Shotaro opens the box calmly. He then takes out the present.

It was a fedora-shaped chocolate.

"How do I eat this?" said Shotaro as he looks at Mako, who is smiling. The chocolate is not even shaped like a fedora, but it is also the same size as the real fedora.

Takeru is sitting besides Kotoha. They were talking about something we (readers) should not care about.

"By the way, can I meet your mom?" Takeru asks her.

"Why?"

"Well…"

"OH MY GOD! TAKE-CHAN!"

Genta shouts at Takeru as everybody turn their attention toward him.

Takeru looks around as he is shock. "What is it?"

Genta runs toward him as he said, "You pervert. You even wants Kotoha's mother?"

"EHHH!.

"Why?"

"Well…"

"OH MY GOD! TAKE-CHAN!"

Genta shouts at Takeru as everybody turn their attention toward him.

Takeru looks around as he is shock. "What is it?"

Genta runs toward him as he said, "You pervert. You even wants Kotoha's mother?"

"EHHH!

Takeru is shock to hear Genta's statement. He is blushing as he said, "That's not what I meant?"

"Why did you ask that question?"

"I just wanted to meet her mom, that's all!"

Takeru didn't told Sieg's last words to everybody yet as he is forgot. Shraffe and others also didn't do the same as they want Takeru to tell them himself.

In the midst of the chaos, Shotaro's phone suddenly ringing. He picks it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Shotaro…"

Shotaro is shock to hear the voice. His phone dropped as he sits down.

"Yukie…it can't be…"

Shraffe realized it as he picks up the phone.

"Hello, this is Shotaro's friend. He is in a total shock right now."

"It's okay. I understand. Please tell him that I want to meet him at Titiwangsa Park, okay?"

"Understood."

A girl wearing a black fedora is seen inside a phone booth. She puts the phone back to its place.

"Okaa-san, did you call him?" a girl wearing a white shirt asks her.

"Yes, honey. I already called Otou-san. He's going to come here for sure."

Shotaro is running at the park. He is searching for someone. Shotaro then stops running as he is exhausted.

"Shotaro?"

Shotaro turns around as he is shock. "Yukie?"

"Otou-san!"

The white-shirt girl runs towards him as she hugs him tightly.

Shotaro asks her, "Who are you?"

The girl releases him as she shouts, "Mou! Okaa-san, otou-san didn't recognize me!"

Yukie smiles as she walks toward them. "Did you forget about your own daughter?"

"Akiko!"

Shotaro hugs the girl as he is crying. "I missed you, Akiko!"

"I missed you too, otou-san!" said Akiko.

Mako looks at them from far away. "Sho-kun…"

"How did this happen? I thought you were dead!" Shotaro asks Yukie.

They are inside a restaurant along with Mako, who watches them from far away.

"Who is this girl?" she whispered.

Yukie smiles as she said, "Sokichi saved us."

"Oyaa-san?"

"Brother?" whispered Mako.

"Yes." Yukie continued, "Both of us were trapped under the rubbles for few days. Of course we had some supply down there, but it won't hold us for a long time. Sokichi suddenly removes the rubbles and saved us."

"Yes, that's what I do."

Shotaro turns around as he is shock.

"Oyaa-san, you're alive?"

Sokichi walks toward them as he said, "You've met your family back. Now, get out of Mako's life."

"But…"

Sokichi puts on a belt on his waist. The belt looks a lot like Shotaro's Double Driver. But, it only have right side. He holds a black pendrive at the same level as his face.

"If you don't, I'll force you," he said as he presses a button on the pendrive.

"**Skull!"**

"**Henshin," **said Sokichi as he inserts the pendrive into his belt, Lost Driver. He flips the belt as a symbol appears.

"**Skull!"**

Data appear around him and covered his body. He turns into Kamen Rider Skull.

"Now, let me count your crime, " said Sokichi as he rushes toward Shotaro.

Shotaro quickly transform into Kamen Rider Double as he defends himself from Sokichi.

"Shiraishi Sokichi?" Phillip asked.

Sokichi punches Shotaro's face as he thud backward. He then kicks Shotaro as Shotaro moves backward.

"Leave her alone, and I'll let you go with your family."

Sokichi then takes out a black gun, Skull Magnum, and shoots Shotaro. Shotaro is shot at his left foot, thus making him paralyzed for a moment.

Skull takes out the black pendrive and inserts it into a slot on the gun. He then closes the gun and points it at Shotaro.

"**Skull, Maximum Drive!"**

Yukie quickly runs toward Shotaro as she stands in front of him. She takes out a brown pendrive as she presses a button on it.

"**Yesterday!"**

She inserts it into a tattoo below her neck. She then turns into a monster.

"Yukie…" said Shotaro as he is shock. "How did you…"

"Brother!"

Mako runs toward Sokichi as she shouts, "Stop it!"

Sokichi silenced. He then turns around and walks away from them.

"Remember what I've said…"

Mako turns to Shotaro as he said, "Mako…I…"

"It's okay. I understand," said Mako as she runs away. Tears flowing away from her.

"Mako…"

Shotaro enters his room as he saw Mako, sleeping. He walks nearer and saw that she is crying in her sleep.

He sits down on his bed. It's good to see his family is still alive, but what about Mako?

He stands up. There is something wrong. How can he forget about this? He picks up his phone as he presses numbers.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Shotaro," Phillip answered. He is in his room, reading. His roommate, a girl named Elizabeth, is sleeping on his bed.

"Could you enter the library?"

Phillip presses the phone's loudspeaker as he puts the phone on his table. He then raises his arm as a green silhouette appears and flies away from him. The silhouette looks just like him.

In his mind, Phillip is in a place full of books. He then said, "Keyword, please."

"Shiraishi Sokichi," said Shotaro.

"First keyword, Shiraishi Sokichi," said Phillip as a green word SHIRAISHI SOKICHI appears in front of him. As the word disappears, the racks containing books moves, leaving a few racks left.

"Second keyword, Kamen Rider Skull."

KAMEN RIDER SKULL words appear and the racks move away from him. What left are a few books, floating in the air.

"Still needs a clue," said Phillip as he looks around.

Shotaro looks at the ceiling. He then remembered something.

"_If anything happen to me, takes care of my sister, okay?"_

"Promise."

The word appears as all the books moves away, except one book. Phillip takes the book, as it was named Shiraishi Sokichi. He then reads the book.

Today is the school holiday for the Valentine's Day. The wind is blowing with a gentle breeze.

Shotaro is at on top of a building. He is looking at the scenery. There are a lot of couples down there. He wished Mako is with him right now, as he is jealous with them all.

Well, it was his fault to begin with…

**[FLASHBACK]**

_Those wounded arms...are embracing something_

_Your smile almost as if to wipe away the bruise on your cheek_

Shotaro is wearing a black tuxedo. He had problem wearing a black bow-tie. Yukie, who is wearing a black dress, comes and helps him.

She then gives him a bulky pendrive, with a letter M on it.

_The pain won't kill my kindness_

_By knowing weakness, people can become stronger_

They were at a ball. Both Shotaro and Yukie dances happily.

A man suddenly taps his shoulder. Sokichi tells him to follow his lead. Shotaro then leaves Yukie, alone.

As they walk outside, a man is fighting group of people wearing a rib-like mask. Shotaro inserts the bulky pendrive into a tattoo on his neck as his face transformed into the same mask. Sokichi, on the other hand, transformed into Kamen Rider Skull.

_Now, count up your sins_

_Let it weigh on your soul_

Yukie waiting for Shotaro with a worry face. Shotaro then walks in as he has a bruise on his face. Yukie rubs his face as they started to kiss.

_To protect those you love, go ahead and face it_

_Go ahead and face it_

The scene changes as Shotaro is now wearing a white coat. He looks like a some-sort of scientist.

"You still need to go?" Yukie asks him. "How could you leave your wife alone?"

Shotaro walks toward her as he said, "Do remember that we were married on paper." He then rubs her head.

Shotaro then walks away from her.

_Right now, there is only one path for me to pick_

_It gives strength to your broken dream_

"Bring in the test subject number 550," said a man.

Shotaro carries a baby as he brings her to a transparent chamber. As he puts the baby inside, he nods toward the man.

Yukie suddenly rushes in as she shouts, "What are you doing? Stop it!"

Shotaro ignores her as he pulls her away from the chamber.

"Why did you do this! Don't you love our daughter!" shouted Yukie as she is struggling with her husband.

Shotaro responded, emotionless, "I do. But this is all for Saint's sake."

The chamber is closed by Sokichi. Electricity comes out of the chamber's ceiling as it goes toward the baby.

"AKIKO!"

_Keep going until you find yourself_

The door is suddenly opened by a group of soldiers. A man walks out of the crowd.

"I am Jason Letter, the Saint of Manipulating," said the man. The experiment is stopped as a scientist rushed toward Jason.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Jason breaks the man's neck as he said, "Saint has ordered you guys to stop all the experiments. And also destroy all the evidence of it."

Sokichi walks forward as he said, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's mean, your time is up."

The soldiers behind him quickly shoot all of them as Jason quickly walks backward. Sokichi and other scientist quickly changes into Kamen Rider Skull and Masquerade Dopants respectively.

"Yukie, take Akiko and run. Hurry!" said Shotaro as he transform into Masquerade Dopant.

Sokichi and the scientist fights the soldier as Yukie quickly takes Akiko out from the chamber and runs away using a door behind them.

The place is suddenly shaking. Sokichi and Shotaro realized something.

"They are going to bomb this place, "whispered Sokichi.

_Now, count up your sins_

_Let it weigh on your soul_

Shotaro bows down as he looks at rubbles. The place was bombed by Saint.

"Yukie…Akiko…" whispered Shotaro as he is crying.

A hand taps his left shoulder as he looks up and saw Sokichi, smiling at him. He smiles back as he stands up.

Shotaro takes out the bulky pendrive as he crushed it into pieces.

_To live with those you love_

_Embrace them_

_Just try embracing them_

The scene changes as Shotaro, Sokichi and a boy is hiding from groups of Masquerade Dopants.

"Tell me why are we doing this again?" Shotaro asks Sokichi.

Sokichi responds, "This boy is their latest experiment. We were told by our client to bring this boy to the safety."

He then turns to the boy as he said, "Boy, what is your name?"

The boy shook his head. Sokichi responds, "From now on, I'll call you Phillip."

"Phillip?"

_Nobody's Perfect_

They are now at somewhere else.

Sokichi points to a gate as he said to Shotaro, "After we get out of the gate, reinforcement would come and help us run."

"Why don't they just came here and beat them all?" Shotaro asks.

"Because, they might hurt us in the process. And, I don't want to be someone else's burden."

_That's just the proof that you're alive!_

"Shotaro," Sokichi calls Shotaro. "If anything ever happen to me, please take care of my sister…"

"Oyaa-san, why did you said such thing…"

"I will run toward the guard post and opens the door. I want you to bring this boy outside," Sokichi said to him.

"But…" Shotaro interfered. "Why you, Oyaa-san? Why not I sacrifice myself? I don't have siblings like you…

"Listen!" Sokichi turns to Shotaro as he said, "the world's fate is now yours. No…it is always on your hands."

"You are Kamen Rider Skull!"

"You are Hidari Shotaro!"

Sokichi holds Shotaro's shoulder as he whispers, "Please…"

Shotaro nods, reluctantly.

Sokichi transform into Kamen Rider Skull as he rushes toward the guard post near the gate.

He shoots Masquerade Dopants along the way. As he reaches the post, he punches the guard and pulls a lever. The gate is open wide.

Shotaro pulls Phillip through the Dopants as Sokichi backs them up.

Shotaro and Phillip are finally outside the place. The only thing left is to wait for the reinforcement.

"Oyaa-san!" Shotaro shouts.

Sokichi is fighting the Dopants. There are too many of them as he is getting tired. He then takes out a red pendrive as he presses it.

"**Self-Destruct!"**

Sokichi inserts the pendrive into a slot in his gun and closes it. He then shoots the ground as the place explodes.

"OYAA-SAN!"

_Now, count up your sins_

_Let it weigh on your soul_

Shotaro is looking at his boss. Sokichi is lying at the floor.

"Why? WHY!"

Sokichi takes out his belt as he de-transform.

"Take it…" Sokichi gives the belt to Shotaro.

"But…"

Sokichi grabs his fedora and puts it on Shotaro's head.

"I don't deserve this…that's what you said…" whispered Shotaro.

"Then…be a man…worth…to wear it…"

"And remember…"

Sokichi closes his eyes as soon as he finishes his last word.

_To protect those you love, go ahead and face it_

"OYAA-SAN!"

Shotaro screams as he puts the belt on his waist as he presses a black pendrive.

"**Joker!"**

He inserts it into the belt as he transform. He now looks like Kamen Rider Double, except that it is fully black and no silver lining in the middle of it. He is known as Kamen Rider Joker.

Shotaro rushes toward the waves of Dopants as Phillip hides himself somewhere.

Shotaro punches one of the Dopant as he thuds aback. He then kicks another behind him. Shotaro picks up Skull Magnum and shoots all the Dopant. He then inserts Skull Memory into it and closes it.

"**Skull, Maximum Drive!"**

Shotaro shoots the Dopants in front of him with rapid shots. He then turns around and takes out the Joker Memory and inserts it into a slot on his right waist.

"**Joker, Maximum Drive!"**

He runs toward Dopants as he jumps and execute a kick covers with purple wave. Explosion occurs.

He then de-transform as the reinforcement has arrived.

"Are you guys okay!" shouts a girl. (Note: She is actually Mako Sr)

Shotaro smiles as he walks toward them.

_Now and always_

Shotaro is on a ship the reinforcement use as he looks at the sea in front of him. He then takes out the Skull Memory as he thought. I will take care of her. I promise.

_Go ahead and face it_

**[PRESENT]**

"Shotaro?"

Shotaro turns as he saw Yukie is in front of him. Akiko is at the background, playing with a cat.

"Did you…"

"Yes," said Shotaro as he grabs his 'fedora'. He then realized that he don't wear any fedora as he quickly rubs his head to cover up his mistake. His wife is smiling, knowing her husband's action.

"You've finally made up your mind?"

Sokichi walks toward them. Shotaro realized that Sokichi is wearing a white fedora with an S-shaped crack.

"_Oyaa-san, why did you wear that fedora every time we had a big case?" Shotaro asks Sokichi, who sits on a chair._

_Sokichi picks up the white fedora with an S-shaped crack as he said, "This is my sister's gift for my birthday last year. And the S represents the hardship I had faced in my life."_

"Brother!"

Mako runs toward them as Sokichi is smiling.

"I've invited her so that she knows what your answer is."

Shotaro walks toward Sokichi as he said, "I will leave your sister, if you answered my questions."

"What!"

"Don't worry. If you are Shiraishi Sokichi, this question is as simple as a pie."

Both of them stared at each other. Shotaro feels something weird as he trying to keep his calm as he opens his mouth.

"Tell me, what is Shiraishi Sokichi's last word when we saved Phillip from Saint years ago?"

Sokichi smile as he points his fingers to Shotaro, "Now, count up your crimes."

Shotaro smiles. He turns back toward Yukie. He then turns around suddenly and punches Sokichi.

Sokichi bows down as his face is hurt. "What are you thinking?"

"There's a reason we believe that you are not Sokichi we knew," said a voice.

A bird, Extreme Memory flies toward Shotaro as Phillip emerges from it.

"First, you are already dead."

Mako is shock.

"The impact of Self-Destruct Memory is too strong for you to handle. Especially you used it on a close range."

Sokichi stands up as he opens up his mouth.

"Second, your Skull Memory is in possession of Shotaro. The only way to gain another one is either create it yourself or take it from Saint," Phillip interfered. "As a traitor, Saint will never let you go. And you're place don't have a good stuff to create your own Memory."

"Third, the fedora you are wearing right now is also in possession of Shotaro. You gave it to him when you are dying. Of course, you could have made the crack yourself. But people only have 13 percent for duplicating the same thing without any flaw. Also, the real Shiraishi Sokichi would not do such thing as he is an honorable man. Doing that is pointless and meaningless.

"And the most important thing is," Shotaro continued. "The last word you said to me is…"

"_And remember…nobody's perfect…"_

Sokichi takes out his belt as he said, "Damn you, Shotaro. I will make you suffer, just like your chief!"

Sokichi transformed as he said, "Now, count up your crimes."

"Let's go, Phillip."

Shotaro puts his Double Driver on his waist as the same belt appears on Phillip's waist. Shotaro and Phillip take out black and green pendrives respectively.

"**Henshin!"**

Phillip inserts his green pendrive into right side of Double Driver as the pendrive disappears and reappears in Shotaro's right side. Shotaro inserts his black pendrive into his left side as he flips it. He then transform into Kamen Rider Double as Phillip fell down. Phillip then becomes data-looking shape as he enters Extreme Memory.

"**Now, let us count your crimes."**

Shotaro punches Sokichi right on his face as Sokichi is thud backward.

"Take this, you imposter!" said Shotaro as he gives Sokichi a taster of roundhouse kick. He then elbows Sokichi.

_Shotaro wears one of his chief's fedora without his permission. He poses in front of a mirror when a hand grabs the fedora from his head._

"_Oyaa-san!"_

"_You can't wear it," said Sokichi as he puts the fedora on its place._

"_You are still half-boiled."_

"Damn you!"

Sokichi takes out Skull Magnum as he shoots Shotaro rapidly. Shotaro rolls sideway as he replaces the black pendrive with a blue one. He then flips the belt as his form is changing.

"**Cyclone, Trigger!"**

Shotaro takes his Trigger Magnum and starts to shoot Sokichi. Sokichi then takes out his Skull Memory and inserts it into his gun. Shotaro takes out his blue pendrive and inserts it as well.

"**Skull, Maximum Drive!"**

"**Trigger, Maximum Drive!"**

Both of them point their gun at each other.

"**Skull Punisher!"**

"**Trigger Aeroburst!"**

Sokichi shoots out rapid shots as Shotaro shoots the same shot as well. The difference is his shot is not made of bullets, but winds.

_Sokichi looks at a photo when Shotaro suddenly came._

"_Your girlfriend?"_

"_My sister," Sokichi responded. "It's been a long time since I left home. I really missed her a lot. Just like you missed Yukie."_

_Shotaro sits down as he said, "At least the one you missed is still alive."_

"_Yukie is still alive…in here," said Sokichi as he points at Shotaro's heart._

_Shotaro responded, confused, "I don't get it."_

Sokichi is thud aback as it is proved that Shotaro is stronger.

"Who…the…hell…are you!"

"The hardboiled detective," said Shotaro.

"The earth's trusted boy," said Phillip as Double's right eye is flashing.

"The two-in-one Kamen Rider!" both of Shotaro and Phillip shouts.

Shotaro inserts his black pendrive as he change back to Cyclone Joker Form. He then takes out a black pendrive, Skull Memory as he inserts it into a slot on his right waist as he presses a switch on it.

"This is for Oyaa-san!"

Shotaro jumps as his body spins. He then gives Sokichi a bicycle kick.

"**Skull Destruction!"**

A purple wave appears on his left foot as it hits Sokichi. Sokichi explodes as he reverts back to human.

"You…are…gonna pay…"

Sokichi takes the Skull Memory as he inserts it directly on his right hand. Blood splatter everywhere as he changes into a monster. The monster's face looks like a skull. His body looks like crushed bone. He wields Skull Magnum and a large bone.

"Onii-chan…" said Mako as she cries.

Shotaro turns to Yukie as he said, "Yukie, takes Akiko and Mako away from here!"

Yukie nods as she pulled Mako and run from there.

Shotaro takes the Extreme Memory on top of him as he puts it on his belt. As he flips it, he transform into Double Cyclone Joker Xtreme form.

His shield, Prism Bicker emerges from his body as he grabs it. Sokichi puts the bone on his gun as he shoots Shotaro as Shotaro rolls sideway.

He then found out that his is trapped as his feet is stuck inside bones.

"Doom…"

Sokichi shoots out a large beam toward him. Shotaro inserts a platinum pendrive, Prism Memory into the sword's slot as he inserts his green, red, yellow and silver pendrives at slots respectively.

"**Cyclone, Maximum Drive! Heat, Maximum Drive! Luna, Maximum Drive! Metal, Maximum Drive!"**

"**Bicker Final Illusion!"**

A light appears from the shield as Shotaro shields himself from the beam.

Phillip said as the beam has gone, "Shotaro, the fic is already too long. Let's make it short."

Shotaro puts the shield away as he flips his belt twice.

"**Extreme, Maximum Drive!"**

A large tornado appears from the belt as Shotaro jumps into it.

"**Double Extreme!"**

Shotaro use the tornado as he kicks Sokichi. Explosion occurs as Sokichi reverts back to human form.

"You…won't…survive…they'll…kill…you…"

Sokichi dies as green fluid flows from him.

Double de-transforms as Phillip appears behind Shotaro.

"That fluid is…" whispered Phillip as he is shock.

"You're already grown up, Shotaro."

Sokichi is standing in front of them.

"Oyaa-san," said Shotaro. He is shock to see him.

Sokichi grabs his fedora as he said, "From the looks of you right now, its look like you have become the man worthy enough to wear that. Although you are still half-boiled."

"You still saying that…" said Shotaro as he grabs his fedora.

"Thanks for taking care of my sister. And good luck with the marriage," said Sokichi as he is disappearing from them.

Mako runs toward them as she saw her brother's dead body.

"You killed him! You killer!" shouts Mako as she runs away from them, crying.

Shotaro looks at her as he said, "Let her be…"

Yukie appears as she said, "I gotta go, then…"

"Yukie? Why?"

"I don't want to become the third person," said Yukie as she turns around.

"When can we meet again?" Shotaro asks her.

Yukie shows him her wallet as a badge is inside hers.

"As a member of Affliate, we can always meet again any time."

Yukie walks away from them, followed by Akiko. Akiko shouts, "Bye bye, Otou-san!"

Shotaro looks at them, smiling.

"Yukie left this place as she headed back to Territory J. They are still schooling, though. About Sokichi, it is confirmed that they had done something with his body. His body is now buried. They will no longer messing with the body. About Mako, she is still crying though."

"Still monologue?" said Shraffe.

Shotaro looks at them as he said, "Runs in the family."

Kotoha Sr is at their place as Shraffe has invited her. She is now talking with Michiko.

Shraffe sits beside her as he said, "Now, can you tell me, why did you killed Takeru's mother?"

Everybody is looking at her as she looks down. She suddenly hugs Shraffe as she said, "Gomenasai, Shraffe-kun. I broke our promise…"

Shraffe is shock. Promise?

* * *

**Finally finished. That's it for this chapter…**

**Next, Kotoha Sr reveals her secret. Michiko remembers the time she is separated from her brother. Tendou found her sister is still alive. All 3 stories is connected with the massacre that used to be mentioned…**

**Do review, kay?**


	15. Summer Camp Massacre

Mission no. 9087

"Gomenasai, Shraffe-kun. I broke our promise," said Kotoha Sr as she hugs him tightly.

Everybody is shock, especially Shraffe. Since when she had a promise with him?

Shraffe pushed Kotoha Sr gently as he asks, "Promise? What promise?"

Kotoha Sr looks down as she said, "First, let me tell you a story…"

**[FLASHBACK]**

_(Note: All of the Shinkengers here will be known without Sr, as the younger one will be known as Jr)_

Kotoha walks out from her room as she yawns. She then looks at the scenery.

Ryunosuke is training with Chiaki, while their wives, Sanae and Reina are talking to each other. Takeru is having a breakfast with his foster mother, Kaoru and his wife, Tsunade. Genta is talking with Mako's husband, Narumi. Mako is talking with Genta's wife, Rachel. Ray, Kotoha's husband is looking at the sky.

Kotoha walks toward him and sits beside him. She then lies at her husband.

"Tell me why are we here in the first place?" asks Kotoha.

Ray looks at her as he answered, "Nazm told us to be prepared. Saint is going to strike a summer camp near Yoshika Forest."

"Isn't that place is where our daughters is?"

"Yes. That's why we have to be prepared for the upcoming attack," Ray responds as he rubs his wife's shoulder.

Tsunade suddenly appears as she asks Kotoha, "Don't you want to eat? You haven't eat since you're woke up."

Kotoha didn't look at Tsunade as she said, "Let Tono-sama eat first."

She never likes Tsunade as she is jealous with her. Takeru married Tsunade instead of her. It is true that there is Shiba's rule stating that lord cannot have a closer relationship with his/her vassals. But Takeru didn't choose her for another reason. Nazm is the only man who knows his reason but he never told anybody.

Tsunade walks away as Ray said to Kotoha, "I know that you are jealous with her. But that is the past stories. Tsunade always tries her best to cheer you up, but you never accepted her offer of being friends."

"I don't want to become a friend of a Gedoushou…" said Kotoha as she hugs her husband tight.

Tsunade is a Gedou as she once killed herself after she had killed all of her family. There is a rumor saying that she is a descendent of Tayuu, one of Shinkengers enemy. Tayuu once give them a lot of hardship (For more information, just watch Samurai Sentai Shinkenger TV series). Shitari, Gedoushou current leader, once said that Tsunade is Tayuu's own daughter. She becomes the traitor of Gedoushou when she helped out Affliate by revealing a bridge that allows human to go to Sanzu River without become a Gedou or die.

Nazm walks in and saw his friend, Ashraf (Shraffe's math teacher in the future) playing PlayStation 3 with a black, pigtails hair, Marisa. She is Nazm's little sister and also Ashraf's wife.

"What game are you playing?" Nazm asks them as he walks toward them.

"Final Fantasy 13," said Ashraf with an emo tone.

Marisa turns to her brother as she asks, "Did you know why there are only us three among Affliate's original armor here right now?"

Affliate's original armor is the term used by Affliate to refer to armor created by them using original appearance and not based on any TV series or animation.

Nazm opens his mouth as he said, "That's because in our era, syer1001 keeps creating characters based on TV series and animation for he is lacking of any ideas. As for our children's era, syer1001 found tons of ideas as he trying to find more people to die for the final chapters of WAR Zero's storyline."

"Did you just gave our readers spoilers?" asked Ashraf without turn his face.

"Unfortunately, it is syer1001's bad habit for giving early spoilers to our readers," Nazm responded.

Marisa turns around as she said, "Yite12 must be really pissed off right now…"

A girl with blue, short hair walks down as she said, "Oi, daddy. Anything for breakfast?"

"Rin, how many times must I tell you? Stop calling me dad. I am NOT your dad!" said Nazm with a total disgust.

Rin runs toward Nazm as she hugs his arm. "But you've married my mother, right?"

Nazm silenced. It is true what Rin just said. For some reason, Nazm married Rin's mother, Urara (who is actually 45 years old that time). This is the main reason why Mizuki keeps calling Shraffe 'uncle'.

An alarm suddenly ringing near them as Nazm quickly runs toward it.

"They are attacking Yoshika Forest," said Nazm.

Marisa interfered, "The kids!"

"Ikuze!" Nazm shouts at them all.

A bell rang as a cup drops a pair chopstick. Hikoma takes it as he read it.

"Let me guess. Yoshika Forest, right?" Ray interfered.

Hikoma said, "True."

"Shinkenger, let's go!"

A girl with blonde hair is trimming her plants when suddenly one of its leaves fell down. An electric noise is heard.

A man walks toward her as he asks, "Something wrong, my lady?"

"They have strike…"

Tsukasa walks toward background pictures they used in photography as he said, "Today sure is boring…"

He pulls the chain as a picture goes down and shines brightly.

The picture is a several symbols and a large symbol on top of it.

A girl walks toward him as she said, "We have returned?"

A man walks toward a forest as he said, "Experiment time…"

"Not so fast!"

The man turns around as he is shock. "Not again!"

Nazm, Ashraf, Rin and Marisa are standing in front of them as Nazm said, "Come on, Mike. Just stop already."

The man, Mike shouts, "Never!"

He then snaps his fingers as monsters came out of nowhere. Nazm and others transform (don't need to say more detail as this is only side story…).

"**Swooping fast, Strikers!"**

"**Life is precious, Courier."**

"**Dangerous, tough girl, Rosen!"**

"**The flowing water element! The magician of the blue, Magi Mizu!"**

A group of people suddenly came out of nowhere.

"**Shinken Red, Shiba Takeru."**

"**The same, Red, Shiba Kaoru!"**

"**The same, Blue, Ikenami Ryunosuke!"**

"**The same, Pink, Shiraishi Mako!"**

"**The same, Green, Tani Chiaki!"**

"**The same, Yellow, Hanaori Kotoha!"**

"**The same, Gold, Umemori Genta!"**

"**Earth's monster, Human Rayonix!"**

"**Sparkling world, Go-On Silver!"**

"**Spade Ace, Kamen Rider Blade!"**

"**The passing-through Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Decade!"**

"**The passing-through Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Diend!"**

"**The destroyer of destroyers, Kamen Rider Kivala!"**

"**Monster's heroes, Kamen Rider Kuuga!"**

"**Connected even from far away, Affliate Reince!"**

"Glad you guys could make it on time for role calls, "said Nam as he looks at others.

Ray responded, "This is our only chances for doing our role calls in . I heard that syer1001 won't post our story at all."

Nazm and others attack the monsters as Mike walks toward the forest.

"God damn it! The kids!" said Takeru as he is struggling with the monsters.

"Tono, let me!" said Ryunosuke as he wields his bow, Water Arrow and shoots Mike. Mike transforms and deflects the shots back to Ryunosuke.

A boy is stalking at a girl's bathroom when another boy pulls him away.

"Takeru, you need to stop this perversity," said the boy who is pulling the stalker.

Takeru Jr is struggling as he said, "But…I want…to see some…b**bs...n****es…p****es…"

The boy stops as he said, "Would you just stop already? Did you want your ass get kicked by Kari again?"

"But, Shraffe…"

"No! you need to stop that. Beside, Diana might be the one who takes the bath right now," said Shraffe as he is pulling Takeru Jr much further.

Suddenly, an explosion occurs. Mike appears as he said to a man at his right, "Menos, grab some kids."

"Yes, sir," said Menos as he chases all of the kids there.

The camp's staffs are fighting monsters as the kids are running away.

Shraffe is running with all the kids there when a tree falls on him. He screams as a man appears in front of him, grabbing the tree.

Shraffe looks at his savior as he whispers, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, go!" said the man as he throws away the tree.

A voice is heard, "Ouch, my head!" The tree just hit someone off screen.

The man is shock as he shouts at the voice, "Sorry!"

Mike looks at him as he said, "Who the hell are you?"

"**Reacting to the light, Marzonn!"**

The man raises his right hand and a big watch-like bracelet appears. The bracelet transforming into a bigger bracelet called Affliate Resonator. He pulls the bracelet's lower side, turns it around and closes the side. The bracelet gives out a thread-like light and envelops him. A helmet appears and covers his face.

Kotoha runs into the screen as she looks at the man. "Shraffe-kun, you're here?"

"Sorry, I'm late, Kotoha-Chan," said the man (called as AShraffe. You'll know why).

AShraffe wields his sword as he rushes toward Mike. He then slashes Mike at the face's level but he dodges it. Mike stabs his spear and penetrates AShraffe's chest as bloods runs out from his body.

"Shraffe-kun!" Kotoha shouts.

"Don't worry," said AShraffe as he holds the spear. "As a Mary Sue character, I am immortal."

AShraffe then pulls the spear out of his body as he strikes Mike with it. Mike is taken aback as AShraffe said, "It's hurt, you know that?"

AShraffe hits Mike as he dodges it again. He then punches AShraffe but AShraffe grabs his fist and throw it behind.

Mike stands up as he said, "We'll meet up next time, strangers…" Mike then disappears.

"How can we meet? We're not even from the same world," said AShraffe as he walks toward Kotoha.

"Are you okay?" said Kotoha as she rubs AShraffe's wound on his chest.

AShraffe release a sigh. "A new record for our lovely Kotoha-chan. The 101st questions of 'Are you okay' for a Mary Sue character."

"Mou!" said Kotoha as she taps his wounds.

AShraffe feels pain as he said, "Itai, tai, tai…"

"By the way, where are others?" said AShraffe as he rubs his wounds. It is still hurt.

"We got separated," said Kotoha as she looks around.

AShraffe brings his bracelet to his mouth's level as he said, "Nia, I want you tell us the coordinates of Mike. Who knows why is he targeting those kids."

"Roger and out!" said a voice from his bracelet.

"Let's go," said AShraffe as he walks deeper into the woods. Kotoha follows him from behind.

After a few minutes, they rest for a while. AShraffe suddenly said, "Hey, look. Someone is trying to make someone's daughter becoming that someone's daughter."

Kotoha looks at him, confused. She then looks at the same direction as she saw something surprising.

A girl is lying on the earth, motionless as young Shraffe is sitting beside her.

"KOTO…"

AShraffe quickly closes her mouth and pulls her away as he whispered, "Don't surprise them. Your daughter is dead, remember?"

Kotoha is struggling as AShraffe continues, "Please don't interfere. She's already dead. Get over with it."

Kotoha cries as she turns around and hugs him. He taps her shoulder gently.

"Don't worry. Let my past take care of her, okay?"

Nazm and Mako walks around as he suddenly stirred the silence.

"I have a very bad memory. Could you tell me again why are you marrying an old man who already have a daughter?"

Mako looks at him as she is shock. "What a weird question."

"Hey, I won't asks such question if the readers not asking about it," said Nazm as he walks faster.

"Sorry, no time for it. Let the readers decide," said Mako as she takes out her shodo phone.

Nazm takes out a box as he said, "You're right. We got company."

Monsters came out of nowhere as they attack both of them. Nazm and Mako transform as they runs toward the monsters.

A few minutes later, a giant barong-like monster came from the sky and attacks them bot.

"The Terror Dragon is here? It's that mean the Museum is here as well?" said Nazm as he dodges the dragon's attacks.

"Let me be the one who beat this monster!"

A figure appears as he flying toward the dragon. The figure is red in color as there is a tire on his back. His feet are jet. He is Kamen Rider Accel Tubuler form.

"Let's breakthrough everything!" shouts the man as he strikes the dragon.

A man riding a green and black motorcycles came as he said, "You guys chase Mike. We are taking care of them."

"Shotaro…" said Mako to the man.

Both of Mako and Nazm runs away as Shotaro, Kamen Rider Double fights the monsters.

Few days have passed since Mike attacked the camp. Most of the participants were missing. Some of them were found dead. Nazm and his teams are still looking for the kids, especially their kids.

Kotoha, who is with Ray right now, rest under a tree. She thoughts to herself. Why did she didn't take her daughter at the time she and Shraffe-kun found them?

"_Why didn't save them?" Kotoha asked AShraffe, who walks away._

_AShraffe looks at her as he said, "The king has to be lost for a while. His fate is far more greater than mine. Far more cruel than mine."_

"_Owh, poetry again?" said Kotoha as she follows from behind._

Kotoha sits properly as she looks at her husband. Ray is sleeping right now.

"What a cruel wife."

Kotoha stands up as she looks around. Where is that voice coming from?

"You still love someone else although you are already married? Cheating wife you are, huh?"

"URUSAI! Show yourself!" shouts Kotoha. She started to feel irritated with the voice.

"I thought that heroes like you were supposed to be immune with desires from their own heart. Or maybe I am the one who hoped too much."

"URUSAI! URUSAI!"

The voice continued, "If you really love him, why don't you become his mistress? Seduce him, poison his mind. Do everything you can to win his heart."

"URUSAI!"

"Why must I? You're the one who agreed with me, right? You just don't have the courage to do such thing."

"Stop…it…" said Kotoha as she bows toward the earth. What the voice said is true. She did plan to do such thing. But Nazm and Shraffe-kun always get on her way.

"If you love him so much, why don't I help you with that?"

An apparition appears in front of Kotoha as she is shock.

"Who…are…you?"

"A girl who would help you with your problems," said the apparition as it enters Kotoha's body through her mouth.

Kotoha fells down as she feels pains crawling on her body. She can't move herself as her body started to act by its own.

"KOTOHA!"

AShraffe, who is nearby, runs toward her. He then puts his palm on her forehead.

Kotoha suddenly grabs his shoulders as she pulls herself toward him. "Hey, sexy."

AShraffe is shock. "Shiba Mariko?"

He grabs her shoulders as he said, "Mariko, what are you doing here? You are not supposed to be here. You are not even supposed to be alive!"

Kotoha chuckles as she said, "I'm not. I am dead, thanks to you. Now, let me go. I have a contract to be fulfilled."

Kotoha pushes him as he hugs her from behind.

"Kotoha-chan, listen to me," said AShraffe. "Whatever you do, promise me one thing. Don't you ever do something stupid. Promise to me and this world's me, okay?"

Kotoha screams. Her heads then fell down. She opens her eyes as she whispered, "Promise…"

**[PRESENT]**

"How come there is adult me in the past? Did I time travel?" said Shraffe, disbelief.

"And who is Mariko?" Takeru asks Kotoha Sr, who still hugging Shraffe.

Kotoha Sr responded, "Mariko is one of the entities that do not belong to any world. They don't have usual shapes, as they only appear as either voices or apparition. We don't know what are they searching for, or how many of them, but we do know that once they got hold of you, they won't let us go without something happen."

"And what is Mariko got to do with killing my parents?" Takeru asks.

Kotoha Sr looks at him as she said, "She used my body and killed your mother. Your parents are among peoples who fight them as they are represents their stories, just like future Shraffe."

"And right now…" Kotoha Sr puts her right hand on her chest as she continues, "She still inside me. Damaging my body, bits by bits."

She looks down as she started to sob. All of them silenced. They understand her words. Her lives are getting shorter.

Shraffe grabs her shoulders as he said, "Miss, look at me."

Kotoha Sr tries to not look at him as Shraffe demands, "Look at me! Look at my eyes!"

Shraffe holds her face and force her to look directly into his eyes. Their brown eyes are looking at each other.

"We will find a way to help you. To chase Mariko away. So that Kotoha and Suzuka could see their mother's beautiful brown eyes again until those eyes seen their children."

Kotoha Sr started to cry as she hugs him. She whispered to his left ear, "Gomenasai…"

Tendou stirs the moment as he suddenly said, "That's leave us another mysteries. What happen when Shraffe was lost in the wood for few weeks?"

Everybody looks at Shraffe, who is still hugging Kotoha Sr. Shraffe noticed that as he said, "Nothing I guess. I'm just busy finding way back home."

"From what I remember, before you entered the forest, you are a boy who is weak and lack of brain," said Sam.

Ayumi interfered, "Yeah. Sam is the one who supposed to be the brain of us three, right?"

"But after you get out of the forest, you started to become a Mary Sue character," Sam continued.

Shraffe silenced. Sam is right. He didn't remember anything inside the wood. But he felt like he has done something big during that period. What has happened?

**[End of part 1]**

The Polar Bear's Chained Memories

All of them were silenced when Sarah suddenly said, "Miss, how long are you going to hug him?"

Kotoha Sr has been hugging Shraffe since Chapter 14 of WAR Zero Destroyed War as everybody realized that.

She releases her hug as she said, "I'm sorry. But his skin is so soft that I got addicted. No wonder your adult version was called as Girls' Best Blanket among his friends."

She then hugs him again as she whispered on Shraffe's ear, "This is for you. Don't tell anybody, okay?"

Kotoha Sr inserts something into Shraffe' right pocket secretly as she slowly releases her hugs.

"Well, it's getting late. See ya!" said Kotoha Sr as she walks out of the room.

"Ooookaaayyy," said Yaiko as he stirs the moment. "First, she looks motherly. Then, she sobs. And now she is cheerful?"

Shraffe didn't respond well. His heart is beating fast. He felt a cold presence from her. It's like Kotoha Sr is not her right now.

He takes out the thing she gave earlier. It was a necklace. There is a dolphin shape on it. He felt weird. Where did he saw this thing before?

Shraffe did the same routines today, just like everyday. At morning, he goes to school, learning, prank Ryunosuke's team, which is getting funnier for Ryunosuke started to act like a total douchebag. Some say that his douchebag is far worse than his dad's douchebag (we all know how douchebag Shinkenger's Ryunosuke is).

At evening, Shraffe and his friends were at their secret base, as always.

Shraffe is looking at the necklace. He then saw something really out of WAR Zero's storyline.

_A man runs toward something. He then stops as he said, "Oh good. First, Mariko has gone to WAR Zero world. Then Takuya is possessing Takeru is Shinkenger world. Now, we met a new enemy who we had hard time to search called Kotonoha."_

Shraffe then back to his own mind as he is shock to see that. The man looks like AShraffe, although he looks older than he last saw that guy.

Shraffe suddenly realized something.

"That's him!" he shouts as he stands up. Everybody was shock and all eyes are staring at him.

"Nothing, really," said Shraffe as he walks toward a corner. The man that Kotoha Sr met is AShraffe. That explained the transformation device used by him.

At another corner, Michiko is playfully arguing with her husband.

"Stop molesting me!" said Michiko as Takeru is rubbing her _bottom_.

"Nope. I won't stop," said Takeru with a perversity tone. He keeps doing such inappropriate things to his wife.

Michiko said as she grabs her husband's left hand, "Do that again, and I'll tell brother."

"If you can," said Takeru as he use his right hand to molest his wife.

"BROTHER! TKAERU IS MOLESTING ME IN PUBLIC!" Michiko shouts as she runs toward her brother.

Worry appears on Takeru's face as he whispered, "Oh **(censored)**…"

Michiko reaches her brother as Shraffe said to her, "What's wrong, Michiko?"

Michiko shook spoilt as she said, "Ri-Na!"

"No, you're name is Michiko" said Shraffe.

"RI-NA!"

"Michiko."

"RIII-NAAA!"

"No, Michiko is dead, okay?"

Shraffe just crossed the line as Michiko is shock.

Michiko asks her brother with a louder tone, "What are you talking about, brother? This is me, Rina!"

Shraffe, didn't realized he just crossed the line, insist, "No, my sister Rina is already dead."

Michiko walks backward as she is shock to hear those words. She runs away and enters a store room. She then sits on the floor as tears rolling on her cheeks.

What is wrong with her brother? How could he say such cruel words? He already knows she is his long lost twin, but why did he say that she is dead?

Outside the store, Shraffe is looking at the door. He is speechless. Why did he say such weird words? Is his mind absent again? That is his weakness. Every time he focused on something, or the current events makes him boring, his mind will absent as if he is doing different things. Sometimes, it gets worse as he didn't heard everyone else and always spits out weird stuff from his very own mouth.

Wait. He didn't remember the last time he being a jerk. He used to be a jerk. Absent-minded. Lazy. Less responsibility. Pervert. He never has been a Mary Sue character before. Since when he…

"It is long time since you had such absent mind of yours," Sam said to him suddenly. Shraffe is shock as he looks at his cousin. He then remembers something.

"Owh, yeah! Forgot!"

Michiko is still crying when the door is opened. She looks up and saw her brother.

"Hi, Rina," said Shraffe calmly.

Michiko looks away as she said, "Mi-chi-ko!"

Shraffe sits down beside her as he said, "I'm sorry, Rina. I didn't mean to."

Michiko turns her body away as she said, "Rina is dead."

Shraffe gives her sister a kiss on her right cheek. She is shock as she turns to see her brother.

"What are you…?"

"The reason I said that Rina is dead earlier because I don't know if I should call you Rina as always," said Shraffe as she rubs Michiko's head.

"You are no longer Rina I know. Everything about you have been erased. You are no longer having the same flaws as you used to have back then."

Shraffe hugs Michiko as she said, "Ani…"

""What did you just said?" said Shraffe with a shock face.

"Ani~!" said Michiko with a childish tone.

Tears started to roll on his cheeks as Shraffe hugs her sister tightly.

"Ani? What's wrong?" Michiko asks him with a worry tone.

Shraffe whispered to her left ears, "Welcome home, Rina…"

Michiko is shock as she asks, "Rina?"

"That's your name, right?" said Shraffe with a serious tone as he looks at her.

"But…"

Michiko suddenly got a headache as she falls down on Shraffe's lap.

Shraffe is worry as he shakes her sister's body.

"Michiko? Michiko, wake up!"

Michiko suddenly awakes as she runs out. Shraffe follows her from behind.

"Guys, I finally remembered what happened at the camp!" shouts Michiko as soon as she is out from the room.

**[FLASHBACK] **(Note: Michiko is Rina)

A lot of kids are running away from monsters.

"Don't hurt them, even a little! We need them!" shouts Menos as he watches his monsters chasing and grabbing some kids.

"ANI! ANII!"

Rina is running around she is looking for her brother. Suddenly, someone grabs her arms as she is shock.

"This girl looks good," said a man who is holding her arms.

Rina struggles as the man said to her, "Now, now. Be a good girl and you are going to have a very pleasure life."

"Another victim, pedobear?"

Menos walks toward the man as he said, "Tai, when will you stop making young girls as your slave?"

Tai turns around as he pulls Michiko away.

Menos shouts at him from distance, "If you do something toward our specimen, I'll rip your _stick _off! Get it!"

Rina and several kids are inside a dark room. Most of the kids were crying.

A door opens as a pink-hair girl wearing scientist coats walks into the place.

"Boys and girls," the girl said to them. "My name is Mary and I'm going to be your guardian from now on."

"Specimen no. 279, please," said a man wearing spectacles.

Rina is on a table as she is tied up all over her body.

"Her body is compatible with material no. 23X. Injecting starts."

A drill near Rina's head is spinning and the table she is lying on right now moves closer toward the drill. She tries to scream, but her mouth is covered.

The next thing she knew is darkness.

"Good one, Rina," said Mary as she taps on Rina's left shoulder.

She just showed an ability of controlling ice in front of Mary.

She turns to Mary as she said, "Why can't I control water properly like her?" She points toward a girl wearing blue shirt.

Mary rubs her head as she said, "You are Snow user. She is Water user. Both of you are different."

"But, isn't snow come from water?"

"Yes, but snow is more solid than water. Kari can't control ice properly, isn't she?"

The blue-shirt girl looks at her as she smiles. Rina smiles back.

Mary walks toward a boy wearing white singlet as she asks, "How's the sucking fire progressing?"

The boy is wearing a white belt as fans inside it are spinning. The fire outside is then sucked into the belt but then it is stop.

"I can't. The fire is too heavy," said the boy.

Mary taps on his shoulder as she said, "Try again. Okay, Kazami?"

The boy nodded as he tries to suck the fire again.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO RINA…HAPPY BITHDAY TO YOUU!"

Rina is with her friends as Kari suddenly said, "Cut the cake, birthday girl!"

Rina cuts a cake in front of her as everybody cheer out loud.

A boy said, "Words, Rina?"

Rina nods as she opens her mouth, "Thank you for celebrating my birthday with me. It just that I wish my family is still alive." Tears then roll on her white cheeks.

A girl walks toward her and taps her shoulder.

Rina awaken in the middle of the night as Mary, Kari and a pink-shirt girl is besides her bed.

"Mary-san? Kari? Raiko? What's wrong?" she asks as she is confused.

Mary sits down as she said, "Rina, listen. You have to get out of here."

"But…"

"Please, if you want to see your family again," said Mary.

**[PRESENT]**

"After that, our memories of that place were removed as we get out from the place. What I can remember after that is someone found me and adopted me."

"And that's how you became Haruna Michiko,' Yaiko interfered.

Sam said, "Let me rewind. First, Mike and his team captured some kids and bring them to somewhere unknown, do something to their bodies, giving them powers?"

Michiko nods. She then turns toward Shraffe as she said, "Ani, you should help them all. It's not fair if me, Kari and Raiko is the only person escapes."

Shraffe said, "I will. But it will take time to find that place. We are going there next part."

"You're giving spoilers again," said Tendou.

Shraffe responded, "So, what? The next part is down there. Just scroll down already."

The next day, Shraffe and his friends are at their base. They are "busy" searching for clues regarding the place where Michiko was brought before.

Meanwhile, Michiko is at a retail store buying stuffs.

Michiko looks at a list as she reads it, "Sugar…apples…baked beans…breads…Ah, GEMPAK magazine."

She walks toward a books shelf as she searches for the magazine. She then pulls a book as she said happily, "Found it! Ani is going to be very happy!"

"Rina?"

Michiko turns to see a girl wearing a hat and white, large coat. "Did I know you?"

The girl pulls her hat upward a little as Michiko said, "Mary-san?"

"It looks like they can't completely remove your memories, huh?" said the girl. She is Mary, the one who takes care of Michiko and her friends.

Michiko smiles with a spoilt smile as she said, "Thanks to ani, of course."

"You've met your brother? Good for you," Mary responds. "Err…can we talk over there?"

"They wanted to use us as weapons?" Michiko asks as she is shock.

"Yes. That's why they captured you guys in the first place," Mary responds.

Michiko then said, "Are they going to use us to fight Saint?"

"No, silly. They are Saint," said Mary as she rubs Michiko's head.

Michiko is shock to hear that. "EH!"

"Everything you see right now, is what we called as Saint's mind game. They are trying to buy our trust. Did you know that Rebels are also Saints? They are trying to show the whole world that Saint is people's hope. The truth is they are having some kind of war game."

Mary gives Michiko a piece of paper as she stands up. "The world really needs the real savior."

She walks away, leaving Michiko clueless.

"Ani!" said Michiko as she enters the base.

Shraffe looks at her as he said, "What is it, Rina? Why are you so happy?"

"A present for you!" said Michiko as she hands GEMPAK magazine along with the paper Mary gave to her brother.

Shraffe takes the paper and read it. He then turns to see his friends.

"Guys, we'll strike the place this Friday.

**[SOMEWHERE IN THE FLASHBACK]**

Shraffe walks around in the wood. He has lost for days.

He stops on a tree as he suddenly hears a voice.

"_Kotoha, run!"_

"_Tono-sama!"_

"_Kotoha! Just run already!"_

"_But, Ryu-san…"_

"_Don't you worry. Ryu and Nero are going to defend you."_

"_Mako-chan!"_

"_WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! I'M SPLITTING INTO HALF FOR GOD'S SAKE!"_

Shraffe looks around as he saw a light. He walks toward the light as his body disappears as soon as he touches the light.

**[End of part 2]**

Beetle and Snake

Tendou is in his room. He is looking at the ceiling. They are going to a place where most of the kids who were missing at the summer camp and save all of them, if they wanted to.

Shraffe already told them that they might have to return home empty handed as everybody there might get their mind controlled.

He remembers his sister, Hiyori. She is one of the missing children. When the time she went missing, his family thought that she is dead as nobody found her.

Tendou then sits on his bed. Could it be that she is also at the place? There is a chance, right?

He stands up as he carefully walks toward a window. He scared that his roommate, Sooyoung wakes up and beats him to death for waking her up accidently. The problem is, she can hear something that nobody can really hear or cannot hears at all. She can even hear ants crawling under her bed.

As he finally reaches the window, he stands beside the window and look at the scenery for a while. He then points his finger on his left hand as he said, "Ten no michi o Iki, Subete o tsukasadoru."

He then turns around as he looks at his bed. Then he looks at Sooyoung, who is still sleeping on her bed. His eyes look at his bed and Sooyoung several times as he finally realized something. **(Censored)**! Why did he even bother to watch the scenery?

Tomorrow morning, everybody is at the secret base. They are prepared to go to the place.

"Have you contacted Hikaru?" Shraffe asks his sister.

"Yes, brother," Michiko responds as she nods.

"Good one, Michiko," said Shraffe as he taps her shoulder. Sam and Ayumi look at Shraffe. Yesterday he called his sister Rina, why today she is called as Michiko?

"How are we going to get there? The place is at Territory A," said Yaiko.

Shraffe smiles as he said, "Nia is an airplane, remember? We are going to fly with her. In addition…"

Shraffe walks toward grey clothes covering something. He then removes the clothes and reveals motorbikes with different looks each.

Genta is shock as he said, "Oh…my…Michelin Three Star…"

"One for each," said Shraffe.

Takeru walks toward a red motorbike. There is a Fire kanji at the front. He then asks, "When did you do this stuff?"

"Few chapters ago when readers keeps focus on someone else," said Shraffe as he walks toward a black bike. The tire is pink in color.

They are inside Nia, who becomes an airplane as they were heading to their destination.

Inside, Shraffe is having a meeting with his friends. Nia finally said, "Guys, the extraction point is here."

"Good. Open the gate, please," said Shraffe as he stands up. He then turns to his friends as he said, "Guys, get your bike. We're going to have a flying moment."

All of them walk toward their bikes as a gate is open.

Shraffe said, "Nia, after everybody is out, enter my bracelet, okay?"

"Roger, master!"

All of them then ride their bikes as they races toward the gate. One by one, they exit the plane. As soon as the plane is empty, it disappears into thin air.

After a long flying moment, their feet finally touch the land as they ride their bikes toward different paths.

Tendou, with Inoue follows from behind, rides toward forest and stops there. He gets off of his bike and walks toward a building nearby. He reaches his phone as he said, "I'm near."

Voices then heard saying the same words. Shraffe voice is heard afterward, "Good. Enter the place carefully. Find either security room or victims' room."

Two boys are fighting each other while others are watching. The white singlet boy punches the black shirt right on his stomach. He then punches upward on the chin as his opponents fell down.

"Here's your winner…DAISUKE KAZAMI!"

Kazami, the white singlet boy spits on his opponent as he walks away.

"Nice one, Kazami," said a girl from Kazami's back.

Kazami turns as he responded, "That was nothing. I wish there is a better person."

From distance, a white coat man and a blue coat girl look at Kazami as the man said, "Kazami is one fine boy. He just not happy having no one that could challenge him."

The girl as she nods. "Agreed. Why don't we make him as part of us?"

"Not now, Miss Amanda. Not now," said the man as he walks away.

"Of all the person in the team, why are we the one who have to become a bait?" said Hiroto as he, Inoue and Rika crawling in ventilation shaft.

They then jumps down and arrive at a hall. They transform and destroying objects around them.

Alarms were started everywhere as several people runs toward them.

Amanda walks toward them as she said, "Who are you guys? What do you want?"

"Just some passing through people," said Inoue as Hiroto and Rika look at him with a weird face.

Rika then said, "We are here for helping you guys whose got kidnapped years ago to returned home and meet their parents."

Inoue whispers to Rika's ear, "Isn't that a little bit honest?"

"So? Yo want to say to them that we just want to fight someone?"

One of the crowds shouts, "What are you talking about? They are dead!"

Inoue and Hiroto quickly pull Rika's arms as she shouts back. "Are you sure? Then tell me how did you guys got here?"

"We're here because we are orphan. This is our sanctuary!"

"Did you remember how did your parents die?" responds Rika as she is struggling with Inoue and Hiroto.

"CAR ACCIDENT!" all of them shouts together. They then look at each other with a total confusion.

Rika manages to pull her arm as she said, "How come your parents died in the same way? Did they having some kind of bumper car festival? Or all this time you guys are cheated by them?"

The crowds look at Amanda, who is panic with the situation. She then shouts, "Did you believe the strangers' words?"

Rika walks forward as she said calmly, "One of my friends, Rina, was escaped from here as someone told her that her family is still alive. She did find them."

A girl walks out from the crowd as she asks, "Are you talking about Rina Insaniah?"

"Err…yes?"

The crowds started to get noisy as Hiroto said to Inoue, "I thought we are supposed to fight them?"

"Well, this is one of the ways of distracting, I suppose…" said Inoue with a sigh.

"Wait a minute!"

A boy walks out from the crowd as Hiroto is shock. "Kazami…" he whispered.

"Fight me, win, and I'll believe you. Lose, get the hell out of here!" said Kazami.

Hiroto walks toward him as Kazami is shock. "Hiroto? Is that you?"

Tendou and Shotaro entered a weird room. The room filled with tubes, wires and computers.

"What is this place?" said Shotaro.

Tendou suddenly gets a headache as he sits on the floor. A high-pitched sound just entered his head.

"_Brother, is that you?"_

A girl walks out from behind a tube as Tendou looks at the girl with total shock.

"Hiyori?"

"Owh, come on. Don't you even remember your sister?" said a voice.

Menos walks toward them as he snaps his finger. A group of men appears as they become Masquerade Dopants.

"How nostalgic seeing you guys," said Shotaro as he walks forward. "Tendou, leave them to me. You handle this guy."

Shotaro transform as he fights the Dopants.

As for Tendou, he stands up as he said to Menos, "what have you done to my sister!"

"Let's see…" Menos said with a playful tone. "I gave her psychic abilities…change her into Sisyra Worm…"

"WORM!"

"Yes, a Worm, "said Menos as he is angry.

"I'M GOING TO DEFEAT YOU!"

Tendou transform into Kamen Rider Kabuto and charges toward Menos. A sound then enters his head as he fells down and screams.

"Tendou!" shouts Shotaro as he gets distracted.

"_Brother, is that you?"_

Hiroto and Kazami are fighting each other while the crowds are watching. Hiroto manages to punch Kazami's face as he fell down.

Kazami runs his face as he said, "Long time I didn't see you, and you have turned from weak boy to a great fighter." He then stands up as he said, "Well, no time for play."

He wears a belt and spins its twin fan. Kazami then wears a helmet and attaches a mask to cover his mouth. He has become Kamen Rider V3.

Hiroto transform into Go-On Gold as he rushes toward Kazami.

"_Is that you, brother?"_

Tendou's head feels really hurt as he is lying on the floor, enduring the pain. Menos transform into Ninja Orochimaru and kicks Tendou several times. Shotaro is busy fighting Dopants as he doesn't have time to come to his friend's aid.

Menos laughs out an evil laugh as he shouts, "Didn't you just said that you want to kill me? Why don't you do it right now?"

Tendou is still lying on the floor. Hiyori looks at him with a cold face.

Tendou opens his eyes as he is in a white space. Hiyori is in front of him.

"Is that you, brother?" Hiyori said to him.

Tendou responds, "Yes. It's me, your brother. Tendou Souji, remember?"

Hiyori's expression started to change. She started to cry as she runs toward Tendou. She hugs her brother as she whispered, "Help me, brother."

Tendou is shock to hear that.

Hiroto is thud backward. Kazami just finished punching him. He then jumps upward as he kicks Hiroto, who is trying to get on his feet.

A kick is delivered on Hiroto's chest as he walks backward. Kazami spins around and kicks him again.

"That's his V3 Hanten Kick!" someone from the crowd shouts.

"That golden guy is going to die!"

Rika and Inoue are shock and look at Hiroto with a worrying faces.

As Kazami's feet are nearing Hiroto, something came and crashes toward Kazami.

He is thud backward. The object appears in front of Hiroto, who is also fell down. The object looks like a grasshopper. It was Hopper Zecter.

"You're finally here," said Hiroto as he grabs it. As he de-transform, a belt appears on his waist as he puts the zecter on the belt.

"**Henshin!"**

"**Change Hopper!"**

Hiroto has transform into Kamen Rider Kick Hopper. Kazami is shock as he stands up and attacks Hiroto.

Hiroto counters the attack as he kicks Kazami several times.

Kazami fells down as he asks, "Who the hell are you?"

"The man who walks through the path of the hell, remember that."

Hiroto flips a switch on the zecter.

"**Rider Jump!"**

He then jumps high as he flips the switch back to his original position.

"**Rider Kick!"**

Hiroto then kicks Kazami from midair, causing his mask to detaches. Kazami is thud backward.

Tendou stands up as he said to Menos, "I'm going to kill you…"

He then presses buttons on his zecter and flips the horn twice. He then jumps and kicks Menos. Menos roll aside. He then realized that he is not the target, but Hiyori is.

"Could it be…?" Shotaro whispered as he is shock to see the action.

Tendou kicks Hiyori and his feet is on her necklace. The necklace breaks as Hiyori's expression is changing.

"Shotaro, takes Hiyori away from here," Tendou said to his friends as he lands near Hiyori.

Shotaro, who is just finished up beating the Dopants, grabs Hiyori arms and run away from the room.

"It's now me and you," said Tendou.

Menos crosses his hand as he said, "My true face…"

His helmet is changing as snake's fang appears on the lower side. Claws appear on his fingers.

Tendou summons Hyper Zecter and transform into Kabuto Hyper.

"**Wind Strikes!"**

"**Maximum Rider Power!"**

"**Rider Kick!"**

Menos flies toward Tendou as he is spinning around like a tornado. Tendou, who turns himself from Menos, jumps and kicks him.

Menos thuds backward. A sword appears as Tendou grabs it. Three insect-like objects appear out of nowhere and attach themselves on the sword. Tendou presses all 4 buttons on the sword.

"**Kabuto power!"**

"**TheBee power!"**

"**Drake power!"**

"**Sasword power!"**

"**All zecter combine!"**

Tendou slashes Menos as a huge wave appears and hits Menos. Explosion occurs.

Tendou walks out of the room. He then looks at the room as he whispered, "We will be fighting again. That's for sure."

"_Guys, all the time bombs have been activated. Let's get out of this place. Bring as much people as you can!"_

Rika yells toward the crowd, "If you guys want to see your parents, follow us!"

Shraffe and his friends run to the exit followed by some people.

Kazami looks at Hiroto as he whispered, "Hiroto…we'll meet again…"

Michiko, who is running besides Shraffe, suddenly stops as she looks at a girl.

"Azula?"

The place explodes as Shraffe and others were inside Nia.

Sam looks around the plane as he said, "I don't know she can grow up this large. What's her limit?"

"Millennium Falcon," said Shraffe, coldly. He looks at Michiko, who is busy talking to her friends. He then looks at a digital camera on his hand.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

Shraffe looks at him as he is smiled. "Prepare for the next stage…"

* * *

**Finish! What do you guys think about the story. A little bit rushed, isn't it? Be sure to review.**

**Next chapter, I will introduced Tiffany as she is also important. Kari will have a comeback. And Yaiko's storyline which focus more on his love story…**

**On the side note, I am going to put two trailers for my upcoming project. Read it and MUST review about it. Or I will reply back asking you guys to review about it…**

**Well, of to finish up songs I created for one of the project down there. Wish me luck!**

**THE MAN WHO WALKS THROUGH THE DARKNESS…**

**SYER1001…**

**

* * *

**

_**The predestined king wanders the forest without destination, found something strange…**_

"_Who are you…?"_

"_The name is Kotonoha. Nice to meet you!"_

_**The place where he is not supposed to see…**_

_The place looks horrible. Rubbles everywhere. People are living under the rubbles._

_**He is going to learn something important…**_

"_You not need to take care of yourself. But, remember to take care of others…"_

_**The turning point of the king starts here…**_

**GEKIJOBANG! THE RAIN THAT STOPS!**

**COMING SOON…**

_**The starts of everything…**_

"_Why are we joining this team on the first place?" Azra looks at his friend._

_Zack responded, "To help people, remember?"_

_**The greatest sacrifice that lead to the Mary Sues among the next generation…**_

"_I'm sorry, Syer…" said Gita as her hands fell down._

_Syer screams her name out loud, stirring the moment…_

_**The most tragic love story ever made…**_

"_Why did you love me? You already have a husband…" said Syer with a total shock._

_Nia looks at him as she said, "I don't know. Why?"_

_**The starter of everything…**_

"_Special Squad, Sanjou!"_

**SPECIAL SQUAD: THE BEGINNING!**

**COMING SOON…**


	16. The Secretary's Elephant Drinks Water

The Secretary's Secret

It was raining. A girl is looking at a window. She wears a black hat and black shirt. A man then enters the room. He is Takuya, her roommate.

"What's up, Tiff," said Takuya.

"Nothing," she replied. It's a lie. She felt something bad is going to happen. The question is, what is it?

"Another boring day of the boring life…" said Takeru as he is yawning.

Shraffe is silenced. He just had two bad dreams last night. And both of them are weird.

Shraffe's face is on the table as his eyes are moving around, as if he is looking at something. Ayumi and Sam, who are sensing something strange about him, walks toward him to see his face.

His face looks cold. His eyes are moving around. Ayumi looks at his eyes' direction as she saw girls walking around. Because today is summer (which is really weird because they have to go to school at this time), all of the girls are allowed to wear mini-skirt.

Ayumi realized that every time a girl passing by, Shraffe's eyes will follow them.

"ECCHI!" said Ayumi as she punches his face. Shraffe's thud sideway as everybody is shock.

"Why were your eyes looking at the girls that passing by!" said Ayumi as she pulls Shraffe's collar.

"It's natural. Look at Takeru. His eyes were also the same. (Takeru: Did not!) (Inoue: Shut up, perv.) Besides, I'm not ecchi. I'm hentai." Said Shraffe as he stands up.

A girl walks toward them as she said, "Good afternoon, Shraffe."

Shraffe turns around as he saw Tiffany walks toward him. He then hugs her as he whispered, "Nice one today. It's pink. I like it."

Tiffany took some thing to gain information before she realizes something.

"ECCHI!"

Tiffany slaps him as he fell backward. Shraffe said as he stands up, "It's hentai."

Rika sits beside Sarah as she said, "Is it me, or Shraffe is slowly becoming an unMary Sue character?"

"I don't know. Maybe because of what happened yesterday?" said Sarah. She realizes what she just said as she turns her face away, blushing.

"What happened yesterday?" Rika asks her as she is blushing even more.

"By the way, the reason I came here because I wanted to invite you guys to my birthday party the day after tomorrow," said Tiffany as she hands them cards.

"Thanks," said Shraffe. "B cup."

Everybody is silenced as they are gathering information from Shraffe's word. What is he talking about? B cup? What is that?

Tiffany looks at him, confused. She then realizes something.

"ECCHI!"

She punches Shraffe as Shraffe manages to grab it.

"Not this time, girl. And I am hentai, not ecchi," said Shraffe as he spins Tiffany around and hugs her from behind.

"KYA!"

Tiffany gives him a taste of her uppercut as she shouts, "Did you just cop a feel?"

Ayumi interfered, "Shraffe, why are you being a pervert today?"

Shraffe, who is lying on the ground, sits up as he said, "Owh~, the king also wanted to have some fun."

"Anyway, please come," said Tiffany as she bows toward him.

"What are you going to where at that time? Is it sexy looking?" Shraffe asks her as he stands up.

Everybody minus Sarah looks at Shraffe as they are shock. Why is he becomes a pervert? Even Takeru could not match him. They then turn to Sarah.

"What is it?" Sarah asks them, realizing their eyes are on her.

Rika, who is near her, taps her shoulder as she asks, "What happened last night?"

Sarah blushes as she turns away. "Nothing."

"OI, TIFFANY!"

Tiffany turns around as she is shock to see the voice. The Black Shisho is right in front of her.

"What the **(censored) **are you doing with that boy?" the leader, Taeyeon, asks her with an angry tone.

Tiffany bows toward her as she said, "I'm sorry, Taeyeon-sama. I'm just…"

"Just what! You know he is a delinquent, right? Why are you hanging around with him?" one of them shouts.

"But, Yoona…"

Shraffe looks at her for a while. She is in a deep trouble as the Black Shisho never like him, a lot. They are Shraffe's enemies.

He then stands up as he hugs her from behind. Everybody is shock.

"I am the one who called her. We all know that nobody could resist my temptation, right?" Shraffe said as he starts to romantically blow her right ear.

Tiffany grabs Shraffe's shirt tightly as she feels scared. Oh no, she thought. Is he going to violate me?

"Go," Shraffe whispers at her ear. She quickly run from him and hides behind Sooyoung.

"Don't you ever touch my girls again, you hear me!" said Taeyeon angrily.

The girls then walk away from them as Tiffany turns to see Shraffe. He smiles at her as she bows a little, saying thank you.

Tiffany is lying on her bed as she looks at the ceiling. She is just having a nightmare. A really bad nightmare.

_Tiffany is running at the school corridor. She turns to her back as she saw a figure is crawling toward her. The figure looks a lot like the ghost from Ju-On (or The Grudge for English version). The figure looks at her as she started to crawl faster. She then stands up. Tiffany is scared and started to run. Shraffe suddenly appears in front her._

"_Tiffany! Hurry up!" said him as he waves at her._

_She runs faster toward him as he grabs her arm into the nearest class. Shraffe then locks the door as he said, "I'm sorry, Tiffany."_

_She feels weird and at the same time, scared. She walks backward as Shraffe turns at her, reveals fangs on his teeth. He then grabs her and started to bite her neck._

After that, she woke up. The dream felt almost real, including the biting part.

She sits down as she thinks, it just a dream, right? There is no way Shraffe would do something toward her. He is a nice guy. Of course, he is a little bit pervert. But he never did something way overboard. Or is it?

A man is seen carrying a chainsaw. He switches the chainsaw on as his tongue is sticking out, like a snake. His eyes are full of killing lust as it wanders around the place. A cockroach is crawling behind him.

"DIE!"

Shraffe strikes the cockroach as he laughs maniacally.

Outside, Sarah is with Ayumi and Sam.

"His paranoid is back, huh?" said Sam as they listen to Shraffe's evil laugh.

Sarah turns to Sam as she said, "He never likes roaches, doesn't he?"

"How can he?" Ayumi interfered. "A roach once enters his pants when he was small…"

Sarah looks at them both, shock. He never thought that a Mary Sue like Shraffe is not really a Mary Sue after all.

"Err…hi…"

Tiffany is beside them. She is holding a yellow box.

"What is that?" Ayumi asks her.

Tiffany gives the box to her as she said, "Please give this to Shraffe."

She then runs away from there.

"What is wrong with that girl," said Sam as he looks at her.

Shraffe is still with his madness.

"What is in this box, anyway?" said Ayumi as she wanted to open it.

A hand grabs it from Ayumi as everyone is shock.

"What a busybody," said Shraffe as he brings the box into his room.

Sam, Ayumi and Sarah enter the room as they are shock with the scenery in the room. Blood is splatters everywhere. There is even a large bone at the floor. They look at Shraffe with a scared face.

"Hey, what's this?" said Ayumi as she takes out something fleshy under Shraffe's bed. She then looks at that thing.

"KYA!"

It was a hand.

"Why did you keep this thing in your room!" shouts Ayumi as she hides behind Sam, who is acting cool (he is also scared).

Shraffe takes the hand as he said, "That's not mine."

"Actually, that's mine," said Sarah with a sly smile.

Both Ayumi and Sam look at her, shock.

Tiffany runs into her room as she closes the door. She is panting as she sits on her bed. She then looks at her hand. A mark appears on her palm. The mark looks like wolf's head. There is a horn on top of the head.

Her palm started to bleed as she is mourning, trying to endure the pain. The mark started to shine brightly.

At the same time, a shadow figure is seen on top of a building, near to Tiffany's dorm. He looks at his watch.

"It is time already," said the man. He then disappears.

Tiffany is struggling with her pain on her palm. The mark is shine brighter. More blood comes out from her palm.

She then hears something came toward her nearby. She turns to see a figure crawling toward her. The figure is all blue.

"Wh…What…do…you…one from me…?" said Tiffany as she is scared.

"Time's up. Pay your loan, now."

The man is squatting behind her. She is shock and runs away from him.

"Who…are…you?" Tiffany asks him.

The man smiles as he gets off her bed. "Time to pay your loan, girl."

Tiffany shook as she runs away from the room. The crawling figure follows her from behind. The man disappears.

"I wonder what's in the box, "said Sam as he looks at Shraffe, who tries to unlocking the box.

"Love letter, maybe? We all know that she loves you," said Ayumi with a cheerful voice.

Shraffe looks at her with an angry glance. He then opens his desk's second drawer from top as he takes it out. He then turns the drawer upside down. There is tons of love letters fell down onto the floor.

"Ten," said Shraffe as he continues unlocking the box.

"Ten?"

"She sent ten letters to him," said Sarah.

Sam and Ayumi are shock. "You understand him?" he asks.

Sarah nods.

The box is finally unlocking as Shraffe quickly open the box. He then shock to see the box's contents.

Tiffany is running away from the figure. She then founds out that she is at the school.

"How did I get here?" she whispered as she looks around. She never realized that she is running into the school.

She looks back as she saw the figure. She then runs away from it.

"Where are you going?" Ayumi asks Shraffe. Shraffe is wearing a red jacket as he is ready to get out from his room.

"Tiffany is in danger," Shraffe responded.

Sam stands up as he said, "Want us to help you?"

"No, it's too dangerous," said Shraffe as he walks out.

Sarah looks at him as she is worried. "He isn't going to that place, right?"

Tiffany is at the school's corridor. She is still running.

"Don't look back!"

A voice is heard. Curious, she looks back as she is shock.

A girl in bloodied kimono floats toward her. "Time to collecting your debt," she whispered.

Tiffany runs as fast as she could. She then ends up in a laboratory. She sits down on the nearest chair as she started to cry. Why is this happened to her? More importantly, why did she sign the contract anyway?

"Problem?"

A girl appears beside her. She is shock to see the girl. The girl's long hair is covering her face (think of this as Sadako from Ring).

Tiffany stands up as she started to run away. The girl whispered, "Don't run."

Tiffany turns around when she saw Shraffe and Takuya were in front of her. She quickly hides behind them.

Takuya looks at the girl as he said, "Long time no see, Alma."

Alma stands up as she said, "Takuya, is that you?"

"Push your hair already," said Takuya with a sigh.

Alma pushes her hair behind, reveals her face. She then runs toward Takuya as she hugs him.

"Takuya-san…"she whispered.

Tiffany looks at them, confused.

"Takuya is a gatekeeper. He guards this world, the world of the dead," said Shraffe as he looks at Tiffany.

Takuya walks toward the door. Tiffany quickly shouts, "Don't open it!"

"Don't worry. You'll be fine, "said Takuya as he opens the door. "Except if you got separated from us."

They then run outside.

Shraffe said as he looks around, "We have to get you out of here. If not, you are going to stay here forever."

The crawling figure is right behind them. Takuya turns around as he is holding a paper. The paper has kanjis on it.

"Trap!" Takuya shouts as he throws it toward the ghost. The ghost is then trapped is an invisible barrier.

"Now1" shouts Takuya as they run away from it.

Alma then realizes something. "Wait, where's the girl?"

Tiffany is running at the school corridor. She turns to her back as she saw the crawling figure is crawling toward her. The figure looks at her as she started to crawl faster. She then stands up. Tiffany is scared and started to run. Shraffe suddenly appears in front her.

"Tiffany! Hurry up!" said him as he waves at her.

She runs faster toward him as he grabs her arm into the nearest class. Shraffe then locks the door as he said, "I'm sorry, Tiffany."

She feels weird and at the same time, scared. She walks backward as Shraffe turns at her, reveals fangs on his teeth. He then grabs her and started to bite her neck.

Tiffany fell down. She can no longer move her body.

Shraffe change his appearance to the mysterious man earlier.

"You…" whisper Tiffany as her body is weakening.

Shraffe, Takuya and Alma opens the door as they are shock to see such events.

"Tiffany!" Takuya shouts as he runs toward Tiffany. He is then pushed away by an unseen force.

The man laugh as he said, "She is mine. There is no way you could get to her."

Shraffe confused as he said, "What are you talking about?"

"Her cousin was dead once. She then forms a contract with him so that her cousin will be alive. As a result, her soul is been sold to him. If she wants to get her soul back, she has to do tons of evil doings," Takuya explained.

Shraffe and Takuya look at each other. Shraffe ask, "I thought that you have to do good stuff if you want your soul back. Evil stuffs just making the contract stronger, right?"

Tiffany is shock. She mutters, "Is that true…?"

The man laughs as he shouts, "That's true! You've been deceived all this time! And now you are part of my soul's collection!"

Shraffe wears his belt while Takuya takes out a paper. "Who are you?" Takuya asks.

"MEPHISTO!" said the man as his voice is deeper. He then floats as he screams, "Now, face the consequences of messing around with the lord of the underworld!"

A huge bat wings appear on his back. Two large horns emerge on his head. Claws appear on his fingers. A pair of hands emerge under his original hand. His teeth becoming razor teeth.

Humanoid crystal figures emerge from the floor around them. Shraffe transforms as he and Alma (who is using some sort of psychic energy) attack the figure. Shinji runs toward Mephisto as he changes the paper into a huge red sword, namely Rekka Daizantou.

Takuya slashes Mephisto but he is out of reach. Takuya then summons jet-like boots on his feet as he flies toward Mephisto. Mephisto punches him with his upper right hand, making him fell down. Takuya quickly flies back toward him.

"Let her go!" he shouts as he change Rekka Daizantou into a crossing stopper-like weapon. He then strikes Mephisto with it.

Mephisto quickly grabs the weapon with his upper left hand as he punches Takuya several times with his lower hands.

Shraffe and Alma is having trouble with those figures. Alma keeps pushing them with her telekinetic energy. She sometimes burn them with pyro kinetic energy.

Shraffe, on the other hand, having a close quarter combat with the figures. Even though he is fast, the figures is too many for him to handle. He then replaces his red battery with a grey battery, making him form changes into Werewolf form.

Shraffe then violently attack his enemies with his claws. He is like lost his sense and turned into some sort of beast. He then jumps upward and slashes more enemies.

Shraffe pushes the battery deeper as a grey light appear from the belt. He then creates giant slashes toward his enemies.

Takuya is slashing Mephisto with a rod called Mantan Gun Rod Mode. Mephisto keeps dodging it. He then punches Takuya some more. Takuya change his weapon into a big metallic blue sword (namely Brotherhood from Final Fantasy X) and charges toward his opponents.

Tiffany looks at them as she whispered, "Go, leave me alone."

"NEVER!" Takuya shouts, which shock Tiffany.

Shraffe slashes his enemies as he said, "As long as you are our friend, we are going to save your life!"

"But…"

Takuya fell down and crashes on the ground. He trying to stand up as he said, "Don't you remember what have we promised when we are little?"

_Tiffany and Takuya sat on the ground looking at the stars._

"_Ne, Tiff," said Takuya. "What do you want to be when you are grown up?"_

_Tiffany stands up as she said, "I want to be an idol!" She points to the sky._

_Takuya smiles excitedly as he said, "Amazing!"_

_He then stands up as he said, "I want to be a hero!"_

"_Hero?"_

_Takuya nods. "I want to protect people from dangers around."_

_Tiffany smiles widely as she said, "Then, promise that we will achieve our dreams together?"_

_Takuya nods as they cross their pinky._

"After that day, I trained hard so that I could become a hero. I worked very hard to achieve it," said Takuya as he stands up. He then changes his weapon into a laser sword (Faiz Edge from Kamen Rider 555). He flies toward Mephisto but got kicked and fell down again.

"Stop it!" Tiffany shouted as tears started to roll on her cheeks. "Forget about the promise! You are only endangered yourself!"

"URUSAI!"

Tiffany is shock.

Takuya glances at her as he said, "Didn't we promised that we will obtain our dream together? Did you forget that?"

"We were still little,' said Tiffany. "We never know the real pain of living in this world."

A crystal figure was thrown toward Tiffany's barrier. Shraffe is still fighting with the figures, which has lessened a bit in number.

Shraffe said calmly, "That's what makes us weak. We always think that kids' dreams are just a joke. We never realized that behind that 'jokes', a great future lies ahead. That's why I fight! To achieve my dream I made when I was small!"

Tiffany looks down. Is it true what they just said?

"I will fight. I will make sure that we saw each other's ambition when we grown up. Promise." Takuya then shows his pinky to Tiffany.

Tiffany cries. Another figure is thrown toward the barrier. The barrier suddenly breaks.

Mephisto is shock to see the events. "What? Impossible! How did you do that?"

Shraffe rubs his shoulder as he said, "Nothing is absolute. Even for the barrier. And also you."

Tiffany stands up as she takes out her phone. She then dials a number and presses the call button. She brings the phone near her mouth.

"Stand By," she said.

"**Ready!" **a robotic voice came from her phone.

She then presses numbers and the call button again.

"**Suit Up!"**

A line goes out from her phone as it wraps around her. The line ends at where her heart is. Objects came out from her body on the line. Its moves on the line and attaches itself on her body one by one. Black lights appear as her suit under the objects, which had become her armor.

"**Graceful or not, Girl is still a girl. Shisho!"**

Tiffany just did a role call. Watched by them all.

"Nice…" whispered Takuya.

"Wow…" said Shraffe.

"So cool!" said Alma excitedly.

Tiffany charges toward Mephisto as Shraffe pulls Alma out from there.

"Let's go fights ghosts outside," said Shraffe.

Takuya (currently using Bouken Javelin from Boukenger) rushes toward Mephisto to help Tiffany. Tiffany takes out a metal chain as she throws it toward Mephisto. The chain tied Mephisto hand as she pulls it. Takuya jumps and slashes Mephisto. Mephisto punches him and flies upward, with Tiffany holding the chain. He then throws Tiffany downward. Takuya quickly grabs her.

Mephisto laughs as he shouts, "You will never defeat me! I am the lord of underworld!"

"URUSAI!" shouts Takuya as he stands up. "For your information, this world never exists at all."

"WHAT!"

Tiffany looks at him. What is he talking about?

Takuya smiles as he said, "There is no such thing as the dead world. All of this is just people's imagination."

Mephisto screams, "YOU LIE! LIAR! I AM THE KING OF THE UNDERWORLD!"

Takuya smiles some more as he changes his weapon back to a piece of paper. He then bits his thumb until it is bleeding, much to Tiffany's shock. He then pour (yes, pour) some of his blood onto the paper.

"Revive, Number Two!"

The paper turns into a sword. The holder resembles a dragon head. There is writing on the sword.

"Descends, Dragon Fang!"

"Let's finish this," said Takuya as he rubs his blood on his sword. The writing shines in red light.

Tiffany throws the chain as she tied it around Mephisto's left foot. She pulls him very hard that Mephisto fell down. Tiffany takes out her phone and puts it on her backhand. She then dials numbers and presses the call button. A light appears on her hand straight to the chain. She then pulls the chain, cutting his feet. She spins the chain around as it cuts Mephisto's right foot, all four hands and both wings.

Takuya jumps toward Mephisto as he delivers a huge slashes, cut Mephisto into half.

He then fell on his feet as he said, "Finish." The sword turns back into a paper.

Mephisto explodes.

"Hurry, we have to get out from here," said Takuya as he grabs Tiffany's hand.

They run toward the school's gate unharmed (meaning that Shraffe and Alma had already wipe them all). Shraffe and Alma are waiting for them.

"Alma, your turn," said Shraffe.

Alma turns to the gate as she opens something with her hands. A huge red hole appears in front of them. Shraffe, Takuya and Tiffany runs into the hole, leaving Alma behind. Alma waves at them as she closes the hole.

Shraffe and others have return at the dorm, exhausted. Takuya helps Tiffany stands on her feet.

Tiffany turns toward Him as she asked, "Why did we leave Alma there?"

"Have you ever watch Ring?" said Shraffe.

Tiffany shivers a bit as she said, "Yes?"

"Well, Alma is actually Sadako in the real world. If you ever heard rumors about the cursed tape that gives the same events with Ring, that's mean Alma is the girl who walks out from television and kills her victim with eye contact," Shraffe explained.

"Y…You…m…m…me…ean…sh…she…is…g…g…g…ghost?" Tiffany asks as she stutters.

Shraffe, confused, responds," Err…yes?"

"ARGH!"

Tiffany runs away (possibly back to her room) as she screams along the way (magically nobody wakes up that time).

"Oh boy, she is going to be very noisy tonight," said Takuya with a sigh.

Shraffe turns toward him as he asks, "What's wrong with her?"

Takuya sighed as he said, "Even though she loves watching horror movies, she really scared of ghosts. Especially Ring."

They look at each other as they giggle. Both of them then walk back to their dorm.

**[End of part 1]**

Water's Detour

Shraffe and his friends are at their base (as always). Shraffe is talking with Sam and Ayumi about what happened yesterday (Tiffany's focus).

"So you had a dream about these?" said Ayumi, disbelief.

Shraffe nods. "It was one of two dreams I had the night before."

He then realized that he just slipped his mouth. Owh, **(censored)**. They are going to ask him about the other one.

"Two?" Sam asks.

Ayumi, excitedly, said, "Tell me the other one!"

Shraffe shook as he said, "Too long."

"Make it short. Give us the sneak peek what is it all about!"

Ayumi holds his shoulders as she keeps shaking Shraffe. Shraffe keeps shaking his head until he reaches his limit.

"Okay, I tell you one of the scenes! Takeru become Yumi's sex slave!" Shraffe shouts, which heard by everyone there. They look at him, especially Takeru.

"What did you just said?" Takeru asks him. He is holding a plastic cup.

"Owh, that is just his dream," said Sam, trying to not stir a chaos.

Ayumi thinks otherwise. "His dream once came true. Who knows if this one is also the same."

Takeru drops his cup on the floor. There is a long moment of silence.

"EH!"

"Oh, no," said Shraffe and Sam in unison as they taps their forehead with their palm.

Takeru, Genta, Michiko and Rika run toward Shraffe as they also wanted to know more about his dream.

Kari is walking at a shopping mall. She is at her hometown, Territory T. she is currently wearing a leopards texture, sleeveless shirt and a white hot pants.

A tone is heard (Thongchai McIntyre by Kor Dee, I don't know why did she choose this song. Tell me why). She takes out her phone out of her handbag and answers it.

"Hey. This is Sosuke."

"Owh~. You again?"

"What with that sound?"

"Every time you call, that's mean we have a mission. Can we even have fun for a while?"

"What? We are Saint members. YOU are Saint. How can you talk about having fun?"

"Whatever. Tell me the place already."

A group of people are fighting a monster somewhere in the city. Kari runs toward one of the monster and give it the taste of her flying kick.

"You're late, Kari!" said a girl.

Kari sighs. "Whatever, let's transform."

Kari bridges her palms as a stream of water cover her and turn into her attire.

Three boys and a girl hold a phone and open a slot on top of it. They then insert an object and press a button.

"**Change Soul, Set!"**

"**Let's Go On!"**

Their attire changes into a suit. Safety belt wraps around on their suit. Helmets appear on top of them as they grab it and put it on their head.

Kari and her friends rush toward the monsters, known as Jakaen (from Rescue Fire). Kari uses her water to whip Jakaen. A red suit man, named Sosuke, summons a big sword. The sword looks like a road. He slashes the monsters rapidly.

The green suit man, named Hanto, summons an axe as he strikes the monsters. The black suit guy, Gunpei, summons a gun as he shoots lasers with it. The yellow suit, Saki, spins around as she strikes them all. She then summons a toy car as she throws it toward them.

As they finished fighting, Kari opens her mouth.

"Why did you guys need me? Didn't you guys can defeat them already?"

Sosuke responded, "We really need Tono with us every time we fight."

"Mou! Stop calling me Tono already!" said Kari with a sulking face.

Saki walks toward her as she puts her hands on her shoulders. "Don't be mad, Tono-sama. Remember, smile, smile."

"How can I smile? You guys keep teasing me!" said Kari as she walks away.

"Man, she really is a troublesome Tono," said Gunpei.

Kari walks toward a shop when she met a girl.

"Jasmine? What are you doing here?" she asks the girl.

Jasmine smiles as she said, "Why? Can't a Crowleranger walks around, having some time off?"

Kari looks down as she said, "I know what you are trying to say. But the time is not up yet!"

"So you really do believe that Saint of Wise?" said Jasmine as she smirked.

"He's not a Saint!" Kari stormed off. "His name is Shraffe."

"Ah, you already met him?"

"In person."

There is a long moment of silence as Jasmine gathers information.

"EHH! You already slept with him!" said Jasmine as she is shock

"What? No!"

"Then tell me, how did you know him?" said Jasmine.

"Well," Kari responded. "Let's just said that we know each other as authors."

Kari blushes as she remembers the time she met him.

_Shraffe looks at her as he said, "You must be Kari. Nice to meet you."_

_He gives his hand to her as she said, "How did you know me?"_

"_You are going to act as the future girl, right?"_

_Kari smiles as she shakes her hand._

"_Well," said Shraffe as he walks pass her. "Good luck on becoming my fiancée."_

"_You are…"_

"Kari? Kari? Curry?"

Kari stormed off as she said, "Stop using puns!"

A big screen nears them suddenly shut off. Kari and Jasmine look at it with a total shock. The screen then lit up, showing a hooded man.

"Greetings everyone. Call me unknown," said the man.

Behind the camera, Yaiko smirked, "Unknown? Nice one…"

"Shhh…" Sam gives him sign of silence.

The man continued, "Saint is the team that you have trusted your life with. But what you see, is not what you get."

At the same time, all screens around the world are watching the same thing.

"Saint can be our trusted fellows, if we are so damn stupid. Recent days, I have found something irritating. About the Saint. Remember the Summer Camp Massacre? Some say monsters attack them. Some say Rebels attack them. I say Saints attack them."

Everybody is shock. At the same time, the screen shows some pictures regarding the institute they had gone on the last chapter.

"This footage shows what Saint has done to the kids that were murdered. They brainwashed them, make them thought that they love being there and tell them their families are dead. They also were experimenting with them, giving those powers. They have been turned into killing machines."

Kari whispered, "That is…"

"Those kids have been saved by us. But they are not going home yet for they already forgot where they are coming from. Right now we are trying our best to find their home. In the mean time, I would like to tell you guys not to trust anybody who is strangers for you fully. They might not who they claimed to be. Last word, goodbye."

The screen changes back to normal commercials. Kari is still looking at the screen. She never thought Saint would be that evil.

"Saint must be really dangerous," said Jasmine. She then turns to Kari as she said, "Rumors said that there is one e-mail that only certain people can send messages to it. Why don't you try it?"

Kari turns toward her with a shock on her face.

Kari is in front of her computer. She types messages.

_Hi, is this unknown?_

She then sends to an e-mail Jasmine gave earlier. Few minutes later, she receives a mail.

_Kari, right?_

She is shock. How did he know her name? She then started to send messages to the address.

_K: How did you know my name?_

_U: Damn it. You really forget all about me?_

_K: What are you talking about?_

_U: It's me. Shraffe._

_K: Shraffe?_

_U: The one who become your fiancée and at the same time become your will be father-in-law?_

_K: Oh my god! Shraffe, is that really you?_

_U: Yes, that's me. And the man that shows up on TV this afternoon._

_K: So, is it true?_

_U: About the Saint? Yes. In fact, there is a lot more we don't know about them._

_K: What are you going to do now?_

_U: Investigating. Still busy about the stone, but we still have no idea where is it._

_K: Be careful._

_U: Hey, it's the king you are talking about._

_K: King?_

_U: …_

_K: …_

_U: Well, goodbye!_

Kari looks at the screen. Shraffe is such an interesting man. He always loves to do something weird. Something nobody ever thinking of doing it.

Jasmine is seen with her friends, three boys and a girl.

"That's why I am Tono!" said Jasmine.

A man interfered, "Yeah, right. But you always call me Nii."

"Urusai, Nii!" said Jasmine as she taps his shoulders. She then blushes.

"Jasmine!"

Kari runs toward them.

"What's wrong with you?" said the girl.

Kai said to Jasmine, "Would you help me with something?"

"EHH!"

Two men are standing at a corridor. They are watching a door as they holding a gun each. Two pairs of hands are grabbing their heads and snap it.

As the men fell down, a group of people jump down from ventilation above.

"Wow, you got guts breaking in Saint's head quarter," said Jasmine as she rubs her shoulders.

Kari turns toward others as she said, "What about you guys? You guys once did this, right?"

"We also scared the first time we breaking in," said a man.

A girl looks around as she said, "Whatever. We have to separate. Meet back outside."

"Good idea. Nii, Kenji, you guys coming with me. Sari, Tomino, you guys follow Kari to the information room," said Jasmine.

Kenji interfered, "Why do I have to follow you?"

"Because, you are a dangerous player. I don't trust you."

Nii (not his real name) opens his mouth before Jasmine continued, "Nii is a pervert. Tomino only had his eyes on older woman. Owh, he is a great hacker."

Both of Nii and Kenji can't argue as they walk away.

Jasmine follows them as she said to Kari, "Be careful. Sari is a lesbian."

"No, I'm not!"

Jasmine giggles as she walks away. Kari looks at Sari with a total disgust.

"I'm not a lesbian!"

Kari shook her head as she said, "Anyhoo, where is the information room?"

Jasmine, Nii and Kenji walks at a corridor when Kenji finally snaps.

"Hey, Sai. Where are we going?"

Sai (who is Nii) shook his head. Jasmine said, "We are going to steal some sample. As a proof."

Tomino shows Sari and Kari the way around the place.

"How did you remember this place's directions? I mean, this place is like a maze or something!" said Kari with a surprise tone.

Sari giggles as she said, "He is indeed a quiet boy, but his brain can store anything. He can remember almost everything. He is also quite creative."

Kari nods, meaning that she understood.

Sari then said, "Although, Sai is sometimes more creative than him."

Tomino didn't show any emotions at all along the way. After a while, he then brings them into a huge room.

"This must be the information room," said Kari as she amazed. Sari nods.

Tomino sits on a chair as he switches on a computer in front of him. He then types something on a keyboard.

Sari turns to Kari as she said, "He is hacking the mainstream. Let's guard the door."

Kari nods as they stand beside the door.

Jasmine, Sai and Kenji are crawling inside air ventilation.

"Tell me why you are the one who lead us?" Sai asks Jasmine as he is right behind her.

Jasmine responded, "I am the leader, right?"

Sai interfered, "I'm okay with that. Except that I had to look at your rear along the way. You know you had a nice one. And I would like to touch it right now!"

Jasmine kick him as she said, "Stop joking."

"Yeah, you right," said Sai as he sighed. "I want to lick it right now…"

"Ecchi…" whispered Jasmine. She would like to shout as what she always does if Sai act as a pervert, but due to they are in a mission, she closed her mouth.

After a few minutes, they finally reach their destination as they jump down from the vent.

'Finally," said Sai as he rubs his shoulders. "A non-rear scene…"

"Pervert Nii!" Jasmine elbows him right on his stomach.

"Not…there…" said Sai as he endures the pain he had and fell down, fainted.

"Come on. Let's go to work," said Jasmine as she walks away from there.

Sai quickly stands up as he said, "Yes, sir."

They then enter a room. The room is full of weird stuffs.

Kenji looks around as he said, "The stuffs are more than the last time we checked, isn't it?"

Jasmine saw a box that interested her the most. She then runs toward it.

The box is transparent. It contains something that looks like a rock.

"Is that a rock," Sai asks her.

Jasmine turns at him as she said, "This is not just an ordinary rock. I've seen this one before. Anybody who touch this, become a zombie immediately."

Sai, feeling scared, turns to her as he said, "Are we going to steal this?"

She nods with confidence. Sai turns away from her as he thinks, is she crazy? How are we supposed to touch that thing? What if along the way they have to fight several guards, just like the last time they done it?

He then turns to her as he asks, "How are we going to carry that thing?"

"That's why we need you," said Jasmine as she giggles a bit.

Sai walks away with a worried face. "No…you're not thinking of making me…a zombie…didn't you?"

Jasmine ignores him as she said, "Kenji, do it."

Kenji, who is good at unlocking a lock, goes to the box and starts his job.

Tomino is still hacking the computer.

Kari and Sari get bored as they started to sleep for a while.

"Done," said Tomino as he stands up, holding a disc.

He looks at those girls, who are sleeping. He shook his head as he walks out from the room, silently.

Sari realizes it as she wakes Kari up. They then chase Tomino, who walks calmly.

"Why are you leaving us like that?" Sari asks him.

Tomino smiles as he ignores her words.

Kenji had opened the box as Jasmine pulls Sai's arm.

"Just grab it already. Don't be such a pussy!" said Jasmine.

Sai struggles as he said, "No! I don't want to be a zombie!"

Kenji helps his leader to pull Sai as they put his palm on the rock.

"NO! I AM TURNING INTO A ZOMIBE!"

Sai screams as he runs away from the box. Unknown to him, he took the rock out of the box.

Sai the stops as he realizes the situation. Nothing happen to him. He then looks at Jasmine who is giggling at him.

"You said…"

"I'm not lying. But somehow your blood is immune toward something," said Jasmine as she smiles at him.

Kenji walks away as he said, "Let's go."

As they meet up outside, they suddenly got surrounded by group of armies.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't, the great water bender herself?" said a woman.

The woman is wearing a thigh red shirts and a pair of brown jeans.

Jasmine readied in her fighting stance as she asks Kari, "Who is she? I never saw her before."

Kari responds, "Azula. The princess of Territory E. also known as Red Bender."

Azula laughs as she said, "I never thought that I am THAT famous."

"What did you want?" Kari asked.

Azula gives her hand as she said, "The rock."

Kari turns toward Kenji. Kenji turns toward Sari. Sari turns toward Tomino. Tomino turns toward Jasmine. Jasmine turns toward Sai. Sai turns toward…no one.

"Damn," whispered Sai with a huge sigh. "I hate my life."

Azula angered as she said, "If you refuse to cooperate, we'll do this the hard way."

The armies tap their fist on their chest as they changed into Kamen Rider Riotrooper.

"Guys, let's transform!" shouts Sai.

Jasmine turns to him as she said, "I am the leader. I supposed to say that."

"I am the red ranger," Sai interfered. Others nod much to her dismay.

"**Crowle Bracer!"**

All of Jasmine's team shouts as they grabbed something on midair. It looks like a watch. They then put the Crowle Bracer on their arm respectively. They push a button as a slot appears on its side.

"**ID Enter!"**

They insert a card as they close the slots.

"**ID Start!"**

They spin a circle thing on the Bracer as the thing emits a wave. A series of grids appear on their arms all the way to their entire body. The grids attach to them as suits appear on them. Some grids fly o them and attach to their heads.

Kari bridges her palms as a stream of water cover her and turn into her attire.

Sai: **"The mission is on, Crowle Red!"**

Jasmine: **"The plan is set, Crowle Pink!"**

Kenji: **"The weapons is armed, Crowle Blue!"**

Tomino: **"The complete is near, Crowle Green!"**

Sari: **"The time is up, Crowle Yellow!"**

Together: **"The team of humanity. Ready to fight for justice. Forces Sentai Crowleranger!"**

"**The water bending user, Blue Bender!"**

Azula walks away as an armored man stands on her place.

Kari and others than rush toward their enemies.

Kari uses waters nearby and whips some of the enemies. Sai slashes through enemies with his red sword. Jasmine punches an enemy before she throws a pink card. The card hits the enemies and returned back to her hand as she keeps fighting. Tomino strikes his opponents with his green rod. Kenji and Sari shoot their enemies with blue pistol and yellow rifle. All of them then finish the pointless, no-need-to-elaborate fight with an explosion.

The armored man walks toward them as he said, "You guys are good. I would like to try your strength."

He then takes out his cloth and reveals a belt on his waist. He then inserts a purple rectangle object on the belt. Images appear at his left and right side and crashes to his body, giving him an armor.

He then pulls out a card and inserts it into a snake-head rod. The rod announces, **"Sword Vent!"**

A fang-like sword appears on his hand as he attacks them all. Sai takes out his red sword as he rushes toward him first.

Sai slashes him with his sword and kick his stomach. Tomino jumps forward and strikes him with his rod. As the man walks backward, Jasmine jumps and kicks him at his head. Sari jumps forward as she shoots him. Kenji jumps forward and shoots him as well. Kari then jumps in front of them as she whips him with waters. Sai then jumps high and slashes him downward with a killing slash.

Sai nears his Bracer as he shouts, **"Crowle Weapon Number 4!"**

A huge cannon appears midair as the Crowlerangers catch it with their hands.

"What is this?" Kari asks as she looks at the cannon with a shock on her face.

Sai turns his face a bit as he said, "This is Crowle Cannon. It acts as our finishing weapon, just like any other typical Sentai teams."

Kari looks at him. Her face shows a sign of no understanding.

Sai sighs as he said, "You know, like Rekka Daizantou Ozutsu Mode for Shinkenger, Super Highway Buster for Go-Onger, Gosei Buster for Goseiger and so on…"

Kari nods, although she still didn't understand.

"Kari, this cannon reacts with anything. It can extract energies from things that inserted here," said Kenji.

"The honor is yours," said Jasmine.

Kari understood as she controls some waters. Sai opens up a hole at the cannon as Kari inserts the water into it. She closes it and stands beside Sai.

All of them then shout, **"Crowle Fin, Water Element, Stream Shot!"**

A huge stream of waters came from the cannon as it goes through the man. He then explodes.

"Onore…Crowleranger…" said the man as he still standing.

He then takes out a card and inserts it into his rod. The rod announces, **"Advent!"**

A giant purple snake, a giant, humanoid silver rhino and a pink manta ray appears as the man takes out another card as he jumps into the snake.

"**Unite Vent!"**

Those three monsters combine and become a hybrid monster called Genocider.

"Stay back. We'll handle him," said Sai as he raises his arm in front of Kari.

Jasmine nears her Bracer toward her mouth as she shouts, **"Crowle Machine, Arise!"**

Five giant machines appear out of nowhere. Sai jumps into a red car. Jasmine jumps into a pink phoenix. Kenji jumps into a blue train. Tomino jumps into a green flying bean. Sari jumps into a yellow dolphin.

"**Forces Gattai!"**

The red car stops as its back pushed into a standing position. The pink phoenix attaches itself on the car's back as its flies upward. The bean and the dolphin fly toward the car and attaches to its left and right, becoming hands. The train does a stand up position and attaches to the car's lower, becoming feet. A hole appears in the middle of the car as the phoenix's head came out from behind. The phoenix's feet de-attaches from the phoenix and attaches on both hands. A head appears on the car.

As for the cockpit, Sai is sitting beside Jasmine (really close if you want to know). Kenji and Tomino are sitting at the left and right side respectively. They sit really far from each other and right behind Sai ad Jasmine. Sari sits at the middle as she sits behind them all.

"**Crowle Robo, Strike Now!"**

The robot walks toward Genocider (don't think this robot is the same as other robot in Super Sentai series; slow as hell. Think of this robot as Gundam; crazy as another hell) as it punches the monster. The monster got angry as it started to shoot liquids.

Crowle Robo flies upward as Sai shouts from inside, **"Mode Red, on!"**

The cockpit changes as Sai is now in front of everybody. The robot's eyes color change from orange to red. The robot now wields a red sword; the same sword Sai used.

Crowle Robot charges toward Genocider and slashes it several times. Genocider then spits out waters as it makes the sword melted.

"It's an acid!" Sari shouts.

Sai turns toward Kenji as he said, "Kenji, you take it from here!"

"**Mode blue, on!"**

Sai and Kenji switch places. The robot's eyes turn blue as it wields a pistol. They then shoot Genocider but the monster has a rough skin on its head.

Genocider then whips them with its tail as Crowle Robo trips over. It then spits out acids on the robot's jet, making it malfunction. The monster than puts the acid on its body.

A projectile appears behind Crowle Robo as they trying to stand up. The projectile looks a lot like the man as it kick them toward the monster.

"We're going to crash!" Jasmine shouts.

Suddenly, something rams over Genocider as it thud sideway. It was a giant blue koi fish that saved them just now.

"Hey, guys!" Kari shouts from inside the fish.

Sai suddenly thinks of something. He looks at Jasmine as he said, "Why don't we do a combination with her?"

"EH!"

Everybody is shock.

"Crowle Robo can respond with any system, right? Why don't we try a combination with her?"

Everybody nods. Jasmine shouts, "Kari, let's combine!"

Kari nods, although she thought that it was a crazy idea. At least they tried.

"**Mode off!"**

The cockpit back to its normal positions as the eyes back to orange.

"**Forces Busou!"**

The dolphin hand de-attaches itself as the koi fish attaches to the robot. The dolphin attaches on the robot's right shoulder.

"**Crowle Robo Koi Arm, New strike!"**

Genocider spits acid toward them as they use the koi opened mouth to shoot waters to the incoming acids.

"Let's finish this!" Sai shouts.

Kari does a martial art poses as Crowlerangers pushes their gear. Lights appear from each machine toward the koi fish.

"**Crowle Great Koi Shot!"**

The fish released a huge blue wave which destroys Genocider along with the man inside.

"**Mission over!"**

As the robot back to machines and go away from there, Azula watches from afar.

"Traitor…is going to…die…"

**[End of part 2]**

The Bat is a Pedo for loving an Elephant

Shraffe and his friends are hanging out at their bases when Shraffe got an e-mail. The mail told him to answer his Skype.

"I wonder who it could be?" whispered Shraffe as he opens his computer.

As he answered his Skype, he saw Kari and the Crowlerangers on the screen.

Shraffe smiles as he said, "Kari, long time not seeing you…"

He then looks at the Crowlerangers as he said, "Good day, Crowleranger."

The Crowlerangers look at each other as Sari whispered, "How did he know us?"

Sai looks away as he said, "He is my cousin, Shraffe."

"EH!"

"You guys must be inherited Crowle DNA from your parents. Except for you, of course," said Shraffe as he points toward Sai.

Everybody looks at him as Jasmine said, "You lied to us, Nii?"

Sai looks back as he said, "When I said that previous Crowle Red is my family, I never meant he is my dad."

They are still looking at him as he said, "He is my uncle!"

"Original Crowle Red is my dad," said Shraffe as everybody is shock.

Shraffe then said, "What did you guys want?"

"Owh, almost forgot," said Sai as he searches for something. He the takes out the rock they stole and shows it to him.

Shraffe looks at the stone as he asks, "Element Number 119?"

"Yes, founded in their lab. They must planned something with it," said Kenji with confidence.

The next day is a school day. As usual, Shraffe and his friends go to school (although they wish they don't need to go there).

Yaiko is in a teacher's office. He just had been called by Miss Yuria, their dangerous history teacher.

While Miss Yuria is busy with something, Yaiko is sitting at her table. He knows why he is here. He failed a history test.

Even though Miss Yuria is kind of cheeky and flirtatious, she never likes anybody who failed their history test, especially that students are her students.

Yaiko then remembered the time they had that test…

_That week is test week. And that day they are having a history test. Miss Yuria is guarding Shraffe's class._

_As she is walking around, making sure that none of the students are cheating, Shraffe moves sideway slowly as he looks at the blackboard in front of the class._

_Something is shiny on the blackboard as Shraffe smiles. He then pulls a rope as a mirror revealed behind a ceiling on top of Kotoha's place. The mirror then reflects her paper._

_Shraffe, Sam and Ayumi looks at the mirror as they started to copy Kotoha's answers (she good at history). Shraffe then looks at Sarah as they nod at each other._

_Shraffe takes out a rubber band and shoot an eraser with it toward Yaiko's desk. The eraser then bounced toward Takeru's desk and goes toward Ryunosuke's desk. The eraser then lands on Sarah's desk (Miss Yuria just pass by her desk). Sarah takes the eraser as she rubs it on her paper. Several words formed on her paper._

_For the next few minutes, erasers are flying around the class without Miss Yuria and Kotoha (the smartest in the class) even noticing it._

_Shraffe throws a paper toward Yaiko's desk. Yaiko then looks at him as he shows the eraser._

_Yaiko shook as he said (without any voices came form his mouth), "I'm not going to cheat in this test."_

_Shraffe looks at him, silenced. He then without-voices said, "Are you sure? If you fail, she's going to rape you, literally."_

_Yaiko smiles as he said, "The test is easy. Don't worry." He then turns his eyes toward his paper._

_Shraffe giggles as he thinks, that's not what I saw last night._

Yaiko sits at his chair as he started to shiver. Miss Yuria is surely going to rape him. Takeru once raped by her (what, you think he is virgin even after marrying his wife?). There are a lot of boys and girls before Takeru that got raped by her.

"Sorry, I had so many things to do," said Yuria as she sits in front of Yaiko.

Yaiko started to shiver a lot.

Yuria smiles as she said, "What's wrong? Can't wait to have a pleasure night?"

She then rubs Yaiko's cheek seductively.

Yuria then hugs him as she whispers on his ear, "Tonight at 8 o'clock. Don't come, you're dead."

She then releases her hugs as she said, "You can go."

Shraffe and his friends are laughing at Yaiko.

"Your virginity is about to get taken by the virginity thief!" Genta shouts as he laughs out loud.

Yaiko interfered, "What are you guys doing? You guys supposed to help me with this one!"

"Aren't you supposed to be happy that finally you are going to get laid like you always wanted?" Rika asks.

Yaiko said, "I would like to, if after that I won't become infertile!"

There is a rumor that anybody who Miss Yuria slept with before becomes infertile. Takeru is however unaffected by those whatever-inside-her-body-that-making-people-infertile.

Yaiko sighs as he walks away from them. "I'm going to the toilet."

Shraffe looks at him. He had a feeling telling him that this is the last time Yaiko hangs out with them.

That night, Yaiko did as what Miss Yuria told him to do. They then initiate the triple x scene (which won't be described because of the rating problem).

After a few hours, they finally finished their doing.

"Of all the man I've done with, you are the best man ever," said Yuria as she is exhausted.

Yaiko looks outside a window nearby as he saw something past by. It was an Imagin (monsters from Kamen Rider Den-O). He stands up as he wears his clothes. Yuria watches his movement as if she knew something.

Yaiko then runs outside and meet up with a man cornered by Imagins.

"Have you ever seen a crimson bat nearby?" the man asks him.

Yaiko shook his head, confused. What is the bat he is talking about?

The man sighs as he said, "No? Then die."

Those Imagins behind him jumps toward Yaiko. Yaiko transform into Lightning Rider and fight them all. The man walks away from them.

Yaiko slashes one of them as the other one emerges from behind his friend and attacks Yaiko rapidly. Yaiko takes out his key as he writes Push and flips it. The Imagin is thud backward. Yaiko then writes Push Harder as both Imagin flies backward.

Yaiko writes Thunder and slashes the word with his rapier. He then strikes them as he shouts, **"Sanda no Mai!"**

Both Imagins is slashed and turn into dust.

As Yaiko kneels down, a feminine voice is heard.

"Mojikara user, yet you're not a Shinkenger. How interesting."

A figure is standing in front of him. She is Kamen Rider Dark Kiva.

The figure takes out a whistle and puts it on a crimson bat on her belt. The bat announces, **"Light'der Seal!"**

A green sphere appears as Yaiko is trapped inside. He then becomes a small object and fell down.

The figure de-transforms and reveals herself. She is Miss Yuria.

"Look, Kivat the 2nd," said her as she takes the object Yaiko turned into. "I got a new wall decoration."

* * *

Finally finishes this chapter. The first two is more like filler, especially part 2. No need to say much. A lot more characters to be elaborate. Do review, okay?

**Next chapter will be Yumi's focus on her love dilemma toward Shraffe, Genta's sushi battle and incest story of Mizuki.**

_**

* * *

The predestined king wanders the forest without destination, found something strange…**_

"_Who are you…?"_

"_The name is Kotonoha. Nice to meet you!"_

_**The place where he is not supposed to see…**_

_The place looks horrible. Rubbles everywhere. People are living under the rubbles._

_**He is going to learn something important…**_

"_You not need to take care of yourself. But, remember to take care of others…"_

_**The turning point of the king starts here…**_

**GEKIJOBANG! THE RAIN THAT STOPS!**

**COMING SOON…**

_**The starts of everything…**_

"_Why are we joining this team on the first place?" Azra looks at his friend._

_Zack responded, "To help people, remember?"_

_**The greatest sacrifice that lead to the Mary Sues among the next generation…**_

"_I'm sorry, Syer…" said Gita as her hands fell down._

_Syer screams her name out loud, stirring the moment…_

_**The most tragic love story ever made…**_

"_Why did you love me? You already have a husband…" said Syer with a total shock._

_Nia looks at him as she said, "I don't know. Why?"_

_**The starter of everything…**_

"_Special Squad, Sanjou!"_

**SPECIAL SQUAD: THE BEGINNING!**

**COMING SOON…**


	17. The Chicken, The Squid & The Mermaid

The Sparkle's Love

Today, Shraffe and his friends are hanging out at school's garden as usual every time it is recess. The only difference today is there is no Yaiko.

"Guys, did you know what happened to Yaiko today?" Tendou asked.

Genta responded, "Yeah, what's wrong with him?"

"Is it because we don't help him the time Miss Yuria raped him?" Inoue asked.

Shraffe then saw something. Yaiko is helping Miss Yuria carrying her books around.

"Hey, is that Yaiko?" Ayumi said, pointing at him. "Since when he became a good boy?"

"No, his not," Shraffe responded. "He has become a slave."

"EHH!"

At the same time, Yumi and her friend, Renn are stalking at them at a school's building.

"Tell me why are we stalking at them?" Renn asked her.

Yumi snaps, "Because…"

_Yumi is running._

"_Oh my god, I am LATE!" she shouted while running._

_She then crashes on someone._

"_Gomena…" she looks at the person as she whispered, "…sai…"_

_The person is Shraffe. He gives his hand toward her as he said, "Never thought that I'm going to meet you today."_

_Yumi didn't give her hand as she stands up, proudly._

"_Don't be so cocky. I thought we are friends?"_

"_Shut up, traitor!" said Yumi as she walks away after she hits his shoulder with hers._

_Shraffe smiles as he continues walking to an alley._

"_Owh, why do I have to kill Netjib today? He is such a __**(censored)**__ after all. Why we have to care about him, "said Shraffe._

_Yumi heard him as she stops. "Kill Netjib?"_

_Netjib is their government's president. Is Shraffe had joined Rebels and planning an assault on him?_

_Yumi turns around to ask Shraffe but he is nowhere to be seen._

"Are you sure he isn't talk about The Life Online?" Renn asks her.

"What?"

"The Life Online? The newest online game where you can be almost everything?" Renn explained.

Yumi said, "What is it got to do with Netjib?"

"There is a new competition in the game. Whoever managed to defeat Netjib, the big monster in that game, they will win lots of money. Right now, nobody could defeat it."

Shraffe is seen kissing Sarah, which angers Yumi for some reason.

Renn looks at her as he said, "Don't tell me you still love him."

Yumi turns to see him as she said, "What! Are you out of your mind!"

"Then, tell me why are you become angry every time we saw him hugging other girls?"

Yumi looks at Shraffe as she thought. Is it true that I still love him? Is it?

She suddenly stands up as she said, "I do not love that traitor!"

She walks away as Renn looks at her. She always denies it, right?

Yumi and Renn are at their room. Renn is doing his homework while Yumi is lying at her bed. Her phone suddenly rings. She sits as she answered the phone.

Y: Hello, Cousin John. What did you want?

J: Just wanted to ask you. Who's going to be your man for your birthday party?

Yumi silenced. She forgot about her birthday next week. Every year at her birthday party, she had to choose any man to give a bite of her cake after cutting it. Then, the man is going to accompany her most of the time. Shraffe is the one who always become the man for her.

She then looks at the ceiling. She has a bad habit every time she held her own birthday party. She would get drunk at the end of the night. She once changes the usual main drink; liquor into normal carbonated drinks but mysteriously get drunk at the end of the night.

When she is drunk, she would act like a total s**t. She would harass any men at the end of the party. Shraffe always make sure she doesn't do anything stupid that would cause her own virginity.

If the thing she did isn't cause her own virginity, Shraffe would let her do whatever she one. There is once she gets drunk so hard that she ended up sleeping on the rooftop.

J: Err…Yumi?

Y: Owh, what is it?

J: If you don't have any date, why don't I become one?

Yumi gasps. Cousin John lusted on her so much. If he becomes her date, he is going to rape her for sure. She thoughts the way to make sure that Cousin John won't become her date.

Y: No need. I already have one.

It's a lie. She doesn't have any boyfriend yet.

J: Dang it! Miss again!

His call is off. Yumi lies down as she looks at the ceiling. How is she going to find a boyfriend in a week?

Renn looks at her as she said, "You know that you are among the girls who boys always want, right? There is a huge percentage that you are going to get rape after the party if you choose a wrong boy."

"What about you?" Yumi asked him.

Renn is shock. Is she out of her mind? I'm not even from a noble family. How can her family going to approve me?

"That's crazy. I am your friend, right? Cousin John won't believe you."

'Tsk' noise came out from her mouth.

"What about Shraffe? He can help you with that," Renn suggested.

Yumi responded, "Are you crazy? He hates me so much. He is going to rape me."

Renn giggled. "Just because you hate him, doesn't mean he hates you back."

Yumi looks at him for a long time. There is no other option, right?

Shraffe and his friends are at the base, laughing.

Shraffe said, "Let me get this straight. She scared that her virginity will be taken, so she asked me?"

Hiroto responded, "It is actually hard for her to choose that decision."

Shraffe stops laughing as he smiles. He knows that Yumi is the type of girl who is hardly accepting a new stuff in her life. And breaking up with him is part of that.

He remembers the time they met for the first time. Her family moved there two years ago. She and her brother have a walk around the housing area. They then found themselves lost.

_Yumi looks around and saw a boy passing by. She quickly runs toward him._

"_Err…hi," said Yumi toward him. "Can you please tell us…"_

_Yumi looks at the boy. He looks is so handsome. Her heart is beating fast. This is the first time Yumi felt this._

_Hiroto walks toward him as he said, "Can you please tell us where this place is?"_

_He shows the boy an address. The boy then walks away as he shows a sign telling them to follow them._

_They then reach a huge house._

"_Nice house," said the boy._

"_Arigato," said Hiroto as he bows down to him. The boy bows back._

_Yumi walks toward him as she said, "Err…can I know your name?"_

_The boy smiles as he said, "Call me Shraffe. You?"_

"_Yumi."_

"_Well then, I have to go," said Shraffe as he walks away._

_Yumi looks at him until he disappears from her sight._

Since then, he is the only man she that fills her heart.

Shraffe asks Hiroto, "Is she invited everybody?"

Hiroto nods.

"Well then, let's find her presents," said Sam.

That night is Yumi's birthday party. She is wearing black strap dress. Her hair, which usually appears to be tied as a ponytail, is let flow on her shoulder.

Hiroto, who is wearing a black tuxedo, is welcoming their guests.

Shraffe and others walk into the house, just welcomed by Hiroto. Yumi looks at him as she is mute.

Shraffe is wearing a more expensive-looking tuxedo (His father is the richest person ever. Shraffe himself is the second richest person). His hair, which is usually more or less messy, is combed straight. For short, his is the most handsome man at the party.

Yumi looks at him, silenced. She never saw the man who is more handsome than he is right now. She then walks toward him and hugs him. Shraffe is shock but he let the girl hugs him as long as she wants.

Everybody looks at them as they were confused. Most of them (which are the same school) knows that Yumi and Shraffe were already broke their relationship month ago. How come they look really close right now?

Yumi embraces his ex for a long time. "I thought that you won't come," she said to him as she looks at him.

Shraffe rubs her head as he said, "You think I would let my friend lose someone's virginity when she still wants to keep it?"

Yumi's irises change its color from dark brown to black as she said, "You know that I only let you touch me, right?"

Shraffe is shock to see Yumi. She never acts like that. And what's with those weird-looking irises?

Cousin John coughs suddenly as he said, "Erm…everybody, may I have your attention please?"

Everybody turns their heads toward him.

"Because almost everybody is here, let's do cut the cake ceremony."

Two chefs bring a trolley with a huge cake on it. Yumi walks toward the cake.

Cousin John then said, "So, Yumi. Who is going to be your date?"

Yumi looks around as she is looking for Shraffe. As she saw him, she started to think, should she ask him? What if he said no? If he has guts to say no at the Saint ceremony, he must have guts to say no at her party.

As Yumi is silenced, Cousin John quickly said, "If you have no choice then, how about I…"

"I'll be yours," said Shraffe as he walks toward her.

Cousin John is angry as he said, "Shut up, traitor. You still have guts to come here after you made her cry."

Hiroto walks toward Cousin John as he interrupted him, "It's the birthday girl herself told him to come. You, as a stranger in her life, have no right to say anything."

"St…stranger! I am your COUSIN!"

"Shut up, rapist," said Shraffe as he pushes Cousin John away from the crowd.

Shraffe's friends then pull him away.

Yumi looks at him, shock. Shraffe holds her hand as he said, "Don't worry. Tonight, I'm all yours."

Yumi smiles as she takes the knife to cut her cake. Shraffe holds her hand as they cut the cake together.

Hiroto then said, "Next, the birthday girl's date should feed her with the cake."

Shraffe cuts one piece of the cake as he puts it on a small plate. He then uses a spoon as he feeds Yumi. Yumi eat the cake with a smile. Her irises then change again as he kisses Shraffe's lip with the cake still inside her mouth.

Everybody is shock to see her action, especially Cousin John.

"That is something new," said Sarah as she is shock.

Tendou turns toward her as he said, "Don't you get jealous?"

Sarah looks at him as she said, "Don't you know that some of the Syer's family, when they loves someone, they will love that person till death do them apart?"

"You think he is one of them?" Tendou smirked.

"No. I know he is," said Sarah as she smiles.

For some reason, Sarah didn't feel jealous even a bit. There are parts of her telling that Shraffe will never cheat on him.

Shraffe is really shock with Yumi's actions. She is still eating the cake and at the same time her lips is rubbing itself on his. Her tongue is penetrating his lips and rubbing his tongue. The cake then accidently transferred into his mouth.

They then stop kissing as Yumi looks at him with a calm look on her face. Her irises change back to brown. She then started to blush as she looks away, smiled. Shraffe notices something strange about her.

Hiroto then said, "O…kay…We really need to put that one in her next birthday party."

"Brother!"

"Just kidding," said Hiroto. "Well then, everybody is invited to dance around."

A romantic music is playing as some of the guests started to dance while others eat.

Shraffe and Yumi are having tango dances.

"Nice one there," said Shraffe toward Yumi.

"Gomen. I'll should not have kiss you. You already have Sarah," said Yumi as she looks down.

Shraffe responded, "Aren't you guys are friends?"

"That's why I don't want to interrupt your relationship with her."

While they are dancing together, Yumi suddenly switched with Sarah.

"You know I never care about you having something on with someone else, right?" said Sarah.

Shraffe is shock as he said, "How did you…?"

"Never mind," said Shraffe. "How come you didn't mad when Yumi kissed me just now?"

"How can I? You are the man I trusted the most," said Sarah as she started to kiss him.

Shraffe is shock as he said, "Wow…Thank you…"

Sarah then switched herself with Kotoha with Shraffe is shock.

"Where the **(censored) **did you came from?"

Kotoha snaps, "Hey, mind your word. Be a good dad, okay?"

Shraffe silenced for a while. He then said, "Since when I had a child?"

"Mou, I thought that I am your daughter," said Kotoha as she puts her head on his chest (Shraffe is taller than Kotoha).

"You are not my daughter. First, you are the daughter of Hanaori Ray and Hanaori Kotoha. Second, we are at the same age. How is that even possible for you to become my daughter?"

He then remembers the time he found her dead in the wood.

"Mom always said that you are my dad," said Kotoha with a spoilt tone.

Shraffe annoyed as he said, "Just switch already…"

Kotoha then is replaced by Mako.

"O…kay…What are you doing here?" Shraffe asks her with a confuse face.

Mako looks at him as she said, "Why not?"

Shraffe responded, "After missing for a few chapters, why did you appear dancing with me? Why not Shotaro?"

Mako does a sulky face. She then said, "Can you kiss me?"

"What?"

"Please kiss me," said Mako as she trying to kiss him.

Shraffe blows her as he said, "What are you doing? Why did you want to kiss me? What about Shotaro?"

"Owh, Shotaro is the god of kiss. His kiss will always be the best. But, yours is addicting," said Mako.

Shraffe looks at her as he asks, "Did you knocked your head or something?"

"What are you talking about?"

Mako is then switched by Rika.

"Finally, our pairing moments have come, "said Rika.

Shraffe glances at her as he said, "I don't have any story that involves you."

"What?"

"We are husband and wife in A world, not in W world," said Shraffe.

"Not even once?"

"No."

Rika then is switched by Mizuki.

"This is weird," said Shraffe. "I am dancing with my hot niece. It feels so wrong."

Mizuki felt angry as she said, "What about Rina? Are you going to feel awkward to?"

"Owh, she's a twin of mine. Beside, she is the first girl I've ever done in my whole life."

Mizuki looks at him with a total shock.

"You once do your own sister? Your own twin!" Mizuki asks in horror.

Shraffe responded, "That is what we called as sibling's complex."

"No, that is what we called as incest."

"What about you?" Shraffe smirked.

"Well…" said Mizuki as she stutters. "Tha…That's…"

"FYI, That's what we called niece complex. In your case, incest."

Mizuki is blushed as she is replaced by Michiko.

"Ah, finally. My lovely…"

"Ani…"

"…Rina!"

"Ani!" said Michiko as she is blushed.

Shraffe nears his lips on her neck as he said, "Did you know that I still love you even though you are my sister and there is no future in our relationship?"

Michiko responded, "Stop it, Ani. I've already married, remember?"

Shraffe sighs. He then said, "Did you know that you are so cute the time that you pregnant my daughter?"

"WHAT!"

"Don't worry," said Shraffe. "That only happens in K world."

Michiko said as she is shock, "If W is War Zero, A is Affliate, N is Noir, K is for…?"

"King."

"King?"

"It's the world in the movie," said Shraffe.

"What movie?"

"Don't you know?" Shraffe asks her. "syer1001 is making the official movie for War Zero named The Rain That Stops."

Michiko is then replaced by Ayumi.

"Finally, the Bermuda has reunited!" said Ayumi happily. Shraffe giggles a little.

"So, what's up!" Ayumi asks him.

"No, what's up," Shraffe corrected her.

"What…"

"You and Sam?"

Ayumi blushes as she said, "Just the same."

Shraffe then noticed something. "Is that a fang?"

Ayumi try to run away but Shraffe pulls her hand.

"You have turned into Bat Changer?"

Bat Changer is a term used to classify a Vampire that don't make blood as their main meal. They lived as a normal human without anybody notices them.

Ayumi nods as Shraffe kisses her lips. She is shock as she said, "This is too early…"

"I promise, tomorrow I'll give you my blood," Shraffe responded.

"Why?"

"As the newly turned, you have to drink King's blood and human blood once in a month. If not, you are going to become crazy and started to become Fangire instead."

Ayumi nods silently. Yumi then replaced her as Shraffe s shock to see her. Her irises are black again. She then French kisses him. after that, other girls that dance with him just now kiss him one by one by order.

Sam then walks toward him as he said, "You are so lucky tonight. I wish I gain the same thing."

"Don't worry," Shraffe smirked. "Tomorrow you will get one."

Sam looks at him as he feels scared. Shraffe rarely smirked and every time he does, that mean he planned something bad.

Mako is drinking juice when someone suddenly grabbed her arm.

"When will you talk to me?" Shotaro asked her.

Mako pulls her hand as she is silenced.

Shotaro said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you that your brother is long gone. I just scared that you will be sad."

Mako sobs as she hugs him. Shotaro puts his hands on her back.

Mako looks at his face as she whispered, "I'm sorry, Sho-kun. But we can no longer meet each other."

Her irises turn green as Shotaro is shock.

"You again!"

Mako turns away as she said, "I'm sorry, Sho-kun. I'm no longer myself."

Shotaro puts his hand on his fedora as he said, "Well, good luck at the concert."

Shotaro walks away as Mako cries silently. Shotaro stops for a while as he glances at Mako. He then walks away.

"Attention please," said Hiroto. "Right now, our birthday girl here is going to open her presents."

Yumi opens up her presents one by one. She gets so many stuffs. From dresses till car (she gets it from her dad, who apparently forgets that she is underage and had no license). She also gets weird stuff like condoms (from Cousin John. You get the gist why).

After all the presents are opened, Yumi notices something missing.

"Where is your present, Shraffe?" she asks.

Cousin John smirked, "Wow, her own date doesn't brought her a present. I wonder why."

"Don't worry," said Shraffe as he takes out a small box. "I always keep it dramatic."

Shraffe then sits in front of Yumi as he opens up the box. There is a beautiful necklace inside. He then takes it out and puts it around Yumi's neck.

Shraffe kisses her lips as he said, "Happy birthday."

Yumi's eyes changes to black as she French kisses him in front of everybody.

"That is so cute," said Sarah as her friends look at her, shock.

Cousin John holds his fist as he looks at them. Hatred fills his pervert mind. A red hair girl appears beside his shoulder.

"Want me to call him?" she asked.

C. John turns as he said, "They shall pay. If I can't get the princess, neither is he."

The girl takes out a white book as she flips its pages one by one. She then puts her right palm on a page.

The girl tears the page apart as she says, "Kamakiri Yummy, from Yummy. Arise now."

As she throws the paper midair, the paper changes into a humanoid creature. It looks like a mantis. The Yummy attacks everybody there, causing chaos.

"Dang it! Why must they come right now!" said Sarah as she takes out a badge.

Sam looks at her as he said, "Why? It's better than seeing your boyfriend kissing someone else."

"That's because I have to change into Priestess rather than Gunslinger. CJ (C. John) is here, remember? Besides, my future with my fiancée has already been secured. No need to worry about him doing his job."

Rika realized something as she asks, "Did you just called Shraffe as your fiancée?"

Sarah quickly puts the badge on a pass as she swipes it on her arm. Her arm glows as armors appears on her body starts from her arm. A cross shape appears on her face as it envelops her, giving her helmet.

Yumi stops kissing as she transforms together with Renn into Go-On Silver and Go-On Blue respectively.

A man walks out of the crowd as he said, "He is Yummy, my enemy."

The man wears a belt that have three slots on it as he inserts three different medals into it. As the belt becomes slant a bit, he swipes a circle object on his belt.

"**Henshin!" **he shouts.

"**Taka! Tora! Bata! Ta-To-Ba! Ta-To-Ba-Ta-To-Ba!"**

Medals projectile appears in front of him as it enter his body. A suit appears on his body.

"**Sparkling World, Go-On Silver!"**

"**Just Correct, Go-On Blue!"**

"**Thanking the god for the life, Priestess."**

"**There's two things important in my life. Today's inn and tomorrow's underwear. Kamen Rider OOO!"**

"EHH!"

"What?" the man asked calmly.

Sarah hits his head with her staff as she asked, "Hino, why is your role call is weird?"

Hino rubs his head as he said, "I thought role call was supposed to tell about yourself?"

Sarah hits him harder.

"ITAIII…"

Shraffe and his friends watch the Saint from distance.

"Should we help them?" Tendou asks Shraffe.

Shraffe walks away as he said, "No need. Yet."

He then stops as his eyes turns completely black. Fangs appear, replacing his normal teeth.

"I've awaken," he whispered.

Sarah and her team are struggling with the monster. Sarah casts a spell as it nearly hit the monster. It then slashes it's swords toward her.

Yumi jumps forward as she locks the Yummy. Renn jumps as he aims it with his huge cannon, Garage Launcher.

"**Launcher Starter!"**

A beam is shot toward the Yummy. The monster is struggling as a figure rescued him.

"Who is that?" Hino asked.

The figure looks toward them as he said, "May I join?"

"**Can I kill you? Can't hear you!"**

"Intruders are not allowed."

Shraffe walks past them as he shows a bracelet on his hand. The bracelet is black metallic and there is a bat-like symbol on it.

"Long time no see, Madan Senki Ryuguno. Or should I say, Fudo?"

Fudo is shock as he de transform. He then said, "You again?"

"Good to see you. How's the king?" Shraffe asked him.

Yumi looks at him. He looks different as usual. She then saw his fangs. Is he…?

Fudo opens his mouth, "Shut up! You have destroyed our time, now you want to destroy this world's?"

"I'm sorry, but this is my world."

Fudo is shock.

Shraffe then said, "By the way, have you met Kotonoha? I really missed her a lot."

Fudo smirked. "Why did you ask me? I thought you guys were soul mates?"

Shraffe's friends, Sarah and her team (minus Hino) shock. Who is Kotonoha?

"Whatever," Shraffe responded as he raises his arm, showing his bracelet again.

The bracelet's sides are widening. The symbol is now on a circle.

"**Bat Change."**

Shraffe pushes the circle sideways as it spins. The scenery changes as a full moon appears on top of him. Armors came down from the moon toward him as it attach to his body. Objects appear on his face as it becomes his helmet. Visor is closing his eyes, thus completing the sequence.

Shraffe's acquaintances are shock. They have seen Shraffe transformed before, but it was different than right now.

"**King has spoken; Death!"**

Maya is walking outside the mansion when she suddenly stops. She then looks at the mansion.

"King has been revived…"

Shraffe is fighting Fudo, while Sarah and others are fighting the Yummy.

C. John is looking at Shraffe as he thought; who is he?

Hino uses his gauntlets on his hands as he slashes the monster. Yumi and Renn jumps on his shoulders as they strike it with their Jet Dagger and Mantan Gun Rod Mode respectively. Sarah casts a spell as lightning strikes on it.

"Finisher!" Sarah shouts as others nod.

**Hino takes out his red sword**, Medajalibur, **as he uses his O Scanner to scan medals on it**.

"**Triple Scanning Charge!"**

Renn inserts an object into his Mantan Gun.

"**Buson soul, set!"**

Yumi combines her Jet Dagger with her Wing Trigger as she inserts a soul afterward.

"**Attention, Wing Booster! Jetras soul, set!"**

Yumi spins a circle on her staff.

"**Holy, on!"**

They then shoot beams toward the Yummy, causing him to explode. Silver medals appear on the same spot as the Yummy.

Fudo is dodging Shraffe. Shraffe then kicks him, making him flew away. Shraffe then jumps as he kicks him again. Fudo fell down on the floor.

"I know you have seen her once. Don't lie," said Shraffe as he walks toward Fudo.

Fudo sits as he inserts a key into his gun as he shouts, **"Magna Dragon Cannon!"**

He shoots a dragon-like beam toward Shraffe. Shraffe pushes it back nonchalantly. Explosion occurs. Fudo is gone.

Shraffe de-transforms as he said, "He still good at running away."

Yumi de-transform as she started to become dizzy. Shraffe walks toward her as he carries her in a bridal way.

"Want to take advantage on her?" he asks.

His irises then turns back to normal as he said, "No way. I already have Sarah. Besides, it's no fun if she is sleeping."

Yumi wakes up early in the morning as she sits on the bed.

"What happened last night? Did I drunk again?"

"No, you're not."

Yumi turns as she saw Shraffe sleeps right beside her, on the same bed.

"KYAAAA!"

**[End of part 1]**

Squid's Reason to Fight

"Why are you sleeping with me!" Yumi shouts as he stands away from Shraffe, who is sitting on the bed.

"I did say that I want you to be my first, but not while I was sleeping!"

"Hey, what's with the noise?"

Sarah walks out of the bathroom, wearing a white robe.

Yumi is shock to see her. She then looks around as she realized that she is in Shraffe and Sarah's room.

"What am I doing here?" she asks Sarah.

Shraffe stands up as he said, "I intended to carry you to your room directly after we get out of your home. It wasn't safe for you to sleep there. Cousin John sleeps there last night. You are so heavy so I rest a bit here."

Sarah continued, "The thing is, as soon as he puts you on the bed, you quickly grab him, while saying that you want him to be with you."

Yumi blushes as she stutters, "I…said…that?"

Shraffe stands up as he said, "Yes."

He then walks toward the bathroom with his towel. Yumi looks at him as he closes the door.

"Want to join him?"

Yumi is shock as Sarah is right beside her.

"What is wrong with you? Isn't he your boyfriend?"

Sarah smirked, "First, he is now my fiancé."

She shows a ring on her finger. She then continued, "Second, it must be interesting to have a third person in your relationship with someone."

Yumi looks at her, disbelief. What is wrong with her? She and Sarah have been friends as long as Shraffe and Suu-chan (since kindergarten). But she never could never understand her friend's actions.

"Whatever. Reisos Idol final is next week, right? I got to prepare," said Yumi as she walks out from the room.

Reisos Idol is a reality television show sponsored by Reisos Company, the company that Shraffe's father owns. Much like American Idol in real life, it is a show to find the newest talented singer. The participants are among students. The finale is going to be held at Territory M.

Shraffe and his friends are at their base. Some of them are preparing for the Reisos Idol.

Shraffe felt bored looking at them as he finally snaps, "It is next week, right? Chill out."

"NO!"

"Every second is important!" shouts Shotaro.

Shraffe, Ayumi and Sam are shock simultaneously.

"By the way, where is Genta?" said Tendou as he is relaxing. Tendou isn't participating in that contest as he doesn't know how to sing well.

Because that day is not a school day, Genta spends his time helping his dad at his restaurant.

His dad, Genta Sr, is an ex-Shinkenger who has retired being one after the camp's massacre. Genta Sr used to make plain sushi in his young days. But, since he moved to France and met Genta's mother, Rachel Emanuel, he started to learn to make better sushi. He also learned how to combine both French cuisine and Japanese cuisine.

Genta, on the other hand, still learn how to make sushi as good as his father's. His dad always said, "To make a sushi is like fighting Gedoushou." Those words always confuse him. How can fighting Gedoushou can be compared with making a sushi?

"Genta, don't you practice for the competition?" Genta's mother asks him.

Genta responded, "Don't worry, mom. The competition is next week."

A man walks into the restaurant. He is wearing cowboy costume.

"Welcome!" said Genta as he greets the man.

The man looks at him as he said, "You must be the next generation of Gold Zushi."

Genta is shock. "Who…"

"Still a cosplayer, Seiji?" Genta Sr asked the man.

The man, Seiji responded, "This is what we call as dramatic."

"Or did your wife accidently washed up all your clothes, leaving only this costume?"

Seiji stutters, "What…no…no!"

He then pulls out a chair as he step on it. "I came here to challenge your son."

"Aren't you already too old to compete?" Genta Sr asked him.

Seiji replied, "I mean, challenge you son to compete with my son."

"I thought you were infertile," Genta Sr smirked.

All of them silenced for a while. Seiji then opens his mouth but Genta Sr quickly interfered.

"Don't tell me you fused you wife's ovum with Take-chan's sperm."

Everybody is silenced again.

"No, I'm not!" Seiji shouts.

Genta Sr kicks him as he said, "What have you done! Did you know that Take-chan already have one son and two daughter! Don't you think how he would feel in that grave knowing that he has another son!"

"But…"

"If you desperately want a child, use someone else! Did you know that Take-chan's sperms always been used for tons of experiments just because he isn't really Shiba yet his Mojikara is far more greater than his adopted mother!"

Seiji stands up as he said, "By the way, I want your son to compete with my son…"

"It's Take-chan's…"

"Okay! With my…Takeru's son for sushi match. How's that?"

"When…"

"Next week. Before the singing contest."

"Deal, then."

Seiji walks out from the restaurant.

Genta turns to his dad as he said, "But, I still didn't make a good sushi yet."

Genta Sr mind is currently out. He whispered, "Owh, Previous Princess is going to faint hearing this. Take-chan has another son…"

"Dad!"

"Owh, yeah. About that," said Genta Sr as he is shock. "Don't worry; to make a sushi is like fighting Gedoushou…"

Genta lets out a sigh. Why must he getting involve with his dad's business.

"Dad," Genta called his dad. "Why did I had to compete with that guy's son?"

"You mean, Take-chan's? So that you will know how to make a good sushi. You can learn a lot from that guy, the owner of Silver Zushi and ex-Shinken Silver."

"EHH!"

The time has come. Reisos Idol finally reach it's end as Shraffe and his friends is at Bukit Jalil Stadium that evening. The show is going to start that night.

"Why are you allowed to be at here?" Phillip asked Shraffe.

He responded, "I have a backstage pass."

"Them too?" Takeru points at Sam, Ayumi, Sarah and Shraffe's cousin, Jamal.

"Yes."

"Wow," said Takeru as he walks away.

He then realized something. "Wait, where's Genta?"

"Dad, I'm going to be late." Said Genta.

Genta Sr rubs his son's head. "Don't worry. It's tonight, right?"

"But…"

"Don't you ever worry. Nazm already take care of it. You are going to perform second last."

Genta and his dad are standing near a table. In front of them are Seiji and his son, Ken.

Seiji announces, "The match is simple. You are been given five minutes to create the best sushi using ingredient prepared on the table. After that, the sushi you have made will be tasted by your opponent."

There is long moment of silence. Seiji then said, "You may begin now."

The stadium is filled by so many people from different Territory. All of them are cheering for their favorites.

A man and a woman are walking on the stage. They are Rain Sacred and Jessica Ahmad.

"Welcome to Reisos Idol Season Finale!"

Everybody cheer some more.

Rain said, "Just now we have been entertained by ex-participants."

Jessica said, "It is so good to hear them again after their elimination."

"Indeed. But, what is important now that we have finally reach the end of Reisos Idol."

"From billions of people from all over Territories, we finally down to 15 participants left."

"Indeed it is."

"For our first participant, let us watch these clips."

A big screen behind them shows a girl. She was Mako.

Mako smiled as she said, "Hi, my name is Shiraishi Mako. I came from Territory M."

The screen shows several clips regarding Mako as it narrates.

"A girl of heaven, Mako lives a difficult life. Her father, Narumi Sokichi has died a long time ago before she even sees the world. Her mother, Shiraishi Mako Sr, works as a secretary at Reisos Company Head Department. Few months ago, she and her mother found out that her brother, Shiraishi Sokichi, was dead years ago."

The screen then shows Mako at her dressing room.

"It was sad to hear he was long time gone from this world. He is such a good brother to me."

The narration then continued, "Luckily, she has someone to comfort her."

The screen shows Mako dated with Shotaro. All of the spectators there cheers harder.

At the backstage, Shotaro asked Shraffe, "How the hell they got these scenes?"

"My dad."

Shotaro looks at Shraffe. He then turns back to the screen as he said, "I will asked no more."

The narration continues, "Mako has been engaged by someone who has become the reason for her to become success in her life."

The clips end with Mako's picture.

"And now, let us hear, Shiraishi Mako with her songs, Nadeshiko Shinken Hanafubuki!"

Mako walks out with similar costumes that her mom wore in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger V-Cinema.

_Nee itsudatte miageru sora wa_

_Ah sumiwatari aoku kagayaku_

_Nee daremo motsu namida ya kanashimi mo_

_tsutsumi konde shimau yo_

_sono tsuyosa to yasashisa goto_

_mune ni himeta_

_yamato nadeshiko_

_usubeni iro no hana ga matte_

_misemasu SHINKEN_

_otome gokoro ippitsu soujou_

_Nee yuugure wa sabishii keredo_

_Ah ashita he no kiboushoku dayo_

_Nee daredatte tachidomatte shimau_

_sonna toki mo aru kara_

_rin to shita me atataka na te_

_uketsugareta_

_yamato nadeshiko_

_sakura fubuki ga sora wo somete_

_kareii ni SHINKEN_

_inori komete_

_usubeni iro no hana ga matte_

_misemasu SHINKEN_

_otome gokoro ippitsu soujou_

Everybody cheers as soon as she finished.

Rain and Jessica walks toward her as Rain said, "Wow, that's huge for our first participant."

"Thank you," said Mako as she bows a little.

Jessica said, "You look really hot today."

"Thank you."

"How did you feel when you heard your name as the first one to sing?" Rain asked her.

Mako responded, "Really shock. Never thought I would be the first one."

Rain then said, "Now, let's hear what our judges would like to say. Andy?"

A dark-skin, bald guy, Andy Holt, said, "Well, Mako. I'm impressed with you tonight."

Everybody cheers up some more.

Andy continued, "You're really getting better today. Just…wish you good luck."

"Nice one, Andy," said Jessica. "What about you, Shafinaz?"

A woman, Shafinaz Abu, said, "Nice clothes."

Everybody cheers up louder.

"I like it, really. You look like an idol."

Rain said, "Thank you, Shafinaz. What about you Simon?"

Everybody starts to boo.

A light-skin man, Simon Moss, said, "What! I didn't even say anything!"

All of the spectators slow down their voices a little.

Simon then said, "Sexy looking-clothes don't prove a thing. But, your voice really proves something…"

Meanwhile, Shraffe and others still at backstage. Shotaro is looking at Mako.

"She is so beautiful…" he whispered.

Back to the stage, all three judges had finished their comments. Simon gets most of the boo.

"Well, thank you for entertain us," said Rain.

Mako bows a little as she walks toward the backstage. She then meets Shotaro as she kisses him on the lips. She then walks away, leaving Shotaro shocks.

Unknown to both of them, everything was seen live by them all. A cameraman managed to capture the scene. Everybody cheers up as the saw the clip.

"Oh my god!" Rain excitedly said. "Did you just saw that!"

"Everything could happen here, live at Bukit Jalil Stadium," said Jessica anxiously.

Backstage, Shraffe is at hallway, talking with Sam and Ayumi. He then saw someone.

"Suu-chan?"

"Shraffe-kun?"

Suu-chan is there, wearing yellow t-shirt with brown pants.

Shraffe quickly runs toward her as he hugs her.

"What are you doing here?" he asks her as he looks at her face.

Suu-chan replied, "I am one of guest singers. What are you doing here?"

"I have backstage pass," said Shraffe as he shows his pass toward her.

**[Hours ago]**

Genta is eating Ken's sushi while Ken is eating Genta's. Both of them then shook their heads.

"Not good," both of them said together.

Genta Sr said to Seiji, "Well, it looks like your _son _here still learning?"

"Just like yours," Seiji said as he walks toward his son.

Genta Sr then looks at both Ken and Genta.

"You see, the most important thing in making sushi is…"

"Wow, never thought I would see both sushi samurai here at Titiwangsa Park."

All of them look at the source of the voice. A man is wearing a revealing black leather jacket.

"Unuk," whispered Genta Sr.

Unuk said, "I just hate looking at you guys. Now, it's time for the revenge."

"What revenge?" Seiji asked him. "What have we done to you?"

Unuk responded, "No need to know anything. Everything is going to be explained by syer1001 in a special one-shot about our life before this era even begins."

There is a long moment of silence. Unuk slashes a pocket knife onto his chest as blood flows from his body. The blood envelops his body as he turns into a shark-like monster called Escroc (which means shark in French).

Genta Sr and Seiji prepared to fight him when Genta shouts, "Stop it!"

Genta runs pass his dad together with Ken. Ken takes his dad's sushi changer as he said, "I'll take that."

"But…what about the concert?" Genta Sr asked his son.

Genta glances at his dad as he said, "Don't worry. It's tonight, right?"

"Ikuzo!" Genta shouts.

"Ho!" Ken shouts.

Both of them open up their sushi changer as they press the middle button. They then close it, fold disks, and put it on top of the changer.

"**Ikkan Kenjou!"**

Words Light and Metal appear behind them as its envelops their bodies.

"**Shinken Gold, Umemori Genta!"**

"**The same, Silver, Shiba Ken!"**

Genta, Genta Sr and Seiji are shock.

"Wait…you already knew?" Genta Sr asked him.

Ken smiled as he said, "Heh, my dad can't lie to me."

Genta and Ken take out their Sakanamaru as they charge toward Unuk.

**[Present]**

Genta and Ken are lying on the floor. Unuk's powers were so great that both of them can't defeat him.

"Tell me, why did you fight?" Unuk asked them.

Ken tries to stand sup as he said, "Isn't it obvious? To save people from despair."

"Is it?"

Genta looks down. He thinks about the reason he is fighting. It's true that he wanted to fight evil person. But, is that really the reason?

Ken charges toward Unuk but he gets thrown.

The screen shows Takeru. Takeru said, "Hi, my name is Shiba Takeru. I came from Territory M."

The screen then shows clips of Takeru.

"A boy of fiery ambitions, Takeru had such a difficult life. His father and mother were died from car accident. He is currently lived with his sister under an old man, Kusakabe Hikoma."

The clips then show Takeru and Michiko.

"But, as the rain will always stop eventually, Takeru was married to a girl named Haruna Michiko."

Takeru said, "I will always love her no matter what. But…" He then leans a bit toward the camera.

"If any of you want to fill up the second box, I'm always open-handed," he whispered.

Michiko pinches his arm as she said, "Pervert!"

The clips end with Takeru's picture.

Rain said, "Here comes Takeru with Shinken Red, Ippitsu Soujou!"

Takeru, wearing a red, square sweater, readied at the backstage as he starts to walk out to the stage.

_honou no aka wa yuuki no iro kakugo kimeta toki kara_

_SAMURAI kono yo wo mamoru mono sore ga jibun no shukumei_

_heiwa na machi no naka_

_sukima hisomu_

_gedoshuutachi wo_

_seibaisuru_

_Ippitsu Soujou!_

_atsuku atsuku moeteru kokoro SHODOPHONE_

_sora ni egakeba SHINKEN henge_

_iza mairu SHINKENMARU tenkagomen!_

_yuujou sore ijou no nakama inochi seigi no tame ni_

_SAMURAI tsuyoku hokori takaku mayoi nado wa sutete yuke_

_namida ya kanashimi de_

_fue tsuzukeru_

_sanzu no kawa wo_

_fuujiru made_

_Ippitsu Soujou!_

_akaku akaku moeteru negai origami_

_sora de atsumare gattai henge_

_tatakai wa SHINKEN da Ikkenrakuchaku!_

_atsuku atsuku moeteru kokoro SHODOPHONE_

_sora ni egakeba SHINKEN henge_

_iza mairu SHINKENMARU tenkagomen!_

_akaku akaku moeteru negai origami_

_sora de atsumare gattai henge_

_tatakai wa SHINKEN da Ikkenrakuchaku!_

All the spectators cheer up.

Backstage, Shotaro is preparing as he is wearing a brown coat and a brown fedora.

Shraffe taps Shotaro's shoulder as he said, "You're next."

Shotaro is shock as he said, "How did you know?"

"Be ready, okay?" said Shraffe as he walks away, leaving Shotaro's confused.

Ken is thrown again by Unuk.

Unuk asked them, "Why are you fighting?"

Genta then remembered something.

"_Yo, Take-chan!" Genta said to Takeru, who is reading history. "You are pretty hardworking."_

"_What are you talking about? History test is the day after tomorrow. Haven't you studied yet? Did you want to get rape by Miss Yuria?" Takeru snaps._

_Genta responded, "Sorry, but I never thought that you are studying last minute."_

"_Why are you here, anyway?" Takeru asked him._

"_Did you remember Saints' fight with the monsters earlier?" Genta asked him. He nods slowly._

_Genta then continued, "One day, I wanted to be Saint. They are soooo cool!"_

_Takeru looks away as he said, "Then, the time you become one, we are no longer friend."_

"_EH!"_

"_I don't like Saints. They are fighting for moneys. All of us had to pay tax services for them."_

_Genta is silenced._

_Takeru continued, "If I were to fight, I'm going to fight to protect families, something that I had lost most of it."_

_Genta looks at his friend for a while. He then stands up as he said, "Then, I promise to you, if I were to fight, I'll find the right reason for it."_

_Takeru nods as he smiled._

Genta tries to stand up as he said, "The reason…to fight…"

"That's why I fight!"

Everybody is shock.

"What are you talking about?" Unuk asked him.

"The reason why I fight, is to find the reason itself! That's why I fight!"

Genta rushes toward Unuk with his Sakanamaru as he slashes his opponent rapidly. But, Unuk is still standing as if nothing happen.

"Impressive," said Unuk as he scratches his chest. "But, it's still not that strong to kill me…"

Genta screams as he charges toward Unuk, followed by Ken.

Shotaro is on stage right now, wearing a white shirt, black vest, and a black fedora.

_Breeze!_

_moe-agaru Heats on_

_Soul ga machi ni afureru Hero_

_fusagareta yo no naka Freeze_

_atsui Heart musubareta 2Peaces_

_arata na kaze tsukamu Generation_

_kuchihateru mae ni umareta Nation_

_kuridasu Attack tasai na Color_

_azayaka ni subete terasu kara!_

_yami ga zoujoku suru kono machi de_

_tsuki yo goorudo (gold) ni kagayake_

_Move it down your finger_

_Finger on the Trigger_

_wagamama o tokihanatte_

_(Wind is Browning! With your Feeling!)_

_tsune ni hataraku jiseishin o_

_damarase Shoot'em up_

_(The Bullet is Running!)_

_Move it down your finger_

_Finger on the Trigger_

_aru ga mama furumau dake_

_(Wind is Browning! What's you Seeking?)_

_sono hikigane o hikeru no wa_

_sou jibun shika inai daro?_

_Freak!_

_narihibiku juusei Bang!_

_tsumekomi hanatsu 2 Same_

_kizamu kodou sawagidasu Trouble_

_yusaburu Mode uchinuke "W"!_

_tsunagi tomeru saikyou no Join_

_arashi fukiareru saidai no Point_

_jojo ni kuzure ochite iku Stormy_

_hitotsu ni kasanaru The Story!_

_nani ga attatte sono saki ni_

_ki ni shinai you ni kagayake_

_Move it down your finger_

_Finger on the Trigger_

_sono kokoro sarake dashite_

_(Get the Memory! Fight the Scary!)_

_tama ni koukai shite mo ii shi_

_tsukiyo ni Shoot'em up_

_(The Bullet is Running!)_

_Move it down your finger_

_Finger on the Trigger_

_girigiri no toko tanoshime_

_(Be a Family! Don't miss your Funny!)_

_sono hikigane o hiku toki wa_

_sou ima shika arienai_

_shinayaka na kansei yawaraka na Body_

_hengen jizai ni kirameku Party_

_agaru Volume kanaderu Mission_

_nerai sadamete shi tomeru One Shot!_

_Move it down your finger_

_Finger on the Trigger_

_wagamama o tokihanatte_

_(Wind is Browning! With your Feeling!)_

_tsune ni hataraku jiseishin o_

_damarase Shoot'em up_

_(The Bullet is Running!)_

_Move it down your finger_

_Finger on the Trigger_

_aru ga mama furumau dake_

_(Wind is Browning! What's you Seeking?)_

_sono hikigane o hikeru no wa_

_sou jibun shika inai daro?_

_Yeah… masa ni on the trigger_

_Destroy with Dark of Enemy_

_nazo fukamaru Mystery_

_Destiny tomo ni meguri au Keywords_

_Yes… Change the World_

_tamashii kome sakebe Everybody say wah!_

_tatakaeba Dangerous Hour_

_Do it on Heat of Power!_

Backstage, Mako is looking at Shotaro with an arrow-in-the-heart face.

"Sho-kun…" she whispered.

"If you still love him, why leave him?"

Mako is shock. Shraffe is right beside him. She panics as she trying to run away.

Shraffe holds his hand as he said, "Just tell me. I promise I won't tell anybody."

As Mako is struggling to escape, she suddenly stops. Her irises turn green. She then looks at Shraffe, smiling. Shraffe is shock to her expressions.

She then kisses his cheek, which makes his hold loosen a bit. Mako then runs away, leaving Shraffe frozen.

Sam walks toward Shraffe as he said, "Shraffe, are you okay?"

Shraffe's eyes turn black as he takes out a knife as he said, "I'm gonna kill her…"

He then chases Mako. Sam and Ayumi chase Shraffe. The run and chase sequence happens at the backstage.

Genta and Ken are already tired. Unuk, on the other hand, is still standing.

A man covers in khaki coat walks passes them both as he throws a red disk toward Unuk. The disk explodes as Unuk walks backward a bit.

"Who are you?" Unuk asked.

The man drops a red disk on Genta as he walks away. Unuk tries to chase but a mechanical lantern appears. Bright light appears from it as all of people there are nearly blinded.

As the light goes off, the man had already gone.

Genta Sr is shock as he said, "Daigoyou?"

Genta stands up as he is holding the disk. He then inserts the disk onto his Sakanamaru as he spins it. A red vest appears covering him. His Sakanamaru becomes a dinosaur-like sword called Kyoryumaru.

"**Hyper Shinken Gold, going forth!"**

Genta whips the sword at Unuk as Unuk started to feel pain. Genta then slashes downward as Unuk explodes.

Genta de-transform as sweats are covering his body. He then looks at his watch as he is shock.

"Oh my sushi! I'm already late!"

He then rushes toward the stadium, leaving Seiji, Ken and his dad.

A man wearing red shirt is singing on the stage.

_I know you love me they all do_

_Hop on the list babe I might pick you_

_I fell in love girl many times_

_My heart first broke when I was nine_

_She cheated on me it really hurt_

_On the playground with some jerk_

_I know what love is I've got full experience_

_But deep down inside_

_I'm just a baby baby baby Ohhh_

_A baby baby baby no don't touch me!_

_Baby baby baby ohh_

_Puberty suck sometimes!_

_I'm making money everywhere_

_I've got a room full of underwear_

_But I don't want you money_

_And I don't want your clothes_

_I want a girl who knows_

_How to maintain a stable relationship_

_With good communication_

_Can you take care of kids?_

_Cause' I've got names picked out_

_And a drivers license in about (5 months)_

_I know it all sounds scary_

_Now baby let's get married_

_I keep forgetting that I'm_

_I'm just a baby baby baby Ohhh_

_A baby baby baby no don't touch me!_

_Baby baby baby ohh_

_I move away from the microphone to breathe_

_When I was like 12 I fell in love hard_

_That's when I knew I couldn't be without girl_

_Weddings in March_

_So grab my pack of crayons let's hit the 7th grade_

_My voice is changing up but I'm still getting_

_Laid..._

_... ies home phone numbers so I can call their moms_

_To talk to my moms to see if we can hang out after_

_School for a few hours when your moms home from work_

_WOAH WHAT! Dave don't be such a..._

_Baby baby baby Ohhh_

_A baby baby baby no don't touch me!_

_Baby baby baby ohh_

_Puberty suck sometimes!_

Backstage, everybody starts to worry. Genta isn't show up yet.

"Where is he?" Takeru asked.

"I'M LATE!"

Genta is running toward them as Rika said, "You're next! Change your clothes, now!"

They then heard Genta's name is called. Genta quickly grabs a microphone on the man's hand as he rushes toward the stage, wearing the same costume that his dad used to wear every time he sells sushi with his cart.

_iro wa GOLD sushi wa edo_

_hikari mono daze kokoro iki_

_ore no ude ni kakarya dare mo_

_chakichaki no SPEED de_

_hyakumai oroshi_

_HEY HEY HEY rasshai rasshai HEI omachi!_

_ikkan kenjou sushi zamurai_

_gatten gatten shouchi daze_

_tenkamuteki no i ai nuki_

_rasshai rasshai HEI omachi!_

_SHINKEN GOLD sushi zamurai_

_gatten gatten shouchi daze_

_tenka ippin wasabi nuki_

_shouri no ipponjime o te wo haishaku yo~!_

_shari wo yuuki ni mochikaete_

_bushi mo ii kedo LET'S sushidou_

_namida janai TSUUN (soon?) to wasabi_

_nagareruze atsui mono_

_edokkon ninjou_

_HEY HEY HEY_

_rasshai rasshai HEY omachi!_

_ikkan kenjou sushi zamurai_

_teyandi teyandi maido ari_

_tomo no akashi wa ika origami_

_rasshai rasshai HEI omachi_

_SHINKEN GOLD sushi zamurai_

_teyandi teyandi maido ari_

_kekka oorai tekka maki_

_shouri no ipponjime_

_o te wo haishaku yo~!_

_HEY HEY HEY rasshai rasshai HEI omachi!_

_ikkan kenjou sushi zamurai_

_gatten gatten shouchi daze_

_tenkamuteki no i ai nuki_

_rasshai rasshai HEI omachi!_

_SHINKEN GOLD sushi zamurai_

_gatten gatten shouchi daze_

_tenka ippin wasabi nuki_

_shouri no ipponjime ote wo haishaku yo~!_

_HEY HEY HEY_

_rasshai rasshai HEY omachi!_

_ikkan kenjou sushi zamurai_

_teyandi teyandi maido ari_

_tomo no akashi wa ika origami_

_rasshai rasshai HEI omachi_

_SHINKEN GOLD sushi zamurai_

_teyandi teyandi maido ari_

_kekka oorai tekka maki_

_shouri no ipponjime_

_o te wo haishaku yo~!_

_o te wo aishaku o te wo haishaku o te wo haishaku yo~!_

Everybody cheers as soon as Genta finishes his song.

**[End of part 2]**

(Note: Just something to waste pages. Don't even mind if there is someone you don't even know)

A commercial break shows the finalist with their songs. A number is shown at the screen below so that spectators can vote for their favorite singers.

Mako with Nadeshiko Shinken Hanafubuki.

Phillip with Free Your Heat.

Rika with Gotcha Goseiger.

Karim with Burden.

Takeru with Shinken Red, Ippitsu Soujou.

Saki with Smile X Smile

Kari with If.

Narumi with Nobody's Perfect.

Yumi with Yume no Tsubasa.

Ella with Rama-Rama.

Shotaro with Finger on the Trigger.

Dawson with Bad Bromance.

Tiffany with Oh!.

Dave with Just A Baby.

Genta with Gold Ninjou, Ipponjime.

Genta and others are at the backstage as he told them about the incident earlier.

Rika then realized something. "Where is Shraffe and others?"

Rain said, "Welcome back in Reisos Idol Finale. As the votes are still been counted, let's relax our mind for a while with our guest singers, the lovely, young girl alongside the newest group in the whole universe, Suzuka Morita and NSBP!"

Everybody cheers up when they heard the word NSBP.

"Oh my god, NSBP is here!" shouts Rika as she is excited. She is the fan of NSBP.

NSBP (acronym for New Sogambut Boys Projk) is the famous band. They just emerged into the entertainment world one year ago, but they already had so many fans. The thing is, nobody know who they really are. They hid their face from everybody in this world.

A song is starts. Suu-chan (she wears anything that came up in your mind, except the attires that has the relationship with the word pervert, ecchi or hentai) walks on the stage.

_daichi no POWER shinkokyuu_

_watashi wa itsumo shinkachuu_

_ippo zutsu demo sukoshi zutsu demo_

_egao KEEP de_

_tsuyoku nareru you ni_

_hannari to bushidou GIRL_

_amaku mitetara kegashimasu_

_MOJIKARA koto no ha_

_meccha shinken_

_ippitsu soujou_

_seibai itasu! gedoushuu_

_jibun to yakusoku namida wa tsuchikemuri ni kakushite_

_LET'S bushidou_

_dekinai koto wa nai tte_

_watashi wa itsumo shinjiteru_

_chotto BITTER na shippai shitemo_

_kotoha fuumi de_

_kitto oishii yo_

_hannari to bushidou GIRL_

_shin no tsuyosa wa makemasen_

_MOJIKARA koto no ha_

_meccha shinken_

_funtoudoryoku de_

_ototoioide gedoushuu_

_minna to yakusoku yuujou tsuyoku suru yo kokoro wo_

_LET'S bushidou_

_hannari to bushidou GIRL_

_amaku mitetara kegashimasu_

_MOJIKARA koto no ha_

_meccha shinken_

_ippitsu soujou_

_seibai itasu! gedoushuu_

_jibun to yakusoku namida wa tsuchikemuri ni kakushite_

_LET'S bushidou!_

The stage is dark for a while as a spotlight is at Shraffe.

_The time goes by_

_It never stops_

_The time goes by_

_It never turns_

_The time goes by_

_And I always…_

_Oooohhh…_

_As our eyes have been connected_

_My heart starts to sing_

_The beautiful song that ever heard as time goes by…_

_But when you go away,_

_I felt so lonely, so lonely, so lonely…_

_You go away from me,_

_You never turn back, never ever_

_We've been separated by the borders that been created, created…_

_I never felt so lonely like before…_

Suu-chan then continues, which makes people cheers louder.

_You think you're the only one?_

_You think I never felt like that?_

_Did you know,_

_I've been tortured,_

_Deep inside my heart,_

_I want to meet you,_

_Even if we are lifeless._

Both of them then sings together.

_So, let's break the wall that separate us!_

_Let's together go through this world!_

_You and I,_

_Forever,_

_Forever,_

_Forever…_

The stage then lit up. Sam, Ayumi and Jamal is seen on the stage.

"They ARE NSBP?" Mako said as she is shock.

"The reason why we are here is to buy some time," said Shraffe.

Suu-chan continued, "So, let us enjoy this night!"

(Note: Shraffe= Sh, Sam= Sm, Ayumi= Ay, Suu-chan= Sz, Jamal= J, All= Al)

_Sz: habatake sora e takaku maiagare_

_Al: resukyuu faiaa _

_GO!_

_isoge!_

_Sh: hashiridase yami o tsukinukero resukyuu yonderu ze_

_mukaikaze ni kao o agero soshite me o hirake_

_Ay: dakishimero chiisana sakebi o resukyuu bokura wa ima_

_ai no tame hitotsu ni nareru hazu sa_

_Sh: dakara Motto Motto_

_sou sa Motto Motto_

_tamashii yusaburu omoi tokihanate_

_Sm: dakara Motto Motto_

_sou sa Motto Motto_

_Al: wan tsuu surii_

_wan tsuu surii_

_bakuretsuteki ni baaningu souru_

_Al: resukyuu faiaa itsudemo_

_Ay: kimi no soba ni iru yo_

_kurekakaru ano sora o ashita e tsunagu tame ni_

_Al: resukyuu faiaa_

_kimi ga nozomu nara_

_J: doko e datte kaketsukeru ze_

_Al: moeru yuuki no resukyuu faiaa_

_isoge_

_GO!_

_Sm: tachiagare yabai bamen demo resukyuu nigenai ze_

_kimi no yume o mamoreru nara nanimo oshiku nai_

_Al: wasurenai shimei no omosa wa resukyuu_

_bokura wa sou_

_kono mune ni tsuyoku chikatta hazu sa_

_Sh: dakara Motto Motto_

_sou sa Motto Motto_

_toutoi inochi no tame ni atsuku nare_

_Sm: dakara Motto Motto_

_sou sa Motto Motto_

_Al: wan tsuu surii_

_wan tsuu surii_

_kowasa shirazu no baaningu souru_

_Al: resukyuu faiaa kakedase_

_Sz: niji no hashi o koete_

_kagayaita aozora to ashita o mamoru tame ni_

_Al: resukyuu faiaa_

_tatoe kono karada_

_kizutsuita tte kamawanai sa_

_katai kizuna no resukyuu faiaa_

_isoge!_

_GO!_

_Sh: dakara Motto Motto_

_sou sa Motto Motto_

_tamashii yusaburu omoi tokihanate_

_Sm: dakara Motto Motto_

_sou sa Motto Motto_

_Al: wan tsuu surii_

_wan tsuu surii_

_bakuretsuteki ni baaningu souru_

_(J: fainaru resukyuu)_

_Al: resukyuu faiaa itsudemo_

_kimi no soba ni iru yo_

_Ay: kurekakaru ano sora o ashita e tsunagu tame ni_

_resukyuu faiaa_

_kimi ga nozomu nara_

_J: doko e datte kaketsukeru ze_

_moeru yuuki no resukyuu faiaa_

_isoge_

_GO!_

_(Sh: bakuchin kanryou!)_

Everybody cheers up some more.

Sam said, "Thank you for Suzuka Morita for being with us!"

Suu-chan bows a little as she walks toward the backstage.

As the spectators calm a little, Shraffe opens up his mouth.

"Hey, Sam. Wanna know something?"

Sam responded, "What is it?"

Shraffe continued, "We made a breakthrough last year, and till now we already got nearly this many fans!"

All the spectators cheer up some more.

Shraffe smiled as he continued, "So, as a sign of thank you for you guys, we made a new song."

The spectators cheer louder.

"Here's for you guys, our newest song, TRIAL BY FIRE!"

_Trial by fire_

_You're in_

_Trial by fire_

_The world is screaming_

_Its cries is so loud_

_Nobody can stop it from flows the tears off_

_But there's always hope_

_The unexpected one_

_That's the time_

_Some was chosen_

_The starts of their fate…_

_Trial by fire_

_You're in_

_Trial by fire_

_Trial by fire_

_Let's start_

_Trial by fire_

_Fight through the death_

_They are waiting_

_For the fated one who would come for their life_

_Now_

_Go on and punish_

_That's your fate_

_The world has chosen you to done the job_

_The time goes around and around and around_

_Don't waste your time counting times of your death_

_Stand up_

_And fight the trial that have been prepared for you_

_Trial by fire_

_You're in_

_Trial by fire_

_Trial by fire_

_Let's start_

_Trial by fire_

_You've been chosen_

_The burden is now…_

_On you sides_

_Don't run away_

_Fight the burden_

_Until it's destroyed…_

_Let's go fight it_

_The time has come_

_End it now_

_What are you waiting for?_

_It's waiting for you_

_The trial itself_

_The trial by fire…_

_Trial by fire_

_Trial by fire…_

"The time has arrived," said Rain.

"The moment that we have been waiting for," said Jessica.

The second and third place had already been announced. Mako wins the third place while Shotaro wins the second place. The first place has yet to be announced.

Rain is holding a piece of paper as he said, "The name of the winner is right here, right now."

He then carefully opens the paper.

"The winner of Reisos Idol this year is…" Rain and Jessica announced together.

"KARIM!"

Karim, who wears a red jacket, walks onto the stage as he takes a crystal-clear trophy from Jessica.

"Owh man…" said Genta as he is sad. Owh well, at least he found something important that night.

Shraffe is holding a party at his mansion (Takeru: A private mansion? You? Really? Michiko: That's my brother!) to congrats all the participants for doing their best. Karim, who is actually Shraffe's cousin (Genta: How many cousin did you have really? Shraffe: You don't want to know. Genta: !) is not there as he has family business that makes him busy.

All of them are eating Chinese food that Shraffe had order earlier, including fortune cookies, which is something he always hate (Shraffe: Why did you need fortune cookie when you can see future by yourself? Kotoha: What did you just said, dad? Shraffe: Nothing. And stop calls me dad.)

Shraffe opens up his fortune cookie as Mizuki asked him, "Why did you open it? I thought you had it so much?"

"Owh, I just want to know what is this stupid fortune tells me," Shraffe responded as he reads the fortune.

He then giggles a bit as he flips the paper. His face then turn to shock face. He then stands up suddenly as he runs through the window nearby.

"Why is he acting strangely?" said Mizuki as she takes the fortune.

"_Something you adore is not something you need"_

Mizuki then flips the paper. There is a yellow, blinking words on it.

"_I'm outside. Please let me in. (Your fake soul mate)"_

Mizuki is shock to see this. She then walks toward her uncle. Shraffe suddenly runs out of the house. Mizuki walks toward the window her uncle stands earlier.

She saw Shraffe hugs a girl outside the house. The girl looks a lot like Kotoha. Mizuki then looks somewhere at the living room. Kotoha, Suzuka and Suu-chan (those three are looks alike, except Suu-chan. Her face is a lot younger than those two).

Mizuki turns her heard toward the window. Who is that girl?

Outside, Shraffe is still embracing the girl.

"I missed you so much, Noha…"

**[End of filler]**

Mermaid's Incestuous Feeling

Shraffe puts his hands on the girl's cheek as he looks at the girl with an I-haven't-seen-you-for-a-while face.

"Did you know how long I have to wait to meet you again, Ko-To-No-Ha? I have to see your face twice and saving your life twice, did you know that?" Shraffe asked her.

Kotonoha smiles as she said, "It's cold here."

Inside the mansion, Mizuki looks at her uncle's action. He pulls the girl into the mansion, which makes her feel really angry…and jealous.

Shraffe said to his friends as his hand is holding Kotonoha's hand, "Guys, I would like to say something."

Everybody turn their heads toward him.

"Meet Kotonoha," said Shraffe as he gently pushes Kotonoha forward.

Kotonoha politely said, "Hi. Nice to meet you guys."

Everybody is shock to see her. They look at Kotoha, Suzuka and Suu-chan and look at her several times.

"Her name is Kotonoha. She's my old friend," said Shraffe as he outs his arm on Kotonoha's shoulder.

Her uncle's action has risen up Mizuki's blood.

"So, you both know each other since the camp?" Takeru asked Shraffe and Kotonoha.

Both of them nod.

Sarah sits beside Suu-chan as she whispered, "Ne, Suu. Are you okay with this?"

Suu-chan responded, "Eh!"

"I'm okay with him having three girls to care about," she whispered. "But I don't care if there is a fifth person in our relationship. This is too much."

Suu-chan nods. Both Sarah and Suu-chan look at Shraffe with evil looks.

Shraffe noticed this as he asked, "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

Kotonoha opens her mouth. "Shraffe, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Shraffe asked her.

Kotonoha rubs her stomach as she said, "I'm pregnant."

"EH!"

"That's it!" Sarah stands up as she shouts, "We're over!"

"No! It's not like what you guys thought!" Shraffe said, defending himself.

Everybody looks at him with an I-am-not-believing-you faces.

Shraffe turns toward Kotonoha as he asked, "Who is that man?"

"It's you."

There is a long moment of silence.

Sarah suddenly chokes Shraffe from behind with her arm as she said, "You evil person! You've done her and make me a stepmom! You are going to be responsible with this!"

Shraffe escapes from Sarah's clutches as he asked Kotonoha, "I thought that I cannot make you pregnant!"

"So you did done her!" Sarah asked him some more.

"It was her idea! Besides, I'm still a virgin!"

"How can you be a virgin if you've already done it with her!"

"We're not done it with my _sword _and her _cave_! We've done it with our eyes!"

"EH!"

Everybody is shock.

Suu-chan asked him, "How…"

"That's how the Lost Souls _do _it," said Shraffe as he sits besides Kotonoha.

"Lost Souls?" Yumi asked.

Shraffe turns his head away as he whispered, "Oh s***, I forgot that she is still here."

Shraffe pretends to look at his watch as he said, "You know what, it's already late. Let's back to our dorm. I'll continue tomorrow."

"Where is she going to stay?" said Sarah as she looks at him sharply.

Kotonoha looks at Shraffe as she gently said, "Its okay. I'll stay at my friend's place."

Shraffe sighs as he stands up. Everybody gets out of the house as they gone to their respective destination.

"I'm here," said Kotonoha, cheerfully.

A man walks toward her as he said, "Why are you so happy?"

"I've finally found him," she said.

The man smiled as he said, "Good news, I like it. Now we have to find Mariko."

Kotonoha nods.

"I just wish that we can live in this world forever. But, we have to do what we have to do," she said.

Mizuki is lying on her bed. She never felt so angry before, seeing her uncle with someone else. She is on good terms with Michiko and Sarah. Michiko is her uncle's twin sister and she is already married. Sarah, on the other hand, acts like her big sister some of the time.

She isn't really like Suu-chan because of the scene she once saw.

_Mizuki is standing at Shraffe's door. She heard laughing voices from inside._

"_That's weird. There is no guest for today," she whispered._

_She then opens the door. What she saw is something that would make her remember it for the rest of her life._

_Shraffe is wearing only pants. He is talking with someone on his computer._

"_What are you doing, uncle! Why aren't you wear a shirt!" she asked him._

_Shraffe quickly responded, "Don't blame me! Put the blame on her!" He points out at his monitor._

_Shraffe is currently on Skype with Suu-chan. She is wearing only green two-piece bikini._

That is the scene that she wished to erase it from her memories. She was so scared to find out that her uncle and Suu-chan is fantasizing about each other that time. She had to admit, her uncle's perversity can cross the line sometimes.

But now, there is a new girl that is going to steal her uncle away from her. Kotonoha is pregnant with her uncle's child. Shraffe is a man that cares for others. He surely would take care of her.

She then falls into a deep slumber.

Shraffe and his friends, including Kotonoha is at the secret base. Shraffe explained to them all about the Lost Souls.

"The Lost Souls is the entity that Miss Kotoha once mentioned. Just like what she once said, those entities had no world of their own. They are strangers in every world."

Inoue interfered, "Just like my dad?"

Shraffe replied, "No, your dad is a traveller. He has his own world, the world he avoid the most. The entities, on the other hand, had no world of their own. They had no origin as it was mysterious, even for them."

Kotonoha looks down with a sad face on her.

Sam asked, "About the pregnant stuff…"

"Owh, right. Nearly forgot about that one. Well, only the Lost Souls can make each others pregnant. It is impossible for human to pregnant them and vice versa," he explained more.

Rika asked, "Then, how…"

"Either because she once saved my life," Shraffe responded. "Or because we once sync together."

"What!"

"It's all happened in Gekijobang. Just wait till syer1001 finished it."

Mizuki's phone suddenly ringing as she walks away from them. She then answered her phone.

"Hel…"

"Hey, it's Miyuki. Can we meet up at Titiwangsa Park?"

The connection is closed. Mizuki is shock. Miyuki is her little sister. She never called her before. She never even talks together with her once.

Mizuki walks out of the place.

Mizuki is at Titiwangsa Park, waiting for her sister. As she waits and waits, an unexpected memory appears inside her empty mind.

_Shraffe is playing video games on his computer in his room. Mizuki is standing outside. She lets out a huge breath as she walks into the room._

_Shraffe noticed her as he said, "Hey, Mizuki. What's up?"_

_Mizuki closes and locks the door, at her uncle's shock._

"_Why are you…?"_

_Mizuki interfered, "I know this is wrong, but I can't stand it anymore. I have to tell you this."_

_Shraffe stands up as he walks toward her. "What's wrong?" he asked as he rubs her head._

_Mizuki holds Shraffe's hands as she said, "Uncle, I…I…I love you…"_

"_Isn't it normal that…"_

"…_more that just a family loves. I love you, not as a niece of yours. But as…"_

_She then kisses her uncle's lips._

_As their faces away from each other, she realized what she had done._

"_I'm sorry, uncle! You can punish me with anything you could think off!" she said as she bows toward her uncle._

_Shraffe pulls her as he puts his palms on her cheeks._

"_Mizuki, it's okay. I understand," he said gently. A smile appears on his face._

"_But…"_

_Shraffe quickly embraces her, making her quiet._

_That night has become the start of the uncle-niece complex relationship. And also the night where she gave everything to her dearest uncle, even her honor called virginity…_

Mizuki opens up her eyes. It was the best moment in her life. Her uncle is so good to her since then. Every time she feels sad, she would run to her uncle and sleep together with him. That makes her feels so good afterward. They had done that for months, until…

_A man with a young girl is standing in front of a huge mansion. The girl is wearing Malay traditional clothes called baju kurung._

_The door is opened by someone._

"_Hey, come on in," said the man, letting his guests enter his home._

_The man, Shraffe's father, Nazm, sits on a chair. His guests sit on another chair opposite to him._

"_So, your daughter has grown up," said Nazm, looking at the girl._

_Her father nods. "She has become an ideal Malay girl for everyone."_

"_Well, it's hard to find one nowadays," Nazm responded._

_A boy is walking pass them when Nazm called him._

"_Shraffe, come and here and meet my guests."_

_The boy, Shraffe turns to his dad's guests as he walks toward them. He then bows toward them._

_A she risen up his head his eyes make contact with the girl's. They look at each other for a while._

"_I am going to play congkak with my cousins. Would you like to play along?" he asked her._

_The girl looks at her father. Her father gives her a sign, telling to her come with the boy._

_She stands up and follows Shraffe from behind._

_Nazm looks at them as he said, "Those two really look good being together."_

_He then turns toward the man. "Say, what if our children get married with each other?"_

"_I'll pray for that one to come," the man said._

_Mizuki is at the kitchen, helping her mom cooking. She then saw Shraffe passing by with the girl by her side._

"_Who is that?" said Mizuki as she looks at them. She growled a bit as she follows them from behind._

_Shraffe said to the girl, "By the way, can I know your name?"_

"_Sarah. Sarah Ilaina," the girl replied._

_Shraffe said, "My name is Ashraf Naqiuddin, but call me Shraffe. Nice to meet you."_

_Sarah bows to him a little._

_They then walk outside the mansion, where a boy and a girl are sitting on a hut._

_The girl noticed them as she said, "Shraffe, who is this?"_

"_Ayumi, meet Sarah. Sarah, meet Ayumi," he said. "And Shamir. Please call him Sam."_

_They then sit around congkak board._

_Mizuki looks at them from far away._

_All four of them are happy playing together and making jokes. Shraffe then accidently touches Sarah's hand. She blushed as she pulls her hand away._

_Shraffe is also blushed as he said, "I'm sorry."_

_Mizuki's heart is burning inside. She is angry with her uncle's action._

Mizuki opens her eyes as she is shock. So, it is Sarah who had separates her uncle from her. Since that day, Shraffe is no longer committing something society called as incestuous actions with her. He runs away from her every time she tried to nearing him.

From that day, she can only acts as a niece in front of her beloved uncle. If she ever acts as a lover, her uncle would run away from her.

"It's good you finally remember the time uncle is no longer treats you as a wife."

Mizuki finds the source of the voice. It was Miyuki, her sister.

"What…"

Miyuki interfered, "Our uncle is so hot, so charming. Every girl in this world that have met him want to become his friends…or more than that. He has taken all girls' hearts, making them wanted to be with him forever. Including me…"

Mizuki is shock. "Don't tell me that…"

"YES!" she shouts with anger. "I DO LOVE HIM! MY OWN UNCLE! JUST LIKE THE GARDEN OF SHADOWS BOOK! WHERE CATHY'S MOTHER FELL IN LOVE WITH HER OWN UNCLE!"

Mizuki hugs her sister tightly, calming her down.

Miyuki pushes her sister away. She then said, "I may not know how you felt about him betraying your feelings, but I can help you with that."

"How?" Mizuki asked her sister, scared with what she might suggest.

"Kill him."

"What?"

Miyuki said with harder tone, "Let's kill him! Human like him does not deserve to live in this world!"

"But…"

"He had already taken your dignity from you, and yet he betrayed you. Your love toward him is absolute! Nobody should take him away from us!"

Mizuki thinks for a while. Miyuki is right. She would do anything to fight for her love. If she can't have him, nobody can.

"So, you would rather kill your own uncle than love him secretly like you've always done?"

Both of them turn their head. Shraffe is walking toward them.

"Uncle…" Mizuki whispered.

Miyuki shouts, "You shall not live anymore!"

"**Hades God, give all your powers to me!"**

"**Madou Henshin, Uzaa Uzara!"**

Miyuki shove her black Magi Phone to the air as a circle goes toward her downward. She then transformed into darker version of Magi Blue.

"**The polluting acid element, Magician of the shadow, Magi Shadow!"**

Shraffe looks at her younger niece sharply. "You have made a contract with a devil, didn't you?"

"This is for my sister!" Miyuki shouts as she charges toward her uncle.

She punches him but he managed to dodge it. She then gives him an uppercut but still got dodged. She takes out her Magi Stick as she is ready to strike him. A punch is then hit on her face.

Mizuki just punched her own sister.

"Sis, why?" Miyuki asked as she is shock.

"He may have made me sad for years," she responded. "But, he is still someone I love the most! And I will fight for him, forever!"

Mizuki takes out her Magi Phone as she dials 183.

"**Heaven Saint, lend me your powers!"**

"**Mahou Henshin, Maagi Magi Magiiro!"**

A circle appears on top of her as it goes down. Mizuki then dons her blue suit.

"**A shaking water elements, Magician of the blue, Magi Blue!"**

She takes out her Magi Stick as she strikes Miyuki several time. She then hits her with her punches. Miyuki rolls aside.

"**Shadow Splash!"**

"**Blue Splash!"**

Both of them throw waters at each other. Miyuki then takes out her phone as she dials 1883.

"**Chou Mahou Henshin, Maagi Magi Magi Magiiro!"**

A pentagon appears on top of her as it goes downward toward her. Her suit changes its appearance.

"**The shaking water elements. Magician of the blue, Legend Magi Blue!"**

A rod with lion face, Magi Bolt, appears inside her grips. She then dials 1 with it. Mizuki spins the rod as a circle is formed. She then hits the circle as a stream of waters splashing through her sister, making her fell on the floor.

She then runs toward her as she strikes her sister with the rod. Her movement is then stops as the rod is a few inches from Miyuki's neck.

"Sis…"

"Whatever happens, you, me, uncle, we all are family," Mizuki said calmly.

Miyuki pushes the rod away as she stands up.

"You're no longer my sister."

Miyuki walks away as she shoves her phone on the air.

"**Uzaa Uzaaru!"**

A black-purple circle appears on top of her as it goes down toward her. She then disappears from her sister's sight.

Mizuki de-transform as she runs toward her uncle. "Are you okay, uncle?"

Shraffe smiled as he said, "Did you know why I ran away from you since we back from the village?"

Mizuki shooks her head.

"It's because I afraid that your love will turn into obsession. And when the time comes for us to go with our own separate path, you can't let go of the hold. You then going to end yourself as you can't accept the fact that we can no longer be together. Your soul might have gone, but you body isn't. Someone will dig your grave and control your body, making you a zombie. I don't want that to happen to my own niece."

Mizuki looks at her uncle for a while.

"Why did you make such prediction?"

Shraffe lifts her in a bridal way as he said, "Why did you need to predict when you can see the future yourself?"

"Eh!" Mizuki confused.

Shraffe carries her away as he said, "Let's go back home."

Mizuki nods cheerfully as she puts her head below her uncle's head. At least her uncle still loves her…

**[End of story]**

_**

* * *

Somewhere in A world…**_

AShraffe: Hi, guys. It's me, AShraffe!

Others: And others…

ASam: We are here to make special announcement.

AAyumi: NSBP is going to release WAR Zero's movie, The Rain That Stops!

ATakeru: The theme of the story is destruction.

AKotoha: The characters might have different role…

AShotaro: But, the story is still worth to see.

AShraffe: By the way, did you guys know that Shinkenger is having 13 episodes mini series?

AMako: Stop it! You're going to spoil it!

AShraffe: I'm sorry, but I just can't wait for the rumors become true. I mean, Rin Takanashi, Shogo Suzuki and Keisuke Sohma will no longer act in it. Instead, they change it with the new actors. Pink is no more, gold is a girl and the sixth ranger is called Shinken Jidai?

Others: SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!

AChiaki: Speaking of Shinkenger, NSBP is going to release a movie to introduce their own Super Sentai, Forceful Sentai Crowleranger with a movie for it.

AYumi: It's all thanks to syer1001's habit for watching the movie first then watch the entire series.

AInoue: The title is Crowleranger VS Super Sentai.

ATendou: A mass combination ever built, right after The Rain That Stop is done.

AShraffe: That's all for this episode. Do alert us if you want. We had a lot to see from WShraffe's adventures.

Others: WShraffe?

AShraffe: Yeah. If I am AShraffe from Affliate Zero's world, then WAR Zero's Shraffe is WShraffe.

Others: Owh…

**

* * *

That's it for this chapter. A new segment is introduced, known as Somewhere in A World. How's the concert? Seriously, Genta's focus is kinda messed up. By the way, who is that mysterious guy who gave him Kyoryu Disk?**

**Some song I can't translate it because I'm not good in Japanese language. Trial by Fire supposed to be in Japanese. That song is actually the song I created myself. It is bad, right?**

**So, here's a challenge for you guys, including the one who alerted me. Translate any of those songs to English, or Trial by Fire into Japanese, and I'll let you choose the type of one-shot you want me to make using WAR Zero characters. It can be any characters, any stories. Love, violence, Yuri, M rated, MA rated, you name it.**

**As a bonus, if you guys managed to translate all, I'll introduce your fanfics (if you have one) to the worldwide…**

**By the way, can you give me some OCs? It is for my upcoming projects, beside those I have already mentioned.**

**Next chapter: Hiroto finally confronts his old friend, Kazami since the infiltration. Rika exposed her secrets with someone called Hyde. Hikaru and Kotono chase a man as they travel through time. Kotono found out about her parents' kill and stories behind it. Phillip opens up his story to others.**

**THE MOST CHARMING PERSON, IS THE DESTROYER OF THE WORLD…**

**By: Syer1001, the man who befriends with devils…**


	18. Double Team

Friend or Foe

Hiroto is looking at the window that night. He kept remembering his best friend, Kazami. Kazami is his friend since childhood. During the massacre, Kazami was kidnapped by Saint as their experiment materials. The last time he saw him is when Shraffe and his team infiltrates an institute to save them all. The building is destroyed along with several people. Among of them all is Kazami.

A hopper-like zecter is jumping around the room.

Yumi is annoyed with it as she said, "You really need to control this thing."

Hiroto silenced. He knows that zecter since he was small. The Hopper Zecter has the same function as Kabuto Zecter. According to his mother, Miu Suto, the zecter only choose someone who feels that life is meaningless. That makes him wondered, is he ever felt that before?

A chicken-like helicopter, Toripter's hologram appears inside a box. Inside it is Toripter's soul. Toripter is an engine created by Miu based on one of the character from Engine Sentai Go-Onger TV series along with tiger-like jet, Jetras. She then gives Toripter to him and Jetras to Yumi for unknown reason.

He looks at stars on the sky and saw a shooting star appears on the sky.

"Shooting star!" said Yumi as she also sees it. "Hurry up, ani! Let's make wish!"

Both of them put their palms together as they started making their wishes.

"I wish I found proofs telling that Shraffe is evil and also a Rebel," Yumi wished out loud.

Hiroto looks at his sister with a shock face.

Yumi then said, "Also, I want to be together with him again…"

Hiroto turns his face away. He knows that Yumi still loves Shraffe so much. He then makes a wish. He wished that his friend, Kazami is safe and becomes his friend again.

As usual, Shraffe and his friends are at their bases. Kotonoha is there as well. She is very friendly with everybody there, especially the girls. They are talking and laughing with each other. Kotonoha told them about Shraffe and her adventures in a world labeled as King Zero.

Shraffe and Sam are watching some kind of Tokusatsu movie. Inoue passes them as he saw the series as well. He is attracted to the story.

"What are you guys watching?" he asked them.

Sam responded, "Owh, an old story called Antagon vs. Miltia. It's a combination of two series in one movie, just like Movie War 2010."

"What is the story is all about?" Genta asked. He seems also attracted to it.

Shraffe replied, "Antagon is about what if monsters are good and superheroes are evil. Miltia is about small percentage of people is fighting against monsters, who covers the population of the world. Both of the series combined when two separated continents are combined."

"Why am I seeing a man who looks like my dad? And he is Shinken Red, just like my dad," said Takeru. Everybody is gathering in front of the television.

"That's because, when my dad is younger, he has a lot of friends, including everybody in this room's parents," said Shraffe.

"EH!"

"You see, my dad worked with Affliate since he is a school boy. When he furthers his studies, he met new friends, who are also worked with Affliate. They used to create videos together, by using their experiences of doing some missions. After that, they started to create their own story, like this one. They then post it on YouTube under the name SBPG3."

All of them are shocked. They never thought that their parents used to do some kind of works.

Hiroto is riding his customized bike, Tori Extender, across the city. He felt like something called him to the city.

He then stops at the city. He then saw a man standing nearby a shop. He looks just like Kazami.

What is he doing here? Aren't he supposed to be dead?

Hiroto walks silently near him as he watches him nearby.

"Why don't you just come and see me? Why did you need to play hide and seek?" the man said.

Hiroto walks away from his hideout as he said, "Kazami, is that you?"

The man turns around as he is shock to see Hiroto.

"Hiroto!"

Hiroto prepared himself to fight Kazami with his Wing Trigger.

"Is this how you greet your old friend?" Kazami asked him.

Hiroto puts the Wing Trigger back into his bag as.

Hiroto and Kazami are leaning forward at railways nearby sea.

"It's a long time since we hang out together, right?" said Kazami.

Hiroto is still silenced.

Kazami said again, "There must some changes happen during me living in that institute. I wonder what it is."

He then turns toward Hiroto. Hiroto is still silenced.

"Did you know why am I here?" he asked Hiroto.

Kazami continued, "To eliminate those who stand on our way!"

Kazami walks backward few steps as he takes out a stick-like object. A big, cyan dragonfly appears as it puts its tail on the stick.

"**Henshin!"**

"**Henshin!" **a robotic voice is head.

A bulky suit is covering his body.

"**Cast Off!"**

"**Cast Off!" **the robotic is heard again.

Armors are thrown away from his body, leaving a sleeker suit. Kazami has change into Kamen Rider Drake.

"**Let's Go On!"**

Hiroto changes into Go-On Gold as he punches Kazami. Kazami puts the stick on his waist as he punches Hiroto back. Hiroto kick his chest as he grabs the feet. Kazami then spins it, causing Hiroto to spin around and fell down. Kazami steps on Hiroto's chest.

"Give up already. You can never defeat me."

Hiroto takes out his Jet Dagger as he flips a switch on it.

"**Mission One!"**

"**Burning Dagger!"**

Hiroto slashes his opponent with a burning slash, making Kazami walks away from him.

"So, weapon versus weapon, huh?" said Kazami as he takes out the cyan stick.

Kazami shoots his enemy with cyan shots as Hiroto rolls sideway. As he manages to roll toward his opponent, he strikes him with the dagger upward.

Hiroto stands up as he said, "The finisher."

"**Attention, Wing Booster!"**

Hiroto inserts Jet Dagger into a slot inside Wing Trigger. He then opens another slot.

"**Toripter Soul, Set!"**

He inserts Toripter's soul into the slot and closes it.

"**Rider Shooting!"**

Current appears on the stick. Both of them then shoot each other with a gold beam by Hiroto and cyan beam by Kazami. Explosion occurs.

Hiroto and Kazami have reverted back to human as they are exhausted.

Hiroto asked, "Why? Why did you still joining them? Didn't you already know that they are using you!"

"I wanted to become stronger…"

"For what!" Hiroto asked again. "For what reasons do you want to become stronger?"

Kazami silenced. For what reasons?

"I also want to become stronger…That's because I want to show to my mother…That I've grown strong…Just like her…and dad…" said Hiroto.

Hiroto walks away with Kazami looking at him.

Kazami is in his room, lying on his bed. There is not much things inside. There is only one table with nothing on it and a bed.

Knocks are heard. The door is open as brunette girl is entering the room.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Kazami sits on his bed as he said, "I'm okay, Rei."

Rei sits beside him as she rubs his back.

"Why did I want to become stronger?" he asked. "For what reason?"

Rei said, "Isn't it because you want to help people? You said that you want to become stronger for the greater of the good."

Kazami looks at the ceiling as he said, "Then what are we doing here?"

Rei is shock. She also thought the same thing before.

Kazami suddenly stands up as he said, "Let's go."

"Where to?"

Shraffe and his friends are at shopping mall…Well, not really. Sam and the boys are at outside doing some projects. Shraffe and Michiko are shopping…baby's clothes.

"Isn't it cute?" said Michiko as she holds a blue baby shirt. She then shows it to her brother.

"Hey, ani. What do you think?"

Shraffe looks at her with a weird face as he asked, "Why are you shopping baby's clothes?"

"That's because I want to start with something simple. I was thinking of finding a playpen, but the baby needs something to wear. And we didn't keep one. We didn't even have a cousin who just grown up few years ago."

Shraffe felt something weird. "You're no pregnant, are you?"

Michiko is shock as she stands still suddenly.

"I…err…It's for my friend!"

"Owh, your friend? Tell me which one of your friend who had married," he smirked.

"Err…Wedlock child! Yeah! She has done something stupid!"

Shraffe nods with a suspicious look. He then takes red clothes as he looks at it.

"If the baby is half Japanese and half Malay, this clothes would be fitting him or her best," he said.

Michiko closes her eyes. Her brother is good at guessing stuff.

Shraffe's phone is ringing. He quickly takes it as it shows a map and markers.

"Eh?" he said as he is shock. "There are a lot of monsters nearby. Gedoushou, Fangire, Dopants, Jakast, Uguts, Rinshi, you name it."

Monsters appearing everywhere. People running away from them. There are a few people who are standing in the middle of the monsters.

Shraffe and his friends meet up with each other and arrived at the place.

"Finally, some entertainment," said Inoue as he takes pictures.

Hiroto notices someone among those people.

"Kazami," he whispered.

"Guys, henshin da!" Michiko shouts.

"**WAR Zero, Ready to henshin! Waiting for orders!"**

"**WAR Henshin!"**

"**Henshin!"**

"**Ippitsu Soujou!"**

"**Ikkan Kenjou!"**

"**Change Soul, Set! Let's Go On!"**

"**Mahou Henshin! Maagi Magi Magiiro!"**

"**Change Card! Tensou!"**

"**Arrrrggghhh!"**

"**Cyclone, Joker!"**

"**Kamen Ride, Da-Da-Da-Da-Dark Decade!"**

"**Heat!"**

All of them then transforms into their respective forms. Kotonoha changes into something similar to Shinken Yellow, but there is a pair of insect wings behind her. She is holding a pair of pad with gloves.

"No need for role calls! Let's go!" shouts Shraffe.

All of them then attack the monsters.

The battlefield is now looks a lot like the war between Shinkengers and Kusare Gedoushou and Kamen Rider Decade versus all Riders, with the exception that the costumes are totally messed up.

Kotonoha is slashing while flying at the monsters that are flying when she saw someone.

"Ma…Mariko?"

"WATCH OUT!"

Kotonoha was shot by a pink fireball as she crash landed toward the ground. Luckily, Shraffe manages to catch her.

Shraffe lets out a sigh as he said, "That was close…"

"It's Mariko!" Kotonoha said as she stands up.

Shraffe looks at the place where Kotonoha is looking. He saw a girl who looks a lot like Mako.

As for Hiroto, he is charging toward Kazami. Hiroto jumps high as he kicks his old friend. Kazami transforms into Kamen Rider Drake as he shoots Hiroto.

Hiroto gets the hit as he fell down. Kazami jumps as he shoots again. Hiroto deflects the beam with his Jet Dagger. Kazami takes out a cyan sword as Drake Zecter flies and attaches itself on it.

"**Mission One!"**

Hiroto strikes with burning slash as Kazami does a somersault. He then slashes his sword toward Hiroto as Hiroto defends himself with his dagger.

"I've finally know why did I wants to become strong!" Kazami shouts.

Hiroto responded, "What is it!"

Kazami keeps slashing his enemy as Hiroto dodges it.

"It's because I want to protect families in this world!"

"**Drake Power!"**

Kazami screams as he shoots a cyan beam toward a man. The man jumps away from the explosion.

The man lands somewhere else as he is shock.

"What the hell are you doing!" shouted the man.

Hiroto asked Kazami, "Who is that guy?"

"The director of the institute, Mohan," Kazami replied. "He also had killed most of the people who had searched for us!"

"_Let's go."_

"_Where to?"_

_Kazami gets out of the room as he said, "To find the truth."_

_Rei follows her from behind._

_They walk at the corridor silently. A guard past them as they hide quickly. As the guard is out of the way, they continued their journey._

_Finally, they reached a blue door._

"_Isn't this information room?" Rei asked. "Aren't we not supposed to be in here?"_

_Kazami said, "Why? What are they hiding from us?"_

_Kazami opens the door as both of them entered the room._

_There are a lot of books and scrolls. There is also a huge computer hidden. Kazami and Rei go to the computer and turn it on._

_They took few minutes hacking the computer as they finally found what they are searching for._

"_Project Chi?" Rei said as she reads an article._

_Kazami and Rei take a look at tons of files inside a folder named 'Project Chi- Summer Camp'. They found out that the institute is experimenting children as they are bonded with elements. Why children? It's easy to manipulate them as they will do whatever they are been told to._

_For the failure experiments, they are been disposed off. As for the success one, they are been kept until more details can be obtained. When they can completely control their powers, they are going to become as part of Saint._

_The summer camp is been targeted for they are many children attending there. Even though the Affliate are guarding the camp, the Saint had some unexpected help…from the being called the Lost Souls._

_To make things worse, the children's family were been given note telling them their children are found dead. The made artificial bodies and send it to their respective 'families'._

_Anybody who trying to find them will be killed if they are inches away from knowing the truth._

_They found pictures of parents who got murdered. Four of them shocked their very own eyes._

"_That's…" Kazami stuttered. "That's…my…parents…"_

"_And mine too!" said Rei._

_Kazami slams the table with his fist._

"_How dare they kill my mom and dad…"_

Mohan sighs as he smiled. "So, you've known the truth?"

He takes out a jaguar helmet as he wears it. He then reveals knives on his both hands as he readied with his fighting stance.

Hiroto and Kazami charges toward them as Kazami shoots him relentlessly. Mohan deflects it effortlessly. Hiroto flips three switches on his dagger and spins a lever.

"**Mission Six, Full Power!"**

His dagger shoots out flames as he flies toward Mohan and crashes him.

"**Rider Shooting!"**

"**Attention, Wing Booster! Toripter Soul, Set!"**

Both of them then shoot beams as they are cornering Mohan. Explosion occurs.

Mohan is still standing as he said, "I'm still standing!"

Hiroto and Kazami de-transform.

Hiroto grabs Hopper Zecter as it was jumping nearby. He then puts it on his belt. Green suit appears covering his body.

"**Change Kick Hopper!"**

Kazami reveals a belt on his waist as two fans inside it spin faster. He then wears a helmet and covers his mouth. His green eyes flashing, thus completes the transformation.

"Let's end this," Kazami said as Hiroto nods.

Hiroto flips the hopper's feet forward as he jumps high.

"**Rider Jump!"**

Kazami jumps and kicks Mohan as he bounces backward and spins backward midair.

Hiroto flips the feet back to its position.

"**Rider Kick!"**

Both of them then kick Mohan together as they shout, **"Double Rider Kick!"**

Mohan gets the hit as green liquid pouring out from his body like a tsunami. He fells onto the ground.

Kotonoha is struggling to reach Mariko as she is attacked by monsters. Shraffe is fighting some Fangire behind her.

Kotonoha felt anger rise inside his body as she shouts.

"Noha, don't do it!" said Shraffe.

A yellow wave appears around her body as it goes across the battlefield. Monsters turn into skeleton and humans revert back to human. Mariko felt the wave too as bloods goes out from her mouth.

Kotonoha fell onto the ground as Shraffe manages to catch her. She fell into a deep slumber. Mariko runs away from the place.

"She's escaped," said Sam.

Shraffe smiled as he said, "Its okay. I know where she is going."

There is a long moment of silence. Shotaro finally snaps.

"Can someone tell me who is she and she looks a lot like Mako?"

**[End of part 1]**

Climax Jump

The scene shows a desert as a white with red eyes train goes along a track that keeps appearing every time the train moves and disappears after the train has moved on it.

Inside, Hikaru and the rest of the DenzLiner Police member (minus Michiko) are hanging out. They are drinking colorful coffees. Along with them is an old man, who is eating fried rice with a flag in the middle of it. There is a girl in tight costumes as she served coffees for everyone. There is also two girls sitting beside Hikaru.

Kotono takes a sip of her red coffee with yellow cream on it. She then said, "Is it true that Michiko is preg…"

"Don't say it!"

Suzuka and a girl wearing black tank top hurry and close her mouth.

Mamosuke shouts, "You imbecile! Did you really need to spoil everything! Just because you are Shinken Red, doesn't mean that you can spoil everything!"

"Err…its Red – Yellow," Chokichi corrects him.

The old man said, "It's okay to disrupt the slightest change in the past as it won't effects the future badly. But, the slightest words can cause people to change their hearts toward something…"

The man's spoon accidently hits the flag as the flag goes down. The man makes a funny shock face as he stops eating. He then makes a calm face as he said, "Words is more painful than past…"

Kenta giggles as he said, "Owner, you lost again!"

Mamosuke then chokes him from behind as he struggles to escape.

Hikaru looks at Kotono as he said, "Suzuka, Laura, you guys can leave her."

Laura takes her hands away when she sniffs something. At the same time, a red monster appears.

"Hey, Hikaru. I sensed Imagin," he said.

A crab-like monster is attacking a city. At the same time, Shraffe and his friends are nearby. He is carrying Kotonoha with a bridal style.

"Imagin!" Tendou said.

"Don't worry. We have Mariko to worry about. Let Suzuka and her friends take care of it," said Shraffe.

"Can someone tell me who is Mariko!" shouts Shotaro.

DenzLiner appears from a rainbow hole on top of them and passes by them all. Shraffe and his friends walk away from it. As the DenzLiner moves away, Hikaru is seen standing.

"Hoi, Imagin! Stop right there!" he shouts.

The Crab Imagin sees him as it charges toward Hikaru. Hikaru wears a white belt as he is holding a pass.

"**Henshin!"** said Hikaru as he swipes the pass on the belt. The symbol on the middle of the belt turns grey.

"**Plat Form!"**

A suit appears covering him. The suit is white color with black marks.

The Imagin stops as he is shock. "You!"

"Let me tell you something," Hikaru said. "No one messes with our line."

Hikaru takes out objects as he forms a sword with it. He then runs toward the Imagin as he slashes it. The Imagin defends with his pincer-like hand. It then hits Hikaru. Hikaru jumps backward as DenzLiner crashes it away.

"Hoi, Kotono!" he shouts. "Didn't I tell you before? Don't use the train without my permission!"

Kotono jumps out of the train as she slashes Fire with red lines. She then slashes Earth with yellow lines. The words combine as she flips it. A red and yellow suit covers her body.

"**Shinken Red-Yellow, Shiba Kotono! Going forth!"**

Kotono runs toward the Imagin as she slashes it with her Shinkenmaru. Hikaru shakes his head.

"This girl never learns," he said with a sigh.

As the two fights the Imagin, a man appears behind the scene. He smiles as a bike-like monsters is seen robbing a bank.

Kotono spins a red and yellow disk in her Shinkenmaru as a red and yellow aura covers it.

"**Kaen Tsuchikemuri no Mai!"**

Hikaru swipes the pass on his belt as a robotic voice is heard.

"**Full Charge!"**

Kotono jumps as she slashes the Imagin downward. Hikaru is ready with his sword. As his sword glows in grey color.

"**Ore no Hissatsu Waza! Part 2!"**

Hikaru slashes his sword as the tip of it flies toward the Imagin. Hikaru slashes it several times. He then slashes downward as the Imagin explodes.

A man appears in front of them as he said, "Good job, police guy."

"You are…?" Hikaru said.

A shout is heard. Hikaru quickly runs toward it.

Kotono looks at he man for a while. "Did I know you?"

Hikaru sees the Bike Imagin opens up a woman into half as a green hole appears between her. The monster enters the hole as the woman's body is back to normal.

Hikaru takes out a ticket as he shoves it toward her. An image of the monster appears on the ticket. It also shows a date and time (10/5/3205; 10:57 pm)

He turns toward Kotono as he said, "Kotono, let's go!"

Kotono looks at him as she runs toward him. The man looks at her for a while. He then walks away as he giggles a bit.

"What's the date!" shouts Kotono as she takes the ticket from Hikaru. She then shocks as she reads the date.

"This is…the time when my parents are dead!"

A woman walks at a park with moneys on her hand. Sands appear from her body as the Bike Imagin appears from her body. It then attacks the place. DenzLiner appears as it crashes toward the monsters.

A door on the train opens as Kotono jumps toward the monster. She spins a black disk inside her katana.

"**Tsuchikemuri Daizantou!"**

A yellow giant sword appears. Kotono slashes the Imagin several times as it thuds away. Kotono pushes the sword forward as a lever appears beside it. She then puts 5 disks on it.

"**Mole Gorindan!"**

A brown mole-like beam is shot toward Bike Imagin as it explodes.

Kotono de-transform as she runs away.

"Where is she going!" said Suzuka from inside the train.

Hikaru interfered, "Let me follow her!"

He jumps from the train as he chases after her.

Kotono and Hikaru reach a bridge as they saw a scene. They then hide nearby.

Shinken Yellow stabs a Gedoushou and stomps it with her feet. Den-O Wing throws a hand axe toward Shinken Red. The Shinken Red de-transforms as he changes into Shinken Darkness, the purple black version of Shinken Red. He then shoots a beam as a shield appears in front of Den-O Wing, Shinken Green and Shinken Yellow. A man wearing black robes appears as it throws a sickle toward Shinken Darkness. The man de-transform as it fell on the floor.

Kotono watches the whole scene in horror. She then sits down as she cries. Hikaru taps her shoulder.

"My brother and I live under the same bridge we hide before since then," she said with sobs. "I never know why our parents are dead, or why Miss Kotoha and Mister Chiaki kill them."

Hikaru is shock. "You know who kill them?"

"My brother and I were born with ¼ of Gedoushou's blood. We are capable to see more details of our memories."

From far away, Suzuka and others are hiding at a building nearby.

"Your mom killed her mom? Why?" Raiko asked.

Suzuka looks down. "I…I don't know. But that's explained why she enters our home with blood on her face."

Mamosuke interfered, "Wait, isn't that…?"

A man is standing besides Hikaru and Kotono. Both of them look at him as they are shock.

"Shraffe!"

Shraffe smiles as he walks toward Shinken Yellow/Miss Kotoha. A man runs toward him as he follows him from behind.

"Dad?" whispered Suzuka.

Kenta looks at Lisana as he said, "Is your brother can travel through time too?"

"I don't know," Lisana responded. She is also shock to see him.

Kotoha Sr looks at Shraffe and Ray as she is shock. "Honey? Shraffe-kun?"

"Why…why are you doing this?" Ray asked with a shock tone.

Kotoha Sr cries as she runs toward Shraffe. She tries to hugs him as Shraffe evades her. Kotoha Sr trips on the floor. She then looks at them.

"You broke our promise. Thanks to you, Takeru is dead," said Shraffe with a cold tone.

Kotoha Sr cries some more. A man appears on the scene. She looks at him.

"Ryoutaro-kun?"

"Dad?" Hikaru whispered.

Ryoutaro opens his mouth, "Why did you listen to her?"

Kotoha Sr runs toward Ryoutaro as she hugs him. Ryoutaro taps her head gently.

"Wow," said Chokichi. "Your mom is such a cheap girl."

Suzuka, Mamosuke, Raiko, Lisana and Kenta give sharp glares toward him.

"What?" he said. "Miss Kotoha hugs almost everybody. Mister Takeru, Mister Ray, Mister Ryunosuke, Mister Chiaki, Shraffe, Mister Nazm, Mister Tsukasa. She even hugs Hikoma-san."

Suzuka turns around. Chokichi is right. Her mother is such a cheap girl. She never acts like her grandmother, Kotoha the 23rd, who is also Shinken Yellow.

_**(Syer1001: wait, what? 23**__**rd**__**?)**_

"Ryou-chan…" Kotoha Sr whispered.

She then fells into a deep slumber. Shraffe walks toward a boy and a girl nearby a bridge.

He squats in front of them as he said, "Can you guys please stay here for a few days? I'll give you guys food."

The boy nods.

Kotono looks at them as she said, "What is going on?"

Ray carries Kotoha Sr in a bridal style as he and Ryoutaro walks away from the place. All the DenzLiner Police runs toward Shraffe.

"Shraffe-sempai, what are you doing here?" asked Raiko.

Shraffe smiles as he said, "Let's go to Kotoha's home for a while."

"But," Suzuka interfered. "My sister and I are there. We might change the whole future. We are not allowed to do such thing."

"Don't worry. As long as I am here, no future would be change."

At Suzuka's home in the year of 2004, Ray puts Kotoha Sr on her bed. He then cleans her face.

"Poor girl," he whispered. "She really loves him so much, just like her mother toward his father."

Shraffe easily puts the younger Kotoha and Suzuka to sleep. They were awake when the door is opened. They kept asked about their mother's face full of blood. Luckily Shraffe knows how to handle kids. That makes him a perfect candidate for all girls in this world, as he is charming at the eyes of both kids and adults.

(Shraffe: Hoi! Why is this got to do with the whole time stuff!)

Ehrm…Back to the story…

Shraffe walks down to the living room as Suzuka looks at her.

"How come I never remember you?" she asked.

Shraffe smiles as he said, "As long as I am here, no time could be change."

All of the DenzLiner Police confused. They then sit down on the floor (the chairs are not enough for all, so they decided that it is best for everyone to sit on the floor).

"Why is…"Kotono said. "Why is Miss Kotoha killed my parents?"

"Jealousy."

Everyone silenced.

"But, she is a cute, kind girl. How can this thing happen?" Kenta asked.

Suzuka, Raiko and Kotono give him a glare.

Kenta notices it as he said, "What! I admit I had a thing on her! She's a MILF!"

"That's my mom you're talking about," said Suzuka as she looks back at Shraffe.

Shraffe sighs as he said, "Since Takeru Sr married to a Gedou named Tsunade, her emotions started to become unstable. If you're thinking that her personality looks a lot like Kotoha in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger TV series, you're wrong."

"The TV series were produced based on a newly made team of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. The names of the characters have been changed a bit. What you've watch, is what happened before Miss Kotoha was born."

"EH!"

Shraffe continued, "Yes, the first team of the real Samurai Sentai Shinkenger is actually before our parents' generation. Those things haunted them as the storyline is copied a bit through generation. Since then, the world's state becomes sicker month by month."

Mamosuke interfered, "You mean, for some reason, our parents keep repeating the same story as our grandparents had done?"

"Yes," Shraffe said with a nod. "Only my grandparents' storylines isn't repeated. That's why another 3 world is created."

"What?" DenzLiner Police asked.

"The 3 world; WAR, Noir and King. All three of them are created to prevent the repetition. You guys lived in the WAR world."

Hikaru is the first one to react. "What did you just say?"

"Yes, you guys are just possibilities made real. The possibilities are the term we, Affliate used to an unmade choice. For example, if you had to save either two person, and you chose to save one of them. The other choice will be called as possibilities. Those things are going to be sent to recycle world."

"But, in order to stop the repetition, my dad creates the other three worlds."

Kenta interfered, "In other word, we should not have existed."

"Wrong," Shraffe replied. "Your story should not have existed. The story of a boy who destined to fight the empire."

Suzuka said, "But, isn't that means that you are just a possibilities, just like us?"

"No," Shraffe responded. "I came from the real world, Affliate. My story is all about finding my friends back after the end of WAR Zero's storyline; which I won't tell until this story is finished."

Chokichi's eyes are empty. He then reacts.

"When you said world, is that means that there are other worlds?"

Shraffe nods. He then stands up.

"Right now, we had important stuff to do. A man had interfered a timeline. Remember the man who killed Takeru Sr just now? He came from your time. And with him is a girl who came from my world. That's why I'm here."

Kotono silenced. She's thinking about something. She then looks at Shraffe.

"Is my dad is dead in your world?"

Shraffe sighs. "Yes, but not your mom. After we managed to avoid the repetition, your dad had his final battle with Chimatsuri Doukoku. Doukoku's soul then possessed Takeru Sr's body. He then told Kotoha Sr to stabs him, in order to prevent Doukoku to take over his body. Doukoku's power is then accidently transferred into Ryan, making him the leader of Gedoushou."

He then looks at her.

"The whole story is different in other world. But the result is still the same. It's an honor to fight along side your dad. He is just like his dad, the 19th head of Shiba family."

Ray sits beside Suzuka. He then said, "You must be Suzuka from the future, right?"

Suzuka is shock. She then looks away. "People keep mistaking me with Kotoha. How did you…?"

"How can I not recognize my own daughter?" Ray responded.

Ray moves a bit as he sighs. He then opens his mouth.

"Did you know that your mom once had been admitted into asylum?"

Suzuka is shock. "Asylum? Mom?"

Ray continued, "She suffers the worst breakdown among all Nazm's girlfriends. Ever since Takeru-sama married to another woman, she could not accept it and she became mentally unstable. Nazm quickly submitted her into asylum. After a few months, she was diagnosed to be recovered."

"But, when she saw Takeru-sama's face, the illness returns. Nazm made special pills for her. One of the ingredients is Takeru-sama's blood."

Shraffe interfered, "I'm sure she forgot to take the medicine."

Outside, Hikaru and Ryoutaro are standing at the house's lawn.

"Nice train you got there?" Ryoutaro asked his son.

Hikaru snaps. "Be honest, dad. What did you want?"

Ryoutaro chuckles as he smiles.

"Can you do a small job for me?"

Hikaru confused. "What?"

Ryoutaro responded, "There is a cave nearby. It has some kind of artifact inside. Can you please retrieve it and throw it away into the sand of time?"

"But…"

"There is a lot for me to do. The cave is at the beach."

Inside, Kotono said, "Shraffe, could you tell me something?"

Shraffe looks at her. "What is it?"

"Is there any of dad's last words for me and my brother?"

Shraffe gives a long sighs as he looks at the ceiling. He then takes out a tape recorder as he plays it. A voice is heard. It was Takeru Sr's.

"Kotono, Takeru, if you heard this, that's mean I'm already gone. I'm sorry I could not be with you for a long time like others, but there is something I have to do. I know my time is near."

"Takeru, I know you are being guaranteed to become the 21st Shiba's head. I know what you will think. It is the same as what I thought. You will have such burden. I just hope it won't be the same as what I felt, a repeat. You are going to chose by me as the new head not because of your lineage, but because I trusted you. I know you could create your own history."

"Kotono, you will become the head of the second division I made few days ago. I called it as the Samurai. I have made agreements with some other samurai families. I know you can be a graceful leader, just like your Obaa-chan."

"Be what you want to be, not what I want you guys to. Don't you ever live in lies, like what I and my father had done. Honesty is the greatest values."

There is a long moment of silence. The voice is heard again.

"I had a confession to make. Years ago, Tanba once made me and your Obaa-chan drunk. We kinda…make love together. Both of us are scared with what had happen. Your Obaa-chan had pregnant her first daughter, and also my first daughter and my second children. I, Obaa-chan and your Okaa-san made a decision of taking care of her. But, an accident happened. The baby was kidnapped by someone mysterious. Nazm said that one day you guys will meet her, but as an enemy. So, I begging you guys, please help her."

Shraffe presses the stop button. He then said, "Kotono, your sister has no world. Just like Suzuka's second sister."

Suzuka looks at him. She is shock.

"Yes, you had another sister besides Kotoha. You guys are triplets."

"Where are we going?" Laura asked Hikaru.

Everybody has been silenced since their visit at the house. Hikaru is riding the train.

Owner is sitting at his place. "One must protect the time, no matter what."

The DenzLiner stops at a beach. All of the DenzLiner Police gets out of it.

"Laura, protects the train," said Hikaru as he runs away.

They reached a cave nearby. The black hooded man is standing in front of it. He opens his hood, revealing his face.

"You!" Hikaru shouts. "You are the one we met earlier in the future!"

"And you killed my dad!" Kotono shouts.

The man looks inside the cave as he said, "Did you know that there is a dangerous artifacts inside here? That thing is capable of going to any timeline without tickets."

He then turns his face as he smiles with a sly smile. "I'm going to use it to create my own time. The time where we, monsters can live together without humans standing on our way."

Everybody is shock.

Kenta shouts, "Don't jokes around!"

"Isn't my face shows it?" the man asked.

A lion-like monster appears from sands besides him. "Kai, we have found it. Only you can activate it."

The man, Kai, walks into the cave. Mole-like Imagins appear covering the cave's entrance.

"Guys, let's do it!" shouts Hikaru.

Everyone nods.

"**Ippitsu Soujou!"**

"**Henshin!"**

Hikaru wraps a belt around his waist. He then swipes his pass on it.

"**Shield Form!"**

Grey suit covers his body. Armors appear around him as it attaches on his body. A clock-like object appears on his head as it goes down, becomes his visor. Silver lights flash from it, completing the sequence.

Kotono writes Fire and Earth. Mamosuke writes Water and Heaven. Raiko writes Heaven and Water. Kenta writes Light and Earth. Chokichi writes Wood and Electric. Suzuka writes Earth. All of them flips the words as suits appear covering their bodies.

Lisana combines two objects as she throws it onto her right waist.

"**Attaches!"**

She then presses a red button on it.

"**Upper!"**

A belt appears around her waist. Bits are shot out from her device as it attaches on her body, giving her red suit.

"**Let's not waste our time!"**

"**Shinken Red-Yellow, Shiba Kotono!"**

"**The same, Blue-Pink, Hiroki Mamosuke!"**

"**The same, Pink-Blue, Hiroki Raiko!"**

"**The same, Green with the hue of Blue and Grey, Shogo Chokichi!"**

"**The same, Gold-Yellow, Umemori Kenta!"**

"**The same, Yellow, Hanaori Suzuka!"**

"**Together we are one, Grieta!"**

"**Protecting the time from harmful changes, DenzLiner Police!"**

All of them charges toward the monsters. They suddenly are shot, along with the monsters.

"Sorry, I'm late."

A man is seen standing on a rock. He is one of DenzLiner Police members, Kaito Daiki.

Chokichi shouts, "Kaito, where have you been! And that was dangerous, you know!"

"I know," said Kaito. "That's why it's best for you guys not to waste any time. I'll handle from here."

Hikaru and others goes into the cave. Kaito shoots the Mole Imagins as he jumps nearby. He then takes out his cyan gun and inserts a card. Kaito pushes a lid opens.

"**Kamen Ride, Diend!"**

"**Henshin!"**

Kaito shoots cyan cards into the air. Colorful projectiles covering his body, giving him a suit. The cards become his mask, turning his suit cyan.

Kaito takes out three cards as he inserts it into his gun, Diend Driver.

"**Kamen Ride, Decade!"**

"**Kamen Ride, Skull!"**

"**Sentai Ride, Gosei Red!"**

He shoots three projectiles as it becomes figures.

"**I am a passing-through Kamen Rider. Remember that!"**

"**Now, let me count you crime!"**

"**The storm of Skick Power, Gosei Red!"**

"**Freedom is my greatest treasure."**

All 4 of them charges toward the Imagins.

Mamosuke, Raiko, Suzuka, Chokichi and Kenta were distracted with Imagins inside the cave. Hikaru and Kotono are chasing after Kai.

"Kenta, you take care from here!" shouts Kotono.

Mamosuke interfered, "What! Why him? Why not me? I'm the blue color, not him!"

"Because she didn't trust you, you idiotic emo!" shouts Chokichi.

Mamosuke snaps, "What! I'm emo because yite12 made me so!"

Suzuka stops for a while. "Really? Never realized that one."

Hikaru and Kotono finally reach Kai and Lion Imagin.

"Stop right there!" Hikaru shouts.

Kai gives a tsk sound as he said, "Do something."

Lion Imagin jumps toward them as it attacks them. Kai enters the cave deeper.

The Imagin punches Hikaru. Kotono jumps as she hits it with her katana. The Imagin gets the hit but it seems he didn't feel anything. Hikaru crashes him with his clock-like shield.

Hikaru jumps sideway as he opens up his pass. There are a lot of tickets inside it. Hikaru flips each ticket as he picks one of it. The ticket has a picture of a beetle-like monster. He then inserts the ticket in the front as he swipes it.

"**Kunai Form!"**

Armors on his body de-attach themselves. They spin around him as they change appearances. Maroon armors attach to him. Kabuto beetle-like object appears on his head as it goes downward. It stops on Hikaru's face as its horn flips upward. The wings are open, revealing dark blue visors.

"**Grandmother said this, no time could be changed. It is only the play of eyes."**

His shield quickly changes itself as a kunai. Hikaru grabs it as he attacks Lion Imagin. The Imagin spins his hand around, causing both Hikaru and Kotono to thud away and fell on the floor.

As Lion Imagin walks nearing them, Ryoutaro come in with his bike.

"Dad?" said Hikaru.

Ryoutaro gets off from his bike. He then wears the same belt as Hikaru's, with the additions of four colored switches. A huge sword came out of nowhere as it lands on his hand. The sword has four masks on it. Ryoutaro then inserts his pass into the sword.

"**Liner Form!"**

A holographic train comes out of nowhere as it goes through him. A suit covers his body. Armors appear on his suit. A mask attaches to his face, completing the sequence.

Ryoutaro pulls a lever on the sword, causing the masks to spin sideway. A yellow mask is now near the blade.

"**Kin Ax!"**

Ryoutaro runs toward the Imagin as he jumps. He then slashes downward. The monster gets the hit. Hikaru and Kotono quickly join the fight as well.

All three of them attack the Lion Imagin. The Imagin gets the hit as it can't counter the attacks. All three then stabs him, causing him to walks backward few steps.

Ryoutaro spins the masks with one complete spin.

"**Momo Sword! Ura Rod! Kin Ax! Ryuu Gun! Momo Sword!"**

Ryoutaro stabs the sword into the ground. Four colored projectiles appear on his right and left side. A railway appears from his feet toward the Imagin's.

Hikaru swipes his pass on his belt.

"**Full Charge!"**

Currents appear on his feet.

Kotono puts a red and yellow with black marks disc into her Shinkenmaru. She then spins it. A yellow and red aura covers her body completely.

All three of them jump toward Lion Imagin as they deliver kicks. The monster explodes.

Ryoutaro de-transforms as he gets on his bike. He then rides away from them.

"Dad…" whispered Hikaru.

Kotono grabs his hand as she said, "Let's go!"

Hikaru realized it as they chase after Kai.

The earth suddenly shakes.

"Earthquake?" Kotono asked.

Hikaru responded, "No. Something worse…"

Outside, Kaito is still fighting the monsters. He then inserts a card with his symbol on it into his gun.

"**Final Attack Ride, Di-Di-Di-Di-Diend!"**

Cards appear in front of him. The cards fly together as it makes a tunnel-like object. Decade, Skull and Gosei Red were sucked into it as they become the cards.

Kaito aims at the Imagin as he presses the trigger. The cards go straight to the monsters in the form of a beam. Explosion occurs.

A huge ship appears as the cave crumbles onto the ground.

Kaito de-transforms as he makes a tsk sound.

"Dang it! The treasure was already taken."

He then looks around. "Well, there is at least one way to take it back before they get it."

DenzLiner passes through him as he jumps into it.

Inside, Hikaru is riding his bike, DenzBird, with Kotono at his back.

Owner is looking at the ship from the train's window as he said, "The greatest time travelling ship has awaken. It will disturb the flow of the timeline."

The ship goes into a rainbow hole as DenzLiner follows it from behind.

**[End of part 3]**

True Meaning of Friendship

DenzLiner is still chasing the ship inside the Sand of Time. DenzLiner shoots out red beams toward it. The ship, on the other hand, shoots with its cannons.

Kai is piloting the ship. Beside him is a two-horned Imagin holding a scythe.

"Death Imagin, I'm tired with that train. Did my face show it?" Kai asked.

A giant cannon moves out from the top of the ship as it aims at DenzLiner. It then shoots toward them. Explosion occurs.

At the present, Shraffe and his friends are at their base. Shraffe is sitting beside Kotonoha, who is currently sleeping on a sofa. He rubs the girl's stomach.

Rika is eating a parfait while Inoue looks at her. His face shows a shock face.

"Man, you had eaten the same food for the past 1 hour. Where does the food stored at?" he asked.

As Rika finishes her food, she then said out loud, "One more, Inoue-san!"

Inoue takes the cup as he said, "Why did I have to take care of you?"

"Because your food is UUUMAAAA~ (delicious)," she said cheerfully.

Inoue walks away as he goes to make another one. Rika sings softly as her henshin device, Tensouder, suddenly makes a tune.

She takes it out as a voice is heard.

"Hello? Hello? Anybody there? Is this thing turned on?"

Rika is shock. She knows that voice. "Hyde?"

The voice responded, "Owh, Rika. It's good to hear you again…"

"What did you want?" she asked angrily.

Shraffe notices her tone as he looks at her.

"Is that the way you treated an old friend? How pathetic."

Rika said, "I said, what did you want!"

"Let's cut the chase. If you want to see Alata and others back, come and meet me at the town. And brings only one person with you."

Rika is shock. The voice is no longer heard. She puts the Tensouder on the table. Shraffe sits beside her.

"If I'm not mistaken, "said Shraffe. "You're not from here too, right?"

Rika looks away. He is right. She isn't from there. And she is years older than Shraffe. She then looks at the ceiling.

100 years ago, she lived in a place with her own tribe, Gosei Angel Tribe. The place is hidden from people's eyes. As long as they stay there, they could live until thousand years as their bodies have a slow aging process.

The people there have the ability to change into Goseigers, a being with magnificent powers. They are categorized by sub-tribes. It is Skick Tribe, the one who have powers based on sky and wind, Landick Tribe, the one who have powers based on earth and fire, Seaick Tribe, the one who have powers based on sea and water, and Knightick Tribe, the one who have powers based on metal and spirits.

Rika is from Skick Tribe. She had 5 friends at the village. They are Alata, from Skick Tribe, Agri and Moune, from Landick Tribe and Hyde and Magis, from Seaick Tribe. They have been friend childhood.

One day, Hyde killed Magis, Agri and Moune for unknown reason. He also tried to kill her, but Alata manages to save her, sacrificing his life instead. Scared, she ran away from the place and ended up meet with Shraffe and others. At that time, the summer camp just happened and Shraffe and others were lost in the woods. Since then, she lived with Inoue and his family.

She looks at Shraffe as she puts her hand on his.

Shraffe smiled as he whispered, "Let's go."

"But…"

"Don't worry," he said.

Rika nods. Both of them then walk out from there.

Sam looks at them as he said, "Is it me, or it seems that Rika has some sort of feelings toward Shraffe?"

Ayumi, who is playing Rubik's cube, said, "Now you know? You're really need to focus on your surroundings."

Sam puts his chin on the table as he said, "How can I focus on my surroundings when my eyes keep distracted by someone?"

He puts his hand on her thigh. He suddenly feels something burning his palm.

"Oh my god! Fire! Fire!" shouts Ayumi, panic.

Sam's hand is burning. He becomes panic as he waves it around. Ayumi tries to put it off by using a book nearby. Tendou appears with a fire extinguisher as he puts off the fire.

As the fire is gone, Tendou asked, "What just happened?"

Sam opens his mouth, but he suddenly heard an eerie laugh behind him. He looks around, trying to find the laugh. But no one is laughing.

Phillip shakes his head as he reads a book about animals. His phone is then ringing. Phillip answered it.

"Hello?"

"Phillip-kun?" a girl voice is heard.

Phillip felt something strange. "Who is this?"

"This is me, Wakana-hime."

Phillip stands up as he is shock. Sonozaki Wakana, also known as Wakana-hime, is a hottest girl in Kari's school. She is also a singer and currently works part-time at Futo Wave, a radio station that Phillip and Shotaro love to hear.

"Wakana-hime? For real?" Phillip asked.

Wakana replied, "Can you please meet me at Titiwangsa Park? I need to tell you something…about your family. Please hurry up."

The call is offed. Phillip is shock. Family?

Years ago, Phillip was captured by Saint as they were studying a place called Gaia Library. It is a place where all the information on Earth is kept there. It consists of everything, from something usual like mountains, people's current whereabouts, even about monsters weakness. For some reason, Phillip has an ability that allowed his soul to transferred into the library.

He had no memories regarding his family or himself. The only thing he knew is that he was captured because of the Gaia Library.

Shotaro and Sokichi saved him from Saint and Shotaro brings him to stay with his dad. They then moved together to Territory M.

At the Sand of Time, DenzLiner is seen on sands without tracks. Hikaru tries to start the engine several times but failed.

They were shot by the cannon and ended up trap there. Kaito is missing, again.

"Where the heck is Kaito?" Raiko asked.

Kenta said, "He is searching for help right now."

"Help?" Kotono asked.

The door is opened. Kaito enters the train. Raiko quickly runs toward him as she grabs his collar.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

Kaito takes her hands as he said, "I'm getting some helps."

"There is no help here, in the Sand of Time,' said Kenta.

A man enters the train as he said cheerfully, "Hello!"

The man looks a lot like Owner.

"Station Master…" said Owner. They then shake their hands with weird ways.

Lisana is shock. This is the first she saw Station Master.

"He looks a lot like Owner," she said.

Owner and Station Master turn toward her as they said, "You're just imagining things."

Station Master turns back to Owner as he said, "I know how to help DenzLiner back to its route."

The ship is still sailing at the Sand of Time when a dragon with castle as its body lands on it. Six people came out of the castle.

Kai said, "Who the hell are you?"

A man said, "I'm sorry, but this place is off-limit."

"Why?"

"Because it is two chapters earlier from the gekijobang's release. Syer1001 could not allowed such things happened," said another man.

Kai makes tsk sound as he said, "I'm really pissed off right now. Did my face shows it?"

Mole Imagins appear on the ship in front of Kai.

All of the six men take out devices as they transform.

"**Henshin!"**

"**Taka! Tora! Batta! TaToBa! TaToBa TaToBa!"**

"**Ippitsu Soujou!"**

"**Fire-1, Chakusou!"**

"**Mebius!"**

"**Spider Henshin!"**

All of them changed into Kamen Rider OOO, Shinken Red, Fire-1, Ultraman Mebius and Amazing Spider-Man. They then attacked the monsters.

(syer1001: Sorry for doing this, but this is all because of the next projects.)

Rika and Shraffe are walking at the town. Rika felt weird with her situation right now. She then looks at Shraffe. Shraffe smiles at her, making her blushes.

Yes, she is one of Shraffe's fan girls. He is the first person to greet her ever since she runs from her hometown. He is also the only person who knows everything about her (including pervert stuffs, like what is her cup size…).

(syer1001: man, Shraffe is such a pervert, isn't he?)

Shraffe puts his arm on her shoulders. She started to blushes more.

"Stop it, please?" she whispered.

Shraffe sighs as he takes his arm away.

"Relax, okay?" he said.

Rika responded, "But, he killed my friends. And I'm going to meet him. How can I relax?"

"Remember what you said to Alata when you guys were training?" he asked.

Rika turns her head toward him. What is he talking about?

"Skick Tribe's powers source is happiness. If you're not relaxed, how can you use your powers on him? You're going to lose more buwaaa…"

She looks at the sky. She remembers those days.

"_**Gotcha!"**_

"_**Tensou!" **__shouts a small boy as he shoves his Tensouder toward the sky._

_The Tensouder is blipping. Nothing happens._

_The boy takes a look at his Tensouder as he said, "Eh? How weird."_

"_Alata!" shouts a small girl besides him._

_He looks at her. "Nani?"_

_She responded, "You need more buwaaa! Do it with more gurrroo!"_

_At the same time, she does hand poses._

"_Hey, Rika…"_

"_It's not Rika to you. It's Rika-sensei, right?" she interfered._

_Alata said, "Then, Rika-sensei. I don't understand buwaa or gurrroo. Teach me in a way that I can understand."_

"_Okay," she smiled. "Then I'll teach you."_

Rika chuckles as she said, "I love that time…"

She then realized something.

"How did you know?" she asked.

Shraffe smiles as he said, "We're everywhere."

"What a nice couple you are. A destroyer and an angel. How cute…"

A man is standing in front of them.

Shraffe and Rika look at each others. He nods as he walks away.

Rika looks at the man as she said, "I'm going to get my revenge, Hyde!"

Rika takes out her Tensouder as she opens the lid.

"**Gotcha!"**

"**Change Card, Tensou!"**

Rika outs a card on the lid as she closes it.

"**Change Goseiger!"**

A pair of wings appears behind her back as it envelops her body, giving her a pink suit. A phoenix-like pink light appears across her head, giving her helmet.

Hyde smiles as he changes into Gosei Blue.

Rika takes out her gun as she runs toward her opponent.

Shotaro and Phillip are walking at the park. Shotaro is concerned with his partner. They then meet a girl.

"Wakana-hime…" Shotaro whispered.

Wakana turns around as she said, "Phillip-kun…"

"How did you know me?" Phillip asked.

Wakana starts to cries a bit.

"Wakana-hime…" Phillip whispered.

"I'm sorry…Raito…" she said.

Balls of light suddenly shot them. Explosion occurs.

As the smoke is gone, both Shotaro and Phillip look around as they saw a flying monster.

"Taboo Dopant?" said Shotaro. "Museum?"

"Wakana-hime, what is the meaning of this!" said Phillip as he turns to her.

Taboo Dopant de-transform into a woman.

"Raito," she said. She then hugs Phillip tightly.

"What…What are you doing? Let…me…go…" said Phillip as he is struggling.

A group of Masquerade Dopants cornering Shotaro.

Phillip manages to push the woman away.

"Who…are you?" he asked.

The woman holds his shoulders as she said, "Don't you remember me? Your sister, Saeko?"

"Saeko?" Phillip said as he is confused.

Saeko takes her arms away as she said, "How could they make this to you…"

"You guys!" she shouts at the Dopants. "Eliminate him!"

Shotaro takes out Lost Driver as he puts it on his waist. He then inserts a black pendrive into a slot as he flips it.

"**Henshin!"**

"**Joker!"**

Shotaro changes into Kamen Rider Joker as he attacks the Dopants.

Saeko takes Phillip's hands as she said, "Raito, let's go home…"

"Don't do it!" shouts Wakana.

Phillip and Saeko turn at her.

"Why?" Saeko asked. "Aren't you hid him from our family for years, my little sister?"

"Little sister?" Phillip whispered.

Rika is using her Skick Shot to shoot Hyde. Hyde rolls aside as he shoots back with his Seaick Bowgun. Rika gets the hit as she lands on the land.

"Why?" she said. "Why did you kill them?"

Hyde giggles as he said, "You're really are noisy."

"Fine," he continued. "I'll tell you."

"I found a mysterious scroll back then at our village. The scroll tells a prophecy of 2 powers from each tribe were united. The powers are so magnificent that even gods bow on them."

Shraffe interfered, "Meaning, you killed your friends just to achieve powers?"

"Yes!" Hyde shouts. "With these powers, I would become stronger! Stronger than the destroyer himself!"

"How could you!" Rika shouts. Tears flowing on her cheeks.

"Just because of the powers, you killed your friends? Even your best friend, Magis?"

"Heh!" said Hyde. "Mere sacrifices are needed for the sake of the world…"

Rika screams as a pink aura came out from her body. She inserts a card into Tensouder.

"**Summon Phoenix Headder!"**

A pink phoenix head came out of nowhere as she grabs it and outs it on her blaster. She then aims toward Hyde.

"**Phoenix Bullet!"**

A pink phoenix-like beam is shot toward him. Explosion occurs as a red light came out of him and landed beside her.

"You are…"

The light forms a solid figure. Rika is shock and happy to see the man besides her.

"ALATA!" she shouts as she wraps her arms around the man's neck.

"I missed you so much!" she said.

Shraffe interfered, "I think you guys should finish him right now."

Alata looks at him as he said, "I don't know who you are, but thanks for taking care of Rika."

Shraffe waves a bit at him.

"**The storm of Skick Power! Gosei Red!"**

"**The breath of Skick Power! Gosei Pink!"**

"**Protecting Earth is angel's duty! Tensou Sentai Goseiger!"**

Both of them insert card into their Tensouder.

"**Summon Skick Sword! Skick Shot!"**

The then combine both weapons into one blaster.

"**Assemble, Sky Buster!"**

Both of them then put cards on their respective weapon.

"**Flashing Skick Power!"**

"**Punish!"**

A beam is shot toward Hyde as he explodes.

As smokes is gone, Hyde is still standing with his two feet.

"You guys are going to pay!"

Hyde then disappears into thin air.

Both of them de-transform as Shraffe said, "Bad guys always escape. That's normal…"

Rika looks at Alata as she said, "Thank goodness I can see you again."

Alata nods. He then said, "There is a lot of stuff I've missed. You need to teach me everything."

"No problem!" said Rika cheerfully.

"More importantly," said Alata. "You need to introduce me to your boyfriend over here."

Alata points at Shraffe. Rika started to blush.

"That's not so!" she shouts.

Both of them then runs around as Shraffe walks away, smiling.

"Syer1001, once again you brought happiness toward your characters," he whispered.

Shotaro is struggling with the Masquerade Dopants as Saeko and Wakana pull Phillip toward them respectively.

"Get off, traitor!" shouts Saeko. "You have hid him front our dad's eyes for years!"

"That's because I want to save him from Museum!" shouts Wakana.

"Without telling him the truth?"

"You're using him as a tool!"

"Enough!"

A blue figure appears as he pushes Saeko away from Phillip.

"Nazca Dopant?" said Shotaro. "Could it be…brother-in-law?"

"Kirihiko! Are you going to betray dad as well?" shouted Saeko.

The man, Kirihiko de-transform as he said, "I am sick with you guys using him as a tool. He is your own brother! Yet, you still didn't take care of him."

Kirihiko raises his palm as a small dinosaur is on top of it.

"Presents for you," he said.

The dinosaur jumps toward Phillip as he grabs it. Shotaro de-transform as he throws his black pendrive toward Phillip.

"I've seen this thing before," he said. "Dad used to use this with his partner. It's called Fang Memory."

"Fang Memory?" Phillip whispered.

Double Driver appears on his waist as he inserts Joker Memory into it. He then changes Fang into pendrive as he inserts it as well. Phillip then flips the belt.

"**Fang, Joker!"**

Phillip transforms into Kamen Rider Double Fang Joker as he screams out loud. He then attacks the Masquerade Dopants violently as he flips the Fang's horn once.

"**Fang Arms!"**

A blade appears on his right hand as he slashes around. He then flips the horn twice.

"**Fang Shoulder!"**

The blade on his hand disappear as a blade appears on his right shoulder.

"Stop, Raito!" shouts Saeko. "What are you doing!"

Saeko transforms into Taboo Dopant.

Phillip takes out the blade as he throws it toward Masquerade Dopants. The blade acts like boomerang as Saeko also gets the hit. He then flips the horn thrice.

"**Fang, Maximum Drive!"**

"**Fang Strider!"**

Phillip jumps toward Saeko as he spins around. A Dopants jumps on the way as he gets the kick instead.

Both Phillip and Saeko de-transform as she said, "Dad…will never forgive you!"

Saeko runs away from them. Phillip tries to chase her as Shotaro grabs his arm. Phillip looks at him as he shakes his head, meaning no.

Phillip looks at Wakana as he said, "Can you…tell me about my family?"

"Don't worry, Raito," Wakana replied. "I'll tell you everything! First, we need to eat. I'm hungry!"

All of them then walks away as a hooded girl looks at them from far away.

"The story keeps getting better and better," she said. "Can't wait to use this baby."

She takes off her hood, revealing her face. She looks a lot like Mako (?). She raises her hands, which she holds a black pendrive with a letter S. She then pushes a switch on it.

"**Shotaro!"**

**[End of story]**

**

* * *

[Preview]**

All six men are still fighting the monsters on the ship. They then got knocked form it and fall on the sand.

Shinken Red said, "The ship is getting away!"

As the ship is approaching the hole, a giant, white beam is shot across the ship.

"**DIMENSIONAL BEAM!"**

The ship crashes down. Kai looks around as he saw a man on the ship.

"You! Who are you!" he asked.

The man said coldly, "The one and only…Syer1001…"

**[End of preview]**

_

* * *

Somewhere in A world…_

AShraffe: Wow. This story is f**ked up!

ASam: Why?

AShraffe: I mean how many looks alike in this world? Thousand?

AAyumi: You do realize that the story is involved with interdimensional relationship somehow, right?

AChiaki: Yes! And the one you saw at the end of the story is a sneak preview of the second movie.

AKotoha: It's about the whole space and time existed in this fictions.

AShotaro: That's why we need more OCs. So that syer1001 could stuffed in the story.

APhillip: Also, please recommend us any good fanfics for us. Who knows, the story could also get stuffed?

ARika: Some fanfics had already been chose by syer1001.

ARyunosuke: They are Super Sentai Academia…errr…Tournament Kamen Rider…errr…Samurai Vs Shinkenger…err…Sentai Gakuen…err…Elemental Sentai Kodenranger…err…

ATakeru: Ryunosuke!

ARyunosuke: Tono!

ATakeru: Too long! (a whack on the head)

ARyunosuke: Itaaiii…

AShraffe: In the mean time, stay tuned!

**

* * *

Disappointed. Only Kotono's focus does make sense. Completely confused with Hiroto's and Phillip's. Rika's is okay.**

**Next chapter: Rushed chapter! Sarah's jealousy has risen up when she found Shraffe and Suu-chan sleep together. Reika is hunted by her friends. Chiaki is gay and he felt in love with someone everybody would expect. Lisana is a girl version of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. Kaito is racing with a team of treasure collectors. Suzuka's lineage and second sister exposed! Maya's storyline is inserted as well! Suu-chan finally found her intersex enemy! Kuro is Shinken Black and he is a samurai under Matsuzaka family. Also, Naruto spoof!**

**Note 1: The next chapter won't be posted for a while. I had to struggle with my studies and The Rain That Stops is not finished yet!**

**Note 2: Do me a favour? Tell me which character you love the most in this fic…**

**The Rain That Stops is next!**

**Out is waiting!**


	19. Rushed Episodes

Rushed 1

A girl is pushing her trolley. There is a lot of stuff inside it. She walks out of the place slowly. A plane sound can be heard nearby.

As she walks out of the place through a sliding door, she yawns.

"I'm finally here…again!" she said. "I missed him so much!"

Shraffe and his friends are at their base. They are playing Monopoly as the situation is quite intense. Reika, on the other hand, is reading a book.

Shraffe looks at her as he said, "She looks troubled, doesn't she?"

Sam looks at him as he said, "Our turn is next."

Shraffe gives him moneys as he stands up. "Do it for me."

Sam replaces his spot as Shraffe walks toward Reika and sits beside her.

"You know," he said. "The only time you didn't join us is when your mind is disturbed by something."

Reika is shock as she didn't realized him. "Nothing," she said as she reads the book back.

Shraffe sits closer to her, making her irritated.

"You can always tell me about your problem," he said.

His phone gives out a tune as Reika sighs. Shraffe stands up as he answered it.

"Hello?...What?"

Shraffe walks out of the place.

Sarah notices it as she gives her moneys to Rika.

"I'm following him," she said as she walks out of the place.

A noise is heard from a door nearby.

Genta looks at the door as he said, "Is there something inside the store?"

Everybody turn their attentions toward the store. The door is open as Hikaru and his friends enter the place.

Shraffe and Sarah are at the airport. They are looking for someone.

"Who are we looking for?" she asked.

Before he could even open his mouth, a familiar voice is heard.

"Shraffe!" Both of them turn around to see a girl waving at them.

"Suu-chan!" said Shraffe as they walked toward her.

As they are near, Suu-chan quickly wraps her arms around Shraffe's neck. Shraffe responded as he wraps his arms around her waist. Sarah looks at them as she smiles.

"You should have told me earlier," said Shraffe as they pull their arms away.

Suu-chan smiles as she responded, "I'm sorry. I'm just too busy."

Shraffe takes out a small box as he said, "I have a present for you."

He opens a box, revealing a golden ring inside it. He then takes out the ring and puts it around Suu-chan's finger.

"Beautiful," Suu-chan said as she takes a look at the ring.

"Happy birthday," said Shraffe.

Sarah is shock as she whispered, "That's…expensive…"

She then takes a look at a ring on her finger. It looks cheaper than Suu-chan's.

She then whispered, "Why did he…?"

Hikaru and the DenzLiner Police are resting at the base. There are so many wounds around their bodies.

"What happened?" Sam asked them.

Hikaru is still sick as he whispered, "Oni…gashima…Warship…"

"Onigashima Warship?" Rika asked.

Inoue looks around as he said, "Where's Kaito?"

Kotono sighs as he said, " He must have gone searching for treasures…"

"He isn't really having any wounds, after all," said Mamosuke.

Lisana looks around as she said, "Where's Onii-chan?"

"He's gone outside, with Sarah," said Ayumi.

Lisana sighs. His brother has forgotten about her recently. No wonder she didn't appear for chapters before.

Kaito is at a forest. He takes out a box he just stole somewhere as he opens it. There is a weird-looking harmonica inside.

"Stop right there!"

He turns around to see four men and two girls in front of him.

A man in red accented shirt said, "Give us the Precious."

Kaito smiles as he said, "This so-called Damon's Harmonica? If this is a Precious, then I will take care of it."

A girl in pink accented shirt interfered, "Chief, the level is high! It already passed hazard level!"

"That's why I told you that I am going to take care of it," said Kaito as he runs away.

"Wait!" shouted the man as the whole group chases after Kaito.

Shraffe, Sarah and Suu-chan are at a restaurant. Suu-chan is eating happily.

"I really love this place's food! They are so tasty!" said Suu-chan.

Shraffe smiles as he said, "Why are you here?"

"Why, to meet you, of course!" she replied.

Shraffe then said, "I mean, the real reason…"

Suu-chan stops eating as she looks at the food for a while.

"Remember the time I told you that I want to help you?" she said.

Shraffe nods. That was the event that made Takeru killed his own son.

She continued, "I was searching for a hermaphrodite. He is Hino Michiru."

"Why?" he asked.

"He has killed most of the students in my school. It was the most gruesome massacre in history."

Tears roll from her eyes as Shraffe wipes it. Suu-chan looks at him as she said, "Would you forgive me if I ever done something bad?"

Shraffe shakes his head as he said, "Don't talk like you are going to die…"

Suu-chan smiles as bit as she continues eating.

Lisana is inside her room. She is looking at a medicine.

_Lisana enters the kitchen as she saw Shraffe making a cup of drink._

_He notices her as he said, "Hey…Lisa, right?"_

_She nods. He smiles as he said, "Here's your medicine. Remember, two pills, okay?"_

_Lisana nods. "Onii-chan, why must you keep the medicine?"_

"_I afraid that Lina will throw it away," said Shraffe as he gives a drink. He then walks away._

That was the only time he cared for her.

Lisana is born with personality disorder. She has two types of personalities. The first is called as Lisa. As Lisa, she acts mature and she could think more rational. The other one is called as Lina. As Lina, she acts as a childish girl and spoilt only to her own brother.

Her family found that out since she is 5 years old. Since then, she had to take medicines every year so the disease won't effect her mind completely. Usually, Shraffe is the one that make sure she ate the medicine regularly.

Months after the first chapter, Shraffe found out that the disease Lisana had is from their own families. He also heard that the split personality supposed to help them some ways. He then makes her stops taking the medicines again since then.

She lies on her bed. The feeling she had on her brother…is that what makes him more Mary Sue than before?

A voice is heard, "You know, you should just let me do it."

Lisana looks at the ceiling as she said, "I can't. Onii-chan won't like it."

"You always listen to him, even about the medicine as well."

Lisana replied, "Well, he is the one…"

"Why do you think he told you to stop eating that!"

"He must have some good reasons…" she whispered.

"He doesn't love you anymore. And I'll prove it to you!"

Her eyes change color from brown to red. She then sits on the bed as she tied her hair with a pink ribbon.

"At last…" she said.

Kaito has finally reached a beach. He then stops for a while.

"You can no longer run away from us!"

He turns around as the group had him cornered.

"Ah, Sakura-chan-tachi," he said with a smile on his face.

"We are Boukengers!" their leader shouted.

Kaito smirked, "Whatever. It looks like I can't hold it anymore."

He takes out his cyan gun as he inserts a card into it.

"**Kamen Ride, Di-Di-Di-Di-Diend!"**

Color lights envelop him, giving him a grey suit. Cyan cards then struck his helmet, become his visors. His suit changes it color to cyan with yellow lines.

Their leader shouted, **"Boukenger!"**

"**Start Up!"**

They spin up a wheel on their phone-like device as suits appear covering their bodies.

"**The fiery adventurer, Bouken Red!"**

"**The fast adventurer, Bouken Black!"**

"**The high-up adventurer, Bouken Blue!"**

"**The strong adventurer, Bouken Yellow!"**

"**The deep adventure, Bouken Pink!"**

"**The dazzling adventurer, Bouken Silver!"**

"**The endless Bouken spirit! Go Go Sentai Boukenger!"**

Kaito smirked, "You guys still had time for role calls? You guys are the true Super Sentai…"

The Boukengers jump toward Kaito as he rolls away.

"Soldier, help me with this one," said Kaito as he inserts a card into his gun.

"**Kamen Ride, Ri-Ri-Ri-Ri-Riotrooper!"**

Kaito points the gun somewhere as he presses the trigger. Three same figures appear as they attack the Boukengers.

Bouken Red and Bouken Pink charged toward Kaito. Kaito inserts a card into his gun.

"**Attack Ride, Sword Vent!"**

A scimitar appears on his hand as Kaito grabs it. Bouken Pink hit him with a sword as he deflects it. She then strikes again as Kaito grabs it and locks her movement.

"I really missed you, Sakura-chan," said Kaito.

Bouken Pink, Sakura tries to pull her sword but she fails. Kaito is gripping her hand tight.

Kaito then said, "I would like to give you some advice. Stay out of this thing."

Bouken Red slashes him as he releases his hold on Sakura's hand and dodges the slashes.

"Ah, Satoru," said Kaito. "Maybe you should told your team to stay away from this treasure."

"Why need I?" Bouken Red, Satoru asked.

Satoru changes his sword into a gun as he shoots Kaito. Kaito quickly shoots him back.

He stands up as he said, "'Cause this baby is mine."

Kaito inserts a card into his gun.

"**Final Attack Ride, Di-Di-Di-Di-Diend!"**

Kaito points his gun toward the Boukengers as green projectiles appear in front of him in the form of cards. The Riotroopers are sucked into the cards.

All of the Boukengers gathered as Satoru shouted, **"Accel Tector!"**

A shield appears on his body. Satoru then shouted, **"Dual Crusher!"**

A gun-like drill appears on his hand as he grabs it. He then aims it at Kaito. Others hold the gun.

Both Satoru and Kaito then shoot at each other. The beams clash.

"Could you guys please stop playing around?"

A voice is heard as Kaito said, "Owh, you…"

A man is seen appearing behind him. Satoru is shock to see him.

"You!" he shouted.

Sakura said, "Two Chief?"

The man looks a lot like Satoru. He is wearing a black mesh shirt and black pants.

"Long times no see, brother," he said.

"Brother?" Bouken Silver asked. "Akashi, what is the meaning of this? Who is he?"

Satoru responded, "He is…my twin, Saotome Akashi…"

"It's good that you still remember me," said Saotome as he walks toward Kaito.

He then said to Kaito, "Let's go. Our job is done."

Kaito lets out 'heh' noise as he runs away from them.

Satoru is shock as he shout, "Saotome, what are you doing! He is running away with the Precious!"

Saotome takes out a black phone, similar to Boukengers' as he spins the wheel on his arm.

His body then covers in a crimson suit.

"**The raging adventurer, Bouken Crimson!"**

Satoru takes out his sword as he said, "You guys chase him. I'll take care of him."

The other Boukengers chase after Kaito as Saotome takes out his sword.

"You better be ready, 'cause I won't hold back," he said as he charges toward his brother.

Shraffe, Sarah and Suu-chan are wandering around the city.

"Where are we heading to?" he asked the idol.

The girl smiles as she said, "I'm going to start my mission. You guys can go home if you want to."

Shraffe responded, "I think I'll follow you for a while. Sarah, you can go if you want to."

Sarah shakes her head as she said, "I'll follow you where ever you go,"

"Even to the toilet?" he asked.

Sarah nods as she said, "Depends…"

"That's creepy," said Suu-chan.

They wander around for a few minutes until Suu-chan suddenly stops. They then hide at a shop.

A man is seen at a shop. He is wearing a tuxedo, as if he is a butler. His hair is black as he wears spectacles. He is standing like a butler.

"Could you tell us what is your mission?" Shraffe asked Suu-chan.

Suu-chan replied, "Very well, then. His name is Hino Michiru, the only hermaphrodite I've known. He is also used to be my friend."

"Used to be?" he asked.

"Yes. He once committed a massacre as he had killed hundreds of students and teachers in my ex-school. The school has been closed because of that."

"I was given a permission to hunt him down. That was my primary mission since then," she explained.

Shraffe looks at her as he said, "Since when did you join Affliate?"

Suu-chan looks at him as she said, "Well…"

_Suu-chan runs around a corridor as she shouts, "Hino! Where are you!"_

_She then heard a noise. Someone just shoot someone else._

_Suu-chan looks around as she saw a blonde-haired man on a field through a window._

"_Hino-kun?" she whispered._

_The man, Hino looks around as he wields a pistol. Students are surrounding the place. A group of teachers are cornering him._

"_Put down your gun, Hino!" shouted one of the teacher._

_Hino shouted back, "Urusai! You guys didn't understand it! You guys will never do!"_

_He then shoots the teacher one by one as he shouts, "Die! You guys deserved it!"_

"_Hino-kun…" whispered Suu-chan._

_It is raining heavily. Suu-chan is walking slowly. There is a wound on her right arm as she closes it with her left hand._

_A limousine stops in front of her as a man goes out of it._

"_Who…are…you?" she whispered before everything goes black._

_Suu-chan opens up her eyes. She is lying on a bed with a blanket on top of her. She turns her head as she saw a man._

"_Shraffe?" she asked._

_The man turns around as he said, "Call me AShraffe."_

"_AShraffe?" she asked, confused._

_A girl appears as she puts a tray with a cup of drinks on it on a table nearby._

"_Drink up," she said._

_Suu-chan sits on the bed as she tries to move her right hand. She is then shock as she can't feel her right hand anymore._

"_Am I…" she whispered._

_AShraffe looks at the girl as he said, "Must you always do that to everyone you met?"_

_The girl chuckles a bit as she said, "Ooops, sorry…"_

_AShraffe sighs as he said, "Sorry, she loves to make people lives in despair…"_

_He sits on a chair as he grabs the cup. He then helps Suu-chan to drink._

_AShraffe then puts the cup on the tray. "I'm sorry for your hand."_

_Suu-chan looks at her hand with a sad face._

_AShraffe stands up as he said, "Have you ever heard of Affliate?"_

_Suu-chan looks at him as she nods a bit. The Affliate is an underground team that fights the Saint._

"_What do you think about them?" he asked._

"_They are the world's only hope," Suu-chan responded._

_AShraffe smiles as he said, "Very well. I'm going to give you a prosthetic arm and an address to Affliate's HQ. They are going to search Michiru for you."_

"Since that, I joined the Affliate and begin search for him," said Suu-chan.

She then looks at Shraffe as she said, "Shraffe?"

Shraffe is speechless for a while. He then said, "I never though that AShraffe would be the main part of this story…"

A man in blue trench coat and black spectacles walks toward Hino as he vows at the man. They then walk somewhere.

Suu-chan and others quickly follow them.

Lisana is walking on a street as she goes toward an alley. A group of men then corner her.

"Hey, miss," said one of them. "What are you doing here, ALONE?"

Lisana smirked as she throws a punch toward him. The man thud away on the ground.

Lisana smirked again as she turns her head toward another one.

Satoru is stabbing his brother with a red javelin as Saotome dodges it swiftly.

Saotome grabs the javelin as he delivers punches toward his enemy's face.

Satoru loses his hold on the javelin as he rolls on the ground. Saotome throws the javelin toward him.

He de-transforms as he walks away from that place.

"Wait!" shouted Satoru.

Saotome stops as he glances at his brother.

Satoru then said, "Saotome, what did you want with that Precious?"

"Something good. At least, I will make use of it," Saotome responded.

Satoru crawls toward him as he said, "Why are you doing this? What did you betrayed our family's business?"

"I don't. You did," said Saotome as he walks away from there.

Kaito is still running along the beach as the Boukengers are still chasing after him.

Kaito inserts two cards into his gun as he shoots at them.

"**Kamen Ride, De-De-De-De-Den-O!"**

"**Ultra Ride, Me-Me-Me-Me-Mebius!"**

Two figures appear in front of the Boukengers as they attack the group. Sakura slips through them as she chases after the thief.

"**Shooter Hurricane!"**

Sakura shoots Kaito with a huge white rifle as Kaito flips and fell on the ground.

Kaito stands up as he said, "Ah, Sakura-chan would like to taste my love?"

"Love?" said Sakura as she takes out her sword.

Kaito inserts a card as he aims at her.

"**Attack Ride, Smoke!"**

Smokes appear from the gun as it covers the whole place. The two figures disappear, as well as the smokes.

Kaito had disappears. Sakura is angered as she throws her sword onto the ground.

Suu-chan and others are still watching Hino and the man talking.

"This is weird," said Shraffe. "Why did I fell like I know that guy?"

The man looks a bit emo sometimes…

"Wait…" said Shraffe as he realized something. "Emo? Could it be…?"

Both of them then stand up as they started to walks away from there.

Suu-chan moves suddenly as she trips on her feet and screams while doing so.

"Itaiiii…" said her as she rubs her head.

Hino and the man realized about them as they started to run away.

"Hey, wait!" shouted Suu-chan as she struggles to stand up.

Shraffe quickly throws something toward them. The man suddenly trips on the ground as Hino leaves him alone.

Shraffe gives that thing too Suu-chan as he said, "Take it. Chase him, quick!"

Suu-chan nods as she chases Hino, leaving Shraffe and Sarah with that man.

You know what?" said Shraffe to that man. "If you know how to act and stop being such an annoying emo, I would never know who you really are, Ryunosuke."

The man takes off his glasses as he said, "How did you know!"

Shraffe sighs. Is he deaf?

Ryunosuke stands up as he screams out loud. Waves came out of nowhere as Shraffe and Sarah move backward a bit.

Shraffe whispered, "This power…is…"

Ryunosuke slashes midair with his shodo phone as a Water kanji appears out of nowhere. The word then envelops his body, changing him into Super Shinken Blue, with dragon horns-like headdress

Ryunosuke starts to shoot fire at them. Shraffe and Sarah rolls sideway as they transform into Marzonn BD and Gunslinger respectively.

Sarah shoots her enemy as Ryunosuke flies above them.

"How the hell…?" said Sarah, amazed.

"Damn it!" shouted Shraffe. "He is already got possessed?"

"Nia!" he shouted as a pair of jet's wings appears on his back.

Shraffe then flies toward him as he slashes his enemy.

Sarah is having hard time locking Ryunosuke as the fights that happened midair happens very fast. They are flying around, making her hard times with her scope.

Suu-chan is chasing after Hino around the city. She then throws the whip Shraffe gave her as Hino's feet get caught and fell on the ground.

"Hino-kun," said Suu-chan. "Why are you running away from me?"

Hino turns around as he looks at her. He pushes himself from her slowly. His face looks scared.

"Why?" she asked. "Why did you do such thing? Why did you kill them all?"

"I…I…" Hino whispered. "I was forced to…"

"What!"

Hino sits on the ground with his feet still tied. He then explains everything to her ex-friend.

_Hino is entering his house as he said, "I'm home."_

_He then notices something as he looks around the house._

_The house is all dark. There is not even a single light inside._

_Hino walks into further as he said, "Hello? Mom? Dad?"_

_Even though it was dark, he isn't having any problem memorizing his home's structure. But, he still needs to be careful in case there is a change inside the house._

_He carefully walks toward the switch as he clicks it. Nothing happened._

_The power must have gone off, he thoughts._

_He then carefully walks around his room, searching for the power box._

_As he finally reaches the box and turned the switch back, the lights are on._

_Hino wanders around the house in search for his parents._

_As he enters his room, he is shock to see his parents tied on the floor. A girl is sitting on his bed._

"_Suzuka-chan?" he asked. The girl looks a lot like Suu-chan._

_The girl smirked as she said, "I sure looks a lot like her in this face. Better change it…"_

_Her face changes as her hair grows from her shoulder toward her back. Her eyes change into blue color. She looks like an English girl._

"_Who…are you?" asked Hino, terrified._

_The girl stands up as she said, "No need to know. Just call me Onna-kun."_

_She approaches him as she said, "Would you do me a favor?"_

_Onna-kun puts her hands on Hino's shoulders. Hino is scared as he asked, "What is it?"_

"_Kill everybody in your school, okay?" she whispered on his right ear._

_Hino walks away, feared. "What..What are you talking about? Why?"_

_The girl thinks for a while as she looks at the ceiling. She then looks at him._

"_If you don't do it, you won't see them again," she said as she points it toward his parents._

"_N…N…No!" said Hino as he is panic. "I'd do anything! Just don't kill them!"_

_Onna-kun smirked as she said, "Nice choice, boy…err…girl…err…"_

_There is a long moment of silence._

"_What are you, really?" she asked._

_Hino looks at her, surprised. "Eh!"_

_Onna-kun continued, "Are you a boy or a girl? I mean, you had a long stick inside that pant, but you had that ovum bag? Seriously, what should I call you?"_

_Hino looks at her as he said, "I'm a boy…"_

"_A boy that watched gay porn? Seriously?" she asked again. "Are you really calling yourself a boy?"_

"_I…uh…"_

_Onna-kun interfered, "You know what, never mind. Just do your job already."_

_She throws two pistols toward him as he grabbed it._

_She then said, "Owh, remember to leave only one girl. Shoot her hand. Make sure she is paralyzed, and run."_

"_Why?"_

_She smiles as she said, "Just trying to play around with the king's mistress…"_

Suu-chan is looking at him, directly.

"Are you telling me that you made me paralyzed intentionally?" she asked.

Hino nods a bit.

"And who is this Onna-kun?"

"She is…"

Hino's forehead lets out a blood as he fell on the floor.

"Hino-kun!" shouted Suu-chan as she runs toward him.

He is now lifeless on the floor.

Suu-chan turns to see the killer. A girl is standing behind her.

"Hi," said the girl. "My name is Shiraishi Mako."

The girl is then shot at her right arm.

She quickly covers the wound with her left palm as she shouted, "WHAT THE H**L!"

Shraffe and Sarah appear behind Suu-chan as they are pointing their guns toward her.

"Hi there, Onna-kun," said Shraffe. "Or should I call you Lost-chan?"

"How did you…" said the girl as she tries to endure the pain.

Her face changes expression as she said, "Just what I expected from the king himself."

Shraffe smirked, "When will you going to stop?"

"Owh," said Onna-kun. "It's just started."

The girl walks away as she disappears from their sight. Shraffe and Sarah de-transform.

Suu-chan sits as she puts Hino on her lap. Hino seems to still breathing, although it is getting weaker.

"Suzuka-chan…" he whispered. "I'm sorry."

He closed his eyes as the air flows away from his nose stops. Suu-chan cries a bit as the tears drop on his lifeless face.

Shraffe squats beside her as he puts his on her left shoulder. She looks at him for a while as he smiles at her. Suu-chan quickly hugs him as Shraffe taps her back.

Sarah looks at them as she bits her lips. She felt a bit angered with those actions.

Lisana is seen walking around an alley. She then enters a door as it leads her into a dark room.

She wanders around it as she eventually sits on a chair near a table.

"So?" she asked a man near her. "Where is the ship?"

The man looks at her as he said, "That sick bastard took it away."

"We were so closed to enter the hole," said the man again. "But that so-called author just butt in captured the ship all by himself."

"Seems he is a being we should not play around with," Lisana responded. "So much for breaking the fourth wall."

A red-haired girl appears out of now as she said, "Don't you guys worry. We'll get the ship, eventually."

"And Lost will be awaken again," said the man as he stands up.

Evil laughs are heard for few minutes.

**[End of part 1]**

Rushed 2

That night, Shraffe and Sarah returns to their room with him carrying Suu-chan on his arms. She is sleeping.

"Why are you bringing her too?" asked Sarah with a louder tone.

Shraffe puts the girl on his bed as he smirked, "Now you are jealous? Why don't you jealous before?"

"It's not funny!" said Sarah as she walks toward him.

They look at each other for a while.

She then looks away as she said, "I get it. She is your childhood friend. We just met last year. Of course you love her more."

She sits on her bed as she continues, "Besides, she is a Japanese girl. I'm just an ordinary Malay girl. You likes Japanese girl more, right?"

Shraffe looks at her as he said, "It has nothing to do with race. Besides, you are part Malay, part Japanese, part English, part Thai and part Shamballan. How's that?"

Sarah gives him a sharp look. "How did you know about me?"

Shraffe stutters. He quickly sits beside Suu-chan as he said, "It's not important. The important thing is that I love you more than anybody in this world, even my sister."

"Prove it."

"How?" he asked.

"Give me a ring more expensive than hers," she said as she points at the sleeping girl.

Shraffe looks at him for a while. "That doesn't prove anything…"

"You love her more than me," Sarah interfered. "That's why you bought her more expensive ring than mine. Admit it already."

Shraffe sighs as he whispered, "I wish you would know me better…"

He takes out his blanket as he lies beside Suu-chan.

Sarah quickly notices it as she suddenly said, "Are you sleeping with her!"

"Yes."

Sarah smirked as she lies on her bed. She then turns away from him.

Shraffe sits on the bed as he said, "What, you want me to sleep with you?"

"It's OKAY…" said Sarah. "You can sleep with her. She really needs you right now. I'm just your fiancé, right?"

Shraffe sighs as he turns away from his fiancé. He wishes that she knows why did he doing this.

Suzuka is lying on her bed. She is looking at the ceiling.

Right now, she is totally confused with her own feeling.

A year ago, she found out that she and her sister, Kotoha were born from the affair of her mother, Hanaori Kotoha Sr, and Inoue's father, Kadoya Tsukasa. That's also mean that they are half-sisters of Inoue.

At first, she tries to befriend with her half-brother. But the friendship slowly turns into something else.

She then sits on her bed as she thoughts. Of all the men in this world, why it have to be him?

Inoue is her own brother, but why must she attracted to him?

Suzuka lies back on her bed. She could not stop thinking about those matters.

Shraffe and his friends are at their bases.

Suu-chan is yawning beside Shraffe, who is playing Snakes and Ladders with Sam, Ayumi, Takeru, Reika and Inoue.

"Thanks for last night, Shraffe," said Suu-chan as she rests her head on Shraffe's right shoulder while others looking at them.

Sarah, who is reading from far away, notices it as she turns away from the sight.

Sam and Ayumi notices her reaction as he said, "That's odd."

Ayumi turns toward Shraffe as she asked, "What happened last night?"

"Owh, just a misunderstanding of each other," said Shraffe as he rolls a dice.

He then looks at all of them for a while as everybody is looking at him.

"Fine," he said. "Suu-chan, replace me please."

Shraffe walks toward Sarah as he sits beside her.

"Still angry?" he asked.

Sarah ignores him as she turns away from him and reads the book.

Shraffe takes Sarah's hands as Sarah quickly shouts, "Get off from me!"

She runs away from the place as Suzuka is entering it at the same time. Shraffe chases her from behind.

"What happened?" asked Suzuka, shocked and confused.

Nobody answered her. Inoue just looking at her, smiles.

Suzuka blushes as she quickly sits beside Michiko, who is busy with her computer.

Sarah walks outside the place, with Shraffe follows her from behind.

"Sarah," the man said as he quickly grabs her right hand.

Sarah pulls her hand away as she shouted, "Get away from me!"

Shraffe is shocked but then silenced for a while.

He then said, "You really hate me, huh?"

She didn't answer it. She would like to, but something kept her lips from open.

Shraffe smiles as he said, "Do me a favor?"

Sarah turns to see him, shocked. Is he breaking up with her?

"Take off that ring and give it to me, will you?"

Sarah looks at him, shocked. It can't be…

Shraffe turns around as he opens the door behind him.

H then stops for a while as he said, "You can keep it if you want to. I'm just asking you a favor."

He then enters the place, leaving his no-longer-fiancée alone.

Sarah is looking at the door. She is still having the shock of being broke up by the man she loves the most.

Tears flowing on her cheeks. Her worst nightmare just came.

Shraffe enters the place as he sits beside Michiko.

"It must be hard, huh?" his sister asked him. She seems to know what just happened.

Shraffe ignores her as he looks at her computer with an empty face.

Suzuka and Inoue are now beside a table. They are doing some works.

"So, in order to solve this, you have to use this formula?" Suzuka asked him. Inoue nods back at her as he smiles.

Suzuka blushes as she turns away from him. Why must she feels such feeling toward her own brother?

Inoue didn't realize that as he said, "Are you okay?"

Suzuka quickly replied, "Nothing!"

She then blushes again as she turns her head once more. Could she ever stop blushing?

Inoue puts his head on his standing arm as he looks at Suzuka's behavior.

He actually knows what been through inside his friend's mind. In fact, he felt the same thing either.

_Rayonix is a noble person. His seed isn't strong enough to interrupt any fertilization._

Those words are still inside his mind. What is that supposed to mean, really?

At first he thought that it meant that Suzuka is Ray's daughter, but now he started to feel confused.

Even if Suzuka is Ray's daughter, but what about that letters that his dad supposed to sent it to Kotoha Sr? Inside that Tsukasa had mentioned about Suzuka's mother and his wedlock daughters.

If Suzuka is Ray's, who is Tsukasa's? Why is his dad really that evil during his bachelor life?

Sarah is in her room. She is daydreaming at her table. Yumi is inside with a blue-haired girl as they are playing chess.

Yumi looks at her as she said, "Are you feeling okay?"

Sarah didn't answer it.

Yumi walks toward her as she sits beside her friend. "Is it about Shraffe?"

The blue-haired girl joined in, "We've already told you, he's not a good man."

Yumi looks at her as she said, "Says the girl who didn't get to be his first time…HEY! YOU SWITCHED MY QUEEN WITH YOUR PAWN!"

"I did not!" said the girl, denied.

Yumi runs toward the board game as she said, "Athena, I still have my greatest memory ever."

"Says who?" Athena asked.

Yumi stutters. Shraffe is the one who said that to her.

She sits back beside Sarah as she said, "Shraffe is indeed not a good man. He isn't like what any of his fangirls said."

Sarah starts to cry. Yumi is shocked as she asked, "What happened?"

"He wanted to break up with me!" Sarah said inside the cries.

"Well," Yumi responded. "That is not really a big deal. He did that to me once, when he declined that offer of becoming Saint…"

"He said it in front of my face!"

Both of her friends are shocked.

Yumi whispered, "I knew that boy isn't that good at all…"

Athena calms down as she said, "Did he said 'I would like to break up with you' or something like that?"

Sarah wipes her tears as she said, "No. But he said that he wants his ring back."

"That's even worse," said Yumi.

Yumi taps her sad friend on her back. "Calm down, girl. He isn't the only boy in this world."

"Yeah, you had us with you," Athena interfered.

Yumi glares at her as she said, "We're not lesbian."

"Owh~," said Athena. "I thought we had something on…~"

"Shut up, bi," said Yumi as she looks at Sarah.

Sarah tries to breath properly as she said, "His first time is with his own sister."

"EHH!"

She then continues, "He brought a more expensive ring to that idol called Suzuka Morita…"

"That's not big deal," Athena interfered. "She's a celebrity after all…"

"That girl is his childhood friend, and they once naked in front of each other," Sarah continued. "Last night they were sleeping on the same bed."

"EHH!"

She continues, "He also once did his own niece…"

"Okay, that's it. No more eh," Yumi interfered. "He already crossed the line. I mean, with his sister? His niece? What is he, retarded to sleep with his own family?"

"Well," said Athena. "First of all, Mizuki is not his real niece. Her grandmother happened to married his father when her mother is the same age as his dad."

"Second, we are living in a crappy world where everybody sleeps with everyone, including their own families."

Yumi responded, "Yeah, just like you slept with your dad…"

"You slept with your brother," Athena interfered.

Yumi quickly replied, "I scared of lightning."

"I scared of tiger."

"What?" Yumi is confused.

Athena then continued, "And I was 8. How should I know all about the incest stuffs?"

Yumi ignores her as she continues tapping her friend.

It happened last year after she dumped Shraffe. It was midnight as she was drunk. She then entered her brother's room and slept on his bed.

Sarah wasn't heard them as she was busy crying. Why is he ever said that? Is it her fault?

Sarah yawns as she wakes up. She then realized that she slept on her own table, after cried so hard. To her surprise, a crimson jacket is wrapped around her.

Shraffe wakes up. He is sleeping on his bed. He then looks at Sarah, who is holding and looking at the jacket.

She then looks at him. Shraffe quickly 'sleeps'.

Sarah sighs as she stands up and puts the jacket on the table.

Yumi suddenly enters the room as she said happily, "Sarah~!"

She stops for a while as she glares at Shraffe. She then smirked as she walks toward her best friend with a smiling face.

Sarah looks at her as she said, "Yumi, thanks for covered me with this jacket…"

At the same time, Shraffe 'wakes up' as he walks out of the room.

Yumi, confused, asked, "What jacket?"

"This one," said Sarah as she holds it in front of Yumi. "You put it on me while I was slept, right?"

"No," her friend replied.

"Athena?"

"Not either," Yumi responded. "She gets out before me."

"Than who…"

Both of them then shocked. Sarah walks toward the door as she is looking for someone.

Yumi then said, "Nah, I don't think so. He is the one who asked to break up with you."

Sarah sighs. Her friend may be right. But…

Shraffe is such a mysterious man. He seems to hide something. He also looks like he knows everything nobody does.

Shraffe walks outside and walks around the building. He then sits at a tree nearby.

Kotonoha appears beside him as she asked, "Any problem?"

Shraffe sighed.

Inoue and Suzuka are walking around at a shopping mall. Inoue is holding bags with both of his hands.

Inoue smiled as he asked her, "Where should we go now?"

"I don't know," she replied. "I just didn't satisfy yet."

Inoue smiled. He knows what did she feels right now.

Suzuka is a girl who is entirely different from her own family. While her sister and mother are living in a way of a normal person, she is a shopaholic. She would go and shop everything that enters her mind, regardless the prices. She will spends anything using either her own moneys, her dad's or Inoue's.

As a daddy's little girl, she is spoilt the her own father, much like Kotoha with her own mother. Because of this, it is easy for her to get her daddy's approvals of using his money or credit card. This always makes Kotoha Sr restless, knowing her own daughter is finishing the family's income.

As they enter a shop, the shop suddenly blown as both of them are flying away from the shop.

They hit a wall nearby. Suzuka's right hand is damaged.

A girl in blue jacket and blue jean is walking outside the shop. She is looking around the place with a sly face.

"This place is boring," she said. "Why are you guys insisted on entering this place?"

"Who are you!" asked Inoue as he and Suzuka stands up and confront her.

The mysterious girl smiles more as she said, "Shut up. You don't need to know who I am. We won't even meet in the storyline."

Suzuka looks at her, confused. What is she talking about? What storyline?

A black belt with pink lining appears around her waist. The belt has a dark, glowing center on it.

She takes out the center as a huge wind appears around the place.

Inoue's feet are move slowly toward her. It likes they are sucked into it.

She senses something as she jumps away from a black fireball that headed toward her.

"How nice to see you here, Lost-chan," said Shraffe. He is standing far beside her.

He then looks at Inoue. "You guys should transform now."

"Are you serious?" Suzuka asked. " She's not even transformed yet."

Shraffe quickly replied, "Owh, she did. That's not her real face."

The mysterious girl stands up as she wipes the dust out of her clothes. She then said, "How rude you are to do that to me."

The girl shows her palm toward Suzuka as she showers her with a red blood liquid.

Suzuka felt something weird as she kneels down on the floor. She then spits out bloods from her mouth as she faints.

"Suzuka!" shouted Inoue as he grabs her on his arm.

"What have you done to her?" Shraffe asked the girl.

The mysterious girl smiles as she said, "Making her de-hydrated…wait, what did you called blood in science?"

Shraffe shrugged. He then said, "She is losing a lot of blood?"

The girl walks away as she said, "Have fun!" She then disappears from their sight.

Shraffe looks at Inoue as he shouted, "Quick, we have to get her to the hospital!"

Shraffe, Inoue and Suzuka's family are waiting at the hospital corridor. Suzuka is placed inside ICU.

Kotoha Sr looks around as she saw something as she said, "Tsukasa-kun."

Inoue's father, Tsukasa has arrived as soon as he gets the call from Kotoha Sr.

"How is she?" he asked.

Kotoha Sr could only shake her head. Ray is looking at the ceiling, with Kotoha lies on his lap. Inoue and Shraffe are standing at one corner.

A doctor walks out from Suzuka's room as everyone except Shraffe surround him.

"Doctor," said Kotoha Sr. "How's my daughter?"

The doctor responded, "She is in need of bloods. She had lost it a lot."

"Don't worry, doctor," said Tsukasa. "I am her father. My blood must be matched hers."

"No," Shraffe interfered. "Ray-san IS her dad. He is the one who supposed to donor his blood."

The doctor looks at them as he said, "We have no time to argue, gentlemen."

Shraffe then said, "You know what. Just do a blood test and then found out that Suzuka is not your own daughter."

The doctor said to Tsukasa, "This way, please."

Tsukasa looks at Shraffe with confusion as he follows the doctor to his office.

Minutes later, they walks out of the office with Tsukasa showing a shock face.

"Told you already," said Shraffe.

Kotoha Sr runs toward Tsukasa as she said, "Tsukasa-kun, what's wrong?"

Tsukasa replied, "Suzuka…is not…my daughter."

Kotoha Sr is shock as she looks at Shraffe.

Shraffe looks at her as he asked, "What?"

Ray then said, "How about mine?"

The donation was a successful. Nobody ever expected that Suzuka is truly Ray's own daughter, not when Kotoha Sr had an affair with Tsukasa not once, not twice, and not even trice but many times.

"Weird," said Ray. "I always thought that Suzuka is their daughter."

He then looks at Shraffe as he said, "How did you know?"

"No need to," said Shraffe. "It doesn't matter. What matter is that you actually have a daughter like you always wanted to."

Ray nods as he understands very well. It doesn't matter how. What truly matters it that she is safe.

Kotoha Sr, on the other hand, does not satisfied knowing that Suzuka is not Tsukasa's daughter.

She goes toward Shraffe as she said, "Shraffe-kun, you better tell me why is Suzuka is not Tsukasa's."

Shraffe responded, "How should I know? I'm not the one who does something bad even I am still 17 years old with someone who is way too older than myself and making that person looks like a pedophile. No wonder Takeru's dad doesn't want the shipping becomes true. He just doesn't want to be labeled as a pedobear by his own friends."

Kotoha Sr felt angered as she punches him on the face. Shraffe quickly grabs it as he spins her around as if they are dancing ballet. They then end up with Shraffe stands behind her.

Shraffe whispered to her left ear, "You are not a good woman. You have hugged almost everybody in this world. You don't deserved to be a mother…"

Kotoha Sr tries to fight back then she realized that her feet have been frozen.

He continues, "Just because your lord does not responded to your love, doesn't mean he didn't love you. He just waited for you to grow up. He loves you so much. He did care for you times to times, even a week before his death…"

The statement shocks her. She then remembered something…

_Takeru Sr is packing his stuff. His youngest vassal enters the room as she is shock to see him._

"_Tono-sama," she said, concerned. "Where are you going?"_

_The lord looks at her as he smiles. "Away from here."_

_The bubbly girl shocks more as she started to panic. She then asked, "Why? Why are you leaving?"_

_Takeru Sr walks toward his closet as he takes out clothes as he said, "It's not safe for us to be in here. We really need to move quickly."_

_The girl confused. "Us?"_

"_Me, Tsunade and the kids."_

"_Why?" the girl asked again._

_The lord closes his bag as he sits on the bed. He then said, "Most of the Shiba family has decided that I wasn't supposed to be the next heir of the throne. They also think that Okaa-san not supposed to make me her son."_

"_Of course not," said a man behind Kotoha Sr. "You're older than her. The least you can be is her brother."_

_Takeru Sr sighed. "Come on, Nazm. We both know how desperate we are that time."_

_A monster with bat wings on his head appears as he said, "Takeru, the Shiba will be arrive in few hours. We have to hurry."_

_Nazm takes a look at the monster as he said, "Doukoku, why are you transformed?"_

"_Precaution."_

"_Well then, let's go," said Nazm._

_He and Doukoku walk out of the room. Takeru Sr and Kotoha Sr are left in that small room._

"_Tono-sama," she said with a lower tone. "When will we meet again?"_

_Takeru Sr smiles as he lifts his bag off his bed. He then walks toward his youngest vassal. The girl quickly wraps her arms around his body. The lord hugs her back as he taps her from behind gently. He then kisses her forehead and walks away from there._

"It's because of jealousy you killed him. Just because of that…"

"No!" shouted Kotoha Sr as she pushes him away. "It was Mariko…"

"But it is your desire to do that, right?" Shraffe asked.

Everybody is silenced.

Kotoha Sr looks down. Maybe he was right. Maybe Mariko just makes it real after all.

Tsukasa walks nearer as he said, "Please tell me about Suzuka. How did you know about her real father? What about my daughter?"

Kotoha Sr tries to stand up. "When I was pregnant, me made a check with Nazm to find out about the babies. He told us that the babies are Tsukasa's…"

"He's right," said Shraffe. "You had triplet."

Ray, Kotoha Sr and Tsukasa are shock.

"Only one seed manages to changes its DNA from the embryo. She is Suzuka."

"Triplet?" Kotoha asked.

Shraffe looks at Tsukasa and Kotoha Sr as he said, "Your daughter is…dead!"

Kotoha Sr shocks even more as he kneels on the floor. She cries heavily. Ray squats beside her as he taps her back gently. Kotoha and Tsukasa are silenced.

Shraffe turns around as he saw Kotonoha far away. He then walks toward her.

"Why don't you meet your family?" he asked her as soon as he is nearing her.

Kotoha saw them as she looks at them from distance.

Kotonoha smiles as she said, "I don't want to…"

"But they are your family," Shraffe insisted.

"Just like marriage, you are no longer family member after you are dead," said Kotonoha. "Besides, I don't want them to hold me from goes out from here."

Shraffe nods as he said, "You're right. As the Lost Soul, there is a lot of stuff you had to do."

Kotonoha smiles as she suddenly saw Kotoha. She then waves at her. Kotoha is shock. Kotonoha then walks away from there, followed by Shraffe.

Shraffe is now at the base. He is looking at a wall with an empty space.

Ayumi is looking at him as she asked Michiko, "What's wrong with him?"

Michiko points at Sarah, who is looking at her ring. Ayumi quickly the gist as she is worried.

Suu-chan looks at Shraffe and Sarah for a while. She then goes toward Sarah as she pulls Sarah away from them.

As they are at a corner, Suu-chan then said, "I know what happened to you guys, and I want to help."

"Ah…I…"

"Listen," said Suu-chan. Sarah closes her mouth.

Suu-chan then said, "Shraffe and I met when we were 5. My family moved to Territory M because my dad works here. Shraffe is the first person I've ever known since I lived here. He also the first person that greet me since I was a shy girl. We then started to play together."

"But then, we had to move back Territory J. Shraffe gave me his home address so that we could keep in touch. And so we did."

"After years of knowing him, I started to learn how to fall in love. And my primary target is him."

Sarah silenced.

"Yes, I love him. And when we were 11, he gave me a ring he made by himself. I love him more since then. The love then turns into obsession. I could go as far as strip in front of him."

Sarah responded, "Why are you telling me this?"

Suu-chan then said, "He never loves me."

"What?"

Suu-chan continues, "Yes, he never felt more than friend to me. All the hugs, kisses and sleeps over are for nothing but friendship."

"That doesn't make sense," Sarah replied.

Suu-chan then said, "Every time something really bad happen in my life, I will always having hard time to sleep. When those happen, Shraffe will wraps his arm around me so that I feel comfortable and have a good night sleep."

Sarah whispered, "He loves you more than me."

"No," the idol denies. "You don't know one thing that Syer's family has in common."

"Eh?"

"When they fall in love someone the first time, they will love them until they die."

"It's you right?" said Sarah.

Suu-chan sighs. "Years ago, he met a girl in baju kurung who came to his house in Kirana Village. He then plays together with her for the rest of the week he stays there. He eventually falls in love with her for her courteousness and the natural of her beauty."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sarah asked.

The idol replied, "She was you."

"EH!"

"Yes. The first person that he can't stop thinking. He quickly knows you at the Saint Ceremony, even after years you never see each other. Now look at the ring."

Sarah looks at the ring.

"There's written your name there," said Suu-chan.

She is true. The ring has a word SARAH in cursive on it. She started to cries a bit.

Suu-chan holds Sarah's shoulders as she said, "You are the only person he loves. There is nobody that can replace you from his heart. Nobody."

The idol releases her holds as Sarah looks at Shraffe for a while.

She then turns to Suu-chan and said, "He is the one who asked me to take off this ring."

"And he gave you choices, didn't he?" Sarah interfered suddenly. "He wants you to be happy, that's why he wants you to take it off. He thought that he has made you sad and angry and wants to move away from you in order to make you happy."

Sarah is shock. Shraffe does love her. He just wants her to be happy.

She walks toward Shraffe as he notices her. They are looking at each other for a while.

Sarah quickly hugs her fiancé, which shocks him a lot.

"I'm sorry," said Shraffe. "I'm sorry for making you sad."

They release their hugs as Sarah said, "I'm the one who supposed to say that. I blindly said that you love someone else…"

Suu-chan sighs as she relieved.

"So, just because of the sync, she pregnant your child?" Sarah asked Shraffe.

They are on the rooftop at their dormitories.

Shraffe smiles. "Weird, huh?"

Sarah asked him, "So, you never done her?"

Shraffe shakes his head. Sarah sighs, relieved.

Sarah looks at Shraffe as she asked, "Could you promise me not to hide anything from me?"

"Could you promise me that you will always love me even in the other world?" he asked back.

Sarah nods, confused. They then hug each other as a shooting star pass by.

"Shooting star!" said Sarah happily. "Beautiful."

Shraffe smirked, "Well, they are star poop…"

_(Star poop is direct-translated in Malay as tahi bintang, which means shooting star)_

Shraffe looks at his watch for a while. It was 12 midnight.

"Happy birthday," said the man as he burns Sarah's ring.

Sarah is shock as she waves her hand around, tries to put away the fire. "What are you doing! Why did you burn it!"

The ring melt as a shiny thing is seen underneath. A more gorgeous-looking ring appears on her hand.

"It's just a coating," he said as he puts his right arm on her right shoulder. "Happy birthday…"

Sarah hugs her fiancé as she is happy with the present.

**[End of part 2]**

Rushed 3

Chiaki wakes up and found himself in a black room. He couldn't see anything except himself.

"Oi, Chiaki," a voice is heard. "Sleep well?"

The place around him is now clear. He is tied up. There are red flesh-looking walls around him. Ryunosuke is beside him.

"Where are we?" he asked his friend.

Ryunosuke looks at him with a pale face as he said, "Can't you tell? We are inside a stomach."

"What!"

A girl in black robe is seen walking around the place. A mech-like orange bat flies around her.

"Hey, miss," said the bat. "Where are we going?"

"To see the king," the girl said as she takes off her hood.

Shraffe and his friends are at their bases.

Inoue and Suzuka are working on their homeworks together. They seems to be happy together since they have found out that they are not siblings.

Shraffe and Sarah are with his computer. They seems to be closer than ever. Sarah is happy now that Suu-chan has returned to her hometown.

His phone suddenly rings as he grabs it.

"Hello?" he asked the caller. "Who is this?"

"Lost-chan~."

Shraffe quickly stands up, shock.

"What did you want?" he asked.

The girl replied, "Nothing. Just want to hang out with one of the king in the world before the big day..."

"The big day?" Shraffe asked her.

The girl giggles a bit. "How comes the king doesn't even knows it? It is nearly impossible..."

The girl then hangs up as Shraffe puts the phone on the table. What is that just now?

A man with black bandana is seen training with a shinai. He slashes around a bit with force, as if he is battling with someone.

A blue-haired man enters the place as he looks at the man.

"Did you know the meaning of rest?" he asked.

The man ignores him.

"Kuro," he said. "You really need to rest. I don't think Tono loves someone who trains so hard that they didn't even have a life outside."

Kuro sighs as he sits on the floor. The man throws him a bottle as he grabs it.

"Maru," he said. "Where is Hinata?"

Maru shrugged.

A long-haired girl in orange shirt is seen walking around a city with a bag on her right arm.

She then saw a stray cat as she walks near it. She then caress the cat and leave as the cat goes away.

She then yawns as she walks away. A silhouette is seen in an alley, stalking at her.

Chiaki are struggling to escape. He tries to free himself, but he forgets the he is dealing with metal chains.

"It's no use," whispered the blue samurai. "We have failed as a Shinkenger..."

He then gets a kick on his groin as he screams.

"What the hell!" shouted Chiaki. "Aren't you supposed to be an optimistic guy? What happened to you?"

Ryunosuke starts to cry. "When I think back, I have no reason to return. I have failed Hime. And Mako does not love me anymore..."

"I don't think she ever love you," the green samurai said. "She is with that half-boiled guy, right?"

The last statement made the emo samurai cries some more.

Chiaki sighs as he said, "You're so lucky you had someone to fall in love with. It's because of who I am, nobody ever accept me, except..."

He then remembers something...

_"Hey, look!" shouted a boy. "It's that gay!"_

_"How can someone like him entered this school!"_

_"Thanks to him, I'm scared of meeting him in bathroom!"_

_Most of the students are laughing. A lot of stuffs are thrown toward Chiaki._

_"What the hell!" a man shouted._

_The students turn around to see Shraffe, who is looking at them with I'm-going-to-kill-you eyes._

_The students run away imeediately with Shraffe throws stuffs at them._

_He then turns toward Chiaki, who is looking at the floor with a sad face._

_"Seriously, you need to re-consider about changing yourself into a straight guy."_

_Takeru appears beside him as he said, "Come on, he is a human, just like us. Can't you accept what he really is?"_

_Chiaki is shock as he looks at Takeru._

_"Let's go," said Takeru as he taps the gay's shoulder. "The class is about to start."_

"Stop it!" shouted Ryunosuke. "You will make me puke if you make that face again."

Chiaki smiles as he ignores his teammate. Takeru is the only person who acknowledge him as a gay...

Maya is seen walking around a park. She is somehow enjoys being there. The mecha bat is on a branch, looking at her.

She then saw Shraffe and Sarah, who is walking at the park. She quickly runs toward them. The bat realizes it as it flies toward her.

"King," said the girl cheerfully.

Sarah looks at Maya for a while. She then asked, "Shraffe, did you know her?"

"Maya, one of the Lost Souls."

Maya is shock to hear such words. "How did you know that?"

Shraffe smiles as he said, "Why are you here?"

Kuro and Maru are walking at the city. Maru is then gone to flirt some girls around.

Kuro smiles, seeing his friend. Maru is a pervert who sometimes can act beyond the limit of humanity. He was twice been caught molesting 2 girls (Mako and Yumi).

Kuro sighs. Altough he have been given with a great responsibility, he still didn't change his harmful lifestyle.

Kuro looks at the sky as he remembers something he has seen during his childhood.

_Two men and a woman are seen kneeling in front of Takeru Sr, who is sitting on a higher place. Hikoma is sitting beside him._

_"Are you sure about this?" he asked them._

_"Yes, sir," said a man in black robe. "We are ready to give our lives for you, just like your ex-vassals."_

_Takeru Sr sighs. "You don't need to be that serious..."_

_"Oh well," said Hikoma. "We really need everybody in this one. The war between the Shiba and Affliate has really crossed the line."_

_Takeru Sr nods. He then walks toward the black-robe guy as he said, "Todoroki Kusari, you are now Shinken Black."_

_He then puts a shodophone and a decagon-shaped origami in front of the black-robe guy._

_Takeru Sr then walks toward a girl wearing an orange robe as he puts a shodophone and a nonagon-shaped origami. He then said, "Hyuuga Hanabi, you are now Shinken Orange."_

_He then walks toward a man in a white shirt as he puts a shodophone and a heptagon-shaped origami. "Josh de Reich, you are now Shinken Clear."_

_"Tono!" shouted Hikoma. "The Shiba is here!"_

_"Then the war begin," said the lord as his vassals stand up._

_"Seibai!" shouted Takeru Sr. The lord and his newly-selected Shinkengers are then gone to fight their enemies._

_Hikoma turns to see a door. He then said, "You must have seen everything, Kuro?"_

_A boy in pajama opens the door as he said, "Sorry..."_

_"It's okay," said Hikoma with a smile on his face. "You are going to face the same thing when you are grown up..."_

Since that day, Kuro, Maru and Hinata were selected to inherit their parents responsibility. Although the war between Takeru Sr and the Shiba has ended, but they have a lot of stuff to do as they had a new war going on in that world.

Unknown to them, a girl is stalking at them...

Shraffe, Sarah and Maya are still at the park.

"They are going to conquer all the world?" Shraffe asked the black-robed girl. "But, why?"

Maya shrugged.

Shraffe turns away as he whispered, "We can never avoid this war, huh?"

Sarah notices him as she quickly asked, "What war?"

"N...Nothing..." said Shraffe as he walks away. He then said, "I...uh...got something to do. Please take care of her..."

He then runs away from there, leaving the girls at the park.

Sarah looks at the girl as she asked, "Can I know something about you?"

Maya nods a bit. "I came from the King's world We had so much casualities there. Wars are something normal there."

"I was caught up in a war and killed. After that, I lived as a Lost Soul."

Sarah nods as she understands. The Lost Soul have their own storyline, after all.

"Look what we have here," a voice is heard. "Two maiden left by the careless king."

Both of them turns to see a familiar person standing toward them.

"Miss Yuria?" Sarah asked. "What are you doing here?"

Her teacher smiles as she snaps her finger. Groups of monsters appear out of nowhere as the girls are surrounded. Some of their enemies jump toward them but exploded suddenly.

As the smoke goes away, Sam and others appear around them.

Sam turns to see them as he said, "Don't wo- Wait..." He turns around in search of something. He then looks at Sarah as he said, "Where's Shraffe?"

"He said he had something to do..."

Kuro and Maru meet up with the orange-shirt girl as the black samurai said, "Hinata, where have you been?"

"Groceries," the girl replied.

Kuro then turns to an alley as he said, "You can come out now..."

A pink-haired girl walks out of there as she said, "Nice sense..."

"Who are you?" Maru asked her. "And why did you followed us?"

"To make sure their plans goes as smooth as possible," said the girl as her body is covered with spiky armored.

It then shatters, revealing a pink suit inside. The kanji-like visor flashes as she takes out her golden katana.

"Shinken Pink?" said Hinata, shocked.

"Prepare yourself!" shouted Kuro as they takes out their shodophone and write Moon, Sun and Camo midair.

The Shinkengers flip the words and transformed into their respective coloured suits.

**"Shinken Black, Todoroki Kuro!"**

**"The same, Orange, Hyuuga Hinata!"**

**"The same, Clear, Maru de Reich!"**

**"The samurai sentai hidden from people's eyes, Shinkenger! Going forth!"**

Shinken Pink smirked as she charges toward them. The Shinkengers takes out their sword and hit their opponent.

Sam and the others are obviously under heavy pressure as they are currently outnumber. There are a lot of humanoid monsters they have to fight.

A black mecha bat flies on Yuria as she grabs it. She then put the bat on her wrist.

"Bite!" said the bat as he bites the teacher's wrist.

Glass patterns appear on her face and chains forming a belt appear around her waist.. The bat is then put upside down. Her body shatters, reveal a black, bat-motived suit.

"Dark Kiva?" said Ayumi as she is shock.

"There is something wrong with her," said Sam as he observe his teacher for a while. "She has no cape."

Takeru, Suzuka and Inoue are overpowering a slug-like monster. Suzuka and Inoue slash it side by side as the slug is walk a bit away from them. Takeru jumps on their shoulders as he strikes it downward.

He is about to stab it as the slug suddenly said, "Wait! Do you want to kill the person inside me?"

Takeru stops moving. "What?"

The slug smirked as he said, "For your information, I had sucked a lot of people and kept them inside my body."

"What are you trying to do?" Inoue asked their enemy.

The slug smirked again as he said, "I am Agent Solag, the follower of Heiken Sharu."

"Heiken Sharu?" asked Suzuka. "Who is that?"

Solag responded, "10 years ago, Heiken Sharu is known as one of the most dangerous people in this world. But, he was defeated by that bastard Affliate."

"In order to revive him back, he need a lot of DNAs from a lot of people that nearly matched his."

"Damn you!" shouted Takeru.

Solag smirked, "Woah, take it easy. Don't you care about your friend, the green and blue samurais?"

All of them are shocked. Chiaki? Ryunosuke?

"They are now resting inside this body, waiting to be consumed by lord Heiken. Any attempts to break this man might endangers them in process."

"Then," said Takeru as he grip his sword tighter. "We have to cut you into halves!"

Takeru charges toward Solag but it punches him as he fell on the ground. Inoue slashes his back with a powerful blow (**Attack Ride, Slash!**) as he manages to cut the body a bit.

Suzuka and Inoue quickly grabs Solag's arm as Takeru runs toward the cut and tries to open it wide.

To his horror, he saw a lot of people inside. As he looks around, he saw Chiaki and Ryunosuke tied up nearby.

"Chiaki!" he shouted. (There is a reason why he didn't shout Ryunosuke's name)

Ryunosuke looks at the red samurai as he shouted happily, "Hime!" (He only sees the helmet and the body only)

"Naah, that's a guy..." said Chiaki.

Ryunosuke looks at him as he siad, "How did you know?"

"Flat-chest," replied the wood samurai. "Obviously Kaoru-sama isn't flat."

"But, who?"

"There's only one person I know being Shinken Red other than Kaoru-sama," said Chaiki as he looks at the fire samurai. "Takeru!"

"Chiaki, are you okay!" asked Takeru.

Chiaki happily shouted, "I'm fine!"

"Enough of the chat already!" shouted Inoue. "We're struggling here, for god's sake!"

Takeru looks at Inoue as he said, "I'm going to cut this thing from inside."

"Stop talking, start working!' shouted Inoue. He then realized something. "Wait, what?"

Takeru enters Solag's body forcefully and landed beside Chiaki.

"Takeru?" said Ryunosuke, disbelief. "Why are you being Shinken Red?"

Takeru cuts Chiaki and Ryunosuke's chains and set them free.

"Hurry," said the red samurai. "We have to save all of them!"

Ryunosuke was about to open up his mouth, but Chiaki quickly hits him. "Not now!" he said to his friend.

Both of them transformed into Shinken Blue and Shinken Green. They then runs toward people there and freed them all.

The mysterious Shinken Pink is giving hard time on the Shinkengers.

Kuro tries to slash the girl, but she quickly jumps and hits him with her fan. She then changes the fan into the katana and strikes the other two Shinkengers with a powerful blow.

The girl smirked as she said, "You guys are really this weak? I thought the protectors of Matsuzaka clan are supposed to be quite a challenge. I guess the substitutes will always remain substitutes..."

"We're not substitutes!" shouted Kuro as he stands up.

The girl looks at them as she said, "Then tell me why aren't your parents show up when the Shinkengers are fighting Gedoushou?"

Kuro looks down. The girl is right. Their parents never helped out when Takeru Sr and his vassals are gone fighting the Gedoushou and nearly die because of it.

He kneels down. Questions is filling his heart and mind. Why isn't Hikoma called their parents during the battle? Are they really meant to be substitutes?

"Damn it!" shouted Maru as he stands up. He then charges toward the girl as he said, "The repetition era is the time where not everybody loves to work together in a large group!"

Kuro is shock. Repetition era? He then remembers something...

_Young Kuro walks toward the man in black robe, who is resting due to their fight earlier with the Shiba._

_"Dad?" he said. "Are you okay?"_

_The man smiles as he said, "Don't worry, boy. I'm fine."_

_Kuro sits beside his dad as he leans on his left arm. The man looks at his son as he taps gently on the head._

_"What's wrong?" he asked his son. "Something bad has happened?"_

_Kuro looks at the man as he said, "Why did you fight? Why now?"_

_The man looks at his son for a while. This kid has a bright mind._

_He then moves a bit as he said, "Do you want to hear a story?"_

_Kuro nods cheerfully._

_"Years ago, there are a lot of people, like me, become heroes with different reasons. They fight the same enemies. Even though they know this, they refused to work together and fight in their own way."_

_"The same thing happens nowaday. A lot of people refused to work together, even when they fight under the same group. This years are called as repetition era."_

_"People keeps making the same mistakes like their parents did. Because of this, the world is soon in danger as the villains start to band together."_

_"A few people tries to unite them, and it took a lot of efforts and patience to finally done that."_

_The man puts his hand on Kuro's head as he said, "Remember, son. Although our stories are different, we are still human. It is important to avoid such repetition again..."_

Kuro looks at the ground. Maru is right. His dad's story used to be different. That's why he didn't join the fight as well.

He stands up as he takes out his katana. He then spins a black disk in it as the sword turns into a black rifle with a bayonet on it.

Kuro charges toward the girl, as he helps Maru in the fight. Soon, Hinata joins them as well.

Maru hits the girl with his crystal ball as the girl walks backward a bit. Hinata jumps on his shoulder and strikes her with her orange claw. Kuro appears under the ground as he stabs her with the bayonet and flies midair with the Shinken Pink. He then shoots her several times before dropping her onto the ground.

Kuro lands between his friends. He then puts a compartment on his rifle as he shouts, **"Black Rifle, Finish Mode!"**

Kuro puts a black disk into the compartment, followed by Hinata and Maru with their orange and crystal disk respectively.

Shinken Pink stands up as she changes into Shinken Red.

"What?" said Hinata, shocked.

"What's wrong?" asked the girl. Her voices sounded like a man, or accurately, sounded like Takeru.

"Afraid to shoot your own lord?" the 'girl' smirked.

'She' takes out her red, huge sword and turned it into bazooka mode. Five coloured disks appears on it as she aims at them.

Both side shoots as the beams collide with each other.

"Not bad," smirked the 'girl'. 'She' then realised something as she quickly jumps away from there. Her spot explodes suddenly.

A man with black glasses appears in front of her as she is shock. "Onii-chan?" she said.

THe man takes out his glasses, revealing himself as AShraffe.

"Enough is enough," said the man. "You're not allowed to enter any world again from now on, Lost-chan."

The girl, Lost de-transforms as she said, "If not?"

A circle appears below her as she is shock. A man appears behind her.

"Your majesty," said AShraffe.

The man said, "Stop calling me that." He then looks at the girl as he said, "Go."

The girl smirked as she disappears into thin air. The man moves away from there, with AShraffe follows him from behind.

"Wait," said Kuro, de-transformed. "Who is she? And who are you?"

The man looks at them as he said, "There are something you don't need to know in this world." They then disappears away from them.

Sam and his are still struggling with the attacks. Sam and Tendou are fighting agains Yuria.

Yuria shoves his hand toward the sky as a green bat-like insignia appears. The symbol then goes toward Tendou as he is electrified.

Shotaro jumps toward her and delivers a kick, but failed as she dodges it. She then chokes him and throws him away.

Sam and Ayumi run toward her but got clotheslined by their teacher.

She then turns her attention toward Maya as she is shock. The teacher slowly walks toward her as she said, "The soul like you should have been gone away forever. You should never messes around with us, human."

The insignia appears below her as it moves toward Maya. A man stepped on it, causing it to shatters. He was Shraffe.

"King!" shouted Maya.

Sam stands up as he said, "Where have you been!"

"A little busy," said the man in calm voice. "A hero always appears late, right?"

Shraffe then looks at the orange bat as he said, "You must be Kivat-bat-the-1st, right?"

"How did you know?" the bat asked.

"Lend me your powers for a while!" said Shraffe as he grabs the bat and put it on his wrist. The bat bites him as glass patterns appear on his face and chains forming a belt appears around him. Shraffe then puts the bat upside down. His body shatters as he transforms into something similar to Yuria's suit, but instead of green accents, there are orange accents on it.

Maya is shock as she whispered, "Naraku no Kiva? But, how?"

Shraffe explodes in rage as he charges toward his teacher.

Takeru and the two Shinkengers manages to break out form Solag's stomach, along with the other captured people. All of them runs away from the scene, leaving Solag's and his opponents.

"So," said Solag. "You manages to take them out, huh? Well, all I need is their DNAs. All of them are still remain inside me."

Takeru steps forward as he said, "I don't know this Heiken guy, but something tells me to defeat you and prevent him from resurrected."

"Nice one, boy," Solag responded. "But you won't succeed, even if you managed to kill me, if you do..."

Takeru, Inoue, Suzuka, Ryunosuke and Chiaki takes out their blades as they charges toward him and slash him several times.

They then line up as the four Shinkengers puts their coloured disks into their Shinkenmaru and spins it. Coloured waves appear around the blades. Inoue takes out a card and inserts it into his buckle (**Kamen Ride, D-D-D-D-Dark Decade!**) as golden holographic cards appear in front of him. He then changes his sword into gun form.

They then shoots out beams toward Solag as he explodes. A purplish light flies midair and gone.

All of them de-transforms as Takeru releases out a huge sighs.

Chiaki suddenly hugs him as he said, "Mou, Takeru-kun!~ Thank you!~." He then kisses the red samurai's right cheek, which surprises him a lot.

"EH!"

Shraffe is fighting Yuria as both of them are equal in strength. Yuria then takes out a green whistle as she puts it into her bat's mouth (**Light'der Rapier!**). A green rapier appears as she grabs it. Her right hand and her chest turn green, and so is her eyes.

Shraffe takes out a black whistle and puts it into his bat's mouth (**Samurai Katana!**). Sam suddenly turns into a black katana as Shraffe grabs him. His left hand, chest and his eyes turn black.

Yuria slashes him as he deflects it. The girl jumps and tries to slashes him downward, but he quickly rolls aside, dodging the hit.

Yuria throws the rapier away as she takes out a violet whistle and put it in her bat's mouth (**Bassha Magnum!**). Her right hand returns to normal, while her left hand, chest and eyes turns green as soon as she grabs a green gun.

Shraffe throws the katana away as he takes out a light blue whistle as he puts it on his bat's mouth (**Trigger Magnum!**).

Shotaro's body splits up into halves as his left side turns blue and changes into a light blue gun. Shraffe quickly grabs it as his left hand turns normal, but his right hand, chest and eyes turns light blue.

Both of Kiva shoot at each other for a while. Shraffe's shots then suddenly homing toward his enemy as shetkaes the hits.

Yuria becomes rage as she takes out a white whistle as she puts it into her bat's mouth (**Castle Doran!**). A huge castle with a dragon head and feet on it appears on the sky.

The dragon shoots out fireballs toward Shraffe as he dodges around. Shraffe takes out the black and the blue whistles, along with pink, white, crimson, green, red and pale pink whistles as he activates them.

**"Samurai Katana! Trigger Magnum! Sprite Rod! Priestess Pistols! Kabuto Shield! Cyclone Fang! Heat Shaft! Phoenix Bow!"**

Sam, Shotaro's left and right halves, Ayumi, Sarah, Tendou, Reika and Rika changes into a sword, a gun, a boomerang, a rod, two pistols, a beetle-like shield, a shaft and a bowgun respectively. Those things floats as they crashes the dragon, causing it to commits emergency landing somewhere far.

"Damn it!" shouted Yuria as she runs away. "You'll get it next time!"

All of the monsters are gone into thin away. Shraffe de-transforms as a battery jumps from his pocket. He quickly grabs it and takes a look at it. The bat insignia appears on it.

"You're going?" Shraffe asked Maya.

Maya nods. "There are a lot of stuffs I need to do." She then turns around as she said, "Thanks for finally activating Naraku no Kiva's powers. I'm sure it'll be useful in the near future..."

She then disappears along with the orange bat.

Ayumi sighs as she looks at her older cousin. "What with turning us into weapons?"

"Well," said Shraffe. "There is a story behind it, but you guys don't need to know that right now. Our story are yet to be finished."

Sarah steps in front of him as she said, "Where have you been earlier? You made us in trouble, you know?"

Shraffe smiles as he kisses her at the lips. She is shcoked. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

They then hear shouts from their back as they turn around. Takeru is struggling with Chiaki, who is trying to hug him and kiss him, while Ryunosuke keeps shouting around.

"Stop it, Chiaki!" shouted the Matsuzaka heir. "I am a straight guy. And I've already married!"

"Owh, Takeru-kun!~" said the freeter samurai. "I love you!~ Let me kiss you~..."

Ryunosuke shouts, "Takeru, tell me why are you a Shinken Red! Who are you to Hime!"

"I...don't...know!" shouted Takeru. "And stop kissing me!"

Shraffe and others are laughing at them.

**[End of part 3]**

**(Promo)**

Shraffe enters opens a door as he enters a room. A man is seen inside there. AShraffe, NShraffe and NKotoha are also there.

"What's wrong?" AShraffe asked.

Shraffe looks at the man as he said, "Sir, I think Lost has started their moves. We have to hurry."

The man said, "We have to contact others. It might takes few days. In the mean time, you have to take care of your world for a while."

"Yes, sir," said Shraffe as he walks out from the place.

AShraffe looks at the man as he said, "Then, we should go now, right?"

**(Trailer)**

_The universe of fanfics is starting to crumble as a new menace has come._

_As the authors erased one by one, only some authors can stop the menace._

_The war of the Souls and the Affliate will begin..._

**Well, that's all for this chapter. The next chapter will be posted. In the mean time, why don't you check out 2 stories I've already posted? Owh, and don't forget to review...**

**Next chapter:  
Ayumi had a crisis with her own brother. Sam had to face his love's dark side. Shraffe has his own wars with the mysterious Lost, with Kotonoha's child is in stake. The ends of the saga are going to included as Shraffe and his teams sacrificed their own comfortable life for the sake of humanity.**

**SYER1001, THE MAN WHO LOVES TO WATCH PO...TOKU! IT'S TOKU! DON'T GET IT WRONG!**


	20. I Quit

Bermuda Triangle

Ayumi yawns a bit as she wakes up. She then grabs her clock as she looks at the time. It is 5 o'clock am. She wokes up really early this time, she thought.

She then looks at the window. It was a dim orange sky out there. She wishes to know what it looks like before this kind of world was created.

Her pink phone suddenly lets out a tune. Ayumi quickly takes it as she answers the call.

"Moshimoshi?" she said.

A voice is heard, "Ayumi? This is your mum!"

Ayumi is shock. "Mama! What's wrong?"

"We're going to your cousin's home. It's holiday, right? Can we meet there?"

The call is off. Ayumi looks a her phone, shock and confused.

Her parents divorced when she was 10 years old for some reason. Her mom then takes care her little brother, Kai and moved to Territory J.

After years of separating with each other, why did now she came back? For what reason?

She looks at Sam, who wakes up slowly as she quickly runs toward the bathroom, not wanting her roommate to see her in a worry face.

What she doesn't noticed is that she forgot her towel, and Sam noticed the whole stuff (except for that face part). What happened next is something you readers should tell me about it.

It is holiday. All the school in the world was been given 2 weeks no school day and all the students are been given the opportunity to return home.

Shraffe and his sister, Michiko, are carrying their own pink and blue bags respectively. Sarah and Reika follow them from behind with their own white and red bags.

Shotaro is seen chasing Mako. They looked like as if they had fought. Shraffe nears a bit as he eavesdropping on them.

"How many times should I told you? It's not me who tried to killed you!" shouted Mako. "And why must I loved Shraffe when I already have you?"

Shotaro grabs her shoulders as he said, "Maybe because he is so charming and handsome and most of the girls loved him so much?"

Mako quickly responded, "Then, why don't you tell him to stay away from me! WHy am I the one who gets the blame!"

"I...I..." Shotaro whispered as he lets the girl free. "He is my friend..."

Shraffe sighs. He actually knows what really happened.

_It was raining. Shraffe runs around a park as if he is searching for something...or someone._

_"Damn it! Where is she?" whispered the man as he walks around some more._

_He then stops as he saw Shotaro fights a monster as Double CycloneJoker._

_Shotaro de-transforms as soon as he finishes off that monster. He then walks away when he heard a girl voice._

_"Wait, Sho-kun!"_

_Shotaro turns around as he looks at the girl. She is Mako. He walks toward her as he said, "Mako, what is it?"_

_The girl takes out a purplish pendrive with a stylized S, which shocked her fiancee. "What is that? Where did you-"_

_The girl interfered, "This is the only way to make Shraffe accept my love; by kill one person who would stand on my way, the person I used to love, YOU!"_

_She presses the pendrive as it announced, __**"Shotaro!"**_

_"What?" said Shotaro, shocked. What with the pendrive with his name?_

_"Damn it," whispered Shraffe. "This Mako has started to do something..."_

_As he wanted to go to that girl, someone tapped his shoulder. Shraffe looks at his back as he said, "God damn it..."_

_A girl in red shirt with a Shiba crest is standing in front of him. "Hi, WShraffe. Nice to meet you."_

_"Lost-chan," he whispered. "Sorry, I'm busy at the moment."_

_As Shraffe going to turn around, Lost quickly hugs him. "Please don't leave me, like your counterpart does..."_

_"Sorry," said Shraffe as he pushes her. "You are the source of this war..."_

_"All Shraffe are just the same!" shouted Lost suddenly. "Leaving the helpless and let her die just like that!"_

_She snaps her fingers as she transforms into Shinken Red (male). She then takes out her katana as she slashes him. Shraffe quickly rolls aside as he transforms into Marzonn BD. He then takes out his sword as thye started to clsh their weapons._

_Meanwhile, 'Mako' inserts the pendrive into her palm as she transforms into a monster known as Shotaro Dopant. The monster is black-purplish in colour and has a black fedora on it. Her eyes is red. She has a silver rod behind his back and her right hand is a blue rifle._

_'Mako' then shoots Shotaro as he dodges it and transforms into Kamen Rider Joker. The girl takes out her rod as she strikes him with it._

_Shotaro dodges swiftly as he is about to punches her. As his fist is reaching the girl's head, he stops suddenly. He could not afford to beat his own loves one, he thoughts._

_'Mako' notices the situation as she punches him at the gut. She then presses her palm firmly, causing a voice to be heard, __**"Shotaro, Maximum Drive!"**_

_The girl jumps as she deliver a kick toward him. Her right foot engulfs in a purple light as she hits him._

_Shotaro thud aback as he de-transforms. Mako changes back to normal as she walks away from him._

_Lost-cahn sees it as she jumps away from Shraffe. She then said, "We will meet again, WShraffe-niichan..." The girl then disappears into thin air._

_Shraffe looks at Shotaro as he sees the man kneels on the ground. "Damn it!" he whispered. "It's too late!"_

The girl back then isn't Mako. She has no relationship with Mako at all unlike Kotonoha. Her history isn't really that bright either.

Shraffe then looks at Sam, who is carrying his white back. He then asked his cousin, "Where's Ayumi? I though that she is with you?"

"She's kinda busy right now," Sam replied. "Seems like her mother is coming to meet her..."

"That b***h?" Shraffe asked, furiously. "What is she doing here?"

Sam is shocked when he heard such words form his older cousin. He never said something really big like that. Since when he speaks like that?"

"Woah, mind your word," Sam responded. "She is our aunt, no matter how bad she is like. And where did you learn to speak like that?"

"Sorry," Shraffe replied. "I just didn't like at how she treat her family like decorations."

Sam then said, "I understand. Let's pray that she won't do anything stupid again..."

The thing about Ayumi's mother is she never act like a mother, at all. Because of her materialism, she always does anything just to gain money and then spend it on something she not supposed to. It's always Shraffe's dad that pays all of Ayumi's school fees and everything.

At first, AYumi's mom didn't really bothered him that much. But, she once tried to sell Ayumi to a prostitution syndicate. Luckily, Nazm and Shraffe quickly stops her from going any further.

That night, Shraffe beats her up heavily. Ayumi's mother gets a lot of bruises and scars because of that. That is the first time the whole family saw him in an unstoppable rage.

Her mother is then divorced by Ayumi's father. Since then, the woman lives away with her son, who is Ayumi's little brother, Kai.

Shraffe looks at the dorm as he saw Ayumi carries a pink bag. She looks worried of something. Her cousin knows that she is scared to meet her mom again.

He walks toward her as he taps her right shoulder. She looks at his eyes, shocked.

"Don't worry," he said. "I will always be at your side."

Ayumi smiles as she hugs him tightly. She smiles as she whispered, "Arigatou, tou-chan..."

Ever since he saved her, Ayumi has become closer with her older cousin. After her father died of cancer, she had seen Shraffe as the father figure for him.

A woman and a boy are seen walking at a street. The woman then looks around as she said, "It's have been a while since I left this place..."

Shraffe, his cousins and Michiko had reached their house few minutes ago.

Sam is reading a book when Ayumi sits beside him, restless. She is nervous about her mother returns home. What should she do?

Sam sighs as he looks at her. "Don't worry," he said. "If she tries to do something bad on you, that's mean she is killing herself."

Ayumi smiles. She understands what he is trying to say. If her mom tries to do anything stupid, she have to face Shraffe first.

Sam stands up as he walks toward the kitchen. He then opens up the fridge and takes out a bottle of plain water.

"Ne ne, Sam-kun," a girl voice is heard nearby. Sam looks around as he saw Ayumi standing beside him.

"Ayumi? What are you doing here?" he asked her as he sits on a chair nearby. He then grabs a glass as he pours the water into it.

Ayumi sits beside him as she said, "Do you think that Shraffe would kill my mom if she tried to do something weird? I mean, she deserves it, right?"

Sam is shock as he looks at her. "Don't you love your own mother?"

He then notices that Ayumi is no longer beside him. He then goes out of the kitchen and saw Ayumi on a sofa, She looks nerous on something.

"Ayumi," he called her. "Did you love your mom?" Ayumi looks at him as he nods a bit.

"Then, why did you want Shraffe to kill her?" Sam asked her. She is shock as she responded, "What are you talking about? Since when did I said that?"

"Eh?" Sam is shocked. He then runs away as he said, "Never mind..."

Sam goes back to the kitchen to see the glass of water is now empty. Sam takes the glass as he takes a look of it.

"Didn't I poured some water just now?" he whispered as he puts the glass back on the table.

Shraffe is cleaning up Rina/Michiko's bedroom with his sister. The room hasn't been used for years.

"Why is this room is still exist?" Michiko asked. "I thought this room will be used for other purposes when I was gone."

"It's because I believed that you are still alive, that I always make sure there is a room for you if you ever came home," Shraffe responded.

Michiko smiles as she taps her brother's shoulder. "Mou, Ani..."

Shraffe's phone suddenly rings as he answered it. "Hello? What!"

He then runs outside as Michiko looks at him. "He sure is busy recently..."

Ayumi's phone rings as she quickly answered it.

"Ayumi?" a voice is heard. Ayumi quickly recognized it. "Mama? Where are you?"

"A t the city...Ayumi, your brother is...he's gone crazy!"

The called is then off. Ayumi becomes scared as she quickly runs out from the house. Sam notices her as he follows her from behind.

Shraffe reached at a park as he looks around. A voice is then heard, "Shraffe?"

Shraffe turns to see Kotonoha as he said, "Are you okay?"

Kotonoha goes near him as he said, "Be careful, Shraffe. We are having a war right now."

"Eh?"

The place is then explodes suddenly.

Sam is chasing after Ayumi from behind in a forest.

"Hey, Ayumi," he called her. "What are we doing here?"

Ayumi stops as she turns around. She then does a cute girl pose as she said, "We are going to make love here...~" She then winks at him.

Sam is taken aback as he said, "What...what are you talking about?"

Ayumi walks toward him as she said, "I've love you soooo much. I have always dreamt of pregnanting your child...~" She then grabs his left arm as she said, "Now, let us make this story rated MA!"

Sam pulls his armaway as he said, "Why..why are you acting like this? You are not yourself today."

Ayumi makes a spoilt face as she said, "Not myself? Maybe...you should call me Beppu instead!"

"Beppu?" whispered Sam.

Elsewhere, Ayumi (WTF!) is wandering around a city, looking for her mother.

"Ayumi!" shouted a woman as Ayumi turns toward her. "Mama!" she responded.

The woman runs toward her as she said, "Your brother...he's acting weird..."

"What!" she asked her mother.

There are a lot of people running around them as if there is a monster is wreaking havoc.

A boy is seen pointing a black handphone everywhere as a black bolt is shot from it.

"Kai-chan!" Ayumi asked the boy as she runs toward him. "What are you doing?"

"DIE! MOTHER-FIRETRUCKER! DIE! HAHAHA!" the boy, Kai shouted. He then shoots some more bolts toward others.

He then notices Ayumi as he looks at her, "Ah, Onee-san. Did you come here to see my newest power?"

Ayumi looks at her brother's black phone. The phone looks a lot like her Magi Phone. She then said, "Where...did you get that phone?"

"Well," he replied. "Let's just say that this is a present from Saint for getting promoted."

Ayumi is startled as she looks at her brother. He just become part of the Saint few weeks ago. How come he got promoted in a short time?

Kai takes a look at his phone as he said, "I always know that N Ma is an absolute god, but I never know that his power is really that strong..."

"N Ma?" Ayumi shocked even more. "Could it be...that your power are based on N Ma?"

N Ma is one of the enemies that Shraffe's father had fought. He is one of the most dangerous monster ever lived.

"You want to test it?" the boy asked. He then shoved it into the sky as he shouts, **"Uzaara Uzaaru!"**

A blackish- purple circle appears above him as it goes down toward him. He then gets a bulky armor covering his body.

**"The swallowing darkness element, The Magician of the Black, Wolzard."**

"Wolzard?" Shraffe's mother whispered. "But...how?"

Kai, who is now armed with a shield and a sword, shoots his sister with his shield.

**"Mahou Henshin! Maagi Magi Magiiro!"**

Ayumi rolls froward away from the shot as she transforms into Magi Pink. She then takes out her wand as she prepares to fight.

Sam had transforms into Yami no Samurai as he strikes a Magi Pink (?), supposed to be Beppu. Beppu dodges every attacks swiftly.

"Why aren't you fight well?" the girl said. "Could it be... that you fell in love with this cute girl?"

"Stop joking around!" shouted Sam as he strikes her again. This time, she grabbed the katana and pulls herself toward him.

"Don't waste your time loving someone who would never fall in love with a second-in-command," she whispered to his ears.

Sam slashes her as she deflects it with her stick. "What are you talking about!"

Beppu jumps away as she said, "Well, if she is dead, then you have no reason to love her anymore, right?"

Sam is shocked as he said, "She...is in danger?" He quickly runs away from there with Beppu yelled, "Hey, wait!"

As the samurai gone from the sight, Beppu crosses her arms as she said, "Huh, he always with that girl. What is so special about her?"

"You've failed again?" a girl (Kotoha) appears behind her. Beppu turns around as she said, "Lost-san, I'm so sorry. I've failed you!"

"Don't worry," said Lost. "At least the other man is still in danger..."

Ayumi is having trouble with Kai as he keeps shhoting dark beams toward her. She had no chance in getting nearer.

One of the beam then hits her as she flies away from there. Sam managed to grab her as he said, "Are you okay?"

Ayumi looks at him for a while. "Sam-kun, where have you been?"

"Somewhere," he responded. "Who is this guy?"

"Kai-chan..."

Sam looks at Wolzard. He then looks at Ayumi as he said, "Kai, your brother? Really?"

Kai looks at them as he said, "This place is getting crowded. I better go away from here."

A huge circle appears under him as he disappears. Ayumi runs toward the spot as she shouted, "Kai-chan? Kai-chan! KAI-CHAN!"

Ayumi's mother walks toward her as she said, "I'm sorry..."

Shraffe is seen fighting a lot of humanoid figures. He then regroups with Kotonoha as he said, "Aren't you supposed to stay safe? Don't you care about our baby?"

"They are the one who attacked me first," said the girl. "Don't blame on me. I'm the victim here!"

"Give up, already?" a girl (Kotoha) appeared among the humanoid figures. "I thought one of the gatekeeper supposed to give a great fight. I never thought you are such a weak person."

Shraffe cracks his neck a bit as he said, "Don't worry. This is just a warm up." He then opens up the left compartment on his belt as he takes out the red battery. He then inserts a white battery into it and closes the compartment. The belt then announces, **"Zero Blaster, Now!"**

A white pistol appears in the air as he grabs it and quickly aims at the figures. Shraffe then pulls the trigger as he shoots out a huge beam, causing his enemies' spots to explode.

As the smoke caused by the explosion is cleared, the girl is seen standing, panting for air.

"How...dare you..." she whispered. "All of you Shraffe is just the same. Never care about people around you..."

Everything around her suddenly levitates as an aura surrounded her. She then screams a lot as her surrounding kep on levitating.

Shraffe suddenly shivers as he whispered, "What...is...this..power? It's...frightening..."

"That is...her true power," Kotonoha responded as she is also shivers.

Lost keeps screaming as she suddenly stops as soon as she heard a voice, "Stop it, Lost-san!" She then fell on the ground, exhausted. Everything else stop levitate and land on the ground.

A man in white jacket appears beside her as he kneels down. He puts his palm on Lost's cheek as he said, "You're endangering yourself..."

'Mako' and a man in red vest appears beside her as they carry her. The white jacket man then said, "You guys bring her home. I'll handle it from here."

As 'Mako', the red vest guy and Lost disappear, the white jacket guy turns toward them as he said, "While we are resting for a commercial break, why don't we have some good entertainment for a while?"

He then snapped his fingers. A lot of monsters came out from the ground as it attack Shraffe and Kotonoha. The man then disappears just like that.

Shraffe and Kotonoha are soon surrounded by the monsters. Shraffe gives her a chokehold as he shouts, "This is all your fault! If you are not pregnant, I would not have to care about you can't using your Lost powers properly!"

He then releases her as he said, "What should we do now?" "Let's sync!" she responded. Shraffe looks at her as he said, "First time we sync together, you get pregnant my daughter. If we syncing again, am I going to get a grandchild?"

"No."

"Twin?"

"No!"

"A mutated child that will kick ass?"

Kotonoha looks at the father of her child for a while. "What are you babbling about?" "Hey, I'm not the Lost Soul. How should I know about all your weird DNA?"

"Owh, now you blame me for being a Lost!" Kotonoha snapped. "Blame my mom for killing me while I am inside her womb!"

She then stopped talking as she startled. Shraffe realizes it as he hugs her firmly. "I'm sorry," he said. "I never meant to hurt you." They releases their hugs as she said, "It's okay. Now, let's sync." Both of them then grabs their hands each.

There is a flash of light at their spot as it blinds most of the monsters. As the light is gone, a man in yellow suit is seen at their spot. He is Shraffe as Marzonn BD Sync Form, with Kotonoha inside him.

"Let's do it!" shouted Kotonoha. A golden katana appears above him as he grabs it. Shraffe holds the katana with his left hand firmly as he charges toward the monsters.

Shraffe runs around the place as he slashes them. The monsters keep appearing and appearing as the place is getting crowded.

"Too...many..." whispered Shraffe as he is getting exhausted. Kotonoha's voice is heard again, "At this rate, we are going to lose! Shraffe, we have to run away from here!" "And let this thing terrorizing this place! NEVER!"

Shraffe kneels down for a while as a monster charges toward him. He quickly stabs it with his katana. He then spins a black with green and pink lines disk inside the blade as black, pink and green waves surround the sword. Shraffe then stands up and slashes the monster with a powerful blow.

Shraffe pants as he charges toward the monsters. "Stop it!" shouted Kotonoha. "Why won't you stop! You are going to get killed! Stop it already!"

The scene changes into a some sort of pure white room. Shraffe and Kotonoha is standing inside it. She then runs toward him as she said, "Please...stop fighting..." "I can't," he responded as he pushes her gently.

Kotonoha looks at him as she said, "Why won't you stop?" "'Cause you never know why am I fighting," he replied as he looks directly to her eyes. "Why?" she asked.

Shraffe moves away from her as he said, "It's because I want people to live in a world that suppposed to be theirs..." "This is W World!" she shouted. "You are this world's citizens! You ARE supposed to live in this world!"

"Then, let us create that world...the known A World," said Shraffe as he looks at her. "That's why I'm going to fight. I'm not going to run away from any fight. I can't be called as Shraffe if I ran away, leaving the people to live in a pre-chaotic world."

Kotonoha is shock as she looks at the father of her child. The expression...is the same as others with the same name...no, it is the same as the others from any other worlds. The face of determination...never stops fight even when the world is their enemies. Is this the true face of human?

Kotonoha looks down as she said, "Fine. Let me help you with my own strength..." Shraffe smiles as he walks toward her. He then hugs her and kiss her lips.

The scene changes back as Shraffe is fighting the monsters. Explosions suddenly occurs as a lot of people appears around him.

A girl in Shinken Red suit looks at Shraffe as he said, "You must be...Miss 12?"

"The name Yite12!" shouted the girl. "Why won't you called me with my name!" "'Cause you're name is just so damn weird! How do I pronounce it!" Shraffe shouted at her back.

A man in Shinken Red outfit appears behind the girl as he said, "Ma'am, we have a work to do." The girl sighs as she said, "Fine. Takeo, let's go!" Both of the Shinken Red run toward the monsters.

Sam and Ayumi appears beside Shraffe as they look at the people who are fighting the monsters. Sam looks at his older cousin as he said, "Who are those people?" "The authors and their bodyguards," Shraffe replied. "Authors?" Ayumi asked. "The authors are the person who is in charge of their own universe. They are the one who controlled the flows of the stories that existed. Without them, those universe might ended up in the garbage space," Shraffe explained.

Both of his cousins look at him for a while. "What!" both of them said in unison. Shraffe sighs as he said, "Too many informations to stuff into your head. Just leave it to us." Shraffe takes out his Shinkenmaru as he runs toward the monsters.

After a few minutes of battling the monsters, Shraffe pushes his battery on his right compartment as his hands glow in yellow light. "Move!" he shouted as he slashes his sword toward his surroundings.

All of the people jumps as a huge yellow wave appears around him and goes toward the monsters, destroying them in the process.

Shraffe pants as he de-transforms. Kotonoha appears beside him as she said, "Are you okay?" Sarah appears beside him as she said, "Hey, why don't you called me?" Shraffe looks at her as he said, "Sorry..."

The female Shinken Red walks toward him as she said, "Shraffe, it's time." Shraffe looks at her as he said, "Understood."

"What is it?" Ayumi asked. Sarah interfered, "Are you going somewhere?" Shraffe looks at his cousins and Sarah as he said, "You guys take care of this world while I'm gone, okay?" Sam responded, "I don't know where are you going, but you have my words." Ayumi and Sarah nods.

Shraffe sighs as he walks toward a white hole that suddenly appeared. All of the people then gone, along with Shraffe and Kotonoha.

As the place seems quiet, Sarah looks around as she said, "Be careful, Shraffe..."

Somewhere else, Shraffe, Kotonoha and the people arrive in a base. The place looks futuristic.

A man appears as he said, "The last person has arrived. Now, let's start the war..."

The scene changes at a valley with sun is setting down. A girl in blonde is standing with her eyes closed on a mountain. There is a mechanical dragon flying around her. There is also robots flying above her.

The girl then opens up her mouth, "Let's do it..." She then opens her eyes, revealing a red irises with blood flows from it.

**[End of part 1]**

I Quit

Shraffe is lying on his bed with his blanket covers his body. He just awoke from his not-really deep slumer. He then notices something heavy on him. He then removes his blanket a it and saw that Sarah is sleeping on top of him.  
(Note: Don't worry. Both of them are wearing clothes)

Shraffe pushes her a bit as he walks away from the bed. He then walks toward a window nearby as he looks outside. The sky's colour is now light orange, means that it is day. He then looks at his watch on his wrist (he must have forgot to take it off before sleeps). It is 5 o'clock in the morning.

He then looks away as he remembered Kotonoha. How is she right now? What about their daughter, Miki? How old is she right now?

The war that he had participated yesterday was supposed to be years toward the future of A World.

He then looks at the scenery outside. Somehow, he felt something bad is going to happen in the next few days. He feels that it will be the beginning of the end...

An assembly is held on the assembly field. It is their routines every Monday before the classes start. All of the students line up according to their classes in front of three flag poles that are situated on a cement stage. The teachers are standing somewhere nearby. They are singing one weird song as if it is a national anthem.

As the song has been finished up, all students are been given permision to sits on the ground. A half-old, half-young, half-cool, half-strange man in a black coat walks up to the stage. He is holding a microphone.

"Alright boys and girls, good morning," the man said. "First of all, I would like to talk about..."

Everything else are something rubbish. Every Monday, the headmaster will talk about how students' disciplines are worsen, as if the students there used to be as good as angels. They then will talk about how the class' cleanliness are worsen, too. What world they are thinking they live in? Heaven? What are they expected to get in this seriously f**ked up world? I mean, seriously, a girl and a boy as roommates in one dorm! students been involved in dangerous wars by force!

Shraffe looks away as he thought, at least they can still live in that kind of world. The K World, which had already been destroyed and sent to the recycle universe, is actually the worst world he ever seen.

He sighs. After saw his counter part, AShraffe, he really wishes to live in the A World. He heard a lot of good stuff about AShraffe's adventures...

His daydreaming process suddenly gets interrupted when he heard something interested.

"We recently found out that some of the students here have been involved with the rebellions caused by Rebels, or should I say, are part of them."

Shraffe is shocked. What!

"I don't knwo who are they, but we promised to all of you that we, teachers are going to find them. We don't need such delinquents in our school. In the mean time, students are not allowed to gather around more than five people. If you were found doing so, you are going to get caught and being question. Only the registered group with their respective teachers are allowed."

Shraffe is silenced. Are they refering to us? But who? It could not be Yuria-san, right? Although she already knows our identities, she isn't that serious to easily accuse us. She is a girl who loves to play around, even in an extreme ways.

All of the students have returned back to their classes. Shraffe goes toward Inoue as he taps his friend's left shoulder. He then whispered, "Tell the newbies to meet up tonight and don't do anything for now." Inoue nods as he goes toward his seat.

Shraffe walks back toward his seat, which is nearby a window as he sits on it. He then takes a look at the window. Things are going to be so bad from today onwards.

The WAR Zero group (Shraffe's group) could no longer be together anytime they want to, due to the stupid statements made by the principal. Of course, sometimes they can, thanks to Mr Ashraf, their math teacher and also Sam's father.

And thanks to Mr Ashraf's involvement with the Affliate, and with the war between the Affliate, the Saint and the Rebels that getting harder and harder, Sam rarely seen his dad having free times.

It isn't that bad if they doesn't have too many members. The problem is, during the war with Lost, Sam and others were recruiting new members.

It's not like Shraffe hates all that, it's just that he hates having so many burdens under his feet, since he is the WAR Zero leader and all.

Two weeks have passed. A lot of students have been caught by the Saints and accused as part of Rebels. Luckily they were not part of WAR Zero. But, there is no risk that should be taken.

That night, Shraffe and his friends are in his room, doing homework. Because it is night and Sarah, who is still a Saint is there, the rules is loosen up a bit.

Shraffe right now is in his spacing-out mode. Right now he is rewinding back what had happened before this part starts.

First off, he got a "request" to become a Saint, but he refused it. He then found out that hsi dad works in Affliate. He then decided to become a vigilante as well, and so his friends. After a while, they finally enter the process called as life in fighting.

Kotoha found out about her mother's sinful act. Mako met her other conscience and Shraffe figured out that she is also his cousin, because of the self-act conscience that only his family have those. Takeru's cousin and also one of Saint, Kaoru, met with him after long years of separated to each other. Takeru also get a new team, thanks to his late father's team.

Another pairing revealed and it is Inoue/Suzuka. And they worst thing is that time they thought that they are siblings. Takeru then found out that Kotoha's mother, Kotoha Sr is the one who killed his father. Shotaro is revealed to had a wife before which is weird because he is still schooling. Because of the reunion, his love life with Mako is broken a bit as she thought that Shotaro is a killer and he is cheating on her.

Kotoha Sr then revealed that there is a parasitic Lost Soul had lived inside her for years, consuming her life forces day by day. Michiko, Takeru's wife and also Shraffe's sister (used to be known as Rina) remembered the time she went missing, which is the same time the bloody event known as summer camp massacre happened.

At that time, a group came to a summer camp that held and captured a lot of children. They also had killed some of them. Shraffe is among the children that managed to escape.

Michiko remembered that she was caught to become a weapon along with other children. She then managed to escape and eventually forgot everything about it. The only thing she remembered is that she has a brother called Shraffe, which motivates her to search for him.

They then decided to free all of the children from the institute as the Saint are making them as weapons to fight the Rebels and the Affliate. Hiroto then met his old friend, Kazami, there.

The WAR Zero managed to free the prisoners, and revealed to the world about it. Kari, the fame rising actress and also one of Shraffe's acquintances decided to betray Saint and becomes one of the WAR Zero unofficial members.

Meanwhile, a girl named Tiffany is introduced in the story. She is a girl who supposed to die years ago, but instead pact a contract with a devil (Note that this girl is important in the later story).

As for Yaiko, he got kidnapped by their History teacher, Yuria as he got brainwashed and becomes a puppet to her.

Yumi, Shraffe's ex-girlfiriend, is still hides her feeling toward him. She is shown to be mad at Shraffe every time they met, but she still loves him.

Genta had learned something about the passion of making sushis from his father through a cooking battle with Takeru's half-brother.

Mizuki found out that her sister, Miyuki had signed a contract with the Saint and she is been given with a power of a dangerous Hades God, Gorgon. Miyuki then disappeared and worked for Saint.

Hiroto is then reunited back with Kazami as he and his girlfriend, Rei join the team.

Kotono and the Denzliner Police had gone to the past as they found out about how Kotono's parents died. Kotoha's mother, Kotoha Sr, had been possessed by a Lost Soul and killed Kotono's parents in the process.

Hikaru, Kotono's friend were asked by his father in the past to protect an artifact but failed to do so.

Rika is then confronted her friends' killer, who is also her friend, Hyde and managed to revived back her old friend, Alata.

Phillip met his sister, Wakana as he found out that both of them are the family of Museum, one of Saints's division. He is used by his family for something as Wakana hid him away from them and removed his memories about his family.

Suu-chan's past is revealed. Her friend, Hino had massacred a lot of students and teachers at her previous school and wounded her in the process. It is because Lost held his parents as her hostages. He is then dead.

Kaito, goes to find his own treasures and met Boukengers instead. He also brings his friend, Saotome to fight them. He then managed to retrieve the treasure.

Inoue and Suzuka found out that they are not half-siblings as Suzuka is proved to be the daughter of Kotoha Sr and her husband, Ray. Unknown to them, the real daughter of Kotoha and Tsukasa, Inoue's father is Kotonoha, Shraffe's friend and also a Lost Soul.

Sarah and Shraffe's relationship has strengthen when she founds out that Shraffe only loves her alone. She is now had a great trust toward her own fiancee.

Chiaki has fallen in love with Takeru as the new slash pairing had started...

Ayumi's brother, Kai, has been confirmed to work as the Saint...nothing to think of, really...

As for Shraffe, he had just participated in an all-out war between the universes of and the Lost's Army. Of course, they won at the end, but still...

"Shraffe-chan, are you listened to us?" said Ayumi as she moves his body suddenly.

Shraffe is shocked as he shakes his head a bit. "I'm sorry. What?" he asked, surprised. It seems he had been spacing out during the whole meeting.

Michiko said to him, "We were talking about how to make sure that any of our team get captured. What do you think?"

Shraffe looks at her as he said, "What were you planning?" "Well, we could figure it out how to point it out to someone who is not WAR Zero," Michiko replied.

"And sacrifice any other person, even if they are innocent and know nothing about the war we had right now?" Shraffe asked as he stands up. He had enough of hiding while watching other people been played around in this world.

Michiko stands up as she said, "But, brother, if we don't do that, we might get caught. What about our members? We can't just afford to lose them."

"BUT WHAT ABOUT EVERYONE ELSE!" shouted Shraffe. He get really pissed off right now. Everybody is shock except Sarah for some reason. Michiko start to let out a bit of tears.

"DON'T YOU EVEN CARE FOR THEM! THEN WHY ARE WE FIGHT FOR! ARE WE ONLY FIGHT TO SEE THE SUNRISE! OR WE FIGHT TO SAVE EVERYBODY FROM THIS DAMN. CRUEL WORLD!"

Shraffe exhales air as he calms down a bit. He then walks out from there, leaving all of them. Sarah quickly chases after him.

Michiko shivers as she looks at her hand. She never felt this feeling before. It is as if she just saw something terrified. What was that rage just now?

Ayumi is still shock as she whispered, "It's just like that time..."

_"DON'T YOU EVEN CARE FOR YOUR DAUGHTER! SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER! YOU OWN DAUGHTER!"_

_"Gomen, Shraffe! Gomenasai..."_

_"IS MONEY REALLY THAT IMPORTANT TO YOU, THAT YOU SELL OFF YOUR DAUGHTER JUST LIKE THAT! IS IT HARD FOR YOU TO WORK! TELL ME!"_

_"Gomenasai, Shraffe...yamete kudasai...it's hurt...yamete...Shraffe..."_

Sam then whispered, "He really mean it, doesn't he?" He then turns toward them, "Then, what should we do? He's right. We can't just sacrifice people out there just to survive. We are human, not animals."

Shraffe sits on the floor near a wall as he thoughts about the whole stuff they facing right now. Their jobs ar enot even near completion, yet they already faced such stuff. What should they do now?

Sarah appears as she sits beside him. "It must be hard for you, huh?" she asked. Shraffe smiles at her as he said, "I used to think of the same thing. It's okay to sacrifice some people in order to achieve the real peace...But..."

_"Say, Shraffe," said AShraffe. "How do you think we supposed to do in a game of chess?"_

_Shraffe rubs his head as he said, "Err...shouldn't we fight our way through the enemy's base?"_

_"How do we do that?"_

_"Err...we trick them, putting them into traps, by sacrificing some of our men?"_

_AShraffe then said, "Is that thing applicable in the real battle?" "Why not?" Shraffe asked. "The game itself is based on real wars, right?"_

_"Nope," AShraffe responded. "The true victory here is to win without casualities. Means we have to make sure that our comrades doesn't get into troubles so often."_

"He told me that there is no need to sacrifice people around you," said Shraffe. Sarah rests her head on his left shoulder as she said, "Then, what should we do?"

Shraffe rests on her head for a while. He suddenly stands up as he said, "I knew what should we do!"

He then ran back into the meeting room.

All of them walks out from the room. Ayumi whispered, "I can't belive we are doing this..." "We WILL doing this," Shraffe interfered. "But you can back down if you want to." Ayumi quickly hugs his right arm. "I don't want to be separated with you and Sam," she whispered.

"Well, now we have to be separated because it is already past 12 midnight. We need to get some good rest because we may won't get it again next time," Sam said to his younger cousin.

All of them except Shraffe and Sarah walks away and return to their room. Shraffe turns around to see Yumi is standing in front of him. "Yumi," he whispered. "What are you doing here?"

Sarah walks into her room as she said, "I'm going to sleep. Good night." Shraffe becomes panic as he said, "Sarah, wait-"

His fiance disappears from sight as she enters her room and go to sleep, leaving him with his ex-girlfriend alone.

Shraffe is still panic. He always trying to avoid meeting Yumi. They never in good terms ever since she dumped him. Her hatred toward him becomes greater since he renewed his relationship with Sarah, her own best friend.

Shraffe looks at Yumi, who looks scared plus sad. He then said, "What's wrong?"

Yumi runs toward him as she hugs him tightly. He is shock with her action. She then whispered, "Are you really going to leave this school?"

Shraffe taps on her head gently as he said, "I'm sorry..."

The girl looks at her ex-boyfriend as she is shock. "Don't tell me you want to leave us? The school? Your friends?...me?" She is hesistant to say the last word.

Shraffe notices it as he smirked. He then walks away as he said, "I thought that you didn't love me anymore. What's with the change of heart?"

As he is about to enter his room, Yumi quickly grabs his left hand as she holds him. "Please...don't leave me..." she whispered. A sadness is shown through her face and her gentle hold.

Shraffe notices something wrong about her as he turns toward her. "What's wrong?"

Yumi forces herself to speak, "I...already know who you are...Marzonn..."

He is shock. How in the world did she know his alias? Only his teammates knows the name. Even the Saints are still trying to figure out what to call him.

"How did you know that?"

Yumi tries to run away but Shraffe quickly grab her. "Tell me, how did you know my alias?" he asked her as she tries to look away from him.

"S...s...someone told me. She...looks like me..." his ex-girlfriend answered as she struggles to escape. "She told me that...you are the heart of this world. If you die...then this world...will be gone...forever...She wants me to...help you...protect you..."

Shraffe releases her as he looks at her. The girl who looks like Yumi? There is only two person he can think of.

"That time...what does she wear? What clothes she wore?" he asked her again.

Yumi started to calm down as she tries to remember that time...

_Yumi is standing somewhere at the rocky mountain as she looks around the place. She looks like as if she is guarding something._

_A girl appears behind her as she said, "What's with the eyes? Do you really think there are enemies right now?"_

_Yumi turns around to see the girl. She looks a lot like her. "Who are you!" she asked her._

_The girl smiles as she smirked, "Is that how you talked to yourself? I never know my counter part is really this rude. I always know that I used to need an attitude adjustment, but never thought it would be that bad."_

_"Who are you!" Yumi asked her again. "Why are you look like me? Are you one of that worlds' citizen?"_

_"_That _worlds?" the girl smirked again. "Do you really think that you lived in the _original _world? Do you think that everything you fought, is for real? You guys just living in our 'what if' world."_

_"What did you just said?" Yumi asked her. She is ready with her dagger._

_The girl laughs a bit. "What if this world is not in peace. What if evil has already conquered the whole world. What if...the king is the enemy of humanity..."_

_"King?"_

_The girl moves around as she said, "If the king is dead, then you world will no longer exist. Sure, the king can save himself from any danger. But right now he just a mortal. Some of his power isn't there for him. He is vunerable to death."_

_Yumi is getting confused. "Who is this king?"_

_The girl turns toward her as she said, "Your Shraffe...is...the king." "What?" Yumi asked, getting more confused._

_"Right now he is the heart of your world. Without him, then there is no you and your world. Your world and others were created based on his what if," the girl replied. "What if he is truly a king, reigning over his own kingdom? What if he is a detective, fighting crime with his hardboiledness? What if he is everybody's enemy, battling his way through the crowd with his own way?"_

_"Those worlds out there were created because of him," the girl continued. "Since he holds the last empire of his own world, he needed to do something in order to preserve the past..."_

_She turns toward Yumi as she said, "If you really love him, could you please protect him? Could you help him, even if that's mean you have to fight the whole world? Could you put your live on his hand?"_

_She then smirked as she walks away from there. Yumi is left there, confused._

"She wore...brown jacket with silver accent...and gold pants..."

Shraffe felt relieved. That is Yumi from Affliate World. So that's what she meant by 'doing some bootstrap paradox'.

He then looks at his ex-girlfriend as he said, "Even if I go away from here, that doesn't mean we are no longer friend, okay?"

Her body is shivering upon hearing those words. "F...friend?" she whispered.

Shraffe goes toward his room's door as he stops for a while. "No matter what happened, we are still friend. Remember that," he said as he enters his room.

Yumi stands there, silence. Never once she thought that Shraffe isn't angry with her. Most men would become so angry if their girlfriend dumped on them. But Shraffe isn't doing the same. He still thinks that she is his friend.

Yumi kneels down as she started to cry. He never hates her. How could she play with his feelings? Deep down, she still loves him so much. He is everything for her...

Shraffe yawns as he wakes up. That day will be the last day they stay safe. They can no longer relax and enjoy life as students as they are going to face the harshness of the world, of THAT world.

He tries to sit on his bed, but realises that something is on top of him. Shraffe quickly takes out his blanket and saw Yumi sleeps on top of him. He then glares at Sarah, who is chuckling on her bed.

"I hate you so much," he said to his fiance. She replied, "Love you too."

Shraffe pushes his ex-girlfriend aside as he sits up. He then shakes her a bit as he said, "Yumi, wake up. It's morning."

Yumi opens up her eyes as she yawns. She then looks at Shraffe as she started to shout, "KYAAA! MOLESTER!" A palm is hit on his face as Shraffe fall on his bed. He quickly stands up as he shout, "What is wrong with you! You're the one who invade my space!"

Yumi is shock as she looks around her. She then realises that she had slept in someone else's room last night. "Gomenasai," she bows at him as she quickly runs away from there.

Shraffe turns toward Sarah as he said, "You better ready tonight." Both of them starts to laugh a bit.

The assembly session. Currently known as Monday's free show. The show on air right now is about punishing students with weird, embarassing and sometimes painful ways until they confessed for being a Rebel although they are not. And after they confessed, they were sent into a prison somewhere. So it's a lose-lose situation for them.

Right now, there are about 7 boys and 3 girls were accused. They are getting strokes of rattan on their butts.

Shraffe is looking at his watch on his right wrist. He then looks around the place, searching for something. Yumi is looking at him, scared of the whole quitting stuff to happen.

After a while, all of Shraffe's friends look at him, waiting for signals. Shraffe looks at them back as he nods.

He stands up as he shout, "I think that should be enough!"

Everybody is looking at him, shock. One of the teachers shouted, "What are you trying to say!"

"Don't you think you guys are coward!" he asked. "You guys keep arresting students just because they are friends and they wanted to hang out with each other. And you tortures them even when they obviously denied that they are Rebels. When they try to save their live by saying no, you guys put them in prison! Are you guys calling yourself teachers!"

The headmaster stands up as he said, "Students aren't allowed to gather around with so many people. It's the rule."

"What rule!" Shraffe shouted, angry. "You just making this s**t up! Tell me in what book that says only few students are allowed to meet!"

"We wanted to make sure that there are no students here are Rebel."

"SO! IS THAT HOW YOU CATCH THEM! WHAT IF THAT REBEL HAVE LESS PEOPLE! WHAT IF THERE IS ONLY ONE REBEL AND THAT PERSON IS A SOCIAL RECLUSE! HOW DO YOU CATCH THEM!"

Everybody is silenced.

"YOU CALL YOURSELF A TEACHER! YOU CALL YOURSELF HONOURABLE! YOU CALL YOURSELF SAINT!"

Shraffe calms down a bit as he said, "I'm through with now on, I am no longer this school's student!"

"What!" Miss Yuria shouted. "What are you thinking! What about your studies? What will your parents though if they know about this?"

In the corner, Mr Ashraf (the math teacher) is sitting on a chair. He whispered, "It's about time..."

"Let me tell you one thing," Shraffe responded. "My name is Ashraf Naqiuddin bin Nazmi Haris. And I am the leader of a group called WAR Zero!

A lot of students stand up as explosion occurs. Shraffe and the students quickly run away from there. The headmaster seeing this as he shout, "Don't let them escape! Secure the gate!"

As the WAR Zero are reaching the gates, groups of Saint surround them. Both team clashes with each other.

In the midst of the fight, Shraffe is fighting two students. Both of them are thud away from there by Yumi, who is happen to be nearby.

"Yumi," whispered the leader. "What are you doing?"

Yumi runs toward him as she said, "The whole place is crowded. This might be the only time I can help you." "I understand," her ex-boyfriend said as he put his hands on her shoulders.

Yumi then moves forward and puts her lips on his. They kiss with each toehr for a while before she let him go. Shraffe smiles as he runs toward the gate. Yumi looks at him for the last time with a sad face.

"Shraffe-chan!" shouted Ayumi. She and Sam runs toward him as they nod at each other. Sam then takes out a huge cannon as they point it toward the gate.

"Shoot!" shouted Shraffe as Ayumi pulls the trigger. A cannon ball rams toward the gate causing it to fly away. Sam put the weapon back to his bag as he shouted, "Retreat!"

Easier said than done. That's the best proverb for their situation right now. The battle is just so intense that the spectators can't even decide which will succeed. Although the Saint is considered to be more that their opponents, WAR Zero's will to fight is much larger, giving both paties an equal strength.

Suddenly, blue liquid-like forms appear around them. Nanashi is formed from it. The monsters look slightly different, as they wear green clothes each. The Nanashi attack the Saints, with WAR Zero team becomes confused with it.

Shraffe looks around as he saw a brunette girl hiding from sight. He then shouts, "Guys, it's time to retreat!"

The whole WAR Zero members took this opportunity and run out from the school. The Saints try to chase them, but they are getting busier with the Nanashi.

Shraffe stays at the gate while making sure that no one was left behind. As the last person runs out, a man in black vest appears next to him, pointing a gun at him. "You won't get away this time," said the man.

Shraffe turns toward him as he said, "We are WAR Zero, remember that." He then quickly take sput his pistol and shoot at the man's left feet. The man fell on the floor as Shraffe runs away, disappearing from the sight.

Soon after, the Nanashi disappears into the ground. The headmaster looks around outside the school as he said, "Damn it, where have they gone to! "

Elsewhere, the girl Shraffe saw earlier is seen sitting nearby Mr Ashraf. She is flipping a coin. Mr Ashraf is talking on the phone.

"He's getting away. Yes. The time has come. Make sure you pay me, Nazm. My job is finished already." He then looks at the girl as he said, "The girl? She's fine. Experiment number 207 has shown great deal in summoning fake Nanashi. And she hasn't wear off, yet. Shraffe will be excited to see her. More like, paranoid..."

Somewhere at some mountains, a really huge ship is seen on top of one of the mountains. Shraffe, Sam and Ayumi is seen walking around the place.

"Nice choice of place," the girl said. Sam then responded, "And nice home too." "From now on, this ship is going to be our home," said Shraffe.

"Now, we have a lot of stuff to do," the oldest cousin said as he enters the ship. Ayumi then said, "Is this...our last home?" He turns toward her as he said, "Yes..."

All three of them then enters the home together.

**There. I made it. The last of this weird, nonsense arc. I know, stupid focus... Just hope I don't lose some of the readers.**

**Next will be the last, yes, the last saga. More chapters to come. And...characters death, especially the last war they had.**

**Next chapter: The first war begin. WAR Zero, Saints and Rebels are having a war somewhere at a temple in Nepal. The setting will mostly shown at Mount Everest. A lot of character development will be done, especially for the one who supposed to die in the last was. SO make sure you guys focus on what the war is all about.**

**The whole war will be shown. Meaning, from the start of the war until the aftermath. So, it's going to be long...**


End file.
